


A Different Legend

by Jecka76



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Percy, F/M, Protective Percy, Stronger Percy, fates, loner percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecka76/pseuds/Jecka76
Summary: Sally died before Percy was even a couple years old, where he is believed to be dead by the gods. Which left him in the hands of some nature spirits. Thus raising him in the world of Greek myths, he came to know a lot. Until he needs to leave because he has to. The legend of Percy Jackson is about to change.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Triton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Where it starts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on Fanfiction.net and under the same name. I just thought to bring my story here as well. Hope you enjoy.

**Sally's POV:**

A storm began brewing over the city. My feet slip outwards on the wet sidewalk as I round the corner, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster. Clutching Percy with all my strength. With each footfall a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumping that wall onto stairs wasn't so smart. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees. I know the streets of New York better than they do, those hellhounds just happen to appear out of no where. If they want Percy they'll have to do a lot better than that. They're slowed by the skinny alleyways and citizens constantly getting in the way. Which is good for me, but I need to get to the Ocean. Percy will be safe there. I can hear them panting with the effort from three hundred yards behind, that's how freakin' noisy they are. Chasing people for food, will never beat a mom protecting her son. He will survive this. I looked down at my sleeping son, probably one of the last times I'll ever be able to do so.

Percy has to survive this.

I can't stay in the city, even if it was a safer place to be before this whole mess started. The crowds masking my baby's scent, but maybe just maybe Poseidon can take him and raise him in the sea. I know it is suicide, but I need to take that chance. For Percy.

The more brutal the storm the calmer my heart. I prayed for so long for Poseidon to send winds enough to cover our tracks with the debris of a storm, to wash away any trace of our path, to remove his scent from the crisp night air. If the gale were any less we would have been picked off already by the hellhounds, dracaena, and cyclops chasing us. But they cannot navigate in the unforgiving eddies of violent air. Bitter gusts rip at our flimsy clothing designed for nothing more than a stroll down the road. It bites at our faces and stings our eyes, narrowed to keep out the relentless curtain of rain. I refuse to be reduced by this storm, I embrace it as a gift, a benevolent gift from the god of storms. For only such violence can deliver us. I fear not what is ahead, only what is behind. I can't let them hurt my poor Percy. He will survive this. His crying, the only thing luring them at this point. I try and calm him, but nothing seems to work. _'Wait! Water! That should do it.'_ I was already soaked, I take Percy out from the blankets covering him. It's working... slowly. Too slowly I think.

Yet, every step I take only drives further from the city. Away from the ocean. Away from his father.

The forest was endless, gloomy, and primal. Its canopy was eclipsed by poplar, chestnut, and larch, who provided just enough openings for light to pass down for disorderly saplings to control the rich grounds below. Thin tree limbs grasped every tree, and a hodgepodge of flowers, which were scattered sporadically, added more life in the otherwise uniform forest floor. A clamor of beastly noises resonated through the air, and were out of sync with the splashing of fish in a nearby lake. _'Wait? Lake?!'_

I keep running, but I know my time is up. Out of the corner of my eye I see something sharp and long coming towards me. I try to jump out of the way, but it's too late. I scream giving away my position, but the pain is unbearable. I collapse to the ground. Covering Percy with my body, as the hellhounds tear open my back. Their hair is black as coal, and their eyes glow like angry red flames. Engraining into my mind.

Half my body felt numb while they other half screamed in agony. The sharp, burning sensation was all I could focus on. _'What if there was no end to this pain? What if it got worse?'_ These thoughts alone were enough to get my heart racing faster, never mind the pain itself. They paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I took this opportunity and kicked the two hellhounds in their ugly faces. Perhaps if I could shift my focus away from the pain it'd be easier to manage. I let out a moaning yelp, part desperation and part determination. I only had two options: fight or give up. Perhaps against my better judgment I swallowed the pain and continued onward, but taking at least some care to prevent making it worse. Crawling slowly with one arm, while the other held onto Percy tightly. Losing a lot of blood. I'm surprised I can still move. Getting closer, I can see the water almost reaching out. Moving higher and higher onto the shore as I get closer. Reaching the side of the lake... barely.

The hellhounds recovered a lot quicker than I thought and rushed me, dragging me away. _"_ No! Somebody please help! Save Percy! Somebody!" I knew this was the end for me. I lost my grip on Percy and could no longer reach him. Desperately trying to claw at the dirt and get free. I was losing consciousness as the adrenaline left, and the edges of my vision began to darken. "Somebody please help." Whispering through the howling wind, drowning it out. I felt the blood begin to pool all around me. Percy cried out and the hellhounds forget about me and start to stalk my baby. I wanted to scream, do something, anything!

No, I cannot give up. Giving up means Percy loses, I will never give up. There must be a way out of this, there must be a way I can save Percy. Surely there must be somebody around here, somebody who can help at least him. "Save him!" I shouted one last time. I'm so dizzy, everything is spinning around me. _'I feel like.. I think I might pass out. No, no I can't pass out. But everything is still spinning.'_ I'm going to die, I know it. I know there's no saving me, not anymore, it's too late. Fine, come and get me death. I'm not afraid, not anymore. Just be quick about it, I don't have all the time in the world. But let it be only me.

I'm so sleepy. I guess I'll rest my eyes for a little while, just a little while. I may never open them again, but we'll find out soon enough. First I must rest. Yet I can't! My baby is right there.

But it was no use. All I can do is watch. Helplessly as they beasts inch closer and closer to a crying Percy. The wind throwing the rain sideways. The hellhounds salivating. I can't do anything. This is the end for both of us. "I'm sorry Percy. I love you with all my heart..." I told him as my heavily eyelids closed on me. It felt as if an eternity has passed.

*CRASH* Snapping my eyes open I see the water surrounding Percy protectively. Strangling the hellhounds turning them into dust, and sending them back to Tartarus. But who was controlling the water? "P-Percy is that y-you?" *cough* spitting up blood. A hole going through my back and through my stomach.

"The water is reacting to his distress much like Poseidon. What's your name?" A beautiful Naiad, with a melodious voice said from the waters edge, walking closer to Percy, she was crying. Picking him up and humming a soft lullaby, instantly calming him down. The water no longer tossed and turned and immediately the wind died down. The rain slowing down to a drizzle. _'D-did Percy?'_

"Sally. P-please take care of-of him. I-I don't have *cough*" that was all I could tell her, never letting my closing eyes waver from my precious baby. "I love you Percy..."

"Ssshhhh, don't worry. I'll raise him the best way I can. He's safe with me. I swear on the Styx." Her voice filled with such devotion and honesty, made me think Percy was going to be ok. Like truly ok.

"Tha-thank you." I told her, closing my eyes for the last time. All my life I had feared death, suppressed dealing with the notion, never ready to depart. Always for me there would be tomorrow and the day after. As I'd aged I'd kept company with older folks, after all, if they were still living then I was young. But it all seemed so fleeting when I had Percy. I always thought I would have enough time, but now that is all I wish for. Time was no longer her casual acquaintance, but leading her steadily onward whether her feet wanted to follow or not. Onward where Percy better not follow. Not soon anyway.

* * *

**Nasaea's (Naiad) POV:**

My day started out like any other. Drifting through the waters of my lake and making conversation with the animals and the nymphs in and around here. Or the naiads from the stream near by. Lots of gossip and speculation going around about the Prince or Princess of the Sea. Is he a boy or girl? Demigod? Is it just a rumor? Did he have an affair with a Naiad? Maybe they died? That would be just awful. Even after, I don't even know how long, that gossip was everywhere. Time has a way of just slipping by us nature spirits. Not that we mind.

If only I can meet him. Then that would make my day. NO! Much more than just a day.

After the latest tree gossip, a massive storm formed far off, towards the city. I didn't think that much of it, the gods are always fighting over one thing or another. So I continued with my daily routine, still attempting to clean out the garbage left by some filthy humans. _'Ugh they make me furious! And it was so long ago. Still making me clean up after them. Sheesh.'_ Good thing we are pretty far way from any town and nothing like that has happened since then. No more humans come by here any more. Have not for a long time actually.

I felt a massive disturbance from up above and went to check it out. Swimming back to the surface, I stare as the oncoming onslaught of wind, rain, and debris. Tearing it's way towards my home. _'Why are the gods coming here?!'_ I thought because who else can make that big of a freakin storm! Man, some one is definitely pissed off. It was only getting worse each passing moment.

The wind screams more than howls. Rain falls like stones. The trees they bend and moan in wrath enough to scare the gods themselves, branches torn like paper limbs. This storm, more wicked than any in living memory, is watched through debris that tumbles in the vortices, heavy like bullets, destroying anything and everything, as if the storm itself was in distress.

That's when I saw a women run through the forest, clutching something in her arms protectively. She didn't even notice the Hellhounds until they literally began tearing her open. _'Why can't I look away?'_ I wanted to puke. Flesh ripping apart, peeling away to reveal exposed muscle and bone. I forced myself to shut my eyes. I can't look anymore.

The next thing I heard was the whimpering of the hellhounds. So I peeked through the gaps between my fingers... and was amazed. With one arm she crawled closer and closer to the edge of _my_ lake. While holding onto to something else. She was getting really close, but I was too stunned to do anything. No, mesmerized is more like it. Mesmerized by her strength.

The water began reacting on its own, reaching out in desperation for the woman? Is it going for the thing she's carrying?... ' _A baby! I have to get to them!'_ So I swam as close them as I could and reached out to the mom. _'Yes!- NOOOO!'_ She was so close! She was right there! I wasn't fast enough! _"_ No! Somebody please help! Save Percy! Somebody!" The women shouted. I kept on staring and watched her being dragged away, blood spilling everywhere. She began losing her own grip and let go of the baby, much closer to me. As she kept gaining distance. This was too much for me.

I heard the baby cry out _'Oh no!'_ Immediately the hellhounds forgot about the mother and turned towards the baby. Stalking, inching closer and closer. Salivating and hunger growing in their burning red eyes. The storm was only worsening, whipping up everything and tossing it aside as if it were nothing.

I don't know what to do.

*CRASH* I felt a pull in the water, as it began to swirl possessively around the boy. Picking up and draining the life out of the fowl beasts. Until only dust was left.

"The water is reacting to his distress much like Poseidon. What's your name?" I told her, _'He must be a child of the sea.'_ I said, letting my tears flow. Picking him up and humming a soft lullaby that my mom used to sing to me, instantly calming him down. The water no longer in ache and immediately the wind died down. The rain slowing down to a drizzle. He's very powerful.

"Sally. P-please take care of-of him. I-I don't have *cough*" She told me. Watching her baby with only love. "I love you Percy..."

"Ssshhhh, don't worry. I'll raise him the best way I can. He's safe with me. I swear on the Styx." Thunder clapped in the distance, sealing her word. _'He can change the world as we know it... Percy...'_

"Tha-thank you." Shutting her eyes for the last time. Hopefully her soul can find peace. I looked down at Percy and began to panic. He was covered in a lot of blood! Soaking his baby clothes through. I turned around and rushed back to my lake and began removing his clothes, undertaking the task to clean him. _'Is it even his blood?'_ I began to wonder. Finally taking off his shirt last, he has a star shaped hole off to the right side of his stomach. It was big and bad, covering about half of his side. I don't know how he's alive. It must have happened when the hellhounds tore into Sally's back. Poor women.

Without thinking I tossed him into the lake, screaming, "Amphite! Asea! Kyrene! I need your help!" without waiting I dove back into the water. Rushing towards a blood surrounded Percy. Concentrating on the water to become clean and pure. Hoping this was enough to heal the Sea Prince. Too deep into concentrating I barely noticed three spirits entering my waters.

"What? What is it Nasaea?!" Amphite, Asea, and Kyrene asked together.

"We have to heal him! I made a promise! And he's the Prince of the Sea!" To be honest I barely cared about the last one, because it shouldn't matter. I made a promise anyway. Without so much as a peep from the others, they began to encircle Percy. Doing the same as me. Cleaning the water, the cleaner it is the faster the healing. I risked opening my eyes, only to see a smiling baby. Giggling with a couple of fish, the wound nearly gone. Leaving a massive star shaped scar, as his skin began to close up. Healing in a matter of minutes. "He-he's ok." _'He should've died with that wound.'_

"H-how? I mean I now know he is the prince, but how?" Kyrene questioned.

"I don't know. The fates must favor the boy." Amphite reasoned. Sporting a perplexed expression. I really wish that that was true.

* * *

**Third POV:**

It had taken a surprisingly little amount of time to calm and heal the boy. If they hadn't known any better, it seem like he was right at home. Without a care in the world. How wonderful the blessing of ignorance. Especially for this child.

This amount of excitement hasn't reached them since... Well since ever. A Prince of the Sea, here? That was unheard of! Word quickly spread and before anyone knew it, the forest and lake was buzzing with the curiosity of nature.

Since the commotion has died down, the nymphs and other naiads came over to the waters edge, interested in the Prince. All wanting a chance to glance at him. It's not everyday you get to meet the Prince of the Sea at a land locked lake. However, Nasaea was adamant that this must remain discreet. If word gets out that the prince is alive and here. Then monsters will keep showing up or worse, the gods. Ruining their lives as they know it. If the gods know that Poseidon's child is alive, even after their oath? Zeus won't hesitate to find and strike down poor Percy.

"Swear on the Styx. All of you." Amphite told them with a heavy glare in her eye. Whatever the case, they all swore believing that the gods would only make the situation worse. They aren't known for their ethics and morals if history has anything to say about it. Thus it was sealed with a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Good. Now come on, meet the newest addition to our family... Percy." Nasaea told them, while holding Percy in a motherly fashion. Cooing at his adorable little face. With messy jet black hair, a tan complexion, and sea-green eyes. Eyes the same color as the ocean on a stormy day, green with tinges of blue, grey and silver. They say eyes are windows to the soul, but they forget to mention that the eyes tell a lot more than that.


	2. Training

**Nasaea's POV:**

Honestly how hard can it be to take care of a baby? Not that hard right? Just feed and change them, oh and make sure that they entertained in some way.. That should be good enough. But it isn't! Babies require constant attention and care, from the get go. Always crying over the littlest details, or whining when they don't get what they want. Plus their poop smells like a garbage truck was dumped into a rotting skunk den. That isn't even the worst part of it! Imagine a demigod! With powers! Percy thinks it's funny to swirl the water around as we changed him. So guess who has to deal with a poop whirlpool. Me! I'm always the one changing him. Why didn't anyone warm me the hassle of having a baby? A super powered one at that.

But I can't take him out of my lake, because the one time I did. Some nymphs kidnapped Percy and quite literally thought it would be a great idea to hide him in the forest and make us find him! And Percy just giggled and cooed as if it were nothing. He is a baby so I don't think he knows the difference anyway. Actually thinking about it, if it wasn't me taking care of him, I would also do something similar. Playing pranks or playing was always such a thrill.

Back to the point, I definitely wasn't prepared to become a parent. Like right now I'm trying to put Percy to sleep, but he just keeps kicking the blanket off or rolling around with- seriously where is he getting all his energy from!? It's been like three months since I became his "mom" and I haven't slept in that long. I need my sleep. Sleep, I'm sorry for never acknowledging you before.

Percy is driving me crazy. Whoever said parenting was easy, clearly never parented before. But good news is in the past three months, Percy finally began calming down. If only little.

Still it wasn't all bad. I can say with certainty that he made each every single day worth it. No matter how many times he needs to relieve himself. I don't know, somehow he manages to brighten up every bodies day with his smile. If he continues to smile like that as he gets older, he'll definitely be a lady killer. Almost as if Aphrodite herself blessed him.

It honestly melts my heart when he speaks. Just so adorable. Ok somehow, I don't know how, he just gets all the creatures involved with his schemes. One time he convinced Amphite, a known hard head, to prank the forest nymphs. By making them think their trees were on fire! At sunset she used a thin veil of water to mimic the look of fire. With all the oranges and reds. It was honestly hilarious. If I only I can convince her to join me in one of my pranks.

And the way he talks *squeal* just makes my heart jump with joy. He can't really pronounce his r's yet, so he only makes w sounds in it's place. Don't even get me started on his walking. He developed super quickly, surprising us all and walked right away! Like full on walked before he even hit two years old! Three months later he can basically jog around the entire lake. Damn do demigods develop fast. Or is it just him? But in the water, he zooms across the lake. Already swimming like another naiad.

I've decided to start teaching him. About everything. The gods, monsters, symbols, the myths, fighting. Everything. If he knows all of this before he has to leave, he'll be much better off... I remembered a prophecy, from way back. It was a hot topic for gossip.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

Percy. My Percy. He's a child of Poseidon, one of the eldest gods. One of the first in quite a long time. If the prophecy is about him, then he must be prepared for it. I don't want him to go. Even if it's been only three months. I don't want my baby to get hurt. But that's selfish, I can't be selfish when the world is at stake. Even if it's not him, but the daughter of Zeus... At least I will know he's safe.

We will teach Percy, with all of our knowledge. The nymphs, naiads, and anyone else who's around here.

* * *

**Third POV:**

To get Percy to do anything was easily one of the toughest things they had to accomplish. Anything Physical was easy enough though, that kid loved to exhaust himself. To start out they woke up early in the morning. Finding Percy up and about, talking to the fish. Did he ever sleep? Since he was just over two, Nasaea, Amphite, Asea, and Kyrene began by stretching. Nothing physically demanding until he was older. They didn't want to stunt his growth.

Kyrene and Amphite focused primarily on flexibility three times a week. The exercises were simple to begin with. Hamstring, glutes, shoulder, ab, neck, and back stretches.

While Asea thought it would be smart to start teaching form twice a week. Form was everything, not only in fighting. A wrong form meant possible death. They didn't want that. She began with a basic fighting stance without a weapon. Constantly fixing his errors with a stick.

It took Nasaea a full week to convince Percy to start learning basic English. She started out with pretty easy lessons, with the alphabet and simple writing. Only to remember, that all demigods have ADHD and that their brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek. She didn't stop however and continued to add Greek into the mixed. Doing this every single day, for an hour or two. Depending if Percy was being difficult or not.

And about twice a week, he would spend most of the day with the nymphs. Starting off with what plants were edible or not. And quickly getting off track, pranking and goofing off. That was a good thing. Wouldn't want Percy to become all dark and gloomy. Like some emo child, without a sense of humor. Or stiff necked.

Basic lessons took Percy about six months to learn. Pretty fast for someone so young. But he was a demigod, he had to develop fast. He was fairly proficient in Ancient Greek, English was a different story. It took him five months to learn the alphabet. And six months to write a basic sentence in English. That was easily his worse subject. Nasaea slowly began adding extra lessons in other subjects. Can't have an idiot now, can we?

Stretching was a cinch. After six months, he was already beginning to do make yoga poses. And swim laps in the lake without the help of his powers. Safe to say he didn't get far. But the key was making progress. Asea's teaching continued to progress at an alarming rate. Getting forms down quickly, she started teaching hand-to-hand combat. Actually she taught and Percy flailed his arms around. Thinking he was doing it right. This irritated her to no end, causing her to get a Hades of a lot stricter. Much to Percy's dismay. Actually, all of his teachers grew stricter. A change from their usually carefree attitude.

But that didn't stop Percy from acting like a lunatic with any chance he got, "And why can't I go play with the nymphs?" Percy asked.

"Because last time, you nearly drowned! I don't even- How can a child of Poseidon drown? How is that even possibly!?" Nasaea questioned, it didn't make any sense.

"I didn't drown, I playfully held my breath until I passed out. There's a difference." Percy answered, finding no flaw it in his actions.

"And why did you do that?" Nasaea asked, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"They asked me to." Percy stated a matter of factly.

"You'd probably jump into a pool of lava if they asked." Nasaea mumbled to herself.

"Can I!?" Percy jumped around in glee. Obviously that sounded like the best idea ever!

This was generally the normal exchange he had with his mom. Or any adult he talked to really. He made them feel like a real family. In only those short nine months they were together, they became nearly inseparable. Just because of a baby boy, it really didn't matter he was a son of Poseidon. Even getting the nymphs more involved with every day activities.

At this point the nymphs would help with more than just edible plant life. They began teaching him on camouflage and stealthiness. And the proper way to run away if the situation called for it. With every passing day the Prince of the Sea was getting stronger. Sooner than they could blink their eyes, three years passed.

* * *

**Percy's POV: (5 and a half)**

Don't get me wrong I love my family dearly, but do they have to watch my every move like a hawk! Ever since I found a pool of lava, they wouldn't leave me alone. It's not like I was about to jump in. No. Definitely not. Nuh-uh. Maybe... I thought about it... Ok yes. But come on, I was curious! Now they have me completed immersed in training. Ha I know big words!

I barely get any breaks, every morning I begin by sprinting around the lake until I drop dead and they recently added a backpack to the mix filled with, you guessed it, rocks!. And when I say morning I mean waking up before sunrise. What kind of torture is that!? Then Asea dunks me into the lake, to reenergize me. Sometimes it feels like being the son of the sea god is a curse more than gift. Then breakfast. She then makes me fight her in hand-to-hand combat. I have yet been able to beat her.

Asea teaches a partially offensive and partially defensive martial art that focuses on overwhelming your opponent through swift dodges, quick movements and even faster attacks. The primary focus lies on both joint locks and pressure points and it often relies on the agility and quick thinking of myself primarily, but also of my opponent. The biggest strength is the speed with which an opponent can be overpowered. By exploiting the sidesteps of both fighters your opponent tends to tire out pretty quickly, which just helps pave the road to victory. On the other hand the biggest weakness is a common feeling of being in control even when you might not be. When you're overconfident you'll need more than your skills to win. Or that's what she says at least. I have a short attention span. We end at about lunch time.

But get this, that isn't the end! Next up is physical training with Amphite and Kyrene. What kind of people think it's a great idea to have a five and a half year old lift rocks? They make me do push ups and pull ups with weight! Their weight to be precise, and they think it's funny. I swear, the fates cursed me. Oh and I forgot to mention sit ups, chin ups, pushing a freakin boulder around, and let's not forget my favorite one. Lifting as much water as I can out of the lake. It's not that much now, but soon I'll be able to lift about a quarter of it. My mom says that that is still a lot. But I have to be better, if what they told me is true.

Apparently the world rest on my shoulders. I still get nightmares about the stupid prophecy, it's always a voice coming from deep pit. Mumbling something about the gods, and join him. I wake up from those dreams in a cold sweat. Can I sweat underwater? Oh and I just remembered that I never wore a shirt. Or had a bed. Or stepped inside a thing called a "building" whatever that is- Ah stupid ADHD! The thing in my dreams is a giant butt face.

Back to my daily routine. After those gruesome exercises, I am forced to target practice with a couple daggers carved out of some hard wood. A gift from a couple of the nymphs. Super sweet of them. I would have to hit moving targets in the sky and on the ground. I can hit about half of them right now. When I first started, man was I awful, I couldn't even throw it straight. Somehow managing to hit a tree behind me, scared that poor nymph half to death. Which why Asea said form was extremely important.

And if I managed to get through all that, I would spend the rest of the evening playing hide and seek with my favorite nymph, Phoebe. Technically she was teaching me how to hide and cover my tracks properly. As well as how to swiftly run across tree tops and on the ground. Like a ninja! Man I would make an awesome ninja. But that never stopped us from having fun and playing practical jokes whenever we got the chance. Definitely my favorite part of the day.

Then I would finish off relaxing with my mom as she taught like a normal person would in school? I think that's what it is called. Yea I'm smart. Sadly more monsters began appearing around here. I guess my scent kept growing like I have, bringing them here. It was a great time to practice with my water powers and I get to protect my family while I'm at it. It also meant that at some point in the future I would have to leave. I don't want them to get hurt because of me.

Ooo my water powers! I can make swords and stuff like that to fight off the monsters, since I don't have a real weapon right now. I've killed a couple hellhounds, dracaena, and one time a cyclops. I can also make a whirlpool around me! And one time I accidently made small, little storm. No one got hurt, I swear! Just, you know, made the nymphs really angry at me for a little bit. They can really hold grudges, I spent a month trying to get on their good graces.

I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It feels like I have four moms and countless other siblings. Don't tell the nymphs but, Phoebe is definitely my favorite. And my moms always take care of me. Nasaea is the caring one I always rely on when I'm done with training, she acts like real mother. Amphite has a stiff personality, but she never let's me get hurt too badly. Always picking me up when I fall down. Asea beats up any one who dares to even hurt me. At first she was the one fighting monsters for me. Until I convinced her I was ready, she still watches me thinking I don't know. Kyrene is the fun parent. She always takes me out and helps me with my stupid ideas. Sometimes even adds to them. Life is great.

* * *

** A Year and Half Later: (7 years old) **

I have a feeling today is going to be a great day. I started out like I would any other day. By habit, I woke before sunrise and swam out of my mom's lake. I sprinted around the lake as usual with a heavy backpack strapped tightly to me. Right now I can probably go around the lake fifty-times? Before collapsing. And I mean full on sprinting, not a light jog, around a lake that is about five-hundred meters all the way around. Then breakfast. I love food. Eating a dozen eggs that a couple nymphs cooked up for me and some pork. Strange when they are profound vegans. I have no reason to complain as we small talk. "This food is as good as always. Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank us. We're family after all." They told me as they sat and joined me on my rock.

"You're right, but my moms would hand it to me if I don't show my manners. You know how they are." I said in-between bites.

"Oh we know. Before you nose dived into our lives, they were real buzz kills. Now I don't remember a time when they were happier. Or played as much." They told me.

"You guys are sweet. Thanks for the delicious meal!" I shouted, sprinting in a random direction. Trying to find Asea. She tends to make it difficult now, but come on. I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon!.. It took me twenty minutes, and I was punished for it. Badly. I had to grab the nearest rock about my size, roll it up a hill... then runaway as it chased my back down! THREE TIMES! Asea can really be cruel.

Then she commenced my training. Starting off with a carved wooden sword that felt really awkward in my hands. I jumped in and swiped at her legs, forcing her jump. To which I kicked her in the stomach and swiped again with my sword at her arms. That were trying to block me. Landing gracefully on her tippy toes she dashed forward punching at my face. Quickly rolling out of the way and I used the side of my sword to block a kick coming for my ribs. Pushing her back, she lost balance, using this chance to kick her leg out from under her. Landing flat on her back, I jumped on her stomach and drew my hidden dagger to her throat. "Yield?"

"You've gotten good, but I'm still better." She grabbed both my hands, twisting them. Forcing me to drop both sword and dagger. Then used her forearm, shoving it into my throat and threw my onto my back. Pinning me under her. "Do _you_ yield?" I had no chance as I struggled a little, so I nodded and she got off of me. "Again!" attacking me with no warning, "Remember, you'll have to fight multiple people so always be prepared." Asea taught as I continued to didge her punches.

This went on for a couple more hours, constantly fighting back and forth. Only managing to beat her a quarter of the time. I'm only seven and she's... uhhh… more than seven, what do you expect? Until lunch time. Today I was motivated and swallowed my food up quickly.

Rushing towards physical training with Kyrene and Amphite. Well I trained, and they watched me. They didn't need to tell me what to do anymore, so they just encouraged me. I love them. First up is rocks. I begin by digging in my heals and shove the boulders as hard as I can. Right now I can barely mange to push it twenty feet. Utterly exhausting my legs, yet I keep going by dunking my body underwater. And move to push ups, having both my mom's sit on back continuing even when my arms begin to feel on fire. Trust me I know what that feels. Stupid fire. Thankfully no scars from that.

Then I would reset with the next exercise and do it all over again. Finishing off with training with my powers. I would start by lifting a large portion of the lake up and try to forcefully make a whirlpool, spinning the water as fast as possible. Once I felt comfortable with that, I would let go and imagine my first mom. Sally. I used my last memories of her as a catalyst for a storm. I sat criss cross apple sauce, bringing clouds together. The wind is howling like some horror movie opener. My hair is whipping so violently about my face I can feel it continuously slap me. The trees creak, screaming as their limbs strain against the onslaught. Then the rain starts, not slowly, but so thick I can't see the trees in front of me. It pummels my skin raw in seconds even though I can't get wet if I don't let it.

"-rcy!" I think I heard something, "Percy!" Mom? "Get a hold of yourself Percy!" I got so lost in my thoughts I lost control, slapping myself hard in the face. I began concentrating. First I need to calm the storm down, I started doing the exact opposite of what I did to make this horrific storm. I remembered the calm times, relaxing days where I had no worries whatsoever. Just as the water obeys me, it reacts to emotions, calming down. "I can't believe I lost control again. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. It's all my fault!" I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder, but I didn't have the heart to look at them. Not now. Shaking their hand off I sprint off into the forest. Jumping up to a couple branches, dashing off. Not looking back. Before I realized it, I was lost.

And it was dark.

I was alone. All alone right now. Damn it Percy! What's wrong with me? Now they'll worry about me. I'm so stupid- "Come on Annabeth, they are right behind us!" A masculine voice shouted.


	3. Chance Encounter

**Percy's POV:**

"Come on Annabeth, they are right behind us!" A masculine voice shouted. It didn't sound that far away, just ahead of me actually. I can't let anything happen to them, not as long as I'm here anyway. Propelling myself forward, I jumped from branch to branch, swinging around like a monkey. "Hurry up! We're almost there!" Almost where? I looked down and saw four figures running as fast as their little legs could make them go. Directly on their tails was a horde of monsters. About ten hellhounds, a dozen cyclops, and only a few dracaena. What did those kids do? Welp I guess it's now or never.

"Tally-hoe!" I have no idea where that came from. I shouted as I dropped in the middle of all the action, super hero style. Landing with a solid thud, sending a shockwave through the ground. Grabbing the attention of monsters and kids alike. Wasting no time to admire the astonished faces all around me. I sprint towards the dracaena first.

There was one problem though, they were in the very back.

"Hey! What are-" That's all I heard before I just zoned them out. First I needed to get past the hellhounds. Using the first one's nose as a springboard, I flew past the first four and landed on the back of the fifth. I then preceded to jump from back to back, careful to avoid their salivating mouths, as one them accidently bit into one of his friends. Ouch. Nearing the back of the pack a cyclops thought he could get me.

Pfft what an idiot. Swinging down his pipe with all his strength. He smashed a hellhound into the dirt, while I rolled out of the way. Turning the hell dog into dust.

Sliding under the legs of the first cyclops, I then jumped over a club trying to smash my face in. Ducking and weaving past the rest to find the dracaena were equipped with bows. Reaching for the daggers strapped to my ankles, I threw them at the freaky snake ladies. I watched them sail through the air with such elegance I wanted to cry. Only to hit the dirt directly in front of them. The snake ladies started didn't know how to react.

Perfect. I charged right at them before they even managed to nocked their arrows. Punching the first one directly in the face, then grabbing her bow and swinging it over neck and pulled. Letting go, as it launched forward and knocked her unconscious. Ha- No time to laugh. Rolling backwards, I grabbed the tails of the other two and pulled backwards, knocking them off balance. I then jumped up and grabbing their two heads, smashing them together. Knocking them unconscious as well. This is going to be very hard. One versus twenty-two, I got this. I turned around and wasn't surprised with what I saw. But, I feel like I should be.

Since I humiliated them, the cyclops and hellhounds forgot about the other four. Focusing solely on me. Good. Now they are charging me blindly with rage. Best combo. The hellhounds beat the big boys to me and the closest one pounced. Falling on my back I propped my legs up and used his momentum against him, kicking him into a tree behind me head first. Instant KO. Twenty-one more. Why is everything behind me?

Oh right, I keep turning around.

Rolling to my right side I barely dodged a pair of claws. Only to narrowly avoid another pair skimming my forehead. I was trapped between two very hungry dogs. Great. Just great. "Wait! He called you fat." I said pointing to the one on my left. Causing the one on my right to jump over me and attack his pal. "I can't believe that worked!" I shouted astounded, my plans never work! Rolling back on my hands I pushed up and landed upright. I spared a glance to my left and see the hellhound actually killed his pack partner. Okay twenty more.

I rushed forward, hoping my bluff does something... Yes! They flinched, that is all I needed. Using the thigh of the closest cyclops to jump up, I kicked his cheek with all my strength. Forcing him to stumble into his overgrown friend, knocking them both over. I landed on his neck and taunted, "Hey fugly, you can kiss my-" Was all I said before he swung his club downward on his friends as I jumped down, beating them to a pulp before he realized I wasn't there. Eighteen. I love their stupidity.

"You're so dead!" A cyclops shouted, sounding vaguely like a women. I don't know, they all look the same to me. Big and dumb with a hint of ego.

Not having a weapon is making this really annoying. Like come on, a little help would be nice. Ah no time to doddle, I guess I can use it. I reached for the closest branch I could find and climbed up a little. Just enough to be five or so feet above their heads. They lost sight of me and spread out. Trying to catch a glimpse me. Good luck!

I reach into my pocket and take something out. It is time for my secret weapon... I begin to play a lullaby. With a single double flute, made out of cherry wood. A single mouth piece that branches out to two pipes, one for each hand. I take a deep breath and play a soft tune to start off with (Narnia-Lullaby). I increasingly get more intense. Channeling some nature magic through the flute directing it towards the monsters only.

Phoebe told me to do this only when I needed time to get to safety or to gain some time to finish off as much as possible. She taught me this lullaby as a last resort, because sometimes you just don't have the time. Or you need a little more. The magic doesn't last long, at most a minute depending on the size of monster whom I'm trying to influence. The more I practice, the longer it should hold out.

As I continued to play, the hellhounds were the first to collapse, falling asleep really quickly. Also making the cyclops sway and drop whatever weapons they were holding. I channeled a little more magic, having their eyelids feel extremely heavy. One by one falling asleep and snoring until no one else was left standing. None.

Putting the flute back into my pocket, I jump down. I can't waste anytime, so I turn towards the four kids and run at them. The two biggest drew their weapons and the youngest stumbled to grab her own dagger. "Sweet! Weapons!" I said with glee and a smile on my face, not slowing down. Sliding to a stop in front of the smallest girl. I swipe the dagger from her hand and spin on my heels. Doing a full one-eighty and running off, giggling like a maniac. "Hey give that back!" I heard someone seethe behind me.

Quickly running to each monster that lay scattered around, I began stabbing them. In the head, heart, neck, it didn't matter. I just needed to kill them before they woke up.

Finishing them off one by one before my minute was up. Thank the gods Asea got my speed to increase. "There all done! Now-" *Crack* some lightning struck the ground in front of me. "Miss me, miss me! Now you gotta catch me!" I said laughing a little. Jumping to the nearest branch, shuffling my way up. Quickly hiding in the tree canopy. As silent as a ninja, I jump from branch to branch getting right above them. They stood back to back leaving the middle exposed. This'll be good. I fall down right in the center completely silent. "Ahem." That got their attention. The four bring their weapons around. A spear at my forehead, sword at my throat, fists at the ready, and pipes? In my face. "Wow chill!"

"Yo-you're just a kid!" A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes says. Confusion evident on his face.

"And you're just a teenager! Now please put down your weapons and pipes." The one holding the pipes became flustered. "I came to help you guys."

"How do we know this isn't a trick." The same boy asked. Oh they've been tricked before. Yeah, I don't like it when that happens.

"I could've played my flute and caused you guys to sleep too. Or throw my daggers at you. Or ran away. Or-" I was cut off by a girl with electric blue eyes and short black hair.

"OK! We get it... Uhhh? Why are you shirtless?" Showing the slightest hint of a blush on her face. Then her eyes diverted to my scar. The only scar that I had. The star shaped one taking a giant chunk on my side. Their faces slowly filled with pity. I could tell they wanted to ask, but wouldn't. I can't deal with those faces so let's change the atmosphere.

"Because I never owned a shirt. Duh."

"What!" The four of them shouted in unison. Why is that so weird? Should it be weird?

"You don't have to shout. I'm right here. And can you please put down your weapons. I don't want to be skewered when you guys get excited."

"Sorry." The big boy said. Each slowing putting their things away. Except for the youngest girl, who kept her fists up and sported an angry expression. She had honey-blond hair and stormy gray eyes.

"What's with the blonde?" I asked pointing at her with my thumb. Earning a kick to the shin. Buuutttt, she grabbed her ankle and jumped mumbling how much it hurts. "Oh the dagger. Sorry about that." I said extending the dagger back to her. Smiling like I did nothing wrong. She grabbed it and began her foot as it ached. If only I had some water.

"What are you doing out here?" The boy that was gonna attack me with pipes asked. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, and a wispy beard asked. Wait. Horns? Must be a satyr.

"Can I get your names first? I don't want to refer you to blonde one, blonde two, spear lady, and goat boy here." I asked pointing directly at the curl-haired one. Shock shown on his face.

"How-" He began.

"Horns. Dead giveaway."

"Ok then I'm Luke." The blonde with blue eyes said, "Thalia." The electric blue eyed one and short black hair mentioned, "Annabeth." The honey-blonde with stormy grey eyes said, "Grover." The one with curly brown hair and brown eyes stated. "What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't tell you." I smirked.

"And why is that?" Annabeth asked irritably.

"Technically I am dead. Plus you guys are strangers."

"That's not fair! And we gave you our names, so technically we're no longer strangers. Ha!" Thalia whined. I can't believe they overlooked the dead part.

"Nooo, now you're strangers with names. Anyway, I should leave." I told them.

"Why don't you join us? Come with us to camp?" Grover asked, his face shows that he finally realized that they weren't dealing with an average human. If my skills in combat and ability to play a magical flute weren't already a dead give away. Seriously though, what camp? "I can smell the demigod scent coming off of you. And it's strong, a lot stronger than the daughter of Zeus's and the other two combined. You won't survive on your own. Plus you look about ten? And that means your scent is only going to get stronger. There is a camp, that's where we're headed, and it's the only safe place for demigods like yourself. We can figure out who your parent is and a lot of other things." Grover reasoned out. My scent is only to get stronger. Huh. That isn't reassuring, and I don't want my family to get hurt because of it. But I kept a composed face, with a sly little smirk.

"No, I don't think I will." I responded confidently, "And what do you mean ten? I'm only seven!" That part irritated me, like come on I don't want to look old.

"SEVEN?!" They shouted, hurting my ears. Annabeth looked perplexed, Luke astounded, Grover like he was about to pass out, and Thalia a little disappointed? "Wait! Hold up!" Luke barged in, "We can worry about that later. Why? Why not come with us? You are all alone and some one with even your skills can't survive for the rest of your life. Not even the gods seem to care about you. It is only going to get worse."

"I know. It's not like I am completely ignorant about what's going on. And now matter how tempting you make it, I'm not going to go with you guys." I mention, not willing to change my mind.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll die out here! We can protect you and even give you a family. We know what's it's like to not have one. The three of us" Thalia gestured to Luke and Annabeth, "come from broken homes. We don't know what happened to you, but we don't care if that's what you're worried about. We look after each other no matter what."

"I don't remember ever saying I was alone, or didn't have a family. I believe you guys, I really do, but I'm definitely not alone. And the reason the gods don't seem to care about me is because they all think I'm dead. They must really get confused when they receive an offering from me. HHAhhah if only I can see the look on their faces."

"But-" Annabeth started before I cut off.

"But nothing. I am happy. Seriously. In all honesty, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

"Please?" The two ladies asked with so much concern, it concerned me.

"How about this? I swear on the Styx that we will meet again in this life. Alive." Apparently that didn't do it for them or they don't know what it means, "That means that if I don't fulfill my promise then I die. Simple as that." Thunder clapping in the distance sealing the oath. Grover knew what it meant, but the other's eyes grew wide and mouths open. This is gonna be good.

"Why would you do that!? Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Thalia and Annabeth scolded me. Having very strong opinions. "Take it back! You can't die because of us." "I won't let you." They said trying to grab me. Not gonna happen, so I jumped away from them.

"Jeez, settle down. I can't take it back and don't plan to. It's a done deal." I looked up to the sky and noticed the stars were out. "*Sigh* and now it's time for me to go home." Mom is going to kill me. I don't know which one, but I'm definitely a dead man. If Phoebe doesn't beat them to the punch. I'm so screwed. Better hurry and get it over with at least. I turned around and climbed the nearest tree. Like a pro.

"Wait!" They shouted, however I didn't stop. Using the stars to navigate as I began my retardedly long trek home. Their shouts dimming out as I continued to rush home. Staying close to the top the treetops reached high above the ground, almost touching the sky. The thin branches swayed easily, translucent green leaves flapping around uncontrollably. The limbs looked like they were about to break when the plump young bird sat on one of the uppermost branches, seemingly completely oblivious to the winds battering about its branches in the sky domain.

The woods were where I truly felt free. In this nature's hug of ever open arms of brown, cozy beneath the canopy of greens, there is a welcoming spirit that calls. It is as if there is something in me the trees can feel and they chatter to it, my connection to my friends perhaps. There is a softness to the woodland floor, to the moss that supports and springs back. In the forest I breathe in every way that it is possible to expand: in lungs, in brain, in soul. In the forest there is a sense of kinship with the flora, of an ancient soul that stretches into everything that lives. It is here under the nascent rays of a sun born to rise each day that I am so very alive. How could I not love the forest so? From simple seed, with mud, water and sun, comes all this, these towering gentle giants that are so anchoring to all that I am. To my family.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts, time began to slip away. Night turning back to early morning. The sun blooms on the horizon, golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich blue. It is the brilliant flower of the sky that warms our days. It is the invitation to a new day, that sunrise so ordinary extraordinary. No matter how many times I watch it. It always magnificent to look at.

With my body in auto pilot and my mind lost in the beauty of my home. I didn't realize how close I was getting until I hit it. Literally. One moment I am rushing forward, eyes on the path ahead. The next I am flying in a superman pose, yet my expression is one of shock and horror. My left foot should have extended to take my weight, instead it is caught on nothing, but the open sky. I start to fall, hitting the dirt sending a plume of dry mud skyward. My groan is enough to drain Momma's face and she drops her basket of berries, no doubt for breakfast, as she rushes forward. "Percy!" Her shout waking up everything in a mile radius. Nymphs melting out of their trees and calling forth Asea, Amphite, and of course Kyrene. My mom didn't even stop as she tackled me full force, knocking the wind right out of me. Hugging the Hades out of me. I was _not_ expecting that.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? My gods what happened? Are you ok? Where are you hurt?" She worried like a mom would. I feel bad that I made her worry so much. Next I know is I'm getting attacked by all sides... with hugs. Was everyone in this dog-pile? Sure feels like it. A minute or so later, they began getting off one by one. I nearly suffocated and at long last I felt normal refilling my longs. "Tell us everything!" Asea, Amphite, Phoebe, Nasaea, and Kyrene insisted. So I did, not sparing a single detail.

...

"At least you're ok." Nasaea calmly stated. I looked at every one else, yet they felt the same way she did.

"Huh! You're not gonna beat me? Or feed me to the alligators after what I just pulled?"

"Oh you're definitely in trouble young man." Figures, "But even so, you jumped in and saved other people's lives at the risk of your own. I couldn't be more proud than I am at the moment." Praise?! I'm getting praise! That's it, we're all crazy. That's the only thing that makes sense.

But something else felt off, I don't know. Just a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen. And soon. I don't want them to get hurt because of me. What if I'm the cause of their deaths? What if my scent brings the monsters here? I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, my voice beginning to shake. Slowly I sobbed into their chests unceasingly, hands clutching at one of their sides. She held me in silence, rocking me slowly as my tears soaked her chest. A tiny lapse let me pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before I collapsed again, my howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling me back into the outstretched arms of my grief. I don't know what came over me. "Moms? Phoebe? Everyone? I won't let anything ever happen to you guys. I swear it. So I've decided-"

"We know, just not yet. Please. We still have time." One of them said. I couldn't tell who though. I didn't have the voice to say anything. So I nodded. Feeling the loving arms of everyone I care for. I just continued to sob well into the day.


	4. First Run-in

** Third POV: **

In the weeks that followed Percy began to train less and less and on one particular day he just stopped training for the whole day. Something eating at his subconscious. Something bad. Basically dimming back on the hours, but not the intensity. Not for fear of his scent getting stronger, although it is a small part of it. He wanted to spend as much as time with his family as possible. He knows that being selfish right now isn't the smartest thing to do. But since when were kids ever smart? He can't just abandon them, they saved his life and raised him. Never keeping anything away from him, even the details of his real mother's death. Percy couldn't sleep for two weeks, with constant gloomy weather overshadowing his home. How can some one, a seven year old, just up and leave? The family that was quite literally everything to him.

He and his family thought about this day after day, night after night. Until finally coming up with their only option. Magic. Nature magic to be more precise. It has a lot of uses. Perhaps even delaying or even masking something as simple as a scent. But how? A demigod's scent is engrained in their blood, in their very being... Unless they change his being. Make his being believe he is something else other than a demigod. Perhaps a nymph? Sadly this isn't possible, only a god can do something so complex and they weren't gods. Hecate was their only chance, and they weren't about to let the gods know of his existence. So they decided to toughen it out until they can't.

Percy began to realize the flaw in his plan to stay. He wanted to be selfish, but he can't let them get hurt because of him. No matter how many times Percy begged them, they weren't going to let him go. They too, weren't about to lose something as precious as Percy. The boy didn't realize how much he actually meant to them as well. He gave Nasaea a son. She didn't comprehend how much she wanted one until he came along. His sea-green eyes stole her heart away. Experiencing motherhood just gave her a feeling she couldn't comprehend or get over. A new purpose.

Amphite wasn't always considered a spirit with a stiff personality. There's always a reason. Her reason is because long ago she lost her mother in a terrible disaster and became isolated. Against all odds she had to survive in a brutal world. Favoring to be alone and have little friends. Until she was called to help a young boy. The Prince of the Sea nonetheless, and even though he was dying. Percy kept his lopsided grin plastered on his adorable face. As the weeks became months to years, he was chipping away at her chamber of a heart. Freeing her from her own prison. She loved him more than anything as time went on. More than life itself.

Asea grew up a fighter and as such was a bit of an outcast from the nature spirits. For they were considered to be calm and rather pacifist. Or flirtatious. She wasn't any of those. So having a demigod to train and spar with was more than she cold ever hope for. She considered for these days to be the best of her life. And she was sharing it with her son, something she never thought she'd have.

Kyrene had a hard time adjusting to a child. Always trying to make excuses, thinking that would get her away. At first she was absolutely terrified of kids. Wouldn't go near one let alone become a mom. Yet she was drawn to Percy. Like he was using his powers to melt down her fears and anxieties. Now she can't even recall ever being scared of kids. Percy changed her.

Then Phoebe, their personalities just clicked. Spending nearly all their time together even when Percy was training. They became so inseparable a rumor spread that they were dating. That was quickly thrown out the window because Percy was five at the time. He didn't even know dating was a real thing. Ah, they would get in some of the weirdest situations as well. One time they found Percy's head stuck in a watermelon and Phoebe dangling in some vines laughing hysterically. They never could get through the story, as they only laughed.

He was special in all of their hearts, taking time to talk and share. Like a big brother would, even though he was younger than all of them... by a lot. So they decided on two years. Two years he would spend with them and train. It wasn't that long, but at least it was something. Something the fates were definetly not kind enough to give. After a year it was all too much.

* * *

**Time Skip One Year: Third POV:**

Tomorrow was the day. The day that Percy would leave and everybody was anxious about it. Instead of thinking of it as a bad thing, they wanted to celebrate. Spending hours upon hours decorating the lake-side. With vibrant colored vines, leaves, shells, whatever. And the food, holy hades, the food was as weird as it came. So when Percy walked in he was flabbergasted, they tried to explain, "You see Percy, we wanted to make today extra special and tried to add some magic to the food... Blue is your favorite color, right? We hope you don't mind it." A couple of the cooks asked, worried he might to them down.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE ITTTTT! Blue is my favorite color! You guys are the best! I love you!" Percy got so excited, hugging the Hades out of them. This was when the party started.

Percy's parents were going crazy. The music was so loud that it made their skin tingle and lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with their heart beats as though they were one, filling them from head to toe with music. Who knew that nature spirits were so good with bass? They loved it. Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. No one couldn't make out any words, but laughter rang in through their ears and wouldn't seem to stop. The song that was playing got louder, pulling all of them in and wouldn't let go. Percy had no choice but to join the crowd, jumping in a huddled group like Tic-Tacs being shaken in a celebration went on into the night, everyone dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still.

Changing the music to something smooth. The music floated on the warm breeze like the spring blossom petals; raining down from the cherry trees. Slowing drifting off into the realm of Morpheus. It was the first day of spring, and Percy watched its magnificence. His moms and phoebe using his body as a pillow. The sunrise is the warmest hues of the rainbow, the colors that bring a gentle passion to the soul. It is the calling of the skies to rise and be something great.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't sleep at all through Nyx's domain. We lay under the stars, which were like a beautiful, surreal blanket above our heads. I could feel their heartbeats, and could hear the soft breaths of them by my side. That's when it hit me: Sometimes we are like stars- we fall to make someone's wish come true. And I will fall as many times as needed to give others their wishes.

As the sun continued to rise I thought about where I'm gonna go. Camp seems like the obvious place to go, yet I don't want to. The fates have something arranged for me and I don't think it is going to be there. There are at least two demigods of the eldest gods and that is not a coincidence. So where? Where should I go? I don't know anything about the modern world, only what I was told. And I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb. Plus an eight year old walking alone through cities would definitely be suspicious. Maybe I should stick to what I really know for now. The outdoors and water, maybe slowly teaching myself about getting back to the mist veiled world.

So not camp. If I know anything about strategy it's that the more enemies I find, the closer I get to my goal. Don't what that is, but who knows? Perhaps I'll find it on the way. Guess that's my plan. Follow the monsters and see what their deal is. If it's nothing, I kill em. Something? I find out what it is, then kill em. That's not going to be that hard, is it?

"Good morning." I looked down and saw that Phoebe was the first awake. Finally I can get some feelings back into my legs.

"Good morning."

"Watchya thinking about?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a serious face when you think and you're never serious. So what's eating at you." She knows me too well.

"It's just that I'm leaving when they wake up," immediately her mood dropped, "and I thought about what I'm going to be doing from now on. That kind of thing. It's just that I never been out there. In the real world, or the one that's covered by the mist."

"You know that you're my best friend, but you're overthinking this. Just go out and do whatever you want. You don't have to listen to anyone out there, not even the gods. Or your moms. Don't think about it as leaving your family, think about it as an adventure."

"Haha, thanks Phoebe." I guess my laughter woke up my parents.

"Morning." They each called out with different levels of tired. Kyrene had messed up hair and was still half asleep. Asea was the exact opposite, already full of energy. Amphite looked indifferent from the night before. Nasaea yawned rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I guess it's time you guys." There's no point in delaying the inevitable. It would only make it that much worse.

"Right now?" Kyrene asked.

"If I don't now, I won't later. But I swear on the Styx that I'm going to Iris message you guys and update give you an update. As soon as I get some drachmas. And I swear on the Styx that I will visit you when I get the chance." Back to back claps of thunder sealing his oath. At least that lifted their moods a little bit. My moms began getting up to let me go. Getting up slowly I checked if I still had everything I packed. Two wooden daggers strapped to my ankles, my ripped shorts, bottle of water made out of a leaves and vines, and my flute. Not much, but enough for me. "I love you guys." I said turning around and getting one last look before I go. Tears, slipping down my face.

"We love you too!" Nothing more needed to be said. Or wanted to be said. Even if they wanted to, their voices choked up. I spun on my heels quickly and sprinted off. It should stay short and sweet.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later:**

The forest was colossal, dense, and flourishing. Its canopy was dominated by hazel, maple, and fir, enough light shimmered through their crowns for a collection of shrubs to grow in the nut and seed covered grounds below. Thick tree limbs suspended from many trees, and a mishmash of flowers, which grew in abundance, spruced up the otherwise uniform forest floor. A mishmash of beastly noises, most of which were birds and vermin, reverberated through the air, and were in harmony with the croaks of frogs in the nearby ponds. I noticed all of it, moving forward.

I kept running and didn't stop, if I keep moving then the monsters shouldn't be able to find them I was well past a hundred or so miles away. They will stay safe and I will have my adventure. Win-win if you ask me. "They're around here some where!" Already!? What the- "In the trees!" Great! Just great! I'm gonna need to work masking my scent and aura better because that was fast. I'm not even gonna question why they managed to catch my scent this quickly. "If you don't come down now. We'll force you!" How? I can tree jump.

"Alright, just give m a minute while I get decent." I commented, with heavy sarcasm.

"Ok. You have one minute." Are they really that stupid? What are they? Best check it out. Nimbly climbing down from branch to branch, I catch a glimpse of them. Cyclops. A lot of them, about twenty five? Six? I still don't have a weapon to kill monsters. I could try and make them fall asleep, but I won't be able to kill them- Wait! My water, I can transform it into a sword and maybe that'll kill them! Ohohoo I'm a genius. "Times up!" What? That was barely twenty seconds!

A hunter's horn was blown in the distance. What was that? Before I could guess, an onslaught of silver arrows flew through some bushes. Decimating the group of cyclops. Acting quickly I slid down the tree and swiped one of their arrows. Before flying back up the tree. I wanna see who they are. Only waiting a couple seconds, they appeared. Of course it is the Hunters of Artemis. That was stupid of me.

A group of girls clad in silver clothes. White shirts, silver jackets, silvery camo pants and black combat boots. I can sense some distorted water, maybe magically enhanced. Silver bows and arrows. Hunting knives and swords. They were decked the Hades out. If only I can get one of those swords or daggers. I would be set. They began scouting the area, probably looking for any stragglers. There aren't any, you killed them all.

What are they doing now? Picking up arrows? Ah crap- "Lieutenant! We scouted the area and found nothing, though it does look like the cyclops were after something. Maybe they got to it before we did to them because we can't find anything to show he got away. Also we are missing a single arrow. Can't find it anywhere." Damn, they were meticulous.

"Thanks for the report Atalanta. Make sure you search every square inch of this place, we've never lost an arrow and we aren't going to begin now. I want this area cleared before Lady Artemis arrives." The tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful one said: she had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair gave her the impression of a Persian princess. Well that's my queu to head on out. I don't want to be spotted and if Artemis is coming... I don't want to be found out just yet.

Plus they are a group of man-haters. I don't want to know what they'll do to me if they do catch me. That thought sent a shiver down my spine. Creeping up as high as I can upon the pine. I used all my stealth skills and reached the canopy without a problem. "Up there!" Whoops I spoke to soon. I sprung off the pine I was in, barely dodging a silver arrow nicking my heel. Jumping from tree to tree. Should I give them back their arrow and hope they'll let me go? Nope. Absolutely not. They hate dudes and I pretty sure they will use any excuse to kill me or worse. Best to keep going.

I could tell they were hot on my heels, most on the ground and a few in the trees. Crap. What to do? What to do?... Water! That should do. Expanding my senses I searched all around me for any source of water. Finding a small little pond about half a mile away... In the opposite direction I'm going. Behind me... Where all the man-haters are. This is a great frickin idea.

Jumping on the next tree tip, I grabbed it and turned around. Bending it as low as I could, "Sorry." Before kicking my self up propelling me past the first couple hunters. Using the tension as a spring. "WOOOoooo! Yea!" I shouted with so much joy, I probably insulted them. I know the smile on my face won't leave for at least a week. Next thing I did was jump to lowest branches and continued onward.

"You can't get away from us!" One of the huntresses shouted. Clearly angry that I got past them a second time.

"We'll see about that!" Leaping down to the ground, I sprinted on foot the rest of the way. Subtly using a fraction of my earthshaker powers to stir the ground around me. If they don't suspect it, the silver chicks should trip up a little. Buying a little more time. I didn't even try to look back because I could literally feel their glares burning my back. The pond was right in front of me. Home free-

"Gotchya!" A girl shouted from above. Dive bombing my as-butt. Stop jinxing yourself!

"No you don't!" I said, rolling to the side and grabbing a little bit of dirt. Throwing it in the face of the bomber. "Better luck next time!" I casually threw out, sporting a thumbs up and a smile. As I leaped towards the pond. I felt a godly aura appear directly behind me. A singular mass of silver. In those lights my retinas became flooded and all I saw was white. Sometimes light can be so similar to the dark. Yet in a fraction of a second more I could see, the blindness quite resolved.

"There won't be a next time." A feminine voice breathed down my neck. Not grabbing me just freefalling right above my backside. Perhaps she thought it was over? "Yea right!" I smirked, if only I could see the look on her face when I'm gone. My body slapped the water and using the splash as a cover, I commanded the water to cover me as quickly as possible. She was over confident and didn't expect a _boy_ to be so clever. Poor goddess. Oh poor ole goddess.

Artemis was too slow and I disappeared in a haze of mucky water. Transporting me to some random water river, lake or pond somewhere in a fifty mile radius. I call this water travel.


	5. Trouble

** Third POV: **

As soon as the boy hit the water, Artemis teleported back to shore. Waiting. The huntresses stood at the ready, surrounding the pond. Bows drawn, looking for any sign of movement. That little punk was not gonna make a mockery of the Hunters of Artemis. Five seconds went by, then twenty, to a full minute, to five. This kid had some big lungs the majority of them thought. Reaching the ten minute mark Artemis grew impatient. "This is getting ridiculous! My Lady some one should go in and check it out." One of the huntresses suggested.

"I agree. Go right ahead Phoebe." The said huntress nodded and took off most of her gear. Leaving her clothes on and dove straight in. Phoebe checked every square inch of the pond. Yet nothing. So she doubled back and checked again. And again. Agitated beyond belief she broke the surface of the water.

"He isn't here Milady. I checked three times and nothing has come up. Almost like he just vanished." The words she spoke were hard to get out. They hated disappointing their mistress and even more so when it involved a boy. And that never happened.

"Are you saying a _boy_ managed to trick _us?_ Check again!" The lieutenant of the hunt shot back.

"She won't find him Zoe. He isn't there anymore." Artemis calmly deduced. Putting on a strong face, but on the inside seething. A _boy,_ a _child_ nonetheless slipped through her fingers. Her. A goddess, known for not letting her prey ever get away. Out done by a little boy. How is that even possible?

"What are you saying Milady?" Zoe asked. Did she know something?

"When I flashed directly above the boy I told him, "There won't be a next time" and as he touched the water he told me "Yea right." Right away I knew something was off. I felt something at work. Something godly." Artemis told her hunters. This greatly alarmed the group of man-hating preteens and teens. What could possibly do that?

"A demigod? No, a mere demigod wouldn't be able to escape us. Especially a boy." Some one said, "Remember the last time at camp? We whooped them good."

"True. But when we chased him he had a strong aura. Maybe a god? But it wasn't nearly as strong as a god's." Some one else chimed in.

"No. This was a demigod. A very powerful one at that. I have a suspicion of who's it is. Zoe, you know what to do." Artemis ordered and flashed away to Olympus. Once alone Zoe ordered them to make camp and secure a perimeter. Every one was going to be doing shifts. So nothing like what that boy pulled, would happen again. This child just kept nagging away at them. They _will_ find him. It doesn't matter when or where. It will be done.

**Olympus**

Artemis flashed directly onto her throne in her twelve or thirteen year old form. She had a face of such beauty, cold and bright eyes as silvery yellow as the winter, and auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail. High above, the open ceiling can be seen glittering with constellations, even during the day. The Thrones of the gods stand in a U around the hearth. From Zeus and Poseidon's thrones the goddesses sit on the left side of the hearth and the other gods sit on the right side. Zeus had a simple throne made out of solid platinum, with lightning designs on the sides which was in the center. It has the picture of a willow and peacocks on it. It is made of ivory and adamantine. It is on the left hand side of Zeus' throne. It has a molded black seal leather seat which was attached to a swivel pedestal, and with a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster was meant to hold a bronze trident. Basically, it looked like a chair on a deep-sea boat, that you would sit in it if you want to hunt shark or marlin or sea monsters.

Demeter's throne was woven of apple-tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass. It has a small yellow seat cushion to sit on. Are's throne was made of leather and chrome with large human skulls built into the arms. Athena's throne is silver with golden basket work on the back and sides. There is a crown of violets above. Hephaestus' Throne looks like a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type chair covered with bronze and silver gears. When struck into defense mode, it will whir and hum with secret mechanism and can shoot out tendrils of electricity in all directions. Apollo had a simple solid gold throne. Artemis's is a silver throne. It has two date palms on the back, full moons above, she sits on a wolf-skin cushion. The goddess of beauty had a silver throne and inlaid with aquamarines, beryls and other precious stones. The back is shaped like a large seashell and the seat is made from soft swan's-down. Hermes sat on a throne made of gray rock. It has ram's heads on the arms and he sits on a cushion of goatskin. Dionysus grew his throne out of grape vines and sits on a leopard skin cushion.

Grabbing her very own silver bow, she shot a signal high into sky. Calling the Olympians in for a meeting. One by one they flashed in. "Why have you called a meeting Artemis?" Zeus's voice boomed as held onto his master bolt. He is very tall, imposing, and very muscular, with shoulder-length black hair and a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face.

"We may have a problem father. A demigod to be precise." Artemis began.

"Why would that be a problem little sis?" Apollo smirked. He was an extremely handsome god, being as tall and muscular and bronzed as a Baywatch lifeguard, with long golden hair tied back in a "man bun" and eyes that shone like the sun. Ironic, isn't it?

"Because I believe someone swore an oath... But it seems that whoever it was couldn't keep it in their pants any longer. A very powerful demigod who has an affiliation with water." The not so suppressed hint nearly caused every one's breath to hitch. Their faces and glares shot towards the only god who has power of the sea.

"What!" Zeus's voice rang through the hall, "How could this possibly happen?"

"We deduced that who ever it was, wasn't a nature spirit or a spirit of any kind. His aura suggested a strong connection to the sea and nature. By appearance he was about ten years old, but he was extremely fit and may have been younger. The boy was shirtless and carried two wooden daggers strapped to his ankles, ripped shorts, bottle of water made out of a leaves and vines, and a flute enhanced with magic."

"That doesn't sound like any child of Poseidon's. How could he have a connection to the sea and nature? Poseidon's children have never been able to do that." Athena jumped in, racking her brain for anything that could hint at this is truly Poseidon's son. Athena wears a long white sleeveless dress, and held a spear and rectangular shield in her hands, with both items glowing with magic. Her stormy grey eyes are bright and full of fierce energy.

"His aura was a lot stronger than any demigod I've ever met. Unless someone has been keeping something hidden from the rest of us, there is no doubt in my mind on who's child this is. Though they should no the ancient laws don't allow such an action to take place." Artemis said eyeing her father and Poseidon.

"I swear as King, that if you have been planning to dethrone me, you will have to personally deal with me! This outrage will not stand!" Zeus shouted nearly jumping out of his throne. Gripping his bolt so hard his knuckles turned white. "Poseidon! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Glaring daggers at his brother who looked indifferent. Zeus was as paranoid as ever.

"Nothing. My son was killed eight years ago along with his mother. I have no connection with who ever it might be. My son and love are dead. _That_ I'm sure of." Poseidon stated. Since their deaths, he hasn't been the same. For the first few months storms raged across the earth and the oceans were in constant turmoil. Most of the time he would stay in his palace and tend to the problems of the seas. Only willing showing up to meetings. He's always been like that with his children. Which is why it is rare to see a son of sea.

Poseidon has black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's. When casual, he wore Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat."

"Don't lie to me brother! I know your intentions! I want this boy found and brought to me, I will deal with this outrage personally! Meeting adjourned!" Disappearing in a clap lightning. Followed by the rest of the Olympians. Zeus still being as paranoid as ever. Poseidon didn't care because he has no reason to fret over it. His son and his most recent love are dead. There is no denying that.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I Walked out of a running stream completely dry, scaring the living hell out of a couple of bucks.

I can't believe that on my first day out, I had a run in with the goddess of the hunt and her merry crew. And lived to tell the tale! But from what I know, I bet I'll be hunted to the ends of the earth for some sort of pay back. At least I got an arrow from them, now I can start killing monsters properly. Should I learn how to shoot a bow? Last time I tried... I nearly killed myself. I don't even know how.

But I can't use the arrow to stab them like a dagger. What would be the point in that? I need to start practicing again. And create my own bow. It would do me a lot of good if I can hit a monster from a distance. And if they notice the silver arrow, the monsters could freak out. Giving me the advantage to come in close and wipe them out. Sweet, now I have a plan.

Perhaps I should see if a frozen sword could kill a monster. It is enhanced by godly powers so it should work. I wouldn't want some monsters getting away when I play a tune or if I miss. Also it would be pretty badass. Who knew life could get so hard?

Looking around for some strong, flexible wood along the shore of the stream. I ran into a maple tree. Growing up with nature spirits taught me a lot about carving and creating my own anything. The maple would be strong and flexible as long as I take care of it. Adding a little of my own powers and some things Asea taught me, would make my bow something to be trifled with. For the most part.

Rushing up the tree I hacked off a thick branch then trimmed the length down to about four feet in length. Once it's bent and tied together, it should be about three or so feet. Perfect for me. Small enough to carry and strong enough to do some damage. Once I carved the wood into a stick, I worked on the notches on both ends. What about the string? Vines would work, but wear down easily. What about water? I mean, I was taught to suspend water in a certain state and water is a lot stronger than people give it credit. I love conversations with myself.

Jumping down, I commanded the water to wrap around the ends of my bow. Feeling the tug in my gut like always. Bending the wood until I was sure the pull back strength would be strong to enough kill a monster. Not so hard. Now I just need to maintain the bow and take care of my arrow.

Since it was already dark and my adrenaline was pumping. I began carving a design into my bow and singing a little song. Singing always calms me down, my moms would sing to me all the time and I sorta picked up on it. They had some of the most beautiful voices. I think rivalling the sirens.

_Oh, Father tell me, do we get what we deserve?_   
_Whoa, we get what we deserve_

_And way down we go_   
_Way down we go_   
_Say way down we go_   
_Way down we go_

_You let your feet run wild_   
_Time has come as we all, oh, go down_   
_Yeah but for the fall, ooh, my_   
_Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? Yeah_

_Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark_   
_Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall_   
_And they will run you down, down 'til you go_   
_Yeah, so you can't crawl no more_

_And way down we go_   
_Way down we go_   
_Say way down we go_   
_Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til you fall_   
_Way down we go_

_Oh baby, yeah_   
_Oh, baby_   
_Baby_   
_Way down we go_   
_Yeah_

_And way down we go_   
_Way down we go_   
_Say way down we go, ooh_   
_Way down we go_

Once I stopped singing, I noticed the design I carved. An intricate swerve of lines, grasping the entirety of the bow. An absolute beauty, too bad I can't use it right now. The starry night above was better than any thing I ever saw. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that greeted the ancients, the same ones that would be there in millions of years. I sat back against the cool wood of the maple tree. What was a few minutes in untold reams of time? Damn, who knew I could get so philosophical.

"You have a beautiful voice." A girl said.

"Aaahhh! Wh-where the hades did you come from?" She scared my soul right out of me. Like she popped up from out of no where. I must be losing my edge. She looked to be about seven years old? I can't even tell someone's age, it is impossible. I watch her eyes set right on my scar. Is that what people notice first? That was a stupid question. Of course it is.

"Uhm from no where. I was sitting over there by the stream." She pointed a little down stream, "Did you seriously not notice?"

"Nope. I was probably too lost in my thoughts to notice anything. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"You didn't. I was just out here relaxing. Then I here someone singing with the most amazing voice I have ever heard!" I blushed at here compliment. Not everyday you here something like that. Especially out in the wilderness where most, if not all, nature spirits have a great voice. It was definitely nice to hear.

"If you don't mind my asking. Where am I? I kinda got lost and now have no clue where I am." It won't hurt to ask at least.

"We're in the woods silly." Like I didn't know that.

"I know that, but where are these woods located?" I swear if she gives me another stupid answer I will-

"California." Uhm what? Th-that is on the opposite side of the country! How in the hell did I end up here?! My water travel should have left me some where in the east still. What in the hades is going on?! I know I was scared, but who wouldn't when a goddess is breathing down your neck. Did I over jump? How in the hell did I over jump to other side of America!? This shouldn't be possible!

"Oh ok." Keeping up a calm demeaner was a lot harder than I thought. I am seriously freaking the hell out! "I need to go." Getting up quickly and grabbing my things, I was stopped by her little hand. What now?

"Wait! Please don't go. I-I don't have any friends and..." She had nothing left to say her voicing growing quitter with each word spoken. I could see the desperation in her eyes. Kaleidoscope eyes. Never staying one color for too long. They were quite mesmerizing.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to stay here. I bring trouble wherever I go and I don't want you to get hurt." She drooped her head and slowly nodded. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Her mood brightened up instantaneously. Man am I good with kids or what! Hold up, I'm a kid!

"Really!?"

"Really. I'll start, my name is Percy and I grew up in the woods. I have four moms and a best friend named Phoebe. The scar you were looking at happened when I was very little." I can tell her that much. It's not like she can see through the mist or anything like that.

"What happened?" She asked with worry laced in her voice.

"Wellllll I was attacked by a viscous animal and almost died. So nothing I couldn't handle." It just flowed right out of me. Good thing I didn't mention anything myth related. Or she would seriously think I'm nuts. For the first time I began to notice what she looked like. She was a girl of Native American descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green, and she was dressed in a fleece snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and hiking boots. Though she wore no makeup, she was still very pretty. For a seven year old. Woah, that sounded creepy.

"Oh... My dad is super famous, but he doesn't spend much time with me. So I spend time with my grandpa and he tells me a lot of stories. My house is just up the stream and is huuuuge. And my name is Piper Mclean."


	6. Learning a little something

** Percy's POV: **

I spent the a little bit of time to listen to the stories her grandfather told her. Definitely interesting and I can definitely make the comparison to the Greek gods and myths. But I needed to leave, Piper is in a lot of danger if I stay. I can't let that happen. "Hey Pipes?"

"Yea Percy?"

"I need to go... No matter where I am there is always trouble." Piper just stayed silent, I'm guessing she just wanted for me to stay a little longer. Great, now I just feel like a butt face, "But I promise I'll visit you when I get the chance. So don't worry."

"Ok..." Without thinking I leaned over and gave her a hug. The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection, it simply felt right. The arms that held me were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to mine soothed me more than I had expected. But within seconds I pulled away. To be honest, Pipes was a lot of fun to hang out with. If my life was different then I wouldn't mind spending some time with her. If only.

"I never break my promises." With that I hopped up and waltzed into the woods. I felt her eyes follow my figure as I weaved through the bushes. Sinking deeper and deeper into the unknown. I have no idea where I'm headed, not right now anyway. The canopy is too thick to see the stars, so I can't use them to navigate. But if I keep going, I'll definitely find something.

I kept on walking. No thoughts plaguing my mind. Right now I don't have the energy to think. I have been up for over forty-eight hours and it's starting to get to me. I need sleep. That's when my mind became flooded with scenarios. I kept on imagining her lying in a pool of blood because of me. I can't sleep yet. I'm still too close to Pipes... there is something about her that is off. If I stay close by- NO! Do you want her to die? Just keep moving. You'll be back to see her. You promised.

In the distance I heard the sound of waves slapping against the shore...

Dad! I can see him! I can finally see him! Tears blind me and I turn, running as quickly as my legs can carry me, bolting down the narrow path in-between the trees; quickening my pace to an all out sprint. The pounding noise of my bare feet resonating off the walls of the packed dirt with a echo that matched my heart throbbing inside my chest with the thick excitement and joy I felt as I ran.

Tripping through the last of the roots, I burst through the canopy full throttle. Sliding to a painful stop through the sand scraping my face. Turning over I lay flat on my back and stare into the sky. The moon under siege by stars seemed to lighten the night bringing forth stars that shone and hung in the blackness. The never ending blackness consumed everything. Except the stars which stood out like pebbles in front of a storm. Ever enduring these shone with the night cowered in a inky black sky. It seemed like guerrilla warfare as the darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations.

The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. I paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside me but I couldn't. A lone tear traced down my cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. My chin trembled as if I was a small child. I breathed heavier than I ever had before. I was gasping for air that simply wasn't there. My throat burned forming a silent scream. When was the las time I cried so hard? A part of me dying inside yet, relief…

I can't... I can't see my father yet. _But why?_ I bet he thinks I'm dead. _So?_ W-what if he doesn't want me? What i-if he's disappointed? _You'll never know for certain until you actually see him._ I know that... yet I can't. _What's stopping you?..._ I'm not sure. _So go._ I won't. _Why not?_ Because... I remember what my moms taught me. The gods can be cruel and unyielding. And since they made an oath not to have kids. I will only become more of a burden to him. It's better for him if the gods think I'm dead. And knowing that Zeus is paranoid. He'll probably send monsters after me. Or Hades.

My mood did a full one-eighty as I still cried. I like my freedom. No rules, no responsibilities and no parents. At least I have that going for me. I quite literally cried myself to sleep right there on the beach. Immediately escaping into my oh so vivid dreams.

_Again I stood over a massive cavern with no end visible. The walls towering high above me and a steep, but narrow path behind me. Yet, my focus was only towards the hole in front of me. A feeling of malice and hatred seeping out. Like it was trying to crawl out, using me as an anchor. I tried to turn away, but my feet wouldn't work. An invisible force slowly dragging me towards the edge of the pit. "u'll e ine." A whisper so incredibly quiet, it was hard to make out the words._

_Falling back, I began clawing on the ground. Struggling with desperation. I don't want to fall in there. That's for sure. The rough terrain scraping my fingers and tearing my legs as neared closer and closer to the edge. I wanted to scream, yet my voice would not work. I was slipping, my arms growing weaker and weaker. I was already a foot away. Please help._ _I couldn't believe his eyes. I didn't want to anyway. I never saw something like that even in my past nightmares. But that was only because my brain always woke me up before such a horrific image covered my mind. And now I was seeing something my eyes won't ever be able to erase. The adrenalin flew over my veins like a carp through the river, but I couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. The absolute horror completely paralyzed me, and the more I thought about running away, or simply moving a bit, the more I felt discouraged and utterly terrified. I don't remember ever being that scared in my life. And that was just the beginning. That idea only made it worse. If that was even possible._

_The idea of falling. All alone. Every muscle in my body had knotted up as the realization flooded in, that if I were to slip and fall, I would never reach the bottom, and would tumble, screaming, through the godless sea of dancing blackness that filled the spinning darkness, for all of eternity. It had caused me to feel so small and insignificant, that I'd been terror-stricken, awestruck, and humbled, all at once. Such was the majesty of the vision that had overwhelmed me in the night. "haahahhaah" A silent laughter filled the chasm._

_The last of my strength failing. I could no longer hold on. A small gasp left my lips as his arms flailed in the fading light, gravity taking him down into the trap. After a few moments I splashed into frigid water right up to my chest, the wind knocked from my lungs. After blinking the splashes of dirty water away I squinted upwards, the remaining sunlight barely a small circle in the distance. With my hands I felt the mud. I was in shallow water. On a beach. Somewhere._

_I looked around and saw a man dressed in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. With a fishing cap covering his head. "If only I could've saved you. I'm sorry... You must hate me right now." I tried to scream I'm alright and I don't hate you. Suddenly he faced me, "You should get up." and threw his trident at me._

I woke up just before it pierced, grasping at my chest. Panting and sweating. That was easily my most terrifying dream. What in the hades was that?

Slowly relaxing I scanned the area. It was in fact a beach. The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the morning summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of sand. Every few meters of so lay a shell, a treasure of the aquatic world just out of reach, and the footprints they left behind were soon erased. The ocean was calm today, not like last night. I wonder what changed.

*Rustle* a quick shake of the bushes got my attention and I hopped up. I grabbed the silver arrow and got into a low stance, ready for what's to come. Damn it! Why is always one thing after another? Can I get a damn break? "I sssmell him! He'sss clossse!" A raspy girls voice said. Hissing like a snake. "There he isss!" Another one of them shouted. Slithering out from the tree line. Their snake like legs were a dead give away. Dracaena. Five of them to be exact. Shouldn't they have weapons or something?

Ah f me. I'm stuck in the middle of the beach with an arrow as my only weapon. Would have been real great if I knew how to shoot a bow right about now, but noooo. I couldn't learn how to shoot one sooner. "You sssmell of the ssea and of nature. Who'ss ssson are you?" One of them asked. I guess my scent confuses them. Neat.

"Yesss, a ssstrong demigod sscent. A fine meal." Another said. All five of them closing in on me. Maybe I can try the water sword thing. It would great to know if it works. And I should know sooner rather than later.

Willing the water the gather in my hand, I began to transform the shape into a sword. Then forcing the temperature to drop below freezing. Thank the gods Asea taught me how to do it. Quite swiftly, when I'm a child of the sea. It was simple in design and just looked like an average everyday sword. Perfect to test out. Putting the arrow away, I held onto the sword with one hand. The tip of the sword pointed directly at the vermin. A challenge.

"DIEEEE!" One of them shouted charging straight at me. Followed closely by her friends. Swiping at me with her claws, I dodge with ease and swing my sword down. Slicing her arm clean off, the twisting the blade and swinging it through her stomach. Instantly turning to dust.

"It works! Haha!" The fact that I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, probably meant I was crazy. Yet, her friends didn't stop their charge. Two of them came at me, at the same time. Ready to kill. Bending my knees I tensed my legs and pushed off. Leaping as high as I could into the air, bringing my sword over my head. Swinging it in an arch slicing the one on the left in half. Ducking as soon as I land and barely dodging a swipe. Twirling my sword, stabbing her in her ribcage. Grabbing the arrow off my back, I threw it like I would my dagger. Penetrating one of the last two in the skull, only a couple of feet away.

That was a mistake. The last Dracaena stood behind me and stabbed my side. I swung my sword wildly and sliced her in the face. Blood seeping out from her wound blinded her and she tried to wipe it away. She was screeching in pain, so I stabbed her in her heart. Killing her instantly. I can't believe she got me. And I have faced worse, yet one stupid snake lady got a lucky hit in. It hurts and I fall flat on my stomach.

This is just ridiculous. This isn't even that bad. People say you can get used to pain... That's is a complete lie. One only learns to ignore it.

A feeling of lightheadedness and nausea took over and I felt like I'd pass out in a few moments. The pain subsided at times, only to flare up again and with seemingly increased intensity. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. Taking in a deep breath, and then another. It was my best attempt to regain my composure. I grunted, determined to block out the pain and ignore the voices begging them to stop. But it was all too much for today. Even though I just woke up not too long ago. I might as well spend the rest of the day relaxing the best I can. Grabbing the wound with one hand, trying to slow the bleeding.

Water! Man am I stupid or what? Kicking with my feet and using one arm to crawl towards the waves. It hurt so much. I could feel the blood seeping out in between my fingers. A trail of blood following me as I inch closer to my savior. It felt like an eternity, but I finally managed to reach the water with my hand. The sea began to glide down my body. Easing my achiness. And pooling around the wound, healing it. Gotta love that power. My skin going back to it's former glory. No scar, no nothing.

Yet, I felt exhausted. Maybe just a little nap... Yea... I can close my eyes for a bit...

Next thing I know is I open my eyes squinting and the sun is high in the sky. Huh, I slept until the afternoon with no dreams. Lady luck must be on my side. Getting up, I began walking down the coastline. I should be heading east, but I just can't seem to turn away from the ocean. It's just calling to me. I guess never seeing it before and being a literal son of Poseidon does that to ya.

Maybe just a peek. Turning towards the ocean I begin walking in. Just before my head went under, I sucked in a big gulp of air. I know I can breath underwater, but I've never tried it in the ocean. I held my breath for as long as I could before gasping. Breathing like I normally would. What a relief.

Swimming deeper and deeper, the pressure and temperature having absolutely no affect on me whatsoever. Pretty badass. Prying deeper into the depths I saw a structure of some sort. Now that was interesting. Swimming even closer I saw what it was. A shipwreck. An old one. Surrounding by sea life. Once I showed up, they began circling me.

"All hail Son of The Sea!" Their praise engulfing my mind. Or saying things like it.

"Guys calm down, please. Just call me Percy. And all I want to do is explore. I'm just another dude." However that didn't stop them. In fact they began shouting things about me being nice and not being worthy. So I just floated there for a moment and listened to them. They actually got some pretty awesome stories. And sharks like being pet. Who knew? Too much drama, if you ask me.

Apparently the name of the of is the Celebes. A ship who had last been reported as stolen hundreds of years ago. She's not in what you'd call a good shape; there are gaping holes all along the hull. She's dead silent and eerily calm, but a plethora of lifeforms use her for housing, hunting grounds and more. She seems to have a calming effect on them. She's become prime real estate and many are eager to claim it all for themselves at any given chance. The Celebes doesn't make for the prettiest of sights from a distance, she seems more like a scar on the otherwise pristine, sandy floors. She has fallen over on one side and ropes dangle back and forth in the ocean currents. A whole bunch of crates are expected remains of an interrupted journey. Only a few have cracked open and nothing remains inside. A few bones can be seen here and there, but they're all remnants of a recent feeding frenzy, none of them are human remains.

I wonder what happened because neither the fish nor other sea life have any clue either. Every ship holds a tale, I wonder what hers is? Doesn't seem to have ended well. After an exchange of goodbyes, I propelled myself towards the surface at inhuman speeds. Flying out of the water and landing gracefully back onto shore.

"I guess now is a good as time as ever to head east." I said to no one in particular. Facing the forest I began my journey east. To be honest I was in no rush. I'm just confused on how I ended in California of all places. It doesn't make any sense to me. After all, wasn't I somewhere in the New York region?

* * *

I spent a couple of weeks just trekking through the woods. Just walking through with little to no incidents. Except for a couple small packs of hellhounds that were easily dealt with. During that time, I began practicing with my bow. The first time I ever shot the arrow... I spent a couple of hours just looking for the damn thing. Too bad I only have the one shot, cause if I had more I would be able to shoot more. And get more practice.

The more I shot, the worse it seemed to get the first week. Each shot bending physics and somehow I managed to land a shot in-between my legs. That was when I snapped. I felt so angry that the ground trembled before me. Tipping over a few trees. I felt pretty bad at that. I haven't even harnessed my earth shaker powers. Only when I get angry. It's either a storm or an earthquake... I have got to get better at that... I need to learn to control it. Or when I am very lucky can I use just a small fraction of it.

The next week I went back to the basics. Changing my stance at taking it as slow as possible. I finally managed to hit the tree, not the target, but the tree from ten feet away. Finally I managed to get some progress in. Slow start, but at least it's something.

As I continued on a rugged animal trail, the view stopped me dead in my tracks. I stood in awe as the great mountain loomed before me, cold grey crevices holding the blood of many battles. While the lower passes wore a cloak of greenery, the peaks were crowned with a headdress of ice. Without so much a word passing through my brain, my heart knew it to be a sacred place and stilled my mind.


	7. Where it really begins

** Third POV: **

The fact of the matter is that Percy is lost. Like really lost. After a couple of weeks traveling through the mountains, a massive snow storm hit. In the blizzard there was no way to know which direction to go, the usual landmarks were hidden behind the white that swirled so densely. Even the pines directly in front of him was little more than a crude outline of a shadow mostly erased by the storm. The soft crystals he would have found so bewitching from the other side of a of this raging storm, found their way into his clothes in every possible way. They packed down on his head and between the fabric that flapped endlessly in the wind. He could feel his blood cool and his skin become icy. He shouldn't have come, not in this weather. Disorientation was a given; and the cold was a killer. He cried out to the storm to turn but the wind carried his voice faster than he could speak. The world was being erased around him, and he'd be with it if he didn't find shelter...

Even in the past, Percy was never really bothered by the cold. Yet, this storm had an odd feeling about it. Something... strange. Percy didn't know what exactly. The raw cold sucking the heat from his very being. He just couldn't go on anymore. With every step taken, it was like something was forcing him to freeze over. He needed to stop, just until the storm blows over.

Digging himself a cover in the ever increasing snow. He made himself a snow cave, capable of fitting the one and only Percy. Fit with absolutely no comfortably, no heating; and of course who could fall asleep in the blistering cold without the ominous howl of the wind seeping it's way to his ears. So, sleeping was so far off the table, dogs were eating it in an alley way.

Once Percy woke up, the storm was all, but gone. Just dimmed way the hades down. Clouds covering the once pristine blue skies... That was all a couple of weeks ago. Ever since that mind bending storm, the skies haven't cleared once. With no clear skies, Percy couldn't navigate properly. The stars were always his escape and now he couldn't even gaze upon them. To top it all off, the landscape was utterly buried in the snow. Like he woke up to a whole new world. Everywhere he looked were shades of white to black. Not a single speck of color.

He was hopelessly lost. In gods know where... Actually they don't. Great. Now he is lost and alone.

Just where in the hades could he be? No signs of civilization anywhere. In fact, the only time he noticed something remotely human was a dirt road. Back at the foothills. Now how is that possible? When humans are literally everywhere on earth.

Percy just kept on moving, training, and hunting whatever he could find. Which is not much in that godforsaken landscape. But he makes do. Plus his training with the bow was taken on a whole other level. Percy manages to hit the target on a tree from twenty-five feet away. Not quite the bullseye he was hoping for, but after a whole month of training with a single arrow. He was doing extremely well; considering he was a terrible shot before.

So, as he was walking in the perpetual colorless mountains in the ever decreasing daylight. A splotch of some lights caught his attention, far off into the distance. The only thing he's seen in over a couple of weeks other than snow and more snow. Naturally he made his way over. Only to be stopped as nightfall hit. Percy decided to make his way over in the early morning.

Yet, as he was trying to find a nice spot to catch some shuteye, Percy noticed a parallel line cutting through the valley beneath him. As far as he knew there is no natural thing in the known world that could possible be that perfect. Only something manmade. ' _Screw it'_ Percy thought and began his trek down the rest of the mountain.

The mountain path grew wide where the soil was hard and pact then narrow in the rocky passes. There were times it was barely there at all, only able to fit one car perhaps. No more than a mild disturbance to any passerby. But always it lead upward to the peak, or down further. The way down lead them towards the lights he saw earlier. Following the dirt road for over an hour, through the wild twists and turns. Stopping abruptly by the edge of an asphalt road. The road was a smooth black river, the sort wheels float so effortlessly along. And so as his feet made its steady way along, the scenery took on an almost meditative quality.

This was the first time Percy ever saw a road and as such took his time enjoying the new experience. Somehow the never ending flakes of ice avoided plastering the asphalt. Keeping the road glistening wet and a clear sign that people continuously use it.

Turning the next corner Percy stopped and gasped. It was a city of wide avenues and small places to sit and eat, to relax as folk went about their day, lay abandoned in the cold weather. There were the sky towers in the center, what was once thousands of homes now took up less ground space than an old shopping mall. The rest was parks and wild spaces, a chance to walk among nature or enjoy the trails on bicycles or horseback. Yet perhaps Percy's favorite thing was the river that flowed through the center, crossing the bridges, pausing just to look at the view he saw for the first time today and loved all the more. There are times my mothers speak of the cars man continue to have, the boxes on wheels that moved around cities spread out over the Earth, suffocating the soils and poisoning the air. Percy was so glad to be born in the glory of Pan's true realm, a place where the earth wasn't polluted and everyone got along greatly. It's as if there was a war going on, but nobody noticed, too absorbed with there own selfish views and ideas that locked the mind. Percy wondered what he would have done if he'd have been raised in a city, if he'd have followed the herd or been one of the shapers of the new world, the one he lives in now.

It was well past midnight when the streets were void of life. So no one was out and about concerned for Percy's appearance or dragging him inside and out of the cold. _'I guess my plan to slowly get used to towns is_ _out...'_ Stopping in the center of the city, Percy took a long look around him. Taking in every single detail. _'I can't believe people are this disgusting. Trash and crap everywhere. I need to leave.'_ Percy thought as he walked up to a tall building. Named Château Frontenac, but to Percy it was utter nonsense.

That didn't change Percy's abhorrent revelation about modern society... Complete disgust and the fact that people are destroying the wonderous city with garbage. That lead him to wonder what was happening to nature. Are they throwing trash in Pan's realm? Littering the very earth they live on? Gaia herself. His home. Where his moms are. Where his best friend is. Where he grew up. _'I'm never going to step foot in a city again. Or stay as far away from them as I can. I hate this. I hate all of this. Why would people do this? Why would they choose to live like this? This isn't right. I should go.'_

Turning around, Percy was pissed. The puddles and river responding to him. Tossing and turning in angst. Growing bigger by the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice asked Percy. Snapping him out of his thoughts and anger. Turning the water back to it's normal behavior. She has a mane of lush black hair, coffee-brown eyes, and unnaturally pale skin that was the color of snow. She wore a white dress, and had a silver crown atop her hair.

"I was just leaving." Percy said with a little sass laced in his voice. Crossing his arms. She felt familiar for some reason.

"You're not bothered by the cold?" She asked getting a good look at what he was wearing which was barely anything at all. She then noticed the equipment he carried.

"Never was... Uhm have we met before?" Percy said trying to rack his brain. Something about her felt similar.

"I think I would remember meeting a naked child." This lady sassed. He swears that she is familiar. He just can't seem to place his finger on it.

"I'm not naked! I have shorts on!" Percy shouted. Having the lady feel a little irritated that someone was speaking to her like that. _'Who does this boy think he is?'_ The lady thought. "...You're Khione! Do you know how much I love the snow? And I'm meeting the snow Goddess!" Percy shouted with glee and jumping around in joy. Her identity popping into his brain as if a switch flipped. Finally the familiarity of her made sense. She was the creator of that wicked storm! That's why it felt strange!

Percy was so tripped up on hype he was unable to see that Khione was shocked to a stand still. She was only able to stare at the boy who knows of her for a moment. How does this kid know? She must find out. Grabbing his wrist, she began dragging him into the building they stood in front of. Her icy grip never loosening. Not that she would need to. Percy hopped along with a gleaming smile spread across his face. What could go wrong?

Entering the pristine lobby and the doors slamming shut behind him.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

'I can't believe I finally got to meet a goddess! What are the odds?! And its Khione!' I just continued to follow her as she lead me to an "elevator" whatever the hades that is. Clicking a button and we began moving. 'What the hell is this!? I'm moving up!' I must've looked like a freak running in circles around the moving room. 'How is it moving?' I just kept thinking about the elevator.

A ding sounded and we stopped. The doors sliding open to reveal a massive room. I think it was called a penthouse suite or something like that. With two demigods in the room, Khione's two brothers Calais and Zethes. Calais was the size of an ox, wearing a red hockey jersey, a pair of baggy sweatpants, and black leather cleats. He has purple wings on his back, icy white hair, black eyes, and he is missing a lot of his teeth, like he'd gotten in too many fights. He uses a jagged bronze sword that looks like an icicle. Zethes had ice-white hair that was long and feathered into a mullet. He wore pointy-toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way too tight, and a god-awful silk shirt with the top three buttons open. He was only about ninety pounds with a horrible case of acne.

But I didn't get the chance to say hi. Khione immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me into a separate room, off to the side. The two dudes laughing between themselves. Probably not a good sign. She threw me inside, or tried to, and shut the door behind her. "I have questions and you're gonna answer them. Are we clear?"

I wasn't paying attention. I mean I heard her, it just didn't register in my brain. "Are those two out there your brothers?" I asked.

"Yes they are-"

"Awesome! I never had any siblings, but I guess Phoebe was like a sister to me. Oh and I can't forget about the other nymphs. So I guess I did have siblings. But I never had a brother, actually I have only met two dudes in my entire life. Only for a moment too. One of them was a satyr named Grover, real sweetheart, and the other was a guy named Luke. He gave me an odd feeling. Oh and-" I don't know why exactly I rambled on there for a bit.

"HEY!" I shut my mouth straight away. Thank the gods Khione stopped me. Otherwise I would have kept on going. "I said I was going to be asking the questions here!"

"Oooh. Yea I didn't catch that." She opened her mouth again, but I beat her to the punch, "Hey do you know where I am? I have no clue. In fact I'm really lost. The last time I checked I was in California, but this place doesn't give off that vibe, you know." I asked her swiveling my head around the room. Never keeping my eyes on one thing for too long. What stopped me was Khione's icy grip clenching my arm.

"Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't freeze you here and now. Saving me the trouble of dealing with a brat like you." Her steely voice threatened.

"A threat? Damn, the first goddess I meet and she is already threatening me." I said acting like she wasn't there. She began pressing harder, "Fine, sheesh. Because you don't have what you want."

"Tsk." She let me go, "You will answer my questions." Khione said rather forcefully.

"Only if you answer mine."

"Are you negotiating with a goddess!?" She didn't sound too pleased. "I should kill you right now for your insolence."

"Go right ahead. Just be sure to let my moms know how I died. Make the story a little spicy. Like we fought and I died valiantly protecting someone." I told her. She had a very confused face and seemed to struggle on the whole murder concept.

"Fine. But I go first." I nodded in agreement. Finally. "How do you know of me?"

"Well you are Khione. Goddess of the snow. It would be a little weird if I didn't know who you are." That seems pretty obvious.

"No, I mean who told you about me." Rethinking her own question.

"My mom taught me about you and your family. Not just you guys, but also the many different gods and goddesses affiliated with Greek mythology. There are a lot of you guys out there, you know. I learned a lot in seven years." Khione seemed to contemplate my answer. A barely noticeable smile laced on her mouth. "Now my turn. Where am I?"

"Quebec City."

"OH F ME! How in the hades does this crap keep happening to me!? I'm being tossed around the whole freakin' continent!" None of this makes any sense! Am I just bad at geography?

"Only one question at a time." Does she know something I don't? Probably, she is a goddess. "Who are you?"

"Percy."

"No last name?"

"I never really had one. You see, my birth mother was killed when I was very young. So I barely remember her, let alone her last name. And since nymphs and naiads don't really have last names, or at least I don't think they do, I don't either." I actually never even thought about my last name. Never came up before. "Do you know how I ended up in Quebec city of all places or how I ended up in California either?" This question was a doozey.

"Of course I know. I teleported you to both places." Ooooookay. "Now who is your godly parent? Pan?"

"Hold up! You teleported me across the country and you have no idea who I am? Why in the hell would you do that?" Goddesses are weird.

"Nuh-uh you have to answer my question first." She said while wagging her finger.

"Poseidon." She was definitely not expecting that to fly out of my mouth. "Now tell me why." She took a moment to register my answer before continuing herself.

"I was keeping an eye on the Hunters of Artemis because of reasons. When I saw you man-handle those hunters and maybe I wanted to give you a hand. Then I saw your progression in your training, plus your natural affinity to nature. I was curious and that rarely happens to any god... You're special Percy. I wanted to meet you, so I tested you with my storm. To see if you were worthy of it." I will never understand gods. Messing with my life like that. "Are you sure your father is Poseidon and not Pan? You have a very strong nature aura."

"Yes I'm sure. Otherwise I would've drowned plenty of times by now. And fish love calling me royalty. That might be a part of it too..." I tried to come up with another question, but nothing pooped into my head, "I'm all out of questions, but you can continue."

"Are you sure you're a demigod?"

"What kind of questions is that!? Of course I'm a demigod! Weirdo." What's with this goddess.

"What do you really know about your father?" Seriously what is she getting at?

"I know that he's the god of the seas, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses. But I have never met him, so I don't know what he's like personally, just stories."

"Ah... Is that all?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Hmph people tend to forget that your daddy just so happens to be the father of many monsters. Cyclops. Charybdis. Polyphemus. Procrustes. Some giants even... Which is why I asked, are you sure you're a demigod? Or are you just another monster your father cooked up." I-I completely forgot about them, "Like you said you don't remember your birth mother. Was she human? Monster? What do you really know Percy?!" She began shouting towards the end. Khione was adamant to attack my psyche.

"...hahahahHaHAHAH." I couldn't help myself. I just started laughing and couldn't stop. I laughed so hard I fell to floor and began rolling around. I finally managed to get ahold of myself. "Hehe. You're funny, you know that... Trust me, I'm a demigod. I don't bleed ichor, or turn to dust when I get hurt. I know exactly who I am. A sarcastic demigod with water powers destined to either save or destroy the world." Khione calmed down and thought about what I said.

"How do you know the prophecy is even about you?"

"Because I'm gonna make it mine." I probably don't know how much that statement is gonna impact me, but I don't care.

"Heh, I like you Percy. I've made my decision." That's not good.

"What decision?"

"I'm wanna adopt you."

...

...

"What!? Why would you want to do something like that!?" I swear gods make no sense whatsoever. "Oh my gods, I'm gonna have five moms. I'm so gonna die. I don't know how I'm going to deal with five moms." I started to mumble.

"Oh calm down. I'm not going to become your mother or actually adopt you." Khione said while looking at her nails. 'What?' "I want you to become my brother. You see, this conversation has been the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Don't you already have two brothers? Why would you want me?"

"Those two dunces? Please, I can hardly stand them. But you? I like you. Do you know how many mortals or demigods I have met that actually knew who I was? It's insulting! I'm a goddess for crying out loud! Yet no one knows the goddess of snow." She buried her head into her hands. Damn I didn't know it was that bad. I wonder if it's the same with the other deities.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I was raised a little bit special I guess." That didn't seem to drag her out of her mood. "I would love to become your brother. How many people get to say that their sister is a goddess of snow?"

"Really?" She didn't sound to convinced.

"Of course! I was getting pretty bored of being alone anyway. A sister would be pretty awesome." Aw she was smiling a little. "Now is there some sort of thing you have to do in order to make this official?"

"Of course there is!" She seemed pretty happy about that. She stood up and extended her right hand, beginning a soft chant. I didn't make out any of the words, I zoned out. Stupid ADHD. "There. Here take a look." Khione conjured up a frozen mirror and I walked up to it. I didn't look any different except for the fact I now had an icy-blue ring around my normal sea-green one. "With this you and I can be in contact from anywhere. Plus there is a little surprise there."

"...Why are you doing this? I mean you're a goddess and I'm a child. It doesn't make sense that you would want to adopt me as your brother."

"*Sigh* Do you know what it is like to be forgotten? Passed over like you don't mean anything?" 'In a sense yeah.' "Plus the two morons outside don't care about me and Boreas is a real dick." 'That I don't know how it feels.' "Then you came along. You cared. Not like those Olympians. You remembered who I was. Do you have any idea how much that means to a _minor_ god?" 'I guess not. Maybe I should try and meet the others? They do deserve some recognition.'


	8. Damn Cow!

**Percy's POV: (Time Skip: Four Years)**

The forest was limitless, wet, and thriving. Its canopy was overshadowed by hazel, beech, and pine, and occasional openings in their crowns allowed plenty of light through when the sun shown for vibrant mushrooms to control the brittle leaves on the ground below. Bundled branches clung to every tree, and a hodgepodge of flowers, which were found in the most quiet places, looked almost out of place in the otherwise unvarying forest floor. A mishmash of wild sounds, predominantly those of foraging animals, brightened up the forest, and almost completely muffled the occasional sounds of large animals in the distance. If they were animals. The time of year just so happens to be close to the summer. I think...

I woke up like I would any other day, at the crack of dawn in a random tree. If it wasn't a tree then it was at the bottom of some source of water. Anyway, I woke up and decided to hunt some breakfast, usually a few squirrels and rabbits with any herbs or plants that were accessible. With the traps I laid out the night before. I was usually pretty successful, but there have been times where I didn't catch anything. I'm not perfect. Luckily today was a good haul, three squirrels and four rabbits as well as a variety of edible plants.

So I took them back to my makeshift camp and decided to cook them up. I would like to believe I have become a good cook over the past few years, but I don't have anyone to share my meals with so I'm not really sure. Taking my haul of meat and plants, I skewered them onto a few sticks to form a delicious shish kabob, it seems like it is the only thing I can do without any utensils, but I don't complain. I do however sacrifice portions of my meals to the gods I see fit. Minor or not. It's the little things that make someone's day.

After eating my portion and sacrificing the other to the gods, I stomp out the fire and make my way to gods know where. Maybe. Training as I go. Shooting my one arrow at random targets with the occasional ice dagger throw. Speaking of my accuracy, I have increased so much I am beginning to get scared that I'll never miss even with my bow and arrow. If I wasn't shooting I would be practicing my sword skills to their absolute pinnacle. Just train, train, train. Not a single monster I have came across stood a chance. Oh how the mighty have fallen to a sarcastic child!

I don't like to brag, makes me feel all weird inside, but I do tell the truth. And the truth is I'm good, like really good. The worst thing I came across was a twenty foot long drakon that had a nasty case of acid spitting and paralysis of looked directly into the eyes. I didn't want to check the second part so I avoided looking at his eyes. But man, his scales were incredibly tough. Sprained my wrist while giving it a good whack on the head. After fighting it for an hour I finally managed to kill by drowning. Most people would call that cheating, but I didn't care when he almost snipped me in half!

Geez, and recently it has been getting a lot worse. My scent attracts monsters wherever I go from what seems like miles upon miles in all directions.

Walking slowly I remembered the last time I talked to my family and friends. It just so happens to be a couple of weeks ago. My moms and bestfriend, plus everyone else, were so thrilled to hear from me that they nearly broke our connection with the Iris message trying to hug me. Who knew doing a couple favors for her could go such a long way? Anyway I told them everything that happened and didn't leave any details out. Like the time a hydra nearly melted me into a puddle, falling over the edge of cliff because a chimera was being a bit moody, and the time I accidently fell into a cyclops lair as they ate.

Still don't know how I'm still alive... huh.

And if I wasn't talking to them I would try and send letters to Piper. I don't actually know if she got any of them is the thing. Additionally, I only got to hand out with her twice since the first time I met her. The first time, we spent the entire day by the beach just doing whatever and surfing. I can't even begin saying how much fun it really is. The second time was cut short by a monster. Stupid hound nearly took my hand off as I was reaching for steak. Mmmm... steak... I killed it quickly and ran away after making sure that was the only one. I hoped that they would follow me and leave her the hades alone.

I feel really terrible about it. Since then I haven't heard so much as a peep from her... I miss her... I always apologized in my letters and told her what I could. Still...

In the forest the sky vanishes almost completely, only a few fragments of blue remain- like scattered pieces of an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp too. Even so many hours after the rains have passed, the soil remains wet, slowly releasing its heady fog. Outside is the noon daylight, the powerful rays of early summer, but in here everything is cool and the colors have the softness of that time just before twilight. The only movement is the occasional bird, startling in a trees or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. The sound of running water in the brook has the same hypnotic quality as music, I want to stop just to drink in the sound. The huckleberries are mostly red, tart but with just the right amount of sweetness. I take in all the air my lungs will hold and expel it slowly. These hikes in the forest are like a trip out of my normal monster run life, a visit to somewhere the measuring of time is done only by the rising and setting of the sun. I really love it.

_'Percy!'_

_'Damn it Khione! How many times do I have to tell you to not yell in my head!?_

_'Sorry, but this is urgent! Zeus's Master Bolt has been stolen and he is looking at someone to blame!'_ The weather has been a little too thunderstormy as of late. So that's why.

_'Ok? What does that have to do with me? They think I'm dead.'_

_'Listen Percy! Zeus has demanded that someone bring him his bolt!... If it isn't brought in by the summer solstice then Zeus has decided to declare war on your father and maybe Hades!'_

_'What?! How stupid is that old goat!? Does he want world war three!? I should smack him right on his smug face for his stupidity! You know what! I'm gonna do it!'_ The facial expressions I made would cause normal people to turn their heads. I definitely look like a maniac. Good thing there is no one out here in the middle of nowhere.

 _"Look who's yelling now.'_ Khione mumbled. _'But you can't.'_

 _'What? Why!?'_ I whined, probably like a child... I am a child!

' _Because idiot! You have to clear your fathers name by volunteering to take on a quest for the bolt!_

_'How am I going to get a quest? Answer me that smarty pants.'_

_'By going to Camp-Half-blood. There you'll get a prophecy from the oracle and either stop the bloodshed of millions of people because Zeus was mad or cause millions of people to lose their lives because you were too selfish to help your dad. No pressure.'_ Half-blood sounds kinda racist.

_'You have such a lovely way with words. You know that?'_

_'Yep!'_ Great. Just great.

_'B-but I've been running all across America for the past four years. I don't know where I am! I don't even know how I'm suppose to get to camp! Or how to act around all those demigods! I'm only twelve years old for gods sake!'_

_'Yea, a twelve year old that can control water and a little bit of snow, with the capability of killing mythical beasts and hiding from the gods for twelve years. Because that's a normal twelve year old.'_ She's got good point. _'Percy it is time to come out of the closet and blow the gods away.'_ Never mind.

_'That sounds gay! I'm not gay! What's the matter with you?!'_

_'No need to blow that out of proportion.'_

_'I'm not! It is definitely in proportion!'_

_'Calm down would you? You're not too far away from camp anyway. Like maayybe a hundred miles east of you.'_ Changing the subject like that. Damn you. _'Now get going, I don't want to hear any more complaints from you young man.'_ She just cut off the damn connection! Next Time I see her I'm gonna-

"MOOOOO!" That sound resonated through the woods as thundering footsteps echoed. Shaking the earth as it came closer. A storm was brewing.

"Oh for the love of gods! Now what!" With no warning the thing smashed into a tree and knocked the entire tree over. Showing a hideous monster. A monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man and having fur from about the belly-button on up and naked except for a pair of bright white Fruit of the Loom underwear. The unholy beast wielded a huge axe with blades in the shape of the Greek letter omega. Which means that I'm dealing with the Minotaur. And it isn't even noon! Smirking a little I shouted, "Come and get me ya Llama turd!" That did it. Now rain dropping the from the sky.

Khione wants me to blow the gods away? I think I figured out the best way to leave a first impression. Sprinting east, I began making my getaway. Weaving dangerously in and out of trees and branches, half blinded by the glare of sunlight peeking it's way through the clouds and canopy. As if the sun wanted to watch this spectacle, an onslaught of bullet sized rain drops thundering onto my face, eyes darting over the never ending sheet of water, giving me the energy to stay in front of that cow. I continued my evasive movements for what seemed like forever.

Chasing the smudged path of mud in front of me, before sliding hard down a hill and being dumped onto a road. Right into the path of a moving vehicle. At the last second, I jumped. My body hit the hood of the car and I screamed. My bones and muscles and joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. My lungs contracted with such force that I was afraid they would fold into themselves. My torso and head smashed up against the windshield while my arms and legs were flailing, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement my body was going. The world must have kept flickering its figurative light switch because my vision kept flashing from bitter darkness to blinding white light. The only sound that filled my ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackles of my bones. Then suddenly, everything became light. I was flying through the air, my broken body almost limp from the impact that occurred nanoseconds before.

The world rushes by in a blur and I know the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. I feel my bones move in a way they shouldn't, jangled. Without looking I know there is blood seeping from skin that seconds ago was smooth. I don't move - anything to delay the part where I take in what I look like now. Torn and dirty skin, reddened, weeping blood.

Tires squeal behind me as the back end is thrown to the side, flipping the entire car over, rolling to a deafening stop, smashing into a tree. Ear-splitting bang of metal on metal, air-bags deployed, and the ever so quiet groans coming from the within the vehicle.

"They're still alive!?" I seethed in disbelief through my teeth, completely forgetting that I just got into a car wreck myself. I don't have the time to be injured when I know some one might be dying because of me. Damn it you moron! Willing the water to crawl around me, ever so slowly to heal as much as I could... I only managed to lessen the pain. My body stilled mangled from the mess I created. Damn it!

I watched my feet take steps across the glossy asphalt, my bloody feet next to the shined, scrapped, wrecked metal littered across the road. Before reaching a divot between the road and the forest beyond and passing a sign that read some jumbled nonsense that I didn't have the energy to read. That doesn't matter though. Limping my way to the driver's side of the car, I looked through the shattered window to find two bodies...

A tall man with curly brown hair, and a wispy beard somehow managed to keep the cap on his head from falling off. With baggy pants and sneakers. There was blood dripping from his mouth and his arm was clearly broken. Probably had some other things broken as well. Reaching for his neck, I placed two fingers and found a shallow pulse. Good. The other person seemed much better off, with many cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious I hope. She had wavy brown hair and wore a plain blue blouse with torn jeans and tennis-shoes- "MOOOO!"

My eyes widened and I turned my head. I saw the mongrel across the road at the top of the hill sniffing the air. Axe in hand. "Must...top...tree..." The wispy bearded man mumbled as he was fading between consciousness and a coma. I don't have a clue what he was talking about, but I must save them and get to the top of the hill. Oh look a massive pine tree.

Thank the gods that the Minotaur is practically blind or this would be hard. Well, harder. Trying the doors, I soon find that they all were jammed shut. Glancing back, the Minotaur was getting closer. Picking away the distance between us.

Getting back to the passenger, I take out my frozen blade and cut the seatbelt off of her. Leaving her limp in the passenger seat. Risking it, I drag her through the window, no doubt giving her another cut or few. I drop her off at a tree a few feet away and get to the driver. My body aching and muscles hurting, all the while the Minotaur was already at the bottom, at the edge of the road. Damn! Slashing at the seatbelt, the man falls forward-"HOONNKKKK!" Alerting that smelly alpaca directly at us. Charging with his hooves, leaving me no time to think.

On instinct and adrenaline alone, I drag the man out of the car and toss him aside and roll away. Just as the Minotaur shot passed us and slammed himself into the wreckage. Dismantling the car even more so than it already was. That was close.

Jumping on my feet before he has time to recover, I rush over to the man and plopped his body on my shoulder before getting the girl. I reached her as the cowman roared an unearthly roar and slammed his axe in the car. Furious that he missed. Placing my arms under her knees and arms, I lifted her up and walked up the hill. Not bothering to even glance back at the monster still throwing a fit and smashing the car to pieces. Well, more pieces.

"M-monster!" The plopped body on my shoulders shouted and pointed, finally waking up from his daze. Only to fall right back to sleep and alert axe face to my position about half way up the hill.

"ROAAARRRR!" The beast let loose so loud that my ears rung and the two deadweights stirred in their unconscious state. An unfamiliar sound of bells sprung up in the distance. Why can't anything ever go according to plan? My legs were in agonizing pain and my body was slowly giving up on itself. I made it another quarter of the way up, but he was faster. Reaching me in no time and zoomed past my left side, his horn grazing my arm. Yet, sharp enough to cut me good. Continuing on his path, impaling a horn right into the trunk of a tree. I would have laughed, but now was definitely not the time.

With the two bodies still being carried by yours truly, past the massive gremlin, I sprinted with what little energy I had left towards the top. His roar of absolute rage filled the hillside and beyond. As I continued I heard him dislodge himself from his situation rush forward again...

Only this time I was already at the top and set the two carefully down by a massive pine tree and faced the beast head on with two frozen blades in my hands. I heard shouts coming from below, in the valley and the continuous ringing of bells. But this was my fight.

Rushing down the hill, I ignored the shouts of pain storming my body and pushed forward. A child and half cow meeting somewhere in the middle. The cow carrying his axe with his head bowed and charging with intent to kill. I held both my swords in hand and stared down the steroid filled cow. Time became nothing.

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of grey above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even my own breath seemed to die as soon as it left my mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed my senses became heightened. I felt like the predator even though I was the one being hunted. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out. I stood head to head with one of the most recognizable monsters in all of Greek mythology.

Time resumed and I jumped over him and glid my swords down in his back, slicing him up. Knocking him completely off balance and crashing face first into the ground. I however landed just as ungracefully and rolled down the hill, slamming into a tree with my back. Knocking the air out of my lungs with blood mixed saliva. Looking up in a haze, everything was blurred. I could only make the Minotaur and some silhouettes lined up at the top of the hill.

There was a problem though, the cow recovered much quicker than I and faced me with a hungry look in his eye. I barely had the energy to stand, the rain being of little help. Using the tree as support I propped myself up...

Pain sears through my abdomen better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to my body curls, something primeval and all the while the pain burns and radiates. I grasp at the exposed back of the Minotaur and shout out in agony. The stupid bastard.

My body flew into a frenzy and with no control I grab his other horn and snap it off like it was nothing... Newfound strength coursing through my veins and undying urge to live."ROO-" His roar was cut short as I plunged his own horn through his back directly stabbing him in the heart. Falling as all monsters do. In a pile of dust. Back to Tartarus...

Sliding back down the tree I felt cold. This is the end, isn't it? Blood keeps dripping to the floor beneath me, hundreds of drops like a crimson rain of death. Yes, this is it, this is the end. The only thing holding me up is this stupid tree behind me. Maybe I can use it to stand up, walk away and find help. No, it's no use. I'm too weak. Wait, where am I? Oh. Right. Still here, alone. Why hasn't anybody found me yet? Am I really that lost? I can't take this much longer. My entire body screams, telling me to lie down and sleep. I must resist. If I sleep I'll surely die, but I can't take this much longer. I'll just.. I'll just lie down for a little while. Save my energy, I'll make it out of this mess soon enough. This is it. I know it. This is the end of me, there's no saving me, not anymore. So be it. I'm going to die, I accept it. I have no choice anyway, so I might as well. Just let it be over quickly, I don't want to linger. I'm exhausted, my eyes are heavy and my body is numb. I'm going to take a quick nap, I hope it's just a quick nap. But I really need to close my eyes and rest for a while...

"NOOOOOO!" Screaming, I force my eyes open and shove all my willpower into one last trick. Feeling the normal tug in my gut, only this time it was agonizing, I call for the water to pool on my abdomen and heal me. Please. I-I can feel it. My skin mending itself like it did when mom died. The blood stopping and leaving no trace of a hole in my gut anywhere. Except for the blood outside of my body.

I will not fall asleep… Over my dead body. Feeling a nudge on my shoulder, my hand shot up and grasped it. "Wow! Calm down, I'm here to help." Somebody said, but I was too tuckered out to make out who it was. My head bowed down from over exerting myself.

"No. Go and help the others first, I'll be fine."

"You're pretty far from fine-"

"I said go and help them! Or so help me gods I will castrate you where you stand!" Making my point I grabbed my sword and swung it around. I could make out the sound of whoever it was rushing off. That sound was replaced however with the sound of hooves smacking away at the ground. Nearing my location. "Great. Now what?"

"We need to get you inside the barrier. It isn't safe out here." He said. Definitely a he. He sounded wise, but man is he dumb.

I chuckled a little, "Really? It felt like sunshine and rainbows to me." This guy or whatever grabbed me by my hand and lifted my off the ground and placed my on a horse. Weird, horses usually talk to me whenever I'm near them. "What about the other two?"

"You must really care about your friends a lot to put yourself in that much danger for them. Even when you were almost killed."

"Friends? I have never met them before in my life. At least I don't think I have." I couldn't tell if he was shocked, startled, or what, but he kept silent for the rest of the ride. Which took no more than a few minutes. The scent of strawberries filled my nose and it relaxed me. It made me close my eyes and just take it in.

As soon as we stopped, I was picked off the horse and carried inside someplace. Gods I hope it isn't a hospital. What kind of hospital deliveries patients by horse? That's just awesome. Ow my ribs. Next thing I know, I'm being placed gently on a bed and I open my eyes. Yep, definitely an infirmary. Beds lined up side by side and the others were laying unconscious already being looked after. "Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. Just eyeing the place.

"You're in the infirmary."

"No I meant, am I at Camp Half-blood?" Again with the silence, I guess I'm in the right place.

"How did you know?" How does anybody know of a safe place for demigods?

"Never mind how I know, just give me some nectar and ambrosia and I let me talk to the man in charge of this place. Please."

"Somebody get Chiron in here now! He needs to know what's going on and get me nectar and ambrosia!" The teenager ordered and as soon as he was finished two boys left the room. The first one came back quickly and had squares in a bag plus a canister. He put the stuff down and I reached for them taking a little piece and a drink. It tastes like... I miss home. I felt my body begin to mend, but it would take a little to actually be back to a hundred percent.

Entering the room next was an old man in a wheelchair and a girl by his side. She had the audacity to stare me down all the way to my bed. "Yes?" The old guy asked.

"I'm sorry if I come off rude, but are you Chiron? Trainer of heroes? The centaur?" They had perplexed faces and were not expecting that to come flying out if my mouth.

"I am." Must be a magical wheelchair or something. "And who might you be my boy?"

I smiled and opened my mouth "My name is Percy and I'm a son of Poseidon." Among other relations. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." I said finishing with a mock bow through my pain filled body. Every one stood there mouth agape.


	9. They Think I'm Weird

Percy's POV:

"What?" I asked because they were silent for quite awhile. I guess it's not everyday that a kid comes waltzing in saving two people and defeating a famous monster. And already knows of the Greek world and his parentage.

"That's not possible!" Annabeth said. I never forget a face and the name that comes with it.

"What's not Annabeth? The fact that I know about the gods and everything or the fact that I'm not dead." I could see in her stormy grey eyes that she recognizes me.

"Do you know each other?" Chiron asked from his wheelchair.

"Not particularly, I just ran into her awhile ago and saved their butts. Didn't they ever mention me?" Annabeth's eyes grew wide and she pointed right at me.

"You're the lunatic with the flute! Chiron, I thought he was just a dream... Neither Luke or Thalia" Her voiced hitched at her name, "ever mentioned you so I thought you were just a figment of my imagination or something." She mumbled the last part, but I caught it and from the looks of it so did Chiron. She went on to tell the story of our meet and didn't leave any details out. Earning quite the shocked looks from everyone present.

"I think we have much to discuss?" Chiron stopped talking and waited for my name.

"Percy. Just Percy."

"A pleasure Percy." Chiron swung his wheelchair around, "Now would you please leave us be for a moment?" He asked the other attendants. Who made haste in leaving, leaving the three of us and two unconscious bodies alone.

After a moment of silence she burst out, "You promised that we would meet again! Alive! Now... Now it's just Luke and I." She began tearing up and sat down on the bed across from mine. Putting her face in her hands.

"What happened?" I asked swinging my legs over the edge of the bed as I clenched the sheets tightly. She didn't answer me, just continued to sob. Hopping off the bed I sat next to her and hugged her tightly. Letting her head rest on my chest. She didn't resist, just continued to shed a few more tears. After a couple of minutes she calmed down. "What happened?" I asked more tenderly. In the corner of my eye, I saw the Minotaur horn placed at the foot of the bed.

"A week after our encounter with you-" She began saying that they were hunted relentlessly by monsters. And finished off by saying that Thalia saved them while facing the horde all by herself and turning into the giant pine at the top of the hill. If that were me, I'd do the same for my friends. I couldn't help, but think that it was my fault. My scent was stronger... it might have cause monsters to attack them. Maybe if I went with them? "I know there is more that I can do." She spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Percy we need to talk. Alone." The last part was definitely for Annabeth. Chiron started making his way out of the infirmary, thank the gods. I started to feel cramped inside.

"Annabeth? Would you like to talk a bit later?" She gave a shallow nod, and I began making my way out of the room. As soon as I left the house? I stood on a porch that wrapped the entirety of whatever the building was, but I didn't have time to admire it because Chiron just kept rolling away. I soon caught up to him as he turned the corner.

The camp was absolutely breathtaking. The valley marched all the way up to the way up to the water, which glistened with a resound beauty about a mile in the distance. The rest was dotted with Greek buildings, an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, and an arena that was circular in design. All stunningly clean and white in the shining sun. Demigods and satyrs all played volleyball, while others sat in canoes in a small lake. Everyone was wearing bright orange T-shirts and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Others were practicing their shots at an archery range and riding horses or Pegasus... It honestly reminds me of home.

But the weather wasn't as magnificent. As soon as I was outside a massive storm hit the borders of the camp, Zeus was definitely not happy. While clouds covered the sky directly above, making the camp's residence on edge. At the end of the porch Chiron sat down at a card table with another man. My first impression was a god. He was small, but porky with a red nose and big watery eyes and curly black hair that was nearly purple. He had a Hawaiian shirt on and was ready to deal. "Who's the brat?"

"This child here is Percy Mr. D. He claims to be a son of the sea." For just a moment he stopped shuffling, but he quickly overcame whatever it was and then went straight to dealing for three people.

"It's the truth, it is also the reason why I'm here." I told them, not bothering to take a seat and play their game.

"Oh, so you father told you to come here." Chiron said.

"No he didn't. I came because of the missing master bolt-" As I finished the statement, thunder screamed all throughout camp. As if I was the one who stole it.

"What do you know Perry?" Dionysus said with a dangerous tone laced in with his voice. I looked into his eyes which held a purplish fire deep within, showing only a part of his true nature.

"I didn't steal the bolt if that's what you're implying. I came here to stop World War Three! If I don't then who knows how many lives will be lost."

"Why do you believe it has to be you?" The old centaur chimed in.

"What other way do you know of to please the King of the gods than have a child of his brother bring it to him in person? Of course it has to be done before the summer solstice otherwise I fail." Chiron seemed impressed and the wine god merely scoffed and went back to playing his game. "But I can't actually do anything now. I first need to heal first then I'll be on my merry way." It seemed that Chiron was contemplating on what I said and had no other words to give. Instead he opted to stay silent for a few minutes, only calling out for the game they were playing.

"You make a fair point Percy... The day after tomorrow you'll have a meet with the Oracle of Delphi. Which gives you plenty of time to get situated and perhaps play a fun game of capture the flag." Capture the what now? "But you won't be staying in Poseidon's cabin... We have certain rules that need to be followed and until you're claimed; you'll be staying in Cabin Eleven."

"With all do respect I prefer sleeping outside. Never had a bed in my life. Or a shirt as a matter of fact."

"We have rules for a reason Percy. Please just follow them, I wouldn't want a mishap on your first day here." Too late. I nodded to be polite, but I don't think I'll be sleeping inside anytime soon. "Now I want you to head up to your cabin and get situated, have someone show you around. Then come back down here for medical attention before dinner."

"Aye-Aye Captain!" I saluted him then turned away. With every step my body was aching and sore, no mystery why. I wanted to explore first before I have any responsibilities, so I made my way around the camp. No matter where I went, I heard hushed whispers and pointed fingers at the Minotaur horn. Seems that stories travel fast around here. Something I noticed were the ages, they all seemed older than I was, and all with that blinding orange T-shirt.

I took a peek behind me and saw the house was much bigger than I first anticipated. Fours stories tall, sky-blue and white trim, kinda like a resort type thing. A shudder in the curtain, something most certainly was up there. I basically explored the entire visible region of camp before I made my way to the cabins. Twelve of them in a u formation, with each designed to their own parentage.

...Only twelve... There are a lot of minor gods out there who have children too... Do they just stuff them in cabin eleven as well? This just won't do, I must do something about it...

I finally reached the cabin which didn't look too out of the ordinary, more like an old cabin. That's it, nothing more to it than that. As soon as I stepped in, everyone fell silent and stared. Someone asked, "Regular or undetermined?" which seemed like utter BS to me.

"Neither, I know my dad, but have yet to be claimed. Don't worry though, I'll try to not be a nuisance as much as I can. Oh and the name is Percy." That didn't seem to help. I bet a lot of kids know their parents, but they haven't got claimed yet. This just isn't right. I should do something about that.

"Welcome Percy. You can have the spot just over there on the floor." He pointed behind him. For some reason his presence unsettled mine. He was about nineteen, tall and muscular, and short-cropped sandy hair. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, a leather necklace with five beads, and sandals. He had an impressive scar from behind his right eye down to his jaw. That must've hurt. "I'm Luke. The councilor of the Hermes cabin."

"You don't remember, me do you Luke?" He squinted his eyes and began to think. Then he nodded no, "I'm disappointed. Do you remember about five years back when a seven year old jumped from the treetops and saved you, Grover, Annabeth, and of course Tha-" He clasped his hand over my mouth to shut me up. Glaring down at me.

"You don't deserve to say her name. If it weren't for you, she might've still been alive." He let go of my mouth then calmed down, "Sorry."

"No you're probably right. But if the fates have something planned, nothing will change it." At least that is up until now. I'm going to change fate. "I'm sorry as well. If it's alright with you, I'm gonna explore a bit more before dinner." Luke nodded a yes and I walked out of the cabin. I left nothing to claim that spot. The bow and arrow, flute, everything was still with me. Who knows what would have been stolen if I stayed any longer, especially from children of the god of thieves.

Part of the way down the hill someone called out to me from behind, "Well, if isn't Mr. Hotshot the newbie." She was big and husky with five other behind her. All wearing camo jackets and carrying weapons. She came up right behind me and continued saying "We have a little initiation for people like you."

"Let me guess, take me over to the bathroom stalls and force me to take a drink from a toilet, or is it more like a physical beating from the six of you?" I don't know what was funnier their shocked expressions or the fact that I shut up some of Ares' children. "I could tell you guys are all action, not much different from myself actually, so why don't I show you my skills... Six vs. one. Are you down?" I could see this going down two ways; I beat them and they hate my guts, or I beat them and they give me respect.

"We'll pulverize you punk!" The one in front shouted and the one who lead the charge. They were pretty fast and reached me quickly, before I even got the chance to manifest my swords. She jabbed at me with her spear as I sidestepped, I felt a tingle slide past me and knew. Her spear was special. Ducking under a sword swipe I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, knocking the sword out of his hands and into mine. Just in time to block another sword coming down on me. Man these people don't play around.

Swiping me feet, I knock the two of them down and hit them in the head with the butt of his sword. Which I didn't like by the way. Wasting no time I rush another one, jumping high in the air I knee him directly in the face. Busting his nose on impact.

Landing back down I spin my entire body to avoid another spear that was about to stab my gut. Using my sword I slid down the frame right to her face and punched her in the temple. Knocking her out instantly and sliding past her directly in front a brute. Punching the side of the his kneecap he fell instantly and I jabbed it his gut with the butt of the sword. Knocking the wind out of him and gasping for breath.

The same tingle I felt before came back directly at my backside. The point of a spear pressing into my back and zapping me relentlessly. "You lose." She told me and insisted on putting more pressure on my bare back.

"I don't think so." The normal tug in my gut came rushing in and I used what little water I had left in my canister to coil around the tip of the spear and trace itself back to her hand. The current ran through and shocked her into dropping her weapon and releasing me. Gripping my sword I spun around and pointed the tip of the blade back at her face. "What's your name?" She blinked, a little confused.

"Clarisse." She was pretty tall and had muscular body of an athlete. She has dark eyes, and pale brown hair that was definitely stringy.

"Not many people had the privilege of getting behind my back Clarisse... I respect that." She was surprised into silence. Even more so when I dropped my guard and lowered my sword, giving her a hand to get up. She didn't say anything except for a scoff and went on her merry way, leaving her friends behind.

Dropping the sword, I went on exploring through the camp. Nothing surprised me, but I'm gonna visit the forge later to get a proper sword. That would make my life a lot easier. Especially with all the stunts I pull. It's already hard enough to kill when I have to manifest my swords, but if I had a real bronze or imperial gold sword, that would make everything go a lot smoother.

Sitting by the lake I looked down and saw some naiads and waved down to them. Waving right back excitedly. I thought why the hell not and looked around. Seeing as there were about ten people all around the, I decided to jump in and leave a nice splash. Swimming over to the naiads I sparked up a conversation with them. We talked and talked about anything that came up; a lot of gossip and stories to share. They seemed to believe I was Poseidon's son, especially since I was underwater for so long. But our time was cut short when I heard the dinner bell ring. Damn it! I forgot to go to Chiron before dinner... Actually that's ok, spending this much time in the water really helped my body.

Walking right out of the water with the naiads laughing was probably an odd sight to see, even at a camp of half-god children. The kids walking by, tripped over themselves and gave a second glance in my direction. What? Have they never seen a boy walk with nature spirits?

But man was I hungry. Running towards the dining pavilion, I met up with my temporary cabin and waved goodbye to the naiads. They were really nice.

Entering I saw that Grover was awake and sitting at the head table with Mr. D and Chiron slumped over. I waved and called out to him, excited to see that he was ok. I wonder if the other girl was too? He must've read my emotions because he perked up at the sight of me. Maybe I'll go talk with later. A moment passed and we all got settled in at our designated tables. I decided to stand instead. Chiron raised his glass, "To the gods!" and everyone responded the same. Almost.

Wood nymphs came with platters filled with some food that I didn't even recognize. My glass was empty, but I had a feeling and smirked. "Blue strawberry smoothie." Perfect, just like moms. It reminds me of the night I left my family. Once everyone got their food, they all got up and marched towards the fire in the center. Sacrifices to the gods. I didn't recognize anything on my plate, except for the fruit and meat that was covered in some sort of sauce. It smells good, but I'd rather catch my own dinner.

Following everyone, I was the last one to the flames and I just stood there with my eyes closed. I prayed... for a couple minutes... it wasn't just to my father, but my sister and some others. I was grateful and they should know that.

I opened my eyes and dumped my entire plate of food into the fire. All of it. I wasn't eating tonight.

I walked back to my table, totally aware of the stares I was receiving from the camp. It was silent. "I'd appreciate it, if the stares were directed at your food instead of mine." That shook people out of their stupor and the conversations slowly went back to normal. I could still make out the some whispers about me. That made me smile.

Chiron stomped his hoof and got everyone's attention. Mr. D started talking, but I zoned him out pretty quickly, "...Ercy!" I caught the tail end of my name and looked to the front. No one knew what to do, I guess it is time to introduce myself. "Hi! I'm Percy and I'm a newbie to camp. But I'm sure you all knew that." With that out of the way we were dismissed to the amphitheater for the campfire. Nope!

I ditched that real quick and went back to the lake to call my family. I quickly filled them in and by then the campfire was over. I snuck back to my group without them noticing and got ready for bed. Not inside the cabin however. When everyone was asleep, I snuck outside and went to sleep in the lake. The naiads said it was ok, lucky me. That was my first day of camp.

I woke up early enough to get back into bed without anyone realizing it. The day went by pretty quickly, it was mostly relearning what I already knew so I ditched the study lessons and went to train. First with my swords against straw dummies, then target practice with a bow and arrow. Not the huntress arrow though, I used theirs. That they definitely didn't need to know about.

After that I went to visit the unconscious patient. Surprise, surprise! She was awake and freaking the f out. I tried talking to her, but I was shooed out of the room. My guess was Chiron was gonna do some sort of orientation in order to get her situated. I did get her name. Jessica.

The rest of the day went by with a blur, I talked with the nature spirits and trained. Everyone seemed chipper today, I wonder why? Oh and I had one helluva conversation with Grover. As it turns out we had a lot in common and managed to get along great. He actually became my first friend here. Like a real friend. He wanted to find Pan as much as I did, if not more. Gotta love that mans enthusiasm. Then I continued to train with my sword and managed to score a sparring partner. Good ole Luke Castellan. He actually made me work for it. He was my third friend, just after Annabeth. Who by the way wasn't very sneaky on tailing Luke. She likes him, a lot.

So I tried to pry her away from him and get her to talk about the thing from yesterday. It wasn't easy but, I managed. Still... She's had it rough. It seems they all have. So we talked and talked...

Until dinner that is. I walked up the hill with my cabin and did the same thing I did yesterday with my meal. Prayed and gave it all away. I'll just eat something later. I barely noticed that Jessica joined my table and I felt kinda bad about that. So, to make it up to her I sat next to her, "Are you doing ok?" I asked in the most calming way I could muster.

I was expecting her to burst out, but she didn't, "No... this is all just to much. I never even met my mom and now people tell me she's a goddess. I just wanna go home. I wanna go home." She brought her knees up to her chest and whimpered. Tears begging to escape. "I-I heard you hel-helped me. Th-thank you."

"I only did what I thought was right. By the way, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything. Anything at all, just let me know. Even if you just want to talk. I owe you that much."

"Hah you o-owe me? You saved me... I shoul-d be the one owing you."

"I don't see it that way Jessica. I saved you, now it is my responsibility to make sure you you're ok." She smiled at that. She opened her mouth to say something else, but the conch horn blew. Signaling it is time for capture the flag. "Hey, um you should probably wait a little before playing tonight." I told her rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't worry. Chiron told me I can't anyway. So I'm just gonna hit the hay." She was silenced by cheers from all the other campers. Annabeth ran in with a couple other carrying a ten-foot long banner. That was glistening grey with a barn owl above an olive tree. While Clarisse and two of her siblings ran in with a banner, gaudy red painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head. I heard conversations that we were with Athena's cabin. Sounds fun.

Our team was Hermes, Apollo, and of course Athena. Everyone else was with Ares. "Heroes! You know the rules already. Creek boundary. Forest is fair game. All magic items allowed-" I zoned out again and waited. "-Arm yourselves!" With that he spread his arms and the tables were filled with weapons and armor. I scanned everything, but found nothing that wouldn't hinder my movements. So I guess I'm going to go the usual. Shirtless, flute, bow, and swords. Annabeth told us to move forward and we were obligated to do so.

I got crazed looks, not because they were crazy, but because they thought I was. I rushed towards the front, right to next to Annabeth. She glanced at me and did a double take when she realized I wore my usual attire. "What in the hades is the matter with you!?" She nagged.

"Is someone worried about me? I'm honored."

"Of course not. I just can't believe I have an idiot for a teammate."

"Ouch. You hurt me Annabeth. How could I possibly recover?" She rolled her eyes and kept marching forward.

Once we reached our flag spot. Annabeth went on and on and on about a very intricate plan. I ignored her and once the conch horn blew I booked it. Running straight for their flag without a moments hesitation. I heard her shout and curse at me, but I just kept going. She wanted me to guard the creek. HA! Yea, like that was gonna happen wise-girl.

I kept on running, even when I felt an eerie presence in the woods. Something different from the usual monsters.

I got so distracted that, I didn't have enough time to dodge a snare placed directly below me at the other side of the creek. I was wrapped in a bronze mesh and flung high into the tree. Celestial bronze with no chance to escape. "Looks like we caught one boys!" Clarisse shouted from behind a bush. I heard hoots and hollers coming from all around me. And the this gave me a nice vantage point to see their flag. "Oh and if it isn't the newbie! This is going to be fun." She growled the last part. About ten of them came crawling out armed with sharpened weapons. A few of them I recognized.

"Aw come Clarisse, I thought we were friends." She scoffed and I looked at the mesh net I was trapped in. I know I can't use my powers in it, but if I can find way out them... There! The rope tying the trap together had a small gap that I could use. Snatching the dagger from my ankle I cut the area just enough to cause my weight to rip through the rest of the hold. Falling down to the forest ground beneath, I was met with ten angry warriors. Each ready to tear me limb from limb. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got a flag with my name on it." The ever so present tug in my gut came rushing back to me as I thrust my hands forwards.

A low rumbling could be heard coming from the creek, moments before a tidal wave of cold water swept the ten crashing into the ground. Wasting no time I, ran towards where I saw their flag earlier and swiftly went to retrieve it. Dodging countess more traps and contraptions and the occasional enemy. I grabbed the flag and jumped back before an electric charge swept the area. Alerting the rest of the team.

Getting back was much tougher than I thought it would be. Every step lead to vines or traps trying to maw away at my feet or a jumper trying to tackle me into the ground. Or even shish-kabob me with a spear. Everyone merged towards the creek as I hopped over and into home territory. Their flag no longer the gaudy red, but now a glistening grey.

The conch horn blew signaling Athena's win. I gotta say, not too shabby. "Not terrible, but if you listened to me. This would've gone so much easier." The air shimmered next to me, revealing Annabeth taking of a cap.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" She laughed and a little, but I could tell not pleased with my actions.

With one foot out of the creek and closer to the cheering crowd, a deep growl rained through the forest. The cheering died off and Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek for his bow and for everybody to get ready. Appearing as if it crawled out of the shadows a Chimera the size of a hippo lunged at me. His claws imbedded themselves into my shoulders and cut down right to the bone, dislocating it with his weight. Blooding pouring out like a shattered dam. I screamed, turning the clear creek red with my blood. I lost all feelings in my arm... Damnit I should have seen that coming.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shouted. He was too fast and pinned me to the creek bed. Anyone who even tried to come close was snapped at by his head or tail. Any arrows shot only pierced his skin or deflected. Even Chiron was having a tough time because kids were everywhere and he couldn't risk hurting one of them. But, also because he didn't want to aggravate the Chimera anymore as to not hurt me.

Too bad they failed to realize I was already gone. I water traveling about twenty feet up the creek and climbed directly above the Chimera. I grasped my shoulder and swung it into a branch *POP* was the disturbing sound it made as it shifted back into place. He still had one paw on where I used to be, to distracted to feel that I was gone, believing I was still under him. The blood covering up my escape. It was utter chaos. I manifested a sword of ice and fell forward using my entire body weight to push my weapon down.

I felt weightless as I continued to fall, it felt like minutes have gone by. No one saw or noticed me until it was too late. My sword penetrated his skull with an audible crack directly into his brain, killing him instantly and showering the area in his fine gold dust. Sending him back to hell.

I rested on one knee as everyone registered what just happened. A Chimera got into camp, not without help however. "Di immortales!" Annabeth spoke, "That's shouldn't... be possible!"

"He was summoned by some one, some one from the inside the camp." Chiron stated. Their eyes glued to my scarred body. The water slid against my skin and around my wounds, healing them with incredible speed.

Yet, when I looked around no one was actually looking directly at me, but right above me, "I don't believe it." Annabeth shared her thoughts. I looked up and there it was. A holographic three tipped trident with a light flurry of snow. Glancing again, everyone was kneeling.

"Hail! Perseus! Son of the Sea God! Poseidon! Earthshaker! Stormbringer! Father of Horses!" Chiron declared. I am no longer undetermined. Finally.


	10. My First Quest!

**Percy's POV:**

Ok, I know that I may seem like I have everything under control, but I don't. As soon as dad claimed me, they began probing at my past. Especially dear ole Annabeth. Nothing seemed to get past her. Like what I have been doing the past four-ish years? And even asking about my life before that. I can't really blame her though. I would definitely be curious.

Which is when the questions about the flurry of snow came up. Some people thought I was an immortal with two godly parents; that was a weird conversation. I even had to swear that it was true. Like the creek full of red blood wasn't proof enough. Is it just me or do people seriously like not knowing?

Anyway, others came up with theories about me being closer to a nature spirit than a demigod. They kept sprouting nonsense and didn't even let me explain myself. Not until, I dumped a little bit of water on their heads. "Just let me explain! Jeez! Before any of this, I was guided to this camp by a goddess before the bull on steroids decided make a grand entrance."

"WHO!?" A bunch of the campers shouted.

"I'm not gonna tell you. I was sworn to secrecy and who am I if I don't know how to keep a secret? Plus, I just so happen to really like this goddess and think of her as a sister. I won't let anything bad happen to her, not on my watch. She helped me out when I needed it and was kind enough to lead me here. I'm not gonna betray her trust like that." I replied sternly. Still, that didn't help my case in anyway.

"Perseus, we don't keep secrets like that at this camp." Chiron spoke, attempting to get an answer out of me. There was no way I'm gonna let this chance pass me up.

"Is that right? How about what happens to the kids of minor gods or of those who haven't gotten claimed? How can you say that when people are left wondering why their mommy or daddy doesn't care? Or why none of it is fair? The answer to that answer is very simple, my dear friend. Because their parents aren't represented here or anywhere nor thought of as important... Because they are _minor?_ Now that doesn't seem right." Thunder rolled in the distance, signifying an angry bunch.

"That's enough Perseus!" Chiron lashed out, trying to stop me. Yet, I kept going.

"They will sit and rot in cabin eleven, until they die themselves. No one here cares for them... I can see the hollow look of _your_ campers-" I pointed my finger at him, "dying to know who their mom or dad is... And you said secrets like mine aren't kept around here. When literally parentage is known and you claim nothing can be done. But I won't allow that... I care because some one has to." I was beyond frustrated now, as seen by the storm brewing at the edges of camp, scaring the campers. Taking a deep breath, I eyed each camper, "For those of you who don't know your parents or are stuck in cabin eleven, my cabin will always be open. I'm sure my dad won't mind, we are all in this together after all. We will find who your parents are... I promise." Ending on that, I began making my way towards cabin three. Leaving the campers in a stunned silence and making many of them think. About what? That is entirely up to them.

I went to my cabin and just laid there. I couldn't sleep after my rant. I hope the gods heard that... It was just as much to them as it was for the campers. I may have been too harsh on them. I'll just work it out with everyone tomorrow.

Since sleeping was a no go, I left my cabin and went to train before the sun even hit the horizon. I was my own councilor, I can do whatever I wanted and go wherever I please.

* * *

A few days have gone by and I just about apologized to every body. Yet, even then I was avoided like the plague by them all. No one wanted to talk to me and they talked about me behind my back. That, I didn't care about much. I just don't understand why my rant seemed like such a big deal. I spoke the truth that everyone knew it. I did come off like a dick though.

I was thus left alone by the entire camp.

Almost everyone. Charles still talked with me about whatever, Luke still sparred with me, Grover and I still talked, Jessica was really nice, and Annabeth... Well, she kept mumbling to herself about a plan of some sort whenever we were together. Selina also didn't seem to care all that much. That was a pleasant surprise. She's awesome.

The last person I still needed to apologize to was Chiron, which was where I was headed to now. I was just about to knock on the Big House when it swung open to reveal a sweaty and nervous Grover. "I was just coming to get you Percy! Mr. D wants to send you to... I mean he wants to see you." He sheepishly said.

"Where are they?"

"Just on the porch. Other side of the Big House. Come on, you don't want to keep a god waiting!" He grabbed my wrist and half dragged me there. Chiron and Mr. D were playing against invisible opponents; two hands floating in the air. "Well if it isn't the camp celebrity... Anyway don't expect any respect from me just because your father is ole barnacle beard." Thunder clapped in the distance, but he wasn't bothered. Grover on the other hand was cowering by the railing. "You caused a lot of trouble on Olympus brat. If it were up to me, you'd be a pile of ashes swept under the rug and forgotten, but it is in my mission to keep you from harm. Sadly. Anyway I'm off to Olympus for an emergency meeting. All thanks to you." With that he vanished, leaving only the smell of grapes behind.

"Chiron I came here to apologize for my actions. It wasn't my place to-" I was cut-off.

"It's quite alright child. You weren't wrong... This place isn't perfect. But there isn't much that I can do Percy."

"...How about I talk with my dad? For those types of kids, I mean. It wouldn't put a strain on cabin eleven and I don't mind. Plus we can try and figure out their parentage." It wasn't much of a suggestion.

"Hmm, not bad, but that isn't the reason on why I called you are here. It is time for you to take on your quest. The fighting hasn't seized between Zeus and Poseidon... In fact it is much worse than it was before. No one knew you even existed until now, so Zeus openly blames you considering no one knew where you were during the winter solstice. He thinks you stole it for your father. "

"Figures. I knew Zeus was crazy."

"Perseus, we don't talk about the King of the gods like that!" Grover half yelled at me. Slightly cowering behind a chair thinking I was gonna struck down.

"Will you accept the quest?" Chiron spoke again.

"...Just tell me when I leave."

"Not so fast child. You need to go and see the Oracle and obtain a prophecy before you can leave. This situation is extremely fragile Perseus. You need to find the bolt and return before the summer solstice meeting. June 21st. Which is about ten days from now. " As he spoke his last word, rain started falling within the barrier of camp. Stunning all it's residence and giving one final look at me. Zeus was pissed, but I didn't think he would punish the camp because of me. I grew angrier. "The oracle is found in the attic Perseus."

With that I went up four flights of stairs, right under a green trap door. I pulled the cord down and it opened. I climbed the wooden ladder and entered... There is so much junk in this place. Broken armor and weapons and relics from previous quests, I'm assuming.

By the window stood the mummy- I mean Oracle. Not wrapped or anything. Just a female husk with a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beads and necklaces, and a headband over her long black hair. Her eyes were white slits. She sat up which made me jolt and reach for my bow. Then her mouth opened wide and green mist began pouring out. Hissing as if acid was eating away at the floor, then she spoke. In my head, much like Khione. Only creeier. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the might Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I took a deep breath and approached, "What is my destiny?" I mean what else was I supposed to say? The mist thickened and collected in front of me, making some sort of visions. First was... my first mom clutching a baby: _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._ Then Phoebe: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._ Next Nasaea, Amphite, Kyrene, and Asea: _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._ Finally Khione: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

As the last line finished, they began to dissolve away. Back into the mouth of the leathery Oracle. She was done speaking and everything in the room went back to normal. As if I wasn't just given a terrifying prophecy.

Making my way back down stairs. I spot Chiron in all of his centaur glory. I walked over and slumped down on a chair. Taking a deep breath, Grover and Chiron waited.

 _"_ You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend...

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

I told him the entire prophecy. Word for word and the air seemed to drop a few degrees. Grover paled at the last couple lines and Chiron brought his hand to his chin and thought about it. "Prophecies tend to have double meanings. So don't dwell on it too much. It will only harm you. Trust me."

"West it is then... Who can I bring?"

"Whoever is willing to go. As long as it isn't more than three people total."

"Grover? I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't absolutely certain you can do it." I knew he was terrified, but he nodded. I guess his search for Pan is far more worth it than a little bit danger. Plus he's my closest friend here. I feel like I might need him.

"Anyone else?" Chiron asked.

"Well since Annabeth is already here. Why doesn't she come along?" The air shimmered and Annabeth stood stunned, with her mouth opened. "Come on guys we don't have anytime to waste!" I already had my stuff so I ran to the hill leaving my two friends behind.

"Seaweed Brain!" She shouted, but I was already long gone.

* * *

An hour or so past and I was still waiting for them. How long does it take to get ready for a life threatening quest that could possible end the world if we fail? Oooh I see. Maybe I was ready too fast...

"Hey Percy! Are you ready to go!?" Grover shouted from the bottom of the hilled followed closely by Annabeth, Chiron and some one else.

"I've been ready and waiting for you two! What took you guys so long?"

"We were getting supplies, you know, just in case something bad happens. Like fatal injuries?" Annabeth voiced back.

"Oh sweet! What did you guys get?" By now they were already at the top of the hill. Chiron and Argus stood a couple feet behind them. I could tell he was Argus because of all the eyes.

"Drachmas, Nectar, and Ambriosa. As well as sleeping bags, mortal money, and a few other things. What are you bringing Percy?" Annabeth asked after she took a good look at me and realized I was dressed as I have always been. Shorts, bow, my flute, daggers, and the hunter's arrow hidden on my person. Not that she knows about that.

"This is Argus. He'll be taking you guys into the city." Ugh I don't want to go there. It's absolutely disgusting and I hate it.

"Actually I have a way to get there. If you don't mind." I said rubbing my neck. They looked at me perplexed. Argus on the other hand shrugged it off and made his way back down the hill towards the Big House.

"Great! Now we don't have a ride Seaweed Brain!" I just rolled my eyes. I turned around and started making my way a bit down the hill when I heard Luke.

"Hold up guys!" I turned around and Luke was standing at the top panting and carrying a pair of shoes. I wonder what he was doing here. Glancing at Grover and Annabeth, they too had no clue. But I could see the blush swarming the poor girl's face. "I just wanted to wish you guys off and perhaps... use these." He gestured towards the sneakers, and handed them off to me. They looked normal, "Maia!" Luke said and white bird wings sprouted right out of the heels. That surprised me a little. They flopped to the ground and then the wings folded up and disappeared.

Too bad I can't actually use them. You know, Zeus being the lord of the sky and all. "Thanks Luke." Was all I told him. It was a still pretty sweet gift to give.

"Umm... Listen Percy. We are placing a lot of hopes on you. Just go out and kill some of them monsters for me. Kay?" I nodded and he shook my hand firmly. He patted Grover and hugged Annabeth. She loved it. Then he just left us on the hill.

"Hey Grover? Would you like a pair of magic sneakers that could fly?" His eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Would I!?" With such pleasure he grabbed the sneakers and tied them onto his own hooves. Ready to take off and fly. "Maia!" Grover shouted. The wings flapped right on out and he got about a foot of air before he faceplanted. The shoes dragged him across the ground in circles before he finally stopped.

"He meant well Percy." Chiron told me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know..."

"Oh I almost forgot." Chiron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pen? A regular ball-point pen? No... on instinct I took the cap off and it grew... into a mesmerizing double-edged bronze sword, a leather wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It felt... perfect. "It's a gift from your father. I lost track on how long I've been actually holding onto it, but it is clear now. You are the one. The prophecy is clear." I bet it is. "It holds a tragic history... It's name is Anaklusmos." Riptide? Now that is a dope name! "It holds magic. Now you can't ever lose it." I placed it in my pocket and was extremely grateful. It was barely considered a pocket at this point.

Shouting my thanks, I grabbed both Annabeth and a dizzy Grover and sprinted down the hill looking for something. Finding it near the bottom, I jumped directly into a big puddle, dragging both of my friends with me.

* * *

We appeared right in the heart of Manhattan, pouncing right out of the puddle we just jumped into. "What in the Hades was that!? We were just at camp and now we're? Where are we!?" Annabeth was so confused and looking around desperately to find a sign of where we were. Which there were plenty of. "We're in Manhattan!? Upper east side! How?"

Grover, on the other hand, was mumbling to himself about tin-cans and about eating something bad. I feel bad for the poor goat-boy.

"Calm down! You're drawing attention we don't need." That didn't necessarily do the trick I wanted. In fact I got more people to look at us. I took both of them by the hand and walked alongside the road for a little while. All the while starting to explain myself. I told them about water travel and how I can move from place to place so long as it has water. I was about to suggest another jump bbuuttt...

I was out voted and they said we weren't going to be doing that anytime soon. So they decided to buy a few bus tickets and travel west that way. This was going to be a long trip. "Got the tickets!" Grover skipped back over to us, waving the tickets like he won the lottery.

After a few minutes and some terrible small talk, the bus finally arrived and we were beginning to board. However, something eerie caught my attention from the other side of the street. Technically I couldn't see anything, but something was definitely not right. It creeped me out just glancing in that direction, yet I couldn't pry my eyes off away from whatever it was.

As the bus arrived, people rushed off while other's climbed on hiding the other side. *Hiss!* I flinched as the doors shut closed and the wheels turned. The weird feeling never left as everything around me seemingly went back to normal. I wanted nothing more than to get away from here as fast as possible. No matter how I look at it... It definitely isn't a good sign.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Grover and Annabeth caused me to look away asking a simple question with a complex answer.

Looking back, that feeling was no longer there. Like it simply vanished into thin air. "I don't know."

If the estranged emotion wasn't a bad omen, then Grover constantly looking over his shoulders and sniffing the air was definitely not a good sign. "What is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe nothing." Yea since when was it ever just nothing?

Now finding the bus much more comfortable than anything outside, we chose a few seats in the back. After being on my own for so long and dealing with constant danger, I don't know why I became so anxious all of a sudden. Maybe because it isn't just me I'm looking after. I wasn't the only one nervous, Grover gnawed at his apple and Annabeth kept tapping her hat. Something was up. "Percy." Annabeth caught my attention and she nodded towards the front of the bus.

An old lady in a crumpled rose dress, gloves, and a weird looking hat atop her head. Followed closely by two other hags. They weren't the ones I saw earlier, but they carried a very ominous feeling with them. Great. More trouble. They quickly sat in the very front of the bus, directly behind the bus driver and crossing their legs through the walk way.

No one was leaving. The Furies were making sure of that.

"What are they doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Clearly trying to stop us... But, all three of them!?" Annabeth quickly replied.

"Di immortals! What are we going to do?" Grover slowly began to panic.

"The windows don't open, no back exit, nothing..." Annabeth was quite adept at reading the situation, but her pause didn't ease anyone's anxiety. As we entered a tunnel, the three monsters called saying they needed to use the restroom and slowly preceded making their way back here. Annabeth cursed, "Here take my hat, they want you. Maybe you can get past them and get out of here." She did have a point, but I had another idea.

I told them my plan. It wasn't a great one, but at least we'll hopefully get out of this situation alive. I could here the gears in Annabeth's head turning, processing what I just said. In the short amount of time we had, there wasn't any other option. They nodded and got into position. I put on the cap and vanished from sight, creeping up the isle and ducked in a empty seat as we left the tunnel behind.

Sure enough they walked past me, not before they stopped and sniffed the air. Great. Now it is time. Creeping behind the last one, I uncapped my sword and it grew into all it's glory. I was about to stab the last one in the back, when a hellish wail pounded in my head. Now they carried fiery whips while looking like someone skinned a bat of it's hair and tanned it. Hideous beasts.

They began lashing out at asking where _it_ was. Tearing up the seats and cracking their whips. I dashed up to one and stabbed it in the back before it had time to react. She collapsed onto the ground and withered in pain. This drew her friends attention and gave Grover and Annabeth a shallow opening. Annabeth struck her foe in her side and she crumpled, but Grover wasn't so lucky. The fury grabbed him and she was pissed. "Where is it!?" I couldn't risk stabbing Grover too, so I did the next best thing. I pulled the wheel. Causing a mass panic and screams as we nearly hit every car along the way. Going through traffic lights and ending up close to a river.

I pulled the emergency break and threw all the screaming passengers forward as the bus began to swerve into a ditch. Everyone rushed out screaming and as the bus began catching fire. Probably from the Fury's whip. Pushing and shoving their way out. This was perfect, after they all stampeded out, I took off the cap and rushed her in her dazed state. Somehow through all the excitement, Annabeth got on the Fury's back.

I was about to strike her when the hairs on my neck stood up one end. "Out! NOW!" Annabeth shouted and rushed out of the bus with Grover and myself following closely behind.

Just as I jumped out, the bus exploded from a massive lightning bolt. Leaving the while vehicle in a massive fire ball. "Our stuff!" Grover realized. They lost everything they packed. Damn it. A horrendous screech came from inside the burning bus. "She's calling for reinforcements!" We had to get out of there. So we ran... and ran... and ran... into the forest as rain plundered the land.

Mud splattering everywhere. Grover kept muttering about having lost a perfectly good bag of tin-cans. Annabeth fell in line next to me, "Thanks for the save back there. And for not... dying."

"Your welcome."

"It's just that, if you had died. It would mean this whole thing would be over." She looked sad at that revelation.

"You haven't left camp since you got there, have you?" She nodded her head.

"Camp Half-blood is my home but, I never got to go out and explore the real world. To test myself, you know." Annabeth continued.

"Well, you are pretty good with that knife. Plus who else can say they gave a Fury a piggyback ride." She laughed a little and we continued on our merry way. Going until the sun began to set and seeing lights ahead of us. With brightly colored neon signs and an assortment of weird objects littered across the territory. Flamingoes, Bears, you name it. Overall just a weird shop. The only one open and we were getting hungry.

But the entrance was off in the back of the place, which was still weird. The back was much weirder than the front, if that was even possible. Highly detailed statues of people, satyrs, and animals ranging from little birds to dogs. Each face carrying terror in their now frozen placement. We honestly couldn't help ourselves and let ourselves in. Going to ransack the place for snacks. "Guys, come on, this place is freaking me out." Grover looked around and I had to agree, this place was weird. Yet, my grumbling stomach wouldn't listen to logic. All it wanted was food and a good drink to quench my thirst. We ignored him and kept going farther, "I smell monsters." Grover noted and kept eyeing this one piece of a Satyr. That was it for me.

"Your nose is still clogged from the Furies goat boy. Plus I'm starving, don't you smell that delicious scent?" I just kept quiet and stood behind Annabeth as she knocked on the door. A women opened the door and she wore a long black gown that covered everything, except her hands. She also had a veil that covered her head completely.

With a middle-eastern type accent she spoke, "What brings you children here out so late?"

"Umm we got lost. Actually separated from our tourist group that came to visit New York City. But we smelled your food and couldn't help come over." I lied through my teeth.

"Oh you poor children. Please come in! I'm Aunty Em." She shuffled into the store and took us towards the back of the warehouse into a dining area. Even more statues... We were easily considered stupid. Walking into a strange lady's store, with no money and the only thing plaguing our minds was food. Our stomachs growled in anticipation. "You have such lovely eyes Perseus." Aunty Em complimented. Wait! I never told her our names. I glanced at my friends, but they didn't seem to care or notice.

She made her way behind the counter and started cooking. A minute passed and I decided to follow, "Where do you think your going Percy?" Annabeth couldn't help but ask.

"I'm just gonna ask her what she's making. And tell her Grover over here is a vegetarian." That seemed to satisfy her curiosity. I walked up behind her and made sure no one else could hear us. "You can drop your act."

"Surely, I don't know what you mean." She responded.

"Cut the crap. It's obvious, the statues, someone too nice, complimenting my eyes, oh and knowing my name before I even gave it to you." She stopped for a second then just kept on cooking. "You know, I actually feel sorry for you." This managed to catch her attention.

"Sorry?"

"Yep. You got punished for being at the wrong place with the wrong person. Then you were left alone and you were cursed because of someone else. None of this is your fault. Or your sisters'." I think I managed to get my point across, "So you decided to punish the kids of the parents that punished you. Like Athena's children."

"That's right. They deserve to suffer for what they did to me!" She ripped off her veil and stared right at me. I barely managed to avert my eyes before her curse could take affect. Uncapping Riptide, I swung wildly in her direction and knocked pots off of the counter. I missed her completely and she left.

"It's Medusa guys! Runaway!" I don't know what they were doing but, I tried following Medusa into the maze of rock people. I lost her quickly and wandered aimlessly in the back. Trying to track her down. I couldn't risk looking in any direction for fear of seeing her eyes. So I kept my head low and used my other senses to try and track her down.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Grover screamed. What was he doing here? Without thinking I ran over to my friend. I couldn't believe my eyes. Grover was flying blindfolded above her head swinging wildly with a stick and smacking her occasionally as she tried to knock him down. I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere. Shutting my eyes tightly I joined Grover in the fight with my sword at my side and began slashing and stabbing where I thought she would be. Maybe I swinging at nothing, but my senses warmed me not to look at anything. Every once in awhile I would feel Grover above me as we continued our assault.

To be completely honest my head was all that into the fight anyway. Someone, _something,_ somewhere was stalking us. The same feeling as before crept up on me and I didn't know what to make of it. It could be nothing, but that is hardly ever the case. And whatever it is, it is dangerous.

I jumped back on instinct and heard a monstrous screech in front of me. I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but I couldn't trust myself enough to actually do it. "It's Ok guys. I covered it. You can look now." That was Annabeth's voice. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw it. The veil neatly wrapped around the head, at least I think it was the head.

Annabeth walked over to me and punched my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" She rolled her eyes.

"That was for thinking we were gonna leave you Seaweed Brain!" Oh.

"So what are we going to do now?" Grover came over and questioned.

"Can you get me box?" He nodded and went looking.

"Why do you need a box? Her head is already covered." Annabeth asked. I didn't answer, I just smiled back at her. Grover came back a moment later and we placed the head gently into the box. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on it. _I'll be seeing you soon._ Then I wrote the address of Olympus on the box and placed it in the mailbox. "Are you insane!? The gods will kill you! Have you thought about that!?"

"Yep."


	11. I Almost Died Again.

**Percy's POV:**

Spending the night was much more comfortable than I originally gave it credit for. We looked everywhere and managed to find spare change in the cash register, a couple drachmas, blankets, and an old backpack.

After we had an uncomfortably silent dinner of overcooked fries, burgers, and some really good shakes. We finally had somewhat of meal. To be honest I didn't it enjoy it that much. After all the talk of it being one of the best foods, I expected more. I would rather have a good self cooked meal.

So afterwards, we decided to get some early shut eye and wake up early in the morning to be on our way. I would be the one to take first watch and wake them up when it was their turn. Annabeth found an old couch in the back and quickly fell asleep, leaving Grover to decide if he was going to sleep on the chair or the floor. I insisted he take the chair because I know for a fact it was more comfortable. He stared at me for a few seconds then nodded.

"It's quite sad." Grover whispered.

"What?"

"Humans have polluted the earth so much. Trash everywhere and you can't even see the stars. It's a terrible time to be a satyr." Grover stated sadly. I decided to lighten up the mood.

"You know how I told you I traveled basically everywhere?" He nodded, "Well, the was this one place that stood out better than most. I think it was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. I made camp up high and was about to turn in... when I saw the most magnificent and clean night sky. In every direction there is a star, if I could fly up I don't believe I would ever come down. I tilt my head, gazing upward, eyes more open than they can be in the fullness of day, not looking at one star, yet somehow seeing them all at once."

I saw a twinkle in his eyes. And a shy smile. I waited a little till I heard the evened breathing signifying he fell asleep. Then made my way out towards the back of the warehouse.

I just kept moving past the waves of stone statues and pondered. This could all have been avoided if the gods decided to use their brains for once and not be so quick to pull the trigger on punishment. Even now, Zeus has it out for me because I wasn't meant to be born... Or should've stayed dead. And Hades as well. He is the only one who can order the Furies. But that doesn't answer the question on who summoned the Chimera. The gods could've done that, but I don't think they would stoop so low.

I subconsciously rubbed the star shaped scar on my side. It was something I've always done when I was troubled. I don't even remembered when it even started, it just did.

I walked and walked until I was past all the statues. A thick patch of grass is surrounded by joined shrubs. Several, tall trees stands near the back, their branches rise like a pinnacle of the garden. The rows of flowers are clearly in need of a little care, but they're hanging in there; they're a delight for butterflies. The shrubs reach slightly above my head, but I have seen far bigger patches in the wild. A path of stepping stones curves around each bend in the garden, offering a glimpse of the best spots. Grass work together almost harmoniously to claim more land for themselves. The trees, walnut trees, have stood there for decades, and demand all attention, but in doing so also draw the attention to all the life forms living on them. The rows of flowers do attract some attention, and the shrubs make sure they're paid attention to as well, but there's just no way to content the limelight of the walnut trees.

Who'd have thought that behind all the scared and frozen people was a beautiful garden that was taken care of by a monster that was known to be hideous. And have it still taken care of. Remembering that I was supposed to be taking watch, I strolled back and perched myself on low branch and waited. Another cloudy night rolls in covering the last of the twilight sky, as if the blackness failed to come fast enough. The rolling grey rapidly becomes as invisible as the stars it conceals, but the air still feels humid. The low sky imparts a claustrophobic tension and the only thing to do is seek shelter and sleep it out, hoping to wake to the sound of rain...

One hour passed and soon so did another. I lost track of time and before I knew it was already morning. Another day come and gone like any other. Except for the excitement. "What in the Hades Percy!? I told you to wake me up when it was my shift!" I completely forgot about that. Whoops.

"Sorry!" I yelled back. Jumping off my branch I landed gracefully. "I lost track of time and sorta forgot."

"Uh-huh."

"Come on! It was an accident and now you guys are well rested and ready to go."

"And what about you? What if we end up in a bad situation and you're too exhausted to do anything." She huffed out.

"Not sleeping one night? That's nothing. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep for days on end when I was off doing my thing." She continued to glare at me. "Look I really am sorry, Ok?" Annabeth turned around and walked back inside. I wonder what's up with her? I followed her inside and I found some breakfast ready to go. Grover was eating away at the napkins and whatever tin he found, while Annabeth chose to be normal and eat eggs. I sat at the table and ate my normal portion and sacrificed the better portion of my meal.

"Why do you do that? The plentiful sacrifices I mean." Grover asked.

"I have a lot of people to thank. Not just my dad."

"Like who?" The ever so curious wise-girl asked.

"Well... Hera for my family, Artemis for hunting, Athena for wits, and many minor gods and goddesses that go unnoticed. I could go on, but I believe we should get going-" I got cut-off.

"Do you not trust us?" I stared at Annabeth blankly. "You wouldn't wake us up for our shifts, tell us who your sister is, and mention nothing of your mysterious past!" She burst out, leaving a stunned satyr, that had his mouth full.

"Of course I trust you guys. I'm just not used to having any friends traveling with me so, it slipped my mind. And the thing about my past, no one really asks about mine. When they do, it's just... complicated." I reasoned.

"How complicated can it be?"

"Here's a taste. I failed to save someone very close to me... My past isn't as jolly as I tend to make it. Also I was thought to be dead until I arrived at camp. No god even knew I existed until I had a run-in with the goddess of the hunt. I'm actually still on the run from her. I swear I'd be an antelope by now being hunted for sport."

"BLahahah! Like I believe you can escape Artemis!" Grover burst out laughing and Annabeth scanned me with her stormy gray eyes.

"It's true. I even have proof." I turned around and was about to bring out my arrow when a flash of something outside caught my attention. "Run."

"Like you are from _the_ goddess of the hunt?" Grover bust out laughing even more and this time ended up on the floor.

"I said RUN!" I grabbed Grover by the back of his shirt and shoved him out of the building. Annabeth grabbed whatever we found last night and was already right behind him. I could already hear the thumps of whatever behind us shortening the distance. We ran as fast as we could. Grover and Annabeth were in the lead because somehow they managed to find the direction we were supposed to be heading. I stayed a few feet behind making sure that the thing behind us wasn't gonna get too close.

We continued to run and heard our life savers. The whistle of a train on the move and we were going to catch it. I caught up to Grover and Annabeth and we didn't even need to say a word. We nodded and just took off towards the tracks. As soon as we saw the train we knew were in trouble. More than half of it has already passed and we were running out of time and distance. Whatever _thing_ behind us was gaining on us...

Running along side the train we spotted an open cargo container behind us near the very end. Perfect. As it passed us Grover jumped up and turned around, ready to take Annabeth's hand. She grabbed ahold of him and got inside. I leaped towards the cart stretching my hand out for theirs. My fingertips curled around Grover's and I was home free.

A sudden jerk peeled me away from them and I caught a glimpse of their faces. Looks of sheer terror and fear for my life. I landed flat on my stomach and the train kept going. I looked up and saw they were about to jump out, but I shouted first. "NO! Keep going!" Their faces said no, "GOOO!" Whatever got me pounced on my back pinning me down. The train already gone.

Panic took over for a moment as thoughts of an endless pain crept up in my mind. What if this agonizing stabbing pain would never stop shooting through my back? Wave after wave kept coming. My mind raced, half panicked half determined. There must be an answer to this pain, there must be a way to make it stop. I paused for a moment and contemplated every answer to this pain, weighing each option and trying to find the best one. Soft moans and grunts escaped my mouth. Tired and frustrated I wanted it all to be over and done with. But I felt sore all over, the injury was clearly taking its toll on my entire body. But I refused to let this day go to waste, so I decided to be stubborn. I held out for as long as I could. Grunting each time the sharpness tore into my back. I wouldn't let it hear me scream. It was enjoying my pain too much. It didn't want to finish me off just yet. Whatever it was, wanted me to suffer.

"-rcy!"

An unexpected lightness overtook my body, the searing pain still pulsating through me. Blood. My blood. I tasted my blood in my mouth. Warm. Irony. Not just in my mouth, but laying around me in a shallow pool. I can't believe I might be dying. I chuckled a little. And I don't even know from what. I guess demigods living past twelve really is a miracle... I never even met my dad. I wonder what he would think? That I gave up? That I failed him?

Something within me knew I was moving. I felt like I was floating before meeting the ground in a sudden thud.

"-ercy!"

He thought I was dead yet, still claimed me. He didn't give up on me, so why does it feel like I am? NO! I will not give up! I am not dying! Dragging my hands to my sides I began doing the hardest push-up of my life. A weird feeling, like soft dirt, fell off of my back. My back screaming at me. But I wasn't planning on it. Placing my knees down, I dropped my hands to my sides. I looked down at the ground and saw the tell tale sign of monster dust. Directly around me. Although everything was blurry and I was out of it.

"Percy!" Who's calling my name? "Percy!" I felt someone's arms grab my shoulders. "Can- here me!?" I heard them, but I was in too much pain to respond. Their voice began distancing and all I heard were muffled voices. Next thing I know, a warm liquid flowing down my throat and feeling water splash across my back.

I blacked out

* * *

**Third POV:**

Not long after Percy told them to go, they couldn't just leave him. Jumping off of the train they sprinted back and saw a horrific sight. Whatever it was had bony, saw-toothed protuberances sprouting from their heads pinning and was pinning Percy down and tearing into his back with his claws. At least four of them, the size of horses. His torn flesh peeled back exposing the muscles beneath. Blood covering Percy like a blanket.

Annabeth, with expert accuracy, threw her dagger and nailed the first beast in it's lung. Killing it instantly. The beasts attention turned towards them, but it was a mistake. Percy lashed out from pure instinct and muscle memory slicing two of them across their underbellies before collapsing once more. The last one was having trouble deciding what to do. Before it could choose Annabeth grabbed her dagger and struck it in it's skull. Adding more dust to the pile.

They both continued to shout Percy's name and watched in amazement him struggling to sit up. They couldn't believe it. Near death, he still had the strength sit up.

They were at tears when they saw the state that he was in. Flesh mangled and ripped, pieces barely hanging on. It was horrific. Immediately, they began working at fixing him up. Even when he passed out. Annabeth and Grover desperately tried to heal Percy. Either running and finding water or using a careful amount of Nectar and Ambrosia to heal him. After what felt like an eternity, the bleeding stopped. Yet, he was still passed out. It was strange watching the flimsy pieces of flesh work themselves together leaving scars in the wake.

Only then did they notice the estranged white lines littering his body. Some were old and fading while other's looked fresher. From the way his body seemed to heal. The scars only appeared when the wounds ran deep. An he has plenty of those. Slash marks in random places, holes mended together, and clearly a stab wound from his back into his chest. And of course the star shaped scar on his hide.

Going well into the night, Annabeth said they couldn't just sit there and wait. Designing a clever plan to stop the next train, they waited and carefully placed poor Percy inside one of the carts and were soon on their way. For two days, Percy would jolt awake then go right back to sleep. Annabeth was worried. Grover read Percy and could only look at him for a few seconds at a time. Grover could read the overwhelming pain Percy was going through.

Not only that, but Percy would shake and stir in his sleep. Percy was having nightmare after nightmare. Sitting at the edge of the pit and listening to the voice to wake him up. Be what he was meant to be. To destroy the gods.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

_My foot slipped and I felt a hand grasp my foot. Pulling further and further, until my hands couldn't hold out any longer. "You're all alone... You're in this alone... Join me... and you won't be." My hand hold snapped off and I fell._

Jolting awake I was surprised to find myself on a train cart. How did this happen? Last thing I remember was... Looking around I saw Annabeth and Grover sound asleep in the middle of the day... Right next to me. "Hey wake up." I shook the two awake while whispering. I still felt sore. They didn't budge. "Hey!" I shouted at the two and they jumped up. I chuckled a little.

Realizing what happened, they charged. "Percy! We didn't know when you would wake! Or of you were... gonna." Grover happily yelped then mumbled in the end. Kneeling in front while Annabeth smiled and stood to the side.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." They looked at me a little confused. I should not have said that. "Let's just say I've managed to slip past Death more than I would like to admit. The fates haven't been too kind to me. If only I could slap them, that would make me feel better." I chuckled.

"I thought you grew up with a loving family that taught you everything you know." Grover said.

"I only told you the good parts G-man. Even when I was younger I just wanted to forget the bad parts and focus on the good. You only know what I wanted you too." His face saddened. "I'm sorry but... it's just too hard to talk about it."

"That's fair. We all have secrets... Uhmmm who exactly were you saying no to?" The wisdom goddess's daughter asked. "Well, you just kept saying you weren't gonna help in your sleep." I can't believe I mumble when I sleep.

"I can't say."

"How come?" She asked with a little edge in her voice.

"Because I'm scared of the answer." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. After that lovely conversation we sat in silence for about an hour. I would keep looking out the window occasionally seeing what the mist covered from the mortals. I wonder what life would be like if they knew what really goes on. The train began to slow down and before it even stopped Annabeth jumped out. We quickly followed. "Hey! What are we doing?" I shouted because I really had no clue what she was planning.

"Sightseeing!" I looked over at Grover and he was just as confused as I was. "Come on guys!" She just took off and we were forced to follow her. We just kept going until we were in the city next to a river. I had no idea what we exactly were supposed to be sightseeing so my eyes were set on the horizon. We went through tunnels over bridges and walked into a park. It was already past midday and probably four o'clockish. I didn't notice Annabeth stopped so I walked right into her and fell on my rear. "The St. Louis Arch." I don't think she even noticed I ran into her. We stood directly under a mass of steel that arched over our heads. It was pretty awesome. "Come on let's ride to the top." We started walking over.

"What's so fascinating about this thing?" I was genuinely curious.

"The architecture. Haven't you ever want to make something that lasts? Till the end of time?" She was very giddy. "As a daughter of Athena, I want to leave a mark on this world. Something permanent. I want to be an architect. That has always been my dream."

"Not me. I just want to find pan and restore his domain. Well, I guess that that could be something permanent. A place where it isn't influenced by humans and their pollution. I change my answer. Yes I do. What's your dream Percy?"

"I usually just deal with life a week at a time. But there isn't anything usual about now. What I really want to do is protect my friends and family." I found it odd that we weren't attacked and Grover was on edge, fidgeting with his tin-can. Where did he get that? "My dream however... I dunno." We neared the arch and were let to ride to the top without any trouble. That's not right. Why would they let a shirtless child in?

We crammed inside the stupid elevator and I wanted nothing more than to get out. There was a fat women with a rat- I mean Chihuahua and somebody in here who didn't shower.

When the doors opened I was the first one out couldn't be happier. Actually... nope. Nope. Nuh-uh. I want to get off. I shook my head and turned around back to elevator. I bumped into the fat lady, "Is someone scared of heights?" And her rat had the audacity to growl at me. I'm fine with heights just not when a certain someone has it out for me and I stand in his domain.

"Nooo. I just forgot something down below." She wouldn't have it and stood in my way.

"Ahh come on. The view is great this time of day. You wouldn't want to miss it would you?" She was in no way relenting or letting me pass. I gave up and returned to my friends.

"We're six hundred feet up and Ms. rat owner over there won't let me past." Grover and Annabeth looked over my shoulder. There wasn't much that we could do with mortals around so we just kept to ourselves. Annabeth talked about anything and everything related to structure to material. I was mildly fascinated because my eyes kept drifting back to the fat hag. I couldn't take it anymore and dragged them both over to the elevator and shoved them inside.

I was about to step in when the ranger guy put a hand on my shoulder, "Sorry sir. No room. Please wait for the next cart." I didn't want to wait. I wanted to live!

"We'll wait for you at the bottom." That didn't help my mood. The doors closed and they were on their way. All that was left were a few mortals and the rat owner. I really hate Chihuahuas. I don't even think they're dogs. I glanced behind me and the fat lady must've read my mind because she was glaring me. I put on a dry smile and she flicked her fork tongue at me.

This wasn't good. I'm trapped. High in the air. With a monster. And mortals. Damn. Her dog jumped forward and began yapping because honestly it didn't have the capability to bark like a normal dog. "Sonny. I don't know is the time. Not with these lovely people around." The dog was relentless seemed to grow wilder with each yap. "Well, if you insist son." Great, she has a rat for a son. The younger boy behind her kept going on about seeing a cute dog. There is nothing cute about it!

"Hehe, did you just call that Chihuahua your son? Man I would hate to see who the father is." She didn't appreciate my sarcasm all to well.

"I see your sarcasm wasn't exaggerated Perseus."

"Hold up! Am I famous or something? Because if it's an autograph you want, I'm sorry to say I didn't bring any paper." I patted down my chest then shrugged at her. The thing's yapping slowly grew deeper and deeper, with every sound the beast grew into something I was all too familiar with. A Chimera so big it's back reached the roof. They usually all look the same, head of a lion with, but this one had blood all over it's mane, body and hooves of a goat, and of course a serpent head tail. Only a mother could love that thing.

On instinct my sword was already uncapped at out. The beast stood ten feet in front of me with the mortals behind it. I couldn't just leave them in the hands of that! "You should feel honored Percy-"

"I definitely don't." I told her getting more on edge.

"Zeus rarely let's me test a hero with one of my own blood. I wonder how you'll face against me. Echidna!"

"Please don't tell me that Zeus is the father! I mean I know that he can get around. Oh my gods! If Hera finds out that her husband-" I was abruptly cut off.

"That's it! Get him sonny! Die! Die! Die!" The Chimera charged and lashed out at me with it's claws first. I ducked and rolled away from the claws, narrowly missing swipe that would behead me. I had to keep his attention on me in order to keep the mortals safe. "Hey fugly! Missed me!" He opened his mouth and the stench reminded me of that one time I got stuck in the sewers. Then the heat hit me. I ran right at him and slid right under his belly as he let loose a turret of flames at the ground right below him. The heat was so intense he singed some of my hair. I looked behind me and saw the massive hole he put into the monument, melted steel dripping down and a massive cloud of smoke filling the area. I ran towards his rear and jump kicked him. Sitting at the edge and being so huge he lost his balance and tumbled over. My momentum carrying me with him.

I knew his tail would strike, but that was the price I had to pay for getting him out of there. His tail whipped around in as we were falling and plunged it's fangs into my thigh. The poison worked fast as my was rushing from adrenaline. Good thing I was falling into water. If something like this were ever to happen again, it would be too soon.

We plunged to the river below as we heard Echidna howl in rage as I took her son on a one way trip to Tartarus. I entered the water in a white out. The only thing I could see were the millions of bubbles soaking my vision. I knew I was alright, but did the Chimera survive? Willing the water to clear up, I saw golden dust slowly floating down stream. Good.

 _You did good Percy. You're making your father proud._ I heard a voice within my head and turned around. I saw a Naiad that looked a lot like... I'm making dad proud?

"Who are you?"

_I am merely a messenger. I came to tell you to head to Santa Monica, please. I cann-_

"I know. I hate this river as well. Thank you." She outstretched her hand I felt the currents brush up against me.

 _Whatever you do, don't trust-_ Whatever she was about to say was cut off when a massive chunk of debris fell into the river. As soon as it cleared up, I looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. What is it that I'm not supposed to trust? Deciding to figure it out later I swam out of the water and leaped onto shore. A mass panic was in affect, sirens, helicopters, everything was happening all at once.

Parents grabbing their children and running away, people attempting to put out the fires and others having no clue what to do. I was the least of their concerns right now.

I walked close to the waters edge and watched all the action take place. I was curious, what happened to Echidna? What about the people inside? "Pe-rrcy!" I was wrapped in a goat hug from my favorite satyr. "We thought- we thought you decided to take the short trip to Hades!" Grover was ecstatic to see me and Annabeth tried but, failed to hide her smile. "What happened!? We just got off the elevator and everything shook, next we know there's a hole in the monument and we see two things falling!"

"Heh well the thing is, Echidna made an appearance and-"

"Echidna! How are you this unlucky!?" Annabeth shouted in disbelief.

"I don't know! I'm still wondering how I'm still alive!" I said waving my arms around. That was the wholehearted truth. I am seriously clueless here. Then I went on to tell my little escapade, then finished with the messenger saying we should get going to Santa Monica.

Wasting no time we went on our way passing some reporters. "-a child terrorist that is linked to other incidents. We have an eye witness's sketch-" A drawing of me was put up on another monitor.

That's some bull!


	12. Chapter 12

** Percy's POV: **

We decided to get out of there as soon as possible. As it turns out, blowing up the St. Louis Arch tends to cause a nation wide manhunt for the person responsible. Which turns out to be me. Apparently they also linked me to other incidents across America and now put me on some sort of list called "Most Wanted" or something like that. It's not my fault monsters choose to attack me at the worst possible times and in the worst possible locations.

I was all against boarding a train because of the manhunt issue, but Grover and Annabeth wouldn't hear it. Apparently my mode of transportation is "nauseating" and "mind-numbing" or some bull crap excuse like that. Hello! I am the suspect of a nation wide manhunt and it won't be too hard to miss a shirtless child with my stature!

So as I was sitting on the train with my two partners with a week left on the deadline and Annabeth had this great idea to call and inform Chiron on our little situation. Like that would help much. I created mist from the bathroom faucet and called out. "Hey Iris! It's me Percy. Do me a solid and show me Camp Half-blood." I got odd looks from my two companions and I just shrugged it off. Iris and I go back, so I let it go. Next thing I know, the image clears up and shows me Luke staring off into the distance in a real dramatic fashion.

"Luke!" Annabeth shrieked. Which hurt because we're cramped in a bathroom. He swung around and stared at us wide eyed.

"Annabeth? Thank the gods you're alright! Same goes to you too Percy and Grover. Is everything OK?"

"Oh just great. Nothing like a near death experience to wake you up in the morning. Anyway we need to speak to-"

"Chiron!" Annabeth jumped in, finally getting over the fact that we were talking to Luke. She kept stuttering like a complete buffoon after she broke my ears.

"Uhh he's down by the cabins. We ran into some issues. He had to break up a fight. It has gotten really tense since you guys left, the cabins are taking sides after word leaked about the whole Zeus vs Poseidon standoff going on. We're not sure who it is, but we believe it's the person who sent the Chimera. Everything is a mess. You need to hurry." A noise in the hallway caught our attention.

"You guys go check it out. I can't be seen remember?" They nodded and went to go see what it was.

"Percy listen... I think I know who could've stolen the bolt. Hades." That's odd. "He was there during the winter solstice and holds a great grudge against the Olympians. I wouldn't put it past him to try something. He has the capability to do so with his Helm of Darkness. There is no other way to steal the bolt. I'm sure of it." I heard a scuffle from the hallway. "You better check that out. Oh and how are the shoes-" I cut off the connection by swiping my hand through the mist. We don't have time to dilly dally.

I heard something shatter and stood by the door. Uncapping Riptide I jumped out and... shoved the cap back onto my sword. It was the dinner cart, and Grover was on the floor moaning. Annabeth was talking to the cart lady and was apologizing. The lady glanced at me and her stance changed from a kindhearted women with a warm smile, to a forced grin and shaky hands. "It's quite alright dear. Now if you'll excuse me." She shuffled past us swiftly and left the cart.

"Good news, free food. Bad news, she made us." Annabeth spoke and I couldn't agree with her more. Just then the conductor came on and said we were entering Denver. This couldn't of been a more opportune time for us to get the Hades out of there. Running out of the train we continued.

My feet pounded the asphalt with all the grace of a sack of wet concrete, the springing graceful steps of five miles earlier had long since disappeared. Our rasping throats were parched as a dead lizard in the desert sun. Grover's head bobbed loosely from side to side with each footfall and his eyes rolled heavy in their sockets.

We needed to stop. Our stomachs were begging for some food. Good thing we burnt out next to a nice looking diner. How convenient is that? Anyway we crawled our way inside looking like some sweaty street beggars hoping for an easy meal. "C-can we get a table please?" Grover asked with a rasp filled voice.

The lady looked us up and down. "Can you pay for it?" Either this lady didn't have a heart or-

Everything fell deathly silent as the sound of a hog screeching for help from a lava pit screamed on by. What stepped off was a cliché meat head stocked with shotguns and leather covered seats. With an excessive amount flames colored all over his bike. He also decided to carry a heavy air around him that gave off waves filled with hatred and war. Mortals stood around frozen as he strolled his way into the diner. He wore so many scars and walked proudly as if each was a trophy.

The doors shut behind him and he waved his hand dismissingly. The mortals went back to their normal conversations as if a god walking in never happened. The diner lady repeated herself, but I just kept my eye on the man walking towards us. "It's on me." He said and guided us into a booth that was way to small to fit us comfortably. "Still here?" He asked the waitress. She stiffened and disappeared.

The biker stared at me from behind his shades. And like any god, his aura fought against my better nature. To fight, hatred, bloodshed, resentment, and all those nasty emotions. "So, you're the big news all around Olympus, huh, sea spawn?"

"I wouldn't know. Never been there." I calmly stated.

"That's not the rumor that's been going around. Word is, you're the one that started this whole mess."

"Is that right? Eh, I don't care. I'm just here because it is my duty. Sooo, why is a god like you here anyway?"

"Percy! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" Annabeth was shocked at the tone I was giving him.

"Of course I do. Ares, god of war." I said dismissingly said.

"Oh you got spunk kid. I don't mind though. I just heard that you were in town and I had a proposition I wanted to share." The waitress came back with heaps of food. We couldn't handle it any longer and attacked the food and drinks that lay before us. "I come asking for a favor."

"Pass." I told them.

"What was that punk?"

"I said pass. If you haven't noticed I'm trying to stop World War III from happening." I kept on eating my food without a care.

"You don't pass on a favor from a god. Punk! I should turn you into prairie dog and shoot you for sport!" Whoops. "But I don't have the time. Which is why I came to you. You bring back my shield from a water park near here and I will give you transport for your troubles. My girlfriend and I were having a lovely time, but it was cut short. After all you should be thanking me."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Out of all the gods sent to find the missing bolt, I was one of them. Thankfully, as an expert in war I picked up on the strategy pretty quickly. Framing somebody to start a war? Oldest trick in the book. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be on this stupid quest. Going after death breath and all."

"Fine but, I expect a decent ride when I get back. I'm beginning to cramp up." He gave a sly smirk and told us to hit the road after giving me a vague notion of directions to a love ride in a water park. Damn god with an inflated ego. Some one should knock him down a peg or two. In the blink of an eye Ares was gone leading us to wonder.

"Percy, this isn't good. A god seeking you out personally... This isn't good at all." Grover muttered out. Leaving a few strands lettuce and napkins in his teeth. We left the diner and set off down the road. I had a way of walking that made me seem perpetually in a hurry. My steps weren't long but, they were rapid. Like a speed-walker without that odd twisting motion they make.

"Do you guys want to know something?" They looked at me curiously. "Why I wanted to take you two along with me?" They looked at each other and nodded. So I began, "I could've chose anyone I wanted to come with me. I even thought about going by myself, in the hopes that no one else would die and find the answers that I was looking for. But, I decided to bring two friends along. Grover, I know you have doubts and I know how hard it is to move past a failure. But, the more you wallow in your own self pity, the more fear creeps up on you and you freeze. You think I haven't noticed how monsters keep getting past your nose? The nose that found a daughter of Zeus and two other demigods? Who kept them alive until you got to camp?... Hmph now you're scared. If you continue to live like this you'll never find Pan or make any real change. You may not like it, but that is the cold truth. I brought you along because I think of you as one of my best friends. I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Percy I-" Grover began a bit shaky, but I cut him off.

"Grover you need to get over this funk. Do it for the wild. For Pan." He lost any way to form words. "And you wise girl... You dream of seeing the world, but you're blind. You're the daughter of Athena for crying out loud. One of the most versatile goddesses out there, but you only choose to use one part, your brains. You think of every possibility before doing something."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

"Depends but, on this trip so far I would say yes. I fought more than either of you and it's time for you to pick up the slack. Sometimes you need to think of something on the spot or it could cost you. I grew up with the teaching that I should think before I act. Yet, if I did that for all my fights, I would be already dead. Your overthinking dampens your fighting prowess and your ability to use the full extent of a daughter of Athena. You have a lot more to offer than just your brains. You may not like it but, that is how it is. Frozen equals death... and I don't just mean physically, I mean in your abilities. Monsters keep coming back and they learn. They're not dumb, not even in the slightest." I may have been a little harsh but, they needed to hear that. "I'm not here to babysit anyone. _We_ have a quest to finish." I put emphasis on the "we" to make my point. They didn't say anything back for the next couple minutes as we neared the park.

We reached the park as the sun was setting. It looked like any other water park with the slides, pools, and rides. Except for the fact that the fence had barbed wire covering the top of the main gate. And it was abandoned. Taking Riptide I sliced the padlock off and we walked inside without incident. "We should be careful. We don't know what caused Ares and Aphrodite to leave." I couldn't agree with Annabeth more. It totally slipped my mind that Ares was dating Aphrodite.

So of course we searched every inch of the place together because something that worries a god should definitely worry us. We hit any store and shop to get a nice change of clothes and any supplies we could find. Well Grover and Annabeth did. I didn't need to.

We couldn't find his stupid shield until we came across the tunnel of love ride. In the dead center of an empty pool surrounded by bronze statues of Cupid ready to fire and take flight. Of course that is where the love goddess would decide to have a date. In an abandoned park with a meat head. How lovely. Unless this was his idea, that actually makes much more sense. I hear Aphrodite has a lot of style so I doubt it was her idea. "I don't smell any monsters. Or anything to say they were here." Grover said with more confidence than before. Good.

"You sure?" He gave me a dead stare.

"Absolutely." I smiled back at him.

"Good work G-man. So what's the plan wise girl." I couldn't tell if she liked that nickname or not. Annabeth stood by the base of the statue and ran her fingers across the base.

"Eta...Grover since you have the flying shoes, you should stay up here. While Percy and I go and retrieve the shield." That was quick. She didn't seem too thrilled to go on a love ride with me though. Can't say I blame her. Getting down to the boat was the easy part. It looked adorable with the white and pink faded paint, with hearts all over it for two people. The shield sat perfectly in one of the seats. And a silk scarf. I looked back to Grover and saw that mirrors filled the rim of the pool facing this spot. Ugh were they planning on filming a porno? Disgusting! I snatched the scarf and stuffed it in my pocket. Having a favor from a goddess is always a good thing to have. "Oh no you don't Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tried taking it from me.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on falling for the love magic." She didn't seem convinced. I reached for the shield and my finger broke something. "Uh-oh." A fine metal filament. Trip wire. "I should've saw this coming."

"Trap?" Annabeth said.

"Trap." Noise erupted all around us, gear grinding against each other like this whole thing was the trap. Grover tried to fly down to us but, the cupids began firing. Not at us however. They shot across the pool and soon it began weaving across the top of the pool making a massive net. I sometimes hate magic. Grabbing the shield we tried climbing up the sides of the pool as Grover tried leaving an opening in the net. But as soon as he touched it, the threads began holding onto him.

The cupids' heads popped open and out came video cameras equipped with spotlights leaving the weird blue dots in my eyes. "Live to Olympus in one minute..." A countdown with Hephaestus's voice rung around us.

"We are going to broadcast to Olympus!" Annabeth shouted as we almost reached the rim of the pool. Every single mirror opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic spider like things poured out. She screamed in terror. Of course, spiders and Athena don't get along. I grabbed Annabeth and slid back down to the boat in the pool. "Forty..." We hopped inside the boat. We were inside a pool. I was a son of Poseidon. Grover continued to fly around searching for anything that could help us.

I tugged on any water that still filled the pipes and called them forward. "Thirty..." A couple of the pipes burst and water rushed towards us with the power of a tidal wave. Slamming into the boat. I willed the water to exit the tunnel and drive us out of here. And killing every little spider along the way. Passing all the cliché love stuff we continued to sail through to the end of the ride. I was laughing and having a blast keeping my hands in the air. Although Annabeth on the other hand was screaming for another reason.

I willed the water to slow down at the end of the ride and Annabeth couldn't be happier. She jumped off the boat and collided with Grover. Happy to know that he got out of there and. At the stall there was a camera still recording and I walked up to it. While Grover and Annabeth disentangled themselves from each other. "Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did Olympus. Now it is time to say goodnight." I sliced the camera in half because I had no idea where the power button was. No wonder Ares didn't want to show up. Hephaestus was gonna trap them like bugs. The only thing a god worries about is, in fact, other gods that are out to get them.

* * *

Back at the diner Ares sat waiting at the same exact booth from before. "Oh, so you're not dead." I flung his shield at him, but he caught it with ease then smirked. The shield began changing and morphed into a bullet proof vest. "Who knew you looked so good on tv? Eh who cares. Your ride is out front, you should be grateful that you even got this much. Goes straight to L.A. with a single stop."

We looked out front and spotted a huge truck, snapping his fingers the backside unlatched. I didn't even bother saying thank you or whatever and walked out of the diner. Before I even managed to reach the door Ares called out, "Hey kid! A little something for your troubles." He tossed me a blue backpack, not even bothering to pick it up.

"Who knew that the god of war gets scared of a mechanic?" I looked him dead in the eye and knew I pushed the right button.

"Watch yourself punk or you're in for a fight."

"Try me." I leaned towards him

"That's it! I'm tired of your insolence! Next time we meet, you're dead!" Ares threatened and vanished.

I looked around and saw the waitress from before snapped a photo of us and vanish behind the counter. Great. Just great. I didn't bother to listen to what Grover and Annabeth had to say. I know what I'm getting myself into.

I walked out of the diner, followed closely by my two friends. Reaching the back of the eighteen wheeler I grew furious. Slamming the back shut, I walked to the driver's seat and opened the door. Grabbing the poor fella by the collar I tossed him out of his seat. His friend didn't even het the chance to say anything before I kicked him out as well. "WOah! What the hades Percy!?" Grover said who just so happened to be carrying the backpack... Well, I don't want it.

"Trust me, they deserved worse. We're driving straight to L.A. with as little stops as possible. Grover do you think you could take care of the animals in the back while we look for a spot to let them free?" His eyes grew wide and he rushed back there.

"Do you even now how to drive this thing?" Annabeth asked and to be honest, I didn't. "I do. Uhhh, when I was on the run, Luke, Thalia, and I would sometimes steal cars and we would take turns, you know, driving." She explained herself and I let her sit behind the wheel. She looked ridiculous. Here a twelve year old having the experience and know how to drive an eighteen wheeler all the while barely able to see over the wheel. I would've laughed, but her handling of the car shocked me into silence.

 _'You know, I wouldn't trust Ares.'_ Khione finally spoke.

 _'And where the hades have you been? Usually I have to keep you out of my head. What gives?'_ It wasn't like her not to annoy me.

_'For your information I was notifying your family of your situation.'_

_'Do you have to say it like that? You make it sound like I went MIA or something.'_

_'Oh you haven't?'_ I could tell she was smirking.

' _Oh haha very funny. But seriously, ever since I showed up at camp you haven't said a word.'_

_'The gods just realized you're a son of Poseidon and alive. I didn't want to risk exposing myself. So I just kept watch and dealt to my normal duties as a goddess.'_

_'That's right! I forgot you were a goddess.'_

_'What was that!?'_ She gave me a brain freeze. What kinda power is that?

_'Just kidding! Geez... Do you know anything that could help me out here? About the prophecy I mean.'_

_'I wouldn't worry too much about it. Prophecies usually have double meanings.'_

_'Yea? And how many other meanings are there for "You shall fail to save what's most important." Because for the life of me, I don't know any other way to interpret it than at face value. You're a goddess, do have even have a slight clue?'_

_'Just because I'm a goddess, doesn't mean I know everything. And trust me, when a god admits that, they really don't know. You'll just have to be patience.'_

_'I know... Can you do one last thing for me?'_

_'I don't see why not.'_

_'You know the letters I send to Piper?'_

_'Yea?...'_

_'Can you send them now?'_

_'It's a little early isn't it?'_

_'Yea it is but, I almost died a few times already on this quest. I don't want to push my luck too far, if you know what I mean.'_

_'If you say so. DAmn it! I forgot to tell you that she wrote back. I've been holding onto them for a couple weeks now.'_

_'HAHaaa it's alright. I'll read them when I get back. Ok?'_

_'Uh sure. You should get some rest while you get the chance. Best be prepared for what's to come rather than pass out when you're most needed.'_

_'I know. It's just the nightmares are getting worse. Something major is headed our way.'_

_'We'll talk about this some more later. Just get some rest while you can. Goodnight.'_

_'Goodnight.'_ I should really try and sleep. You know I haven't thought about Piper since I received the last letter she wrote me. That was a little over a couple months ago. It nice that we keep in touch every once in awhile. It gives me something normal in my life, when everything else is abnormal. "What's with the faces?" Annabeth spoke up.

"What?"

"You've been making faces for the last few minutes like you were talking to someone."

"Well... I kinda was."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I was having a lovely chat with my sister."

"The goddess sister?" I nodded back at her. "I'm sorry for being so pushy on the subject before. We all have things we want to keep hidden, and I'm no exception."

"You're fine. You're the daughter of Athena, it's only natural to want to know." I told her and I was completely honest. For the next few hours we sat and had idle chat. Once we stopped for a gas, Grover and I switched places and it was my turn to look out for the animals. Grover put on a blessing on the poor creatures and I did the same. I played a soft lullaby type song on my flute and gave them a peaceful rest until we could let them go. We drove past Las Vegas and I fell asleep. Having one of the worst nightmares to date.

_Sitting at the edge of my home, it was like any other day. I was just resting up after training for a little while when I looked out and saw shadows rush by the brush in the distance. I remember this... I didn't have the strength to move. Curiosity was the only thing that forced me to get up and go check out what was going on. Hurry up damn it! But I can't... It's only a memory._ _In this nature's hug of ever open arms of brown, cozy beneath the canopy of greens, there is a welcoming spirit that calls. It is as if there is something in me the trees can feel and they chatter to it, my intuition perhaps. There is a softness to the woodland floor, to the moss that supports and springs back. The woodland is the birdsong, it is the playful light and it is the serenity of time that flows without the clocks of man. That was how it usually felt anyway._

_Today however, everything and everyone shows me that all will be okay, but I'm anxious. It comes as an electrical storm in my brain that, quite honestly, is painful. It's different from a headache and it feels the same as intense sorrow, perhaps as a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go. So though I appear calm, my sad eyes are saying far more than "Help me," they are saying that my soul is in such unbearable pain and all for the lack of real loss. I stepped over a log and_ _..._

_Out of complete silence the cry arose. Out of complete reverence the things of the world stilled to listen. Like a budding flower it started. Slow and gentle but it rose to a wail that tore at my heart; my voice felt as though tens of thousands of voices were crying out together in total sorrow. To the ends of the world the cry traveled. Over lands and seas, through forests and valleys. Every ear in the universe stilled to listen, every heart broke, so heavy so was miserable their song. When it hit, I fell to my knees. I felt a weight of sorrow press me into the dirt in which I knelt. My mind clouded with pain, my heart grew cold and numb with pent up emotion. I felt clogged with pain and anger, hurt, and fear. All I could do was continue the cry. So I let it out in one long mournful yell to the heavens. Within my heart of hearts I longed for my cry to be loud enough to reach the ear of Chaos itself._

_The vision changed and I sat above the pit. "How pathetic. You couldn't even save her."_

_"It-it wasn't-"_

_"Your fault? But of course it was. If not for yo-"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Hahahaha... Join me and together no loss will become meaningless."_

_"It wasn't meaningless!"_

_"But a loss nonetheless. Continue and more suffering will follow."_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it..." The voice didn't respond and I was thrown into camp. Everyone stood around the campfire, but there weren't any songs being sung. I pushed past people, finally able to control my own actions, and made my way towards the center. Every face was filled with sorrow and misery. The mood was reflected by the fire and was hunched low and barely gave off any light. A child sitting by the edge desperately trying to tend to the coals as if it was her lifeline._

_A coffin carried in by fellow campers gave no indication of who might lay inside. No decorations, patterns, nor family symbols to show. This was a memorial service... I looked around and scanned every face to see who was missing but... nothing. Their faces smudged and clouded._ _Color drained from my face, as white as a slice of bread, white as a ghost, white as a sheet, rigid, rooted to the spot, frozen, clammy, cold sweat, shaking, stammering, unable to speak, wide eyed, edging backwards, hands clenched, white knuckles, vomit, adrenaline rush, heart in his throat, heart pounding, too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear. Nothing made any sense._

_Then their piercing gazes fell upon me and I felt constricted. Every single eye fell upon my cowering figure. I shut my eyes and crumpled. "Why couldn't you of done more?" A voice that sounded like_ her _spoke up. One after another everyone began chanting it and reaching out to grab me. Soon every voice numbed my ears. I just want it to stop. Please make it stop. I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tight._

_I felt multiple hands clutch my hands and my feet lifting me above theirs heads. I squirmed and wrestled but, they held firmly. I screamed..._

Snapping my eyes open, I look around and was back inside the truck. Still with the animals. I brought my hands to my face and realized... I was crying. Tears pouring down my face like cascading waterfalls. Damn it... why now? Why did I have to relive that now?

Emotional pain has a biological purpose, to teach, to educate us away from unhealthy patterns and relationships. I've been pushing back against pain for so long, medicating with friendship, with different notions, yet it returns in my weaker moments, devastating my mind. To keep repeating this pattern will only prolong it, keep the pain underneath when in truth it must rise. Today I make a new choice, one to welcome it as a friend, to let it teach me what it must. Though I will be weaker in the moment, I will be stronger afterward. I will let it in through my doors, sit at my table, talk until I am wiser even though each word is a silver blade. They say only the strongest of warriors choose their battles, this is mine, let me earn my name.


	13. Chapter 13

** Percy's POV: **

We made a pit stop in Las Vegas because Annabeth was getting tired from driving all the time. We have been driving for a pretty long time and I was getting pretty uncomfortable being stuck inside the truck. We parked the truck and I still sat in the back waiting. I believe we have about a week to finish the quest anyway so, I don't think it would hurt any one to rest up a bit. I definitely won't complain. But still... what in the hell was that dream saying? I even told Khione about it after I woke up and it didn't even help. It just left me with some more questions.

She told me that all dreams have meaning, like I didn't already know that, and said perhaps it has to deal with the quest. That isn't a thought that I like to think about. Were Grover and Annabeth gonna die? Perhaps only one of them? I just don't know... And why did my brain decide to bring that memory back. It was hard enough to move on the first time. Now I have to do it again. Just why does it have to be so hard. I know it isn't easy to lose someone you love but, why? The Fates just love screwing with me, don't they?

"Hey Perce? You ok?" Grover asked with sincerity. While Annabeth stood next to him with a face of concern. When did they get here?

"Nope. Just had one of the worst nightmares of my life. And that is saying something." Dusting off all the dirt off of my shorts, I got up and made my way to my friends.

"Wanna talk about it?" This time Annabeth asked. I don't see why not. So as we walked through the streets of Las Vegas I started telling them what exactly happened as I slept. My mouth began moving on it's own as I began to admire the dazzling streets. Beyond the horizon, the sun illuminated the shimmering haze of pollution. In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow like a jagged mountain ridge. Millions of lights caused the dense mass of skyscrapers glitter. People were needle points and cars were blood cells flowing through the veins of the city. Despite the time, the hustle and bustle never came to a halt. The city's residents were off for a movie or to chill out in a smoky jazz bar downtown. I finished up and they looked like they a few years.

"Yea it wasn't a pretty picture. But that wasn't all." They looked at me wide eyed in disbelief. More? Yea a lot more after being assaulted in _my_ dream by _my_ friends. "I didn't want to go back to sleep after that."

"I bet. I can't even imagine how it felt." Grover said in a low voice.

"No you can't..." I took in a deep breath, "Anyway I didn't want to go back to sleep yet, I couldn't force my eyes to stay open though."

"Well we have been through a lot so I wouldn't put it past you." Annabeth jumped in.

"You don't understand. I could stay awake for long periods of time with no rest however, last night it was like something forced to back. I couldn't control it. I did whatever I could to stay awake. Poor water on myself. Punch myself. Tried distracting myself and yet it didn't help... I was thrown into a vision of something in the underworld. Something evil and cold."

"What happened?" One of them said. I was to busy remembering to care who said it.

"It was a conversation between that thing and an invisible guy. I couldn't make out either party so, I just listened. It had something to do with the bolt I'm sure of it and wanting to bring it to him."

"Him who?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. He just kept going on and on about deceiving people and calling the other guy worthless for failing him sooner. But then he said something that really caught me attention. He said that once he has _both_ items..."

"What?"

"That was it. He noticed I was there and called me out. He was upset that I interrupted their meeting and cast me out. Out of my own dream. I.. I think we have a traitor at camp." I finished and even I didn't want to believe it but, I know that voice. Just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

We strolled around in silence. No one wanted to believe it, hell I still don't believe it. I was brought out of my thoughts when we entered a hotel got room keys and walked to our rooms for the night. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even care about the hotel we were staying at. We didn't even say any anything to each other as we went to sleep either. Grover and I let Annabeth take the bed and I let Grover take the couch. I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight anyway.

For the next few hours my thoughts settled on two things. First was what exactly the first dream had in store for me and second was who exactly was the mysterious guy in the second dream. If it is someone from camp I would like to think that they have no reason to act such a way but, that isn't true. There are too many people with grudges and too many people who would like to spit in the gods' faces. If I would have to take a guess, it would probably be an undetermined child. The gods act like all superior but they are the ones that are making their own problems. Then deciding to sweep it under the rug. Sooner or later, that kind of thinking will lead to something much worse than wanting some answers or some payback.

Always there are more paths than clues. I slumped onto the floor, hands in my pockets waiting for an answer to magically appear. I turn slowly, not even bothering to totally care about the details of the room. Not once has this type of thinking lead to anything other more questions. For the first time since the journey began my face is completely fallen, no mask of coping left. My eyes keep wandering, to the cabinet filled with nice clothes, to the drawers filled with goodies, to the size of the room itself.

Either way, undetermined children need to know that there are people that care for them and willing to fight for them. Safe place for demigods my ass. It's only safe for people who bring their parents something to care about. A child to brag over and compare to others. Pitiful. This leads to kids dreaming of their parents approval and a way to prove themselves. Like Annabeth to Athena. Or Grover to the Elders.

I know I wanted to prove myself to my dad but, I since changed my way of thinking. It doesn't matter anymore what they think of me. Not like it mattered earlier but, still. Right now... I don't want to die because of a pissed off god and his ego issues. OR anyone else for that matter. I've lost enough family already, I'm not about to start again.

My thoughts continued to swirl for the next few hours before I looked out the window and saw the sun way over the horizon. That's not possible It's only been a couple hours. "Wake UP!" I shouted and jumped in the room shaking the bed and couch. But no one was on them. What is going on!? I dashed out of the room and got my first real glance at the hotel. It-it was... freaky. So many machines and gizmos littered with people just sitting and enjoying themselves. They had absolutely everything from rides, to adrenaline rushes, and all sort of games and foods people would want. That wasn't normal. This is no where near what normal was.

I ran from machine to machine and trying hard to find my friends. I found Annabeth building something and Grover killing humans as a deer. What the Hades?! I grabbed them both by the wrists and jumped into a random fountain ready to get on out of there. "NO wait!" They both shouted but, I shoved them into the water and rematerialized outside in another fancy fountain just outside the door.

I didn't even give them a chance to catch their breaths as I dragged them back to the truck and threw them inside. I went to the back and let the animals go. Since they were blessed by Grover and I, they should get to safety with no trouble. I then unhitched the backside of the truck and rushed back to the front. Not before I noticed a billboard with todays date. June twentieth. My anger slowly began to boil to the surface as I stomped back to the front. Opening the door and slamming it shut I said one simple thing. "Drive." As stale as could be, void of all emotion while my arms were crossed. Annabeth didn't hesitate and sped across the desert with her foot all the way down on the pedal.

The clouds that gather, a silver-fade, from the strongest of grey to soft whites, have command of the skies today. Yet they didn't show up to bring new life. No, no, no, they swirled in accordance with my emotions. Only gusts shown that my anger was slowly seeping out and drizzles foreshadowing a thunderstorm.

White knuckles from clenching my fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, my hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. My face was red with suppressed rage, and when Grover even set a finger on my shoulder, I swung around and mentally snapped. As did the storm outside the moving vehicle. "Percy-"

"Don't Percy me! We lost a week to finish this quest! A week gods dammit! One. Week! How in the Hades did that happen!?" They didn't answer and my anger grew all the more. Rain began to plummet to the earth in waves. With gusts holding the strength to knock anyone over like a paper bag. They still didn't answer, "How!?" Grover and Annabeth flinched at my tone.

"We-we were wa-walking by wh-when the nice bell h-hop called u-us over. You were t-too distracted even when we called your name. S-so we went inside and- and..." Grover stuttered out.

"And what!?" I shouted edging him to get on with it.

"W-we got distracted and went pla-playing around." Grover barely continued.

"Distracted? Distracted!? I can't believe it! We are demigods for Hades sake! We get distracted, we die! We are susceptible to both the mortal and mythological temptations! How dumb do you have to be to not notice a very obvious trap, when nothing in this world is as perfect as that place makes it out to be!?" I continued to rant for the next five minutes uninterrupted. I was beyond pissed at them both.

"That's enough Percy! You're just as responsible as we are!" Annabeth had the audacity to fight back.

"You're kidding, right? For the entire quest so far, I've been doing most if not all the work. Then when we are this close, I give you a little responsibility and you decide to run straight into a trap like a moth to a flame. Adding to the fact that someone might die because of a traitor. I was doing my job and trying to get answers while you two go off lolly gagging and making one of the biggest mistake you could have on a mission with a deadline. You say I'm responsible? When another world war is just around the corner? I don't have the time to make mistakes that could lead to dead friends. Do you have any idea the cost of the mistake you made?" I felt like a parent scolding children. Grover and Annabeth don't deserve to have it easy right now.

"Percy we're-" They tried to say something but, I cut them off.

"I am beginning to think bringing you was nothing more than a mistake..." I finished and let them mope in silence for the rest of the car ride. The storm slowly subsiding just as my anger lessened.

' _That was harsh don't you think?'_ Khione chimed in.

_'Nope. We now have less than a day because of them.'_

_'I know you. You're not one to hold a grudge against friends.'_

_'I'm not holding anything. I ranted and called them out. If they don't like me being straight with them, that isn't my problem. I am the way I am. You should know that I'm not one to beat around the bush.'_

_'Damn straight you aren't. I still remember you calling me out. Me. A goddess. You have some big kahunas if you know what I mean.'_ I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_'You know, the last time I got so angry was way back in the day. I think I even managed to scare myself with that stunt. Ugh what am I going to do now?'_

_'Oh quit moping around. This isn't like you, just get over it. Like you said it isn't your fault.'_

_'Now it is my problem... Thank you by the way.'_

_'Anytime Perce. We'll talk more later.'_ She stopped talking and I continued to sit in silence for the rest of the drive. Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as we drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car.

Time just continues to slide on by. As we neared Santa Monica, the sun started to set behind the horizon. I didn't bother to wait for the car to stop as I jumped out and walked towards the beach. I looked around the dunes and saw homeless people on the pier, trash on the beach and water, and no sign of a summons. Which means...

I walked into the surf and kept on going until it past my waist. "Percy wait!" Annabeth called out but, I didn't listen. I kept on going deeper and deeper. Past colonies of sand dollars, the rolling sand, schools of bait fish, towards an underwater canyon. Bigger than anything any canyon I've seen in the past and I have seen plenty. It was stunning to say the least, clear as the night sky above. Yet, even I was limited to what I could see in the vast void of an ocean.

A sudden flash of light caught my attention from a hundred fifty feet below. Growing brighter by the second as she swam to me. Another messenger from my dad no doubt. I don't really mind though. She called out to me in a smooth voice. A voice that reminded me of my mother. My first mom. I still remember what she sounded like. She had flowing black hair, and a dress made of green silk that complimented her perfectly. All the while sitting elegantly on a horse sized sea horse. She dismounted and began petting her sea horse on the snout. "We meet again Percy. I do hope you're doing well."

"Same here. It's been a little while since our last meet at the Mississippi. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, as a Son of the Sea to a Nereid such as myself. The sea has mourned quite a bit when we thought your death was assured. Now however, we see that you're alive as ever. You are one curious Son of the Sea to say the least."

"Yea, well I try."

"You must be curious on why your father isn't here personally." She stated.

"Not at all. I'm sure he is busy with the threat of another war looming over him and I don't think now is the time or place for such a thing. Plus as a god, I know he can't interfere personally."

"You're right, he is quite occupied during this time. I'm sure you know that it is against ancient laws to do so and a god most certainly mustn't show favoritism." Stupid ancient laws.

"I know. However a god shouldn't be so negligent against their own children and make them feel abandoned and uncared for."

"Surely you don't believe Poseidon acted in such a way?" She acted like I punched her in the face.

"Of course not! I know he mourned when he thought I was dead and I don't hold an ounce of blame over him. He acted like a parent should. Which is more than I could say for a few other gods. Don't you agree?"

"It isn't my place to say how the gods should behave... but, I would have to agree. Now for the reason your father asked you here. A gift and a warning." Finally I'm going to get some answers. She held out her hand and three pure white pearls appeared in her hand. "Journeying to the Underworld shouldn't be taken lightly. Any mortal who entered had a gift to get them back out. This is your gift. Smash them at your feet when you're ready. We can't have someone of such importance die at a young age... The fates haven't been kind to you young Percy, I wish I could do more but, all I can give is a warning. Careful of Hades, now that he knows of you he is enraged and no doubt try and use you." She place the pearls in my palm and closed my hand. "Farewell Percy, may the fates be kind for once." She got back on her stallion sea horse and began riding towards the void. "Listen to your heart!" She called out one last time before disappearing.

I kicked back to the surface to as the sun was setting beyond the horizon in a beautiful hue of gold and rose. My friends waiting patiently on the beach for my arrival. I walked up to them and began by telling why I was called here and showed them the pearls. It didn't take long so we decided to find our way to the Underworld. Which we had no idea how to get to by the way.

So we drove around completely clueless for an hour before I got desperate. ' _Khione a little help here please! I don't know where I'm going.'_

_'Try the DOA studio. It's not too far from where you're at right now actually. Three blocks a head of you and take a left. It should be on the right with a big sign. Can't miss it.'_

_'Thanks I owe you.'_

_'Come on, you know exactly what I want.'_ She said in a sly tone.

_'Is my cooking really that good? I'm not complaining or anything but, ever since you tasted it awhile back that's all you ever wanted when I said I'll owe you.'_

_'I'm a goddess, we don't actually need to eat but, I prefer your food over mine. That says a lot.'_

_'Alright, alright. Thanks. talk to you soon.'_ I told Annabeth where to drive and we got there in no time at all. Good thing to because time was not on our side anymore.

"What's the plan?" Grover asked. While Annabeth stood next to him in silence. I don't think she's in a good mood.

"I'm going to tell him the truth. If we got caught with a lie, I think things would go a lot worse." I told him honestly right outside the door to the DOA studio.

We walked in and it was not what I expected the gateway to the Underworld to be but, who am I to judge? I stood in a massive room filled to the brim with ghosts whispering in hushed voices about gods know what. All with one security guard sitting at the main desk looking bored out of his mind. I would be too if I had to watch ghosts for my job. This and the softly played music that would drive anyone insane. Overall the place was very boring with little color and no attitude.

We just avoided everyone and walked straight to the desk with a man of elegance and a tall stature. He had chocolate-colored skin and a military haircut that was way too blonde to be considered natural. His eyes hid behind some sunglasses and had wore a very fancy silk Italian suit. Also way to bleached to be considered natural. "Well if it isn't Charon. I was wondering when I would have my chance at meeting you personally." He looked at me and gave me a cold, dry smile. "We would like passage to see Hades."

"Finally, some one who recognizes me! It has been so long since the last time I wasn't instantly confused for that centaur!" He expressed with glee, completely ignoring the fact that I asked to see Hades. "Now what is it that you want you dead people?" He asked quite politely.

"I want to go and see Hades. I believe he is expecting me so, I don't think sneaking around and manipulating people will help my case."

"Considering the fact that you're in here willingly and aren't trying to cheat, scam, scream, or lie to me, I will let you leave this place... alive. I will forget ever seeing you. Trust me, you don't want to go and meet the boss while he's in one of his moods." And Charon is being considerate. Who knew?

"Sorry but, I can't. And if you can get us to Hades fast, I will put in a good word with him to get you something. That is the least I could do." I didn't realize the impact of what I said until he smiled. Like a real genuine smile that gleamed. I doubt he smiled ever in his life, like a real one without the cold python glare behind it. I don't know if I should be worried or happy. Grover and Annabeth stepped closer to me as if they were wanting protection from his snow white teeth.

"You better know what you're doing kid... I hope you survive." He told us a matter of factly and guided us into the elevator. I was feeling better already. Well, as good as you could feel when you're going into the Underworld and have to convince the god of the dead to not kill you for being born. The four of stood like we were the punch line to a bad joke. The fairy guide of the dead, a shirtless freak of nature, the daughter of wisdom, and a goat carrying a god giving backpack that wasn't all that much helpful. Seriously if someone told me this. I wouldn't even know where to begin to unravel the whirlwind I'm going to right now.


	14. Chapter 14

** Percy's POV: **

I don't know when exactly Charon or everything changed but, we no longer stood in a plain elevator listening to strange music that was all muffled. Now, it was a wooden barge floating along the River Styx that was polluted beyond belief. Even though the Styx was a river of the underworld, I still find it repulsing to see it so trashed from constant human waste. Hopes. Dreams. Meals. Toys. Anything and everything people no longer had any use for.

Instead of the white Italian suited Charon, there was him poling us along the in the oily muck wearing a black robe. His flesh was transparent and gave the all too familiar look of the grim reaper. A skeleton body covered by a dark robe over his entire body, without the scythe of course. I guess that is where the legend of the grim reaper came from. It's not too surprising. At the edge of the shore rolled a green smog that continued to show the common trend of the Underworld.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Grover began heaving and throwing up over the edge of the barge. While Annabeth nudged her way towards me and grabbed hold of my shoulder, probably to see if I was still alive. I could understand her unease. We are twelve for crying out loud and now sitting on a barge headed towards Hades himself, of course she's scared. The life of a demigod sure is a strange one.

A massive black volcanic sand beach stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. It was sitting in front of a stone wall equally long, it was so far wide that the only end in sight was the mist blocking anything else from view. Sliding up on the sand, we disembarked and began marching our way further into the land of the dead. "I wish you luck, boy! Even though you won't find any of that here!" Charon hollered to us from the barge as he pushed off and made his way back across the River Styx.

As we continued down the path, followed by other ghosts I might add, we reached the gates. It was just... so underwhelming. It was three separate gates, where they had to walk through metal detectors that had security cameras posted everywhere. These were handled by guys like Charon sitting at tollbooths passing people along.

This was depressing. Oh and Cerberus wasn't here, so that's another downer.

As we continued onward I caught a glimpse at the judges. Also a little disappointing, so we walked on. The mist shimmered and it gave view to something incredible. There stood Cerberus in all his glory, his three heads and massive body looming over the line of the dead. He sniffed the air and growled, staring right at us. The living among the dead. "Hey Grover, what's he saying?" I asked while leaning back and pointing at the giant dog.

"Hehe well... He likes the way you smell." Grover answered sheepishly.

"Oh good. I thought I would have to worry." We continued to walk until we were right in front of the hound. "I'm sure we are expected. So, do you mind letting us through?" The dog didn't answer for a moment and that worried me. Not that I could understand him anyway. It's just... the silence is unsettling.

Another moment passed, before he stepped aside and whined. I bet he's disappointed that we weren't on the menu for tonight. But I'm fine with that. We rushed forward because none of us wanted to waste any time with a hungry three headed dog. So, as we reached the metal detectors, we just walked on by with absolutely no worry. I don't know if that is a good thing or not. Either we are walking right into a trap and are gonna die a gruesome death or Hades wants to talk. And I doubt he wants to sit down and talk about our problems over a cup of tea... Tea doesn't sound too bad right now actually. What kind though?

I wouldn't recommend going to the Underworld for a sightseeing trip. Just imagine standing in a field in Kansas with no end in sight and every single piece of wheat or whatever is whispering and murmuring to themselves utterly confused. Just wandering aimlessly with nothing on their minds, waiting for the day something would happen but, knowing nothing would. That and the fact that everything is gloomy and dark. Oh but, they did have a little change in scenery every so often with poplars poking about.

If that doesn't do it for ya, the fields of punishment will surely make you want to become one of the zombies of asphodel instead. The tortures was so bad that I'm not even going to into detail about it. If I do, I'll remember them in my dreams and that is something I would rather not experience in my sleep.

But, it isn't all bad I guess. Elysium gave that spark of hope of something better. It was surrounded by walls yet, inside was rows of houses from everywhere and time I could possibly think of. The sound of true happiness and freedom sprung from such a community. I just hope I end up there when I die. In the center were the Isles of the Blest. Paradise within a paradise. Maybe I'll try going there. None of us so much as breathed a word.

As we continued past paradise, we caught view of Hades's palace. A palace of black obsidian with the Furies flying above them.

Everything was going splendidly which of course means that something was about to go terribly wrong. From behind I heard Grover shout. "Maia! Maia! Stop! Help!" His shoes started flying away with Grover attached to them. I figured he couldn't control it and Annabeth and I ran after him as he was drug across the ground with the backpack that was gifted to us. I totally forgot about the shoes.

We kept after him. "Untie the shoes!" Annabeth shouted. It was a good idea but, easier said than done. He kept on going straight towards the palace but, took a sharp turn to the right at the last second. The road got steeper and steeper, narrower and narrower, with less trees and more rocks underfoot. He tried grabbing whatever her could however, with no such luck. It got colder and dimmer the farther we went and... and I started recognizing the area we were in. The same place as the pit and whatever thing that was in it.

The pit that kept talking and trying to get me to join his merry band. The pit that made most of my nightmares... I rushed forward with all my speed and lunged forward to grab Grover's outstretched hands. We continued to slide as my stomach gained more scratches into the area of the pit. A massive chasm that reeked of murder and bloodlust. Somehow Annabeth grabbed my ankles and slowed our decent as we neared the edge. Barely but, enough for the shoes to pop off his hooves and make their plummet to the abyss below.

We stopped at the edge and without so much as saying anything ran back. Just as the a cold blast of air pulled at our backs. Trying to suck us in. An outcry of rage was heard from behind us, as we dragged onward. Whatever it was, was not happy that we were getting away.

"What the Hades!?" Grover exasperated and clearly was struggling running up the hill. I got to him and grabbed the backpack to help out. What did he put in here? A bag of rocks? We exited and left, happy to be alive. Falling on our butts, we were breathing heavily after that scary ordeal.

"That was the pit to Tartarus. Percy, that's what your dream showed. This isn't good. Not at all." Annabeth started saying and she was right.

"Come on. We are running out of time." I told the two of them. "We can talk about this later. Right now we have to get to Hades and finish this quest up." They nodded their heads and we walked back to the gates of Hades palace. Nothing needed to be said, but we were all thinking about our close encounter. The thing that was outraged was old... and powerful. I still am hoping that I'm wrong about all this.

The Furies were circling high above the gates of bronze with walls of glistening black. Scenes of death were engraved on the gates themselves from every era that existed from ancient times to now. Bombs, guns, chemicals, and the old classic sword. And that wasn't even the weirdest part. Inside was a garden of death. Almost every poisonous plant and mushroom I knew grew here and even some I had never seen. Sitting in places where there were no flowers, were clumps of diamonds, gold, gems and many other precious jewels giving this gloomy place a splash of color.

The garden really suites the god of the dead, plus the pomegranate tree sitting in the middle. I kept on pushing the two from behind so they don't get any ideas.

Seriously, I know he is the god of the dead and all but, what is his fascination with black? Black columns, black walls, black marble, everything black really. Except the polished bronze floor in the entry hall. And no ceiling, which I thought was pretty cool, just the cavern roof far above. So we kept on walking past skeletons with, again, weapons and uniforms from all eras. If it get's the job, then who am I to judge? With each step, the backpack grew heavier and heavier. Damn it.

All the way up to the doors to the throne room guarded by two Marine skeletons with grenade launchers. I doubt they ever actually need to use em. They stepped aside and the doors swung open on their own.

Sitting in his throne was Hades himself. He was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes with a crown of braided gold. His skin matched the skin of the skeletons he commands, which was albino white. He also had jet black, shoulder length hair and lounged on a throne of fused bones. Hades radiated a powerful aura, more powerful than any other god I've met. With eyes even more intense and evilly charismatic. I don't think he's actually evil, just the way he was portrayed by others.

"So you actually showed up. You're either incredibly brave or insane Son of Poseidon, after the trick you pulled on Olympus. Your father thought he could keep you secret." Hades began by saying.

"No secret. Even he didn't know I was alive until I showed up to camp." I told him.

"More lies from the secret son. I never should have let you into my realm so easily. But you have my curiosity. What really brings you here boy? A request to bring back loved ones? Maybe someone specific? Friend... Sister... Mother..." Of course he would go there so, I just ignored him. Yep, I ignored one of the big three directly in his face.

"Look I didn't steal the bolt." I said ignoring the requests part. "Nor did I steal your Helm of Darkness uncle." He looked at me surprised for a split before taking a nasty turn towards anger and malice. "Obviously you don't believe me so I'm going to make this super simple for everyone... I swear on the Styx that I didn't steel or have anything to do with the theft of the Master Bolt or Helm of Darkness." Thunder sealed the oath. I wonder why there's thunder all the way down here.

"Impossible! Then why would you be so foolish to come here godling!? Why go through all the trouble!? Why bring the bolt here?!" Hades shouted in anger. Growing more smug with each question.

"Wh-why didn't you do that earlier?" Annabeth shouted in line with Hades.

"Well, what would the fun be in that? And I doubt people would actually believe me any how so there was no point." Again I overlooked Hades. "So many problems would be easily solved if people and gods alike swore the Styx more... I wonder how she's holding up."

"Give back what is rightfully mine!" Hades was getting impatient.

I waited a second before looking at him. Still not a good idea because he is the a god. And a pretty big one at that. Going back to the questions he asked before his outburst, I answered. "I actually did it for a few reasons. First off, I wanted to set the record straight on my being innocent and clear my father's name in the process and later figured out you were caught in the crosshairs. I gotta protect my family. So nothing that is too out of the ordinary." That was the second time I shocked the Lord of the Dead. "Secondly, I wanted to see what I was capable of. I don't mean to sound selfish but, I needed to do this in order to protect those I care about. And if I'm not there, they should be able to look after themselves." The last bit was aimed at Grover and Annabeth, to which they didn't make eye contact for.

"What is the last reason?" Hades asked a lot more calmly then before. Maybe it was because I didn't immediately threaten him or accuse him of being the thief. I actually hold a little but of respect for the guy.

"I was looking for answers... And it seems I found them. The backpack was a gift from Ares so he is obviously in on it. I also bet he has your Helm uncle. I do however doubt that he was the one who planned the whole thing for a war. He's crazy and stupid but, not even he would go that far for a little adrenaline rush." I voiced out loud. "Uncle I have a preposition."

"Whatever it is boy, I won't let you leave here. Alive that is."

"What if I swear on the Styx to bring your Helm back? No tricks, nothing." It was a good deal.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Now why would he ask that?

"Not at all."

"You're just gonna throw me away after you get what you want! Just like your father and my brothers! No! I won't allow such a thing to pass!" He swung his arm to the side and immediately an army of skeletons and ghouls rush in from the doors. While the Furies dove from above, ready for the kill. Grover and Annabeth jumped to my back and drew their weapons. Ready for a fight. Man this would be a really fun fight.

Too bad.

I grabbed the pearls from my pockets and threw them to the ground. Time seemed to slow down to a halt. I watched as the zombies grabbed random pieces of weapons and whatever they could hold and charged. Not really a charge but, more like a waddle while waving their hands. Clattering as they came forth.

In the corner of my eye I saw skeletons with guns get into position. Using the pillars of the throne room to hide behind cover and ready their aim. Guns giving off that non mistaking click of the bolt. Or standing in the open with explosives primed and ready leaving their bony fingers in slow motion.

The shadows below me alerted me to the Furies above, dive bombing the three of us. With a quick glance, I saw their whips already in motion. One of them had theirs claws out and was about to reach us a lot sooner than anyone else. Her claws extended and were inches away from scratching my eyes out.

Encompassing us was milky white sphere and a splash of sea breeze just as her claw tapped the pearl but, clanked away. That was cutting it close.

The spheres floated off the ground and shot up high into the chasm. Bullets and other weapons bouncing off harmlessly as we sped high up into the sky. Grover and Annabeth screaming and shouting trying to control their rides.

I was having a blast. I was so happy that I was jumping and rolling around inside the sphere. I barely noticed that we were tunneling through solid rock and back to the ocean. What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea. Man they weren't kidding.

The sensation of tunneling back to the surface was strange. It felt like we were flying. I don't like that feeling too much to be honest.

Exploding through the ground we ended up in the Santa Monica bay and the milky sphere dissolved back into the sea. I swam over to Grover and Annabeth and grabbed the both of them before their air ran out. I propelled us upwards and broke the surface in front of a surfer, scaring the hell out of him. Dragging the two of them back to shore, I saw the state of Los Angeles. Plumes of smoke and fire in different parts of the city. With sirens howling throughout.

Even the coast guard was boating around attempting to save people. I'm not even gonna question how they got out in the middle of the bay. Or why they need rescuing.

So whenever Hades gets pissed off, Los Angeles suffers with an earthquake. He must get pissed off a lot. And yet, people still live here and go through all the crap of resettling and rebuilding.

The three of us began talking strategy because it was the morning of the summer solstice. And we were stuck halfway across the country with more than one god out to get us. Hades was no doubt he is sending minions and I have to have a chat with a certain war god. Honestly, I knew I was being played the moment he showed up. Doesn't change much however.

We were walking down the beach when we felt it. The aura of battle lust, bloodshed, anger, and wrath. Ares came to us, how wonderful. We turned and saw the dickhead of a war god leaning on his giant broadsword. Waiting for us. Sounds pretty cliché.

"You were supposed to die kid." Ares said, getting off of his broadsword and slowly made his way to us.

"Sorry to disappoint you, ole war face. Actually I'm not. So who did you use to get their symbols of power?" I said.

"Your daughter? No. That's too obvious. Must be someone else." Annabeth chimed in. Glad she was catching on.

"Doesn't matter who. You're interfering with my plans for the greatest war in history!" Ares smugly told him. "You should be dead, then your father will be mad at death breath. Zeus will still be mad at your father and Hades at Zeus for accusing him. And Hades would still be looking for his Helm." He took it out and placed it at his feet. Transforming from a ski cap to an elaborate bronze helmet. Perfect. "It all would have fit in perfectly if you didn't screw it up."

"I didn't screw anything up. In fact, you screwed it up. Answer me this. Why didn't you just keep it for yourself? All that power in the palm of your hands and you gave it away." He faced twitched and morphed into confusion. "Imagine that! The god of war giving away a chance of gaining more power! How pitiful are you!? To have someone control you! You, a god!" Out of his confusion came anger. "That's pathetic. A weak god like you-" His anger boiled over and he charged in blindly, cutting me off from continuing.

Grabbing both Grover and Annabeth I turned and ran. I literally do not have the time for this. "That's right! Run! Seems to me that that is all you're capable of!" He shouted and continued pursuing. Screw it. I stopped running and turned to face the angry war god. While my friends continued on. I stomped my foot on the soft sand and sent a tremor through the earth. Knocking Ares, Grover, and Annabeth over and fall straight to the ground. Seeing a god and godling fall face first into the ground was a sight to behold.

I suddenly doubled myself up and burst into a loud harsh cackle of laughter. Whoop! I went, and doubled myself up with laughter. Whoop! Whoop! I went, and fell on the ground and writhed with laughter. I was in that state of intoxication when I could find no release from maddening self-consciousness. I knew what did, I did it deliberately. And yet, I was also beside myself, in a sort of hysterics. I could not help myself. I was laughing at a god that faceplanted into the sand right in front of me.

I was brought back into the real world when the sand exploded and Ares swung his sword upward. So, I did the natural thing and dodged by falling back on my hands and kicked my feet upwards going into a handstand and landing back on my feet. Barely missing the massive sword. "All you're good at is running!" He swung his sword side ways and almost cut my abdomen. "From Echidna!" He swung again and I rolled away. "From that hellhound!" This time he kicked me in the stomach and I flew back, landing on my feet and sliding a few feet back while grasping at my midsection. "Still from Artemis!" I ducked and dodged a swipe from the butt of his sword. "All you know is running!"

Does he know when to shut up? He is just annoying. "I run because I don't have the time. But, I'll make an exception for you." I told him and took out Riptide. Uncapping the average ballpoint pen and out came a gleaming bronze sword. Perfectly balanced and perfectly fit for me. I could get used to it. Ares stood there and waited for me. I guess he wants a good fight, like me.

"Are you crazy!? You can't fight a god Percy. That's suicide!" Annabeth and Grover shouted.

"Of course I'm crazy!" I smiled and got low. Putting both my hands on the hilt of Riptide. Finally.

"Fine!" She shouted back and I heard her and Grover run up to me. Taking their weapons of choice out side by side. Very touching. "We won't let you do this alone. Not this time." They decided to finally step in. How sweet.

"That's awesome and all but, not this time you guys." They looked at me with wide eyes.

"But you said-" Grover started.

"I know what I said! But now is not the time." Taking the backpack off my shoulders and tossed it to G-man. "Take this and get it to Olympus. I'll deal with the Helm and Ares here. I'm counting on you guys to get this done. Fly back to New York." I stared them down with a look that held no room for argument. They both nodded and ran towards the city. Good. "Let's get to it, shall we?" I twirled Riptide in my hands.

"Once I kill you. Your friends are next." I smirked and charged. I jumped and swung Riptide in a big downward arc which Ares blocked easily with the broad side of his sword. Giving him the chance to elbow me in the face and kick me hard in the ribs. Damn. That hurts.

Grabbing A handful of sand I threw it at his face and blinded him for a second. A dirty trick, I know but, he is a god after all. I got back on to my feet and barely blocked him with my sword a wild swing from Ares. He got the sand out of his eyes and was purple with rage. Whoopsie.

We circled each other, neither of us wanting to charge and be caught at a disadvantage. So I did the smart thing. I charged. I made it look like I was gonna jump again but, this time I rolled underneath his feet. I kicked the back of his knees and brought him down. With Riptide I swiped sideways, but Ares blocked and twirled around on his knees and lunges forward. Trying to impale my stomach. Instead his sword caught the side of my blade and I slid towards his face. With the hilt of Riptide I knocked Ares in his cheek and dashed away. He roared and his aura exploded.

Oh he's mad. With his expertise he started fighting back with a lot more strength than he started. Giving me barely anytime to block his onslaught of swordsmanship. Why do gods have to be so difficult? With every lunge, swipe, and swing he got faster and hit harder. While I got more trouble with blocking and dodging. Everything around me turned into a blur and it was just the two of us.

I was giving the idea that I was having trouble keeping up and soon he got the best of me. I needed a plan. He managed to knock Riptide out of my hands and into the shallow waves of the bay. Oooo I got an idea. "It's over kid. Give up." I kept silent and slowly began stepping back into the sea. "For lasting longer than most I'll make it quick." He gave me a snarl and a crazy smile as he followed me. Putting his sword on his shoulders.

"It's not over yet." I was standing in ankle deep water and felt Riptide return into my pocket. But I kept backing up.

"Oh I think it is." He followed.

"Haha don't be foolish boy! I clearly surpass you in skill!"

"Is what I wanted you to think." Uncapping Riptide again, I charged again with more strength. Ares still looked at me with that smug smile plastered on his face. This time however, I kept up with him with ease. Me. A twelve year old. Keeping up with the god of war easily in a sword fight.

I lifted myself up with the water and dive bombed him with a wall of water. Knocking him back which gave the opening I needed to knick his forearm. Golden ichor instead of the normal red blood dripped from his wound. "You'll pay for that!" Ok now he was extremely pissed. He dashed at me and with overwhelming strength pushed me back with a single swing from his sword.

I countered with a wave and knocked him back a five feet. Catapulting above his head I drove my sword down and impaled him in his thigh. The blood of the gods seeping out of his wound. Ares grabbed my wrists and headbutt me with his thick skull, dazing me. With his other hand he brought out his sword he sliced my ribs and immediately blood began pouring out. Wiggling my arm from his grasp. I punched him in the nose and Ares let go. With riptide in my hand I pulled it out his thigh but, Ares didn't cry out. Instead he grabbed me by my neck and smashed me into the ground. Pushing away my life line about ten feet. I couldn't breathe.

Kicking at his stomach with both my legs, I loosened his grip enough to get gasp in as the water came rushing back. With my strength back, I pulled the water around me in a bubble that caught the war god in here with me. Now he couldn't breathe. I think. Standing my ground I let the water go and was already healed. Ares likewise, looked good as knew.

I somehow knew that if I kept the water bubble up, I would have drained my self and gave Ares the upper hand. Ares came at me full power and we entered a little dance. Lunge, sidestep, swipe, dodge, block, over and over. Not really in that order.

Even with the power of the sea. It was hard to fight a literal god at full strength that wanted you dead. With my ADHD I could see the little details in the fight. When his muscles would tense. When he tries to fake me out. I could see all of it but, it wasn't much to help me overpower him. Ares and I kept dancing around each other for the better part of ten minutes. Always sidestepping and countering the other in a head to head battle. When I would lunge he would slap it away. When he swung, I would duck. It was a marvel I could even keep up with him. The sea kept empowering me so I wouldn't get tired and Ares was a god so, there's his explanation.

I had to do something that would end it fast. Think Percy! Think!... That's it! I jumped away from Ares and began backing up, deeper and deeper. Ares knew better than to follow and stayed put in ankle deep water. Soon my head was submerged underneath the crashing waves. I began propelling myself through the water using my powers to hold back a part of the ocean.

Ares didn't know what I was doing and continued to shout about my running away. And how he was gonna kill me when he gets the chance. I just kept holding back wave after wave. The pressure getting so intense in my stomach it began to hurt like hell. It felt as if I was burning from the inside out. The sea does like being constrained. Backing it up like a damn.

Finally letting loose the power of the ocean, it dragged me along and a fifteen foot wave with an incredible amount of speed crashed into the unexpecting god of war. Spluttering and rolling uncontrollably in the current, way past the beach and even onto the streets of Los Angeles. Spluttering and rolling uncontrollably in the raging currents, Ares crashed into the side of a building. As the water washed away I swam up to him and placed Riptide underneath his chin Before he could reach for his weapon. Ares lost.

The look on his face was well beyond anger. Disbelief, shock, and pain showered his expressions. Not able to comprehend the fact that he lost to a twelve year old in combat. It must've been a real blow to his inflated ego.

Ares was about to sit up when the world began to drain. Of color, light, heat, and sound. It was as if someone covered up the sun and sucked the colors out of everything. Sound fading into nothingness as the temperature dropped to freezing. Even time came to a halt as a heavy presence swept over the beach and dissipated... It was the same feeling I got from my dreams of the pit in the underworld. Whatever influenced Ares has left. Why does it have to be him?

The war god made a growl in his throat and spoke, "You have made a an enemy today Perseus. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse." Ares began to glow and I covered my up. Not wanting to be disintegrated by his immortal form. The light faded and Ares was gone.

I finally got a good look around and saw all the washed up cars, poles, and other things that were swept away by my little tsunami. Luckily it seems that no one was hurt. I felt exhausted but, still walked down to the beach to search for Hades' Helm of Darkness. After a couple minutes of searching I found it half buried in the sand.

Good thing too because the leathery flaps of the Furies were heard from above. "So it really wasn't you?' They asked.

"That's what I said but, no one wants to listen. Here." I tossed up the symbol of power up to them. "Like I promised. Tell Hades to call off the war... Oh and just because he is a god, doesn't give him the right to be a callous jerk." I started walking away, I should probably get to Olympus.

"Live well Perseus! Become a true hero..." I didn't here the rest but I got the basic idea.

Time to head back. Before the sun sets. Strolling back to the waters edge I faceplanted into the water and started making my way to Olympus. Water travel.


	15. Meeting The gods

**Percy's POV:**

After that fight with Ares, I was exhausted. Absolutely drained. Even after faceplanting into the cool waters of the Pacific Ocean, I was left utterly worn out. But I knew that resting now wouldn't help me, I'm just gonna have to fight through it in order to reach Olympus on time. I could ask Khione for help with getting there quicker but, then the gods would know. And that could lead to something much more than giving a bolt to the king of the gods. It's not something I can deal with right now.

It was just after the sun rose above the horizon so, I fought through my weariness and started traveling back across the country. I could go on about every stop I made and how I tended to avoid cities because of the whole manhunt thing. But, I'm just gonna say it took a very long time to get back. The sun was already setting behind the skyscrapers and I could see the Empire State Building. Finally. I don' think my body could handle much more.

Putting it simply, water travel has a weird affect on your body if some one over uses it. When I water travel, my body basically becomes the water and I rematerialize back into myself. So if I do over use it, my body will cease to exist and just flat out turn into the water. That's what I think will happen anyway. That's how I began to feel after the last jump into New York. Like I was slowly loosing parts of myself, not emotionally, just physically. I don't plan on doing that again any time soon.

So here I am, dragging my feet along the pavement of the dirty streets and alleys of the city of New York. The weather was raining with lightning rolling across the entire state. I guess the gods weren't getting any happier. I kept my face hidden as much as possible through the crowded streets. No one said or did anything, I guess they must think I'm a homeless child. With my mucked up hair, tattered shorts, and no shirt to match. Not to mention the scars across my body. Even in the setting light, the star shaped scar on my side gave off a ghostly shine. Making it clearly visible.

After thirty or so minutes I entered the famous Empire State Building. Honestly it didn't feel as grand as people make it out to be. Walking up to the front desk I knocked on the desk in front of him to get his attention. "Hey uhh, I'm here to go see the big guy upstairs. You know, up on the 600th floor. "What else was I supposed to say?

"Sorry kid. I don't know what you mean." He said back, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"I don't have the time for your act. Just let me go up. And I won't use the master bolt on you." I'm sick and tired of people wasting my time. So, I reached behind my back pretending to get the bolt. His eyes shot out of his sockets and he stumbled to reach for a key card.

"Nonono! J-just insert this card into the slot. Be alone." He handed it to me and I walked to the doors. Once they opened, I walked in alone and let the doors close. Putting the key card into the slot, it disappeared and a new button appeared on the console. A red button with a 600 hundred written on it. Obviously I clicked it and began moving up. I'm almost done. I waited. And waited. And waited. And waited a little more.

Once the doors dinged I couldn't get any get out of there faster. The music was just awful. A form of torture if you ask me. Then I noticed where I stood. I stood high above Manhattan on a narrow stone walkway that floated in the middle of the sky. I was astonished. The marble steps on that lead to glorious city of the gods. In front of me was the top half of a mountain that had a summit of snow. My eyes wandered and I saw multilevel palaces that sprouted from the mountain side. Each building was a mansion. Worthy of a god. White columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers that held a thousand flames. With roads that turned every which way, all the way to the peak. Magnificent gardens of flowers, trees, and fountains depicting gods and goddesses in different poses. A full on ancient Greek city, that glowed with life and floated above a city that was none the wiser. In a word a, perfect. And I was caught in the center of it.

My stroll across the city was just as dazzling as the view from the outside. Some nymphs decided to flirt with me and show me the market and it's assortment of goods. Foods, weapons, armor, even replicas could all be found here in the bustling city of Olympus. I didn't buy anything but, I tagged along with them for a moment. Then they invited me to see the nine muses play however I declined. They were disappointed and I told them it I had some where to be. Which was the truth.

Everyone was in festive and joyful mood. Of course they would be. It's not like they have to worry about a civil war breaking out. They were in one of the safest places on the planet. They don't need the luxury of worry when they are on Olympus. The city of the gods and goddesses. No worries. No wars. No taxes. A paradise in the sky.

As I continued my climb to the giant palace at the top, I kept receiving stares and whispers. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were saying and thinking.

Reaching the top I was nearly blinded. The palace was a an exact opposite of Hades' palace. Everything was white and silver with gold things here and there. The person who designed this placed really wanted to make a statement.

I walked past the central courtyard and into the throne room. The throne room had massive columns that climbed to a domed ceiling that had one of my favorite things in the world. Constellations that moved in a glorious fashion. Then the twelve thrones placed the same way as back at camp. Each designed for a specific god or goddess. And a massive fire that crackled in the central hearth pit... With a little girl sitting by the edge tending to the flames. The gods were discussing amongst themselves and were too distracted too realize I did in fact show up.

With my trying to catch every detail of the room I barely noticed that Annabeth and Grover were here. They stood anxiously to the side talking to each other and gripped the backpack tightly. Like it was going to run away. I guess I took longer than expected and they decided to wait for me off to the side. I walked over to them, "I see you guys got here alright." I told them catching their attention.

"Percy!" The two of them shouted and rushed to hug me. To say it didn't hurt would be a lie. My body was sore and still drained. And their bear hug didn't help. They started bombarding me with questions and for the life of me, couldn't catch a single one.

That's when the silence hit me. The gods weren't talking and now stared upon the three of us. Grover and Annabeth trembled, I didn't. "Let's do this." I grabbed the backpack from them and started pushing them to the center of the throne room. With every step, the smell of ozone and lightning only grew. Once in the center I let them go. All eyes on us. Tension as thick as a barreling fog. I felt small in front of them. Maybe it's because they were over ten feet tall.

I decided to shock the gods and goddesses gathered. I wonder how that will turn out?

I started to walk to the little girl tending to the hearth. In the most respectful way I could muster I knelt at her feet and bowed my head. The shocked gasps and hollers didn't escape my ears. But I didn't stop there. Whispering in an almost absolute silent voice, I prayed to Hestia to keep my family and home safe. Then I went and prayed to all the gods and goddesses. Leaving my father, Zeus, and Hera for last. Once I got to Hera, I prayed about my family and mothers, so they were looked after.

Then came the moment I walked up to my father. At first I looked directly into his eyes that were the purest sea-green emeralds. Reflected his own emotions, I could tell he wasn't upset that I didn't come to him first. He actually looked quite pleased. Taking in every detail, I saw that my features were nearly a carbon copy of his. Right down to the crinkles that showed he usually smiles a lot. I bowed and knelt my head, "Father." Then came a soft chuckle from Poseidon. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. This is the first time in my life that I've seen him. What could I even say?

"I've had enough of this!" Zeus was outraged. "I am the King of the gods! Why bow before them first!? In my house!" I sighed and got off of my knee. Then I walked up to his throne and did a sarcastic curtsy. No one dared to laugh but, that didn't stop a few giggles from escaping. "You dare to be so disrespectful to me!? The almighty Zeus!"

"I dare. Because you tried to kill me on multiple occasions! Even though I brought back your stupid bolt!" Some of the gods looked at Zeus in shock and my father's calm demeaner changed to anger. Like the sea, unpredictable. "Oh he didn't tell you? I guess I will." I began telling them the entire story. From start to finish and didn't leave a single detail out. Near the end, every single person and god looked at Ares. Not in disgust. But in shock, like it wasn't utterly normal for the deranged god. Even more so, it was something to laugh at. Hermes and Apollo wouldn't stop hooting and hollering as they gasped for breaths. Getting beat by a kid was an everyday occurrence. "That isn't all." I continued. "Ares was controlled."

There was a sudden outburst in the room that lead to a shouting match involving everyone. "Who could possibly control a god!? Was it you!? It's because he didn't enough cereal!" Were the general shouts and questions. Clearly they weren't gonna stop anytime soon so, I sat down on the hard floor and requested my two friends to join me. Reluctantly they agreed.

Sitting around completely still was never my strong suite. I always had to be doing something. Twiddling with a piece of wood or grass. Or constantly tapping or playing with something. Or I would play something on my flute. That always seemed to calm my ADHD nerves.

So I took out the enchanted piece of wood from my pocket, the same pocket that held Riptide. Funny enough, that pocket never wore out or tore from all the adventures I've been on. I brought the piece to my lips and began to blow a soft melody. A little something to calm the jumpy nerves of Grover and Annabeth while we sat in wait.

After a few minutes of playing, I stopped. Not because the powerful beings decided to not argue anymore but, because their shouting was messing with my rhythm. "Oh, for the love of- It isn't that hard to figure out who!" That managed to grab their attention. I then told them about my dreams that I would get and how it would usually tie in to the thing of the pit. And the presence that washed over the coast of California. "It is none other than Kronos. Your father..." The temperature dropped as soon as he was mentioned.

"Don't blatantly say such names!" Zeus shouted in response.

"Or what?"

"Names are powerful things, Perseus." Athena chimed in.

"They are no different than the nicknames we use now. The crooked one. Storm-bringer. Or even the kindly ones. They know we use such names and to think otherwise would be ignorant. Monsters are not stupid. If they were, we wouldn't be needing to do such quests and being sent to the Underworld because of it." I reasoned. "If he is rising then-"

"Enough! We will speak of this matter no further. Now... my bolt." Zeus extended his hand and the master bolt began to hum violently from inside the backpack. I took out the cylinder of bronze at looked at it carefully.

"Are you just gonna drop this discussion like it never happened? Willing to bet that it was just a fluke? Willing to risk lives?" I asked the king of the gods.

"My bolt. _Boy_." His eyes flashed dangerously and I got the message... Doesn't mean I'll listen though.

"Are you stupid!?" Without hesitation. The cylinder with the bolt flew out of my hands and straight into the hands of the king. In a flash he had it in his and pointed at my throat. The electricity stung my skin from proxy. I put on a strong face but, inside I was terrified. I just want to go hug my parents and tell them I love them. I closed my eyes and waited to be struck down.

"Get that away from my son. Zeus." I snapped my eyes open and there was Poseidon out of his throne and trident in hand. Pointed at Zeus himself. It even glowed slightly green with power.

"He has disrespected us for the last time brother! I will not let him go unpunished!" Zeus raged and didn't even glance at the deadly weapon pointed at him. I don't know what the other gods and goddesses were doing however, it looks like they were indecisive on what should be done. Some looked like they were about to jump in and others probably didn't care.

"You will not take my son away from me! You did what you had to to save Thalia. And I'm doing exactly that. Now get your bolt away from him." Poseidon scolded back. Tightening his grip on his symbol of power.

"So you still claim this brat as your own? Even after the pact we made? The pact that you broke." Oh for the love of.

"Let me remind you that you broke the pact _you_ made first. So don't go acting all high and mighty on me brother." Poseidon shot back.

"For the last time, I won't let this brats actions against us go on unpunished! First, he has the audacity to send Medusa's head to our doorstep with the message that he'll be seeing us soon. Who does he think he is? I should have killed him then and there. Be done with his ignorance. Every step he took disrespected me!" At the last would, Zeus moved the master bolt forward and pierced my neck. Blood slowly crawled down my skin.

"One more move and I won't hesitate to-" Poseidon tried to threaten but, I cut him off.

"Stop!" I shouted at top volume. Easily snatching the scrutiny of the two vastly powerful beings. "This is exactly what I'm trying to prevent! Another World War III yet, somehow bringing back the thing that I was thought to of stolen, did nothing! Father, I love what you're trying to do for me but, a lot more is at stake than just my life here." The smug grin on Zeus's face never wavered. I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"Why not put it to a vote?" Athena voiced her opinion. Never would of thought that. "Clearly he has to be punished for speaking against us."

"Athena, I swear if you so much as try-" Poseidon got cut off again.

"I'm not saying sending him back to Hades. I actually had a different idea in mind." Is that a good thing?

"So what do you propose?" Zeus acknowledged, finally removing the electricity power super weapon from my neck. Then he made his way back to his throne. Like him dive bombing me didn't even happen. I'm going to have to thank Athena for this. I'm pretty sure I owe her now. Not that I like owing super powered beings but, hey. I do like living. Seeing that I was no longer in danger, Poseidon made his way back.

"...Banishment from camp. No support, contact, or anything of the matter from any former encounters. Home or camp. He is to be removed from Long Island and live on for the rest of his days. Or until the situations changes. Not like that will happen to begin with." The first part didn't sound so bad, I didn't mind it actually. I would have lived the way I lived for the past few years. Not bad at all. Until she finished that is. Now I can't talk to my friends and family because of a god with a massive ego? "Adding the fact that his scent will only grow, monsters will swarm him endlessly. Only increasing his damnation all the more." I looked around the room and it seemed a silent discussion was had between many of them. This is starting to turn out badly. Just how far is it going to go?

Zeus looked pleased. I bet he wants to watch me suffer at the hands of monsters. I didn't know what else to do here so, I looked at my father and he had a tiny smile on his face directed at me. Why? I then snapped my head towards The Wisdom goddess and she winked at me. What is she planning? Really? I then swiveled my head at my two friends and to say there weren't happy would be an understatement. Grover looked like who wanted to brawl every body and Annabeth had a look like she lost someone. Again. What am I going to do?

"What a lovely idea. And coming from my daughter nonetheless. Let's put it to a vote, shall we?" Zeus stated. Nearly every ones head nodded in agreement to this absurdity. Even dad's. The only one who didn't do anything was Hestia. Who still tended to the hearth. "All in favor!" He said and boy did my heart fall. No matter which direction I looked in, all hands were raised. Not a single one hesitated. Twelve hands, up in favor. Falling down to my knees, I was lost. For the first time in my life, I was genuinely and utterly lost in my way. I don't think this has ever happened before. Not in all of history. And I was in the center of it. "You have three days to get your belongs and leave... Now that that is settled. I must go rid my bolt of it's taint." Zeus zapped out a dramatic flash of lightning. Followed closely by half of the council flashing away.. Leaving Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hera, and of course Hestia. I get Poseidon staying because, you know, the father thing he has going. But, why would the others stay?

"Percy, a word if you don't mind. Alone." Poseidon said sternly. I nodded my head and turned to my friends.

"It's ok guys. I'll see you at camp. Promise." I tried reassuring them.

"But Percy-" Grover started.

"I know. Don't worry, everything will turn out ok. I have three days after all. No matter what they say, it won't be forever. I still have a promise to keep about a certain someone." They clearly got to who I was referring to... Thalia. I'd be damned if I wasn't gonna follow through with it. I swore on it. Saying our quiet goodbyes and hugs. They walked out of the throne room. Constantly looking back, until they were out of sight. The smile I put up for them vanished, now it's just emotionless. After three days, I won't be able to talk or see them until Elysium.

"Percy." The goddesses and god called me back to them. On my way back, they changed forms and now stood like normal mortals. Good, I was getting a pain in my neck from looking up all the time.

Here stood I, a demigod, in front five gods. The same ones from the old myths and legends, wanting a personal conversation with me. Ugh! Why does everything have to get so difficult. I'm only twelve!

"Mind if we go first? It shouldn't take long." Hera, the queen asked. Does a queen even have to ask?

"Not at all, what's a few more minutes?" Poseidon answered and walked away. Out of the throne room while Athena flashed away. Not as dramatic as her father.

"Now, we have something to say to you. Hestia and I." I gulped... "Thank you. We mean it. It feels good to know that some one out there thinks about us. Not in fear, but in gratitude." She held a light smile along with her sister. Oh my gods! I tried to form words yet, I couldn't. Without saying anything else, the two of them flashed away.

"What is it that you want _boy_?" Artemis asked oh so pleasantly.

"Oh right. I wanted to give this back to you." I reached behind my back and took out the silver arrow I took from quite awhile ago. "I am sorry for stealing such a weapon. I needed something if I wanted to survive." I extended my hand and she swiped it away.

"You've tainted it! What was this used for?" Clearly she had the wrong impression.

"Only to kill monsters. I swear on the Styx." Thunder rolled over and I survived. Her cold demeaner didn't change and she still looked over her arrow.

"Keep it. Once I've caught you, that's when I'll retrieve my arrow and use it to hunt you down." Artemis tossed it back into my hands and nearly killed me when she teleported back to her group of man-haters. Great. Just great. I didn't think I could make my situation any worse.

I plopped onto the ground and rubbed my head with my hands. And of course that was when Olympus's two greatest rivals decided to come back. "Perseus, why do you look so glum?" Athena asked. Was she joking?

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I can't see my family ever again! What exactly do you want from me!?" I snarled when I spoke. I ran my hand through my wild cropped hair three times in quick succession and fixed Athena in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. Burning rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off me like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed like, engulfing my moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty. Loyalty. I know what my heroic flaw is.

"Percy, stop this! It's not as bad as you think!" Poseidon shouted through the winds forming from within the throne room.

"Not as bad as I think!? Then explain it! Go on! Tell me what I'm missing!" I shouted with my arms spread out.

"What did I exactly say Percy? Word for Word?" Athena asked calmly. I ran her words through my head, over and over and over again. My rage died out with every repetition.

"Former. You said former. Meaning that..."

"That's right my boy. From now on you're going to be staying with me, in my palace under the sea. Until we can figure out a way to lift your banishment." The moment I realized I'd misinterpreted their actions, their words, their expressions... as if they've been speaking a language I couldn't understand... that moment my words stopped was the moment my heart broke... yet it was a good breaking... the type that leads to healing and new ways onward; sometimes, the loss of words says more.

It felt like it was the kind of day even a feather would fall without drifting one way or the other. The grass was straight and silent, the leaves dangled more as if they had been painted there. Should a person be able to feel the beating of the birds' wings - that would have been the only breeze. It was still, utterly still.

I felt happy. As happy as a rat with Roquefort. As happy as a dragon in a princess parade. As happy as a tornado in a trailer park. As happy as a rabbit in a carrot field. As happy as a fire imp in an inferno. Yet sad at the same time. A new beginning with new adventures and an end to something I cherish with my very being.


	16. Chapter 16

** Percy's POV: **

Zeus gave me three days to get my things and leave. And to say goodbye because it will take me about one minute to grab everything I have and skedaddle. What can I say, I'm a light packer. To bad it all went to Tartarus before the first day was even over. I promise that this time it wasn't my fault... Entirely... Mostly... I may of had something to do with it but, it was something that needed to be done. Ok fine, it was my fault. Every last bit of it. How about let's start from the beginning.

After getting inviting to stay with my father at his palace, I was lip locked. I tried to form word but, my mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. Ironic, right? Anyway, I stood there for a whole thirty minutes making a complete fool of myself, you know, like I do. So, I finally managed to free my voice and let it all out. "Since when do you two work together!?" Probably shouldn't of been my first question. "Aren't you two supposed to hate each other!?" Still way off point.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, nothing has changed between us. It's actually you that made this scenario to play out the way it did." Poseidon answered.

"Oh good because that clears things up!" I slightly shouted back with my hands being tossed over my head.

"Just consider it as a thank you for all that you've done." Athena answered cryptically.

"And that would be?" It is safe to say that she didn't answer me back and vanished before I could ask another question. "Damn it... So what now?"

"You get your things, say goodbye, and come with me." Poseidon answered with glee. Really? He couldn't even hide the fact?

"Wow, sounds so simple when you put it that way. But, what I meant is what about my family? I lost something incredibly important to me today and you're acting like it's no big deal. They are the most important people in my life and I just lost them. I don't want to lose any one else." Sounds really cliché when I think about it now.

"What do you mean by anyone else? Who did you lose?" That's right, he thought I was dead until recently so he has no way of knowing.

"Can we talk about this later? It's just that... it's not easy to talk about."

"I understand. Just know that I am here when you want to." Thanks dad.

"So, I can no longer talk to my family... What about Khione?" I can trust him. Right?

"Khione? What does she have to do with this?" His tone was calm but, his stature changed to on edge.

"It's just that she is also my sister and all, does the punishment include her? Wait, didn't you notice the snow falling with the trident when you claimed me?" I wonder if a goddess gets special treatment.

"Well, she is a god and like most cases the rules tend to bend in favor of us. And the thing about being claimed was I simply thought you had an affinity for the colder spectrum of water. It has happened before when people went to explore the poles but, I didn't expect for you to be in a relationship with the goddess of snow... This changes things." I didn't really like the sound of that.

"Changes things like?" This really peeked my interest.

"You don't need to worry about that. Not yet anyway. For now just go on and do what you need to do for the next three days. On the last day I'll be waiting on the shores of camp personally." Leaving in a breeze of sea air making that short conversation with my father end. He sure left quickly after I mentioned Khione. In my experience that doesn't tend to be a good thing. Also I had a ton more questions to ask and he just left. Well, he is a god after all so it ight be something else entirely.

Next thing I did was get off of Olympus and dive into the nearest fountain I could. Water traveling back to my family, I was met with a chorus of hugs and questions about my journey. I answered them the best I could because they nearly overwhelmed me with their words alone. I then told them that this was the last time I'll be able to see for who knows how long. Surprisingly they were understanding of the situation. "I got an idea! Since I can't talk to you guys I'll have Khione do it for me! Technically I'll still be with the lines of my punishment!" We cheered and enjoyed ourselves until the sun started to rise. Saying my goodbyes I water traveled directly into the lake of Camp Half-Blood.

Since it was still early in the morning not many people were up and about. I did however see that Jessica was sitting on the deck and decided to swim over to her. "Hey Jessica!" She must have been deep in thought because she nearly fell into the lake when I called out.

"Percy!? What was that for?"

"Sorry bout that. I just wanted to say hi." That upset her.

"Oh is that it?"

"Not really. I came to get my things and say my goodbyes to everyone at camp." Of course I had to put it bluntly. It wouldn't of made it easier if decided to sweeten it.

"Wait! You're leaving!? But why!?" Jessica grabbed my hand and desperately asked.

"Because I'm banished that's why." I calmly put it.

"What did you do to pull that off!?" Her tone didn't change from the upset one. She just got louder. So I told her about my quest and how at basically every turn there was something I did to upset someone powerful. She kept cutting in and frankly it was sorta annoying but, I can say I would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Once I finished she looked across the lake at brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "Sooo, I won't ever see you again?"

"That's just it, I don't know... I wish I could say something that would give you some reassurance but, I can't. However, since I still have until after tomorrow, why not make the most of it?" I should not have said that. If I didn't then who knows how everything would have turned out.

"Sure... How do you plan on doing that?" She never let's a detail slip past her, does she?

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess I could-" I stopped talking and saw what would cause this trip to end abruptly. It was across the lake, so casual like it was nothing. I could have just ignored it and played out the next couple days and confront the situation on the third day but, I'm not one to ignore something as big as that. I could not risk it turning worse. But, I may have done that myself. I bet there is already a plan at play and if there is, it'd be best if I confronted alone.

"Percy, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" I barely registered what she asked and jumped to my feet. At this point, it would have been too easy to sit back down and just enjoy the company. Too bad the easy way had to take a back seat for this one. I chose to dive into the lake and swim swiftly to the other shore ignoring Jessica completely. I didn't even say to stay put or anything for that matter, I just left her. I am soo stupid. "Perrccyy!" She kept calling out and I still elected to do this myself.

When it was happening, I honest to the gods didn't notice that she decided to follow me on my endeavor. I was too focused on my thoughts. I was played, played from the beginning. Who put me on edge since I first arrived? Who's the one that was there during the Winter Solstice? Who was the one that gave me cursed shoes? Who's voice was it that I heard in my dream? Luke. It was all Luke. From the very beginning...

As soon as I saw him, I realized that was the voice from my dream. The voice that talked to the Titan Kronos and tried to kill me. I saw him walk into the woods and followed him. He didn't just try to kill me but, Grover as well. Even Annabeth, the person that was closest to him and he tried to _kill_ her. Not only that but, I bet he summoned that Chimera back then. I don't remember seeing him until after that thing showed up.

I caught up to him at Zeus's fist and he simply sat there looking at me with a devilish smirk. Sword in hand and clearly ready for a fight. "I knew my ruse was up the moment you weren't killed on Olympus. You're too smart for your own good."

"Thanks. But, I won't let you leave. Not after all the crap you pulled from under the campers noses. Aligning yourself with someone so despicable. What happened that made you stoop so low? How pathetic!" Clearly I hit a nerve because he started circling around me.

"You don't understand Percy, apparently no one does! Come on Percy, join me and we can make the world a better place. A place like you imagined before. Where no more neglect and unclaimed children can happen. If you come it will all be possible."

"Why? Because some powerful entity told you so? Are you that dumb?" At this point we made a half circle and he stood where I did and I where he stood. Of course now had to be the moment that Jessica decided to jump through the brush and unexpectingly into the arms of the one I'm here to fight. Luke grabbed hold of her and brought his sword to her neck. He had the audacity to laugh a little.

So here we are, at the exact moment where everyone is caught up until now. Now Luke has leverage.

"What now? Are you going to risk her little life to take me down? Or are you gonna be a good little boy and throw your sword?" I decided on the ladder and tossed my sword off to the side and rose my hands. If only I paid more attention earlier. "Sorry to cut this short but, I have somewhere to be." Apparently everyone has to be somewhere to be. Why can't people just finish a conversation? "Oh, and just if you decide to follow me..." How clever.

"Don't move Jess!" I commanded and she nodded. I looked around the floor at saw not one, not two, but three pit scorpions. One at the foot of Jessica and one on front of me and the other behind me. Luke let go of her and disappeared into the forest. I doubt I was going to be seeing him anytime soon. Can't worry about that now I have to figure out a way out of this. One where we _all_ live. I know my reflexes are quick, the question is are they quick enough to take out Riptide and slice three pit scorpions before they get a chance to inject us with their venom. Killing the two around me _and_ the one in front of Jessica. It doesn't look like she has a weapon on her and I doubt she is trained enough to help.

My flute won't do and any sudden move will trigger them. I have to make it count. Quickly drawing the pen, the scorpions were already in the air. The true form of Riptide barely forming as they neared us both. They're fast... We will get out of this...Not like last time... Today is going to go differently. You can count on it.

* * *

_I barely turned five years old not too long ago so, I wonder what the fates have instore for me this coming year. I hope it is good. So here I am, acting like any five year old would. Having fun with some nymphs and playing around like I did the day before and the day before that. It was the only break I got from training since it was my birthday recently. Though I'll have plenty of that a little bit later. Yet, something was slightly off, I couldn't see Ismene any where. It's not like her to not join is in our endless journey of stupidity and fun. In fact, she would probably be the instigator._

_To be honest I didn't think about it much. I played all the games possible. Tag, hide n' seek, seek n' hide, apple on the head, wrestling, and our most recent addition, the suicide game. Now that games was a doozy, basically you play rock paper scissors and the loser at the end get's pummeled by a wave. Safe to say no one drowned but, it was a stupid game that we played. A very stupid game._

_Then afterward I went back to my normal routine of training. It was absolutely exhausting and it left me with no strength to even lift my head up. Seeing shadows rush past some trees in the distance, my curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to check it out. So waddling on my shaky legs I made my way over to where the shadows past over and I didn't like what I saw. Broken branches and matted up grass, which to any hunter means something real came by here and it was big Judging by the almost invisible footprints it left behind. Now I am extremely perplexed. Ha! Big word!_

_Anyway I followed the tracks and continued was about to guestimate what and how much_ things _were out here when I took notice to an eerie silence overtook my home. The woods never become quiet, nothing from the little mites in the grasses to the birds singing in the trees. Only... when it has something to say. And the message was clear. A threat has arrived and scared everything stiff. The only thing I heard was my very own heavy breathing as I prattled along the trail left behind._

_"..." No. Wait. I definitely heard something just now. "..ee.." There it is again! Where is it coming from? "He... eee…" From directly in front of me. I went forward as fast as I could, still slow. I continued and the voice got louder crying desperately out for help. "Please help meee!" It continued for a few minutes and my waddling turned into jogging with a limp For that was all that I could manage at the moment. My voice was too dry to say something in return. Ironic for a water boy._

_All of a sudden the cries cut out. Only to be drowned in the growls and laughs. I can only guess one thing. Cyclops. Gods, I hate those things. My legs were burning up and I leaned up against the trunk of tree. I only need a second. "I thought you said he'd come? Some hero!" A chorus of laughs erupted and that did it for me. No more breaks. No more rests. Just go. "Seems like he won't be coming..." No, I am. I am coming. Almost there. "Too bad, I would've loved to eat him too."_

_My body couldn't get over the feeling of anxiety and worry that came over me. A sheer weight of guilt plundered my soul as I thought I wouldn't reach them in time._ _I am scared. So scared. Will I be able to make it time? What if I am out-gunned? Maybe a trap? What if I die doing this?_

_Stop thinking like that! Come on! I got this, I got this, no more doubts. Doubts won't do you any good._ _Just hold on for one more moment. I promise everything will be alright. Dying for someone else, no biggie. I am absolutely willing to._

_I can see a group of five through the maze of branches, that's them. In a small clearing, surrounding something in front of them all. Hunched over. A small group of Cyclops way too close to home. Getting closer, I step over a log and finally see what's get them so attentive and hunched over through a crack in the pack._

_The beasts licked their fleshy lips and grabbed a handful of meat from the skewer. They were little bits and pieces, fried to a crisp. They placed a pile of burnt meat and bone on their dirty hands and drooled over it. Their pudgy hands clenched what they could grasp and stuffed them into their mouths. He licked his fingers, smeared with cream and oil. I wanted to throw up. They crunched on another handful of boned meat. These... These_ demons _acted like pigs in a pen when eating. Some pieces were too thick to chew with their mouths closed, not that they was concerned. I gagged and heaved from the scarring nightmare in front of me. The leader smeared his fleshy cheeks with his scarred arms and was about to speak._

_Deep down I know, I know who it was. I don't want to believe it. Nooo… It can't be... Ismene. I'm so sorry._

_A wave of tears streaked down my face as I let out a primal wail, only growing in volume. Letting every single organism know that I was pain. I let out a cry of thousands, thousands of voices in suffering. Let it be known that I am in total sorrow. Let the skies and waves carry my heartache across the globe and beyond. Through the depths of the sea, to peaks of mountains, every crack in every valley and gulley. Making every ear and heart listen to my demented wail. It hit like Chaos itself threw a punch at my broken spirit, making me fall down to my knees. The collapsing weight overtook my grieving body and I knelt over. Grasping the dirt and grass while my tears soaked the soil with my pain. I slammed my fists into the ground and continued to wallow. My body and mind went numb with rage, pain, fear, and hurt as my screams pierced the heavens above._

_Slowly getting off of my knees, I barely registered the earth shaking in harmony with my pain. The skies darkened and shadowed my emotions to the t. I lifted my chin and gazed upon their faces. Oh, the faces of these young cyclops in front of me. Mirroring those of true terror and horror that was about to fall upon them._

_I don't_ need _a weapon. I_ am _the weapon._

_Percy, short for Perseus. It means to destroy. I will absolutely obliterate them from existence. Send them to the darkest reaches of Tartarus and leave them to rot. Too frightened to even get the idea of returning. I will become their worst nightmare. I am their worst nightmare._

_Jumping forward I extended my arm and clasped the heart of the leader in an instant. The literal heart of a monster. My own hand went straight through his flesh and tore it's way to past his ribs with a crunch to grab the beating heart of the one who ate my family. The one I'm supposed to take care of. Clutching my arm shut, the only sound was a splat, his body dissipated into gold dust. I didn't relish in the kill, I didn't wait around for them to make a move. No. I sped forward and used my bare hands to stab, tear, pry, and impale them to bits._

_It happened so fast that they couldn't even let a screech out. My arms soaked in blood that wasn't my own._

_They made an enemy out of me. A decision with severe consequences._

_I got my revenge... And yet, I'll never see Ismene again. She doesn't carry a soul like mine... She will be reborn into something else. Somewhere else._

_I never experienced grief this bad before. It all started when I lost my mother, my world and my hero. It sneaked up on me quietly and took me under its arms in an instant. That was years ago but, my last memories of her were pure and blissful. The way a baby views the world. Not yet aware of the pain. However, with Ismene, I'll always recall the dismemberment and horrors of her burnt body before the beauty she once held. Before her playful nature always got us in trouble. Every memory played like a song in my head, repeating itself for what seemed like forever. I was lost mostly because I had lost a big part of me. I couldn't get that part back and I wanted it so bad as my life longed for it but, it was all gone, vanished in thin air. I can't say it got better but it did get easier. At first, I thought grief was something bad that takes you ten feet under but soon I learned that it was just the price we had to pay, for loving someone._

_I was raised to be believe I was some sort of hero. That they are made to win their battles. Always show up and save those who need saving. Kill the bad guy in the end and live happily ever after. That heroes go and do the right thing for the sake of others._ _That heroes aren't supposed to lose_ _-_

That day I lost. I lost more than most people my age. But I'll be damned if I lose today! With my fully formed sword I swung.


	17. Chapter 17

** Jessica's POV: **

Percy swung Riptide in the immediate circle around himself, cutting the two deadly critters in half. Lunging forward, Percy stabbed the pit scorpion that already sat on my forearm. I didn't even notice it had already jumped and landed. Attesting to the skill and speed of Percy. Only, it already stung me. I fell over just as quickly, as the poison took it's affect. An already swollen welt formed and my ears began to pound, and my vision went foggy. It almost felt peaceful, all things considering.

My body began to shake and I couldn't tell if my body was having a seizure or if it was Percy. Along with, a distant voice calling out and asking me to stay awake. Things made a weird turn when I felt as if my body began to float, and the sounds of the winds went whooshing past my ears. I began to burn up and a pounding headache split my skull. Through my foggy vision, I noticed I was in a clearing... Then everything went black.

It all happened so quickly. First, Percy shows up out of the blue and says he is banished. Meaning I won't ever see him again. Then he speeds off across the lake in inhuman speeds without an explanation, which of course has me mad that he would just up and leave after he was about to say something. Then I follow as well as I could and end being a hostage. Then that's it.

Wait! Am I dead? I don't want to die! Please, tell me I'm not dead! I still have so many things I want to do, like find my mom. Percy said he would help with that...

...

I woke up with a drinking straw in my mouth and the all too familiar taste of nectar making it's way down my throat. The sickroom of the Big House. Not too long ago I was in here saved by Percy from a car wreck and a monster. Now here I am again, saved because I got caught in the middle of something. Apparently that's my life's story.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The unmistakable sound of Percy asked me caringly. Who also held a washcloth to my forehead. Oh the rumors going around about him could make anyone blush or vomit. There's just so many.

"Like I died and my body is a furnace... Thanks again, by the way." He saved me twice now.

"I don't deserver your thanks. It's my fault. If it weren't for Chiron's healing, I would've lost you too." Too? What does he mean by that. I looked around and saw every one else was in the same boat as I am. We all were asking the same mental question, who has he lost before? Annabeth sat on another bed watching Percy and reading his every move. Argus was by the door like a guard and Chiron sat in his magical wheelchair at the foot of the bed.

"How long have I been out for?" I sorta need to know.

"Two days..." Chiron spoke.

"Wait! That means…" Nooo. I really wanted to hang out him. I don't know much about him.

"Yep, today is my last day," Percy took a look outside the window and then continued, "Actually, by the looks of it, I have a couple more hours." Everyone else in the room didn't partake in his go happy mood. "Oh come on guys, don't act like it's the end."

"But, it is the end! You were banished by the Olympians! Do you realize what that means!? What are the chances that we see you again? Or if you live? What about keeping your promise?" Damn Annabeth just went off on him and he isn't doing anything about it.

"Annabeth calm down." Chiron sternly said. "Percy clearly has a plan, otherwise he wouldn't be so nonchalant about this whole ordeal." Chiron looked over and Percy nodded back. How can he possible be so calm?

"Percy could die out there! Why aren't we doing anything to stop this?" She has a point. "Is there anything we can do?"

"She has a point," Now I was the center of attention, "I mean we can't just let him go. What if something bad happens and we aren't there to help." Was I pushing my bounds? I feel so out of place here, like I shouldn't be a part of this conversation.

"Guys, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm going to be going after Luke first. I won't let him get away. Also, if you've forgotten, I've been on my own before, this time won't be too different." When was this?

"Am I missing something here because other than holding me hostage and nearly killing me, I'm completely in the dark here." What did Luke actually do?

"... You know how I told you about my quest?" I nodded, "I didn't tell you everything because I wanted to be wrong on somethings... Luke damn near killed me. Fine, I could live with that, wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened. But, what really ruffles my feathers, is the fact that he nearly killed his own family. Grover and Annabeth. He wanted them gone, out of the picture as if they meant nothing to him. And he wanted to kill you Jess. That I will not let fly. Not while I still breathe." The water around the room began to flip out. Suddenly it stopped. I looked over at Percy and saw him no longer mad, more upset than anything. He just seems to have it all together, or partly at least. I wonder if I'll ever be like that?

"Percy are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're ok... Listen, I'm not about to let Luke get any more of a head start than he already has. I should get going. I promise this won't be the last that you'll see of me." You better keep that promise.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not. Not in the slightest. Like I told you before, I'm here to protect you. I know how cliché that sounds but still. I still plan on keeping my promise. All of them." He patted me on the head like I was a child and made his way out of the room. No one even tried to stop him, not that they could. For fear of the wrath of the gods and all. A couple minutes passed and no one said a word.

"So what now? Percy's gone. Luke turned traitor. And then there's Kronos." Annabeth spoke up.

"All we _can_ do. Prepare." I didn't like the sound of that. Then Chiron wheeled out of the room with Argus following closely behind. Now it was just Annabeth and I. Not gonna lie, the air felt a little awkward. Or she was trying to think of a plan and I was being the awkward one. I can't really tell.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Sorry dad but, I won't be seeing you again for a little while. I hope you understand. Man, I really hope you understand... Ugh what am I doing!? If he is working with Kronos this won't be easy. I don't even know where to start! There are so many unanswered questions that need answers. And what am I going to do if I do run into him? I know I can fight and win, sure, but he has Kronos backing him up every step of the way. They clearly have a plan that is already at play and I don't.

There's no point going in blind and without a backup plan. Or a backup for the backup plan. Or afford to waste time. The more I think about it the more going after Luke doesn't seem like the best thing I should be doing. At least right now.

I stopped running through the forest. Come on, I don't even have a place to start looking. I looked over my shoulder, this is getting ridiculous. I laughed a little to myself and turned back. I guess that apology was short lived dad, I'll be staying with you until we figure a good solid plan. Rushing back to camp, I plan on sitting on the beach until my dad comes to pick me up.

I already said my goodbyes, so it might get a little awkward if I run through the middle of camp.

Reaching the borders of camp, I was about to pass Thalia's pine. Until my entire body slaps into an invisible wall and it ripples across the surface. It started off as a dull pain on my face but, it soon spread across my entire body. I grabbed my face and began rolling around in the grass. Soft moans and grunts escaped my mouth. I gasped for air and stumbled on my feet, the world seemed to spin around me. Half my body felt numb, as I ran full force into a wall. Damn it hurts. I thought I still had an hour left.

"Ughhh, screw you Zeus. Screw you so hard... Actually scratch that, you might. Instead go feral! Wait, that's not the right word... Celibate! You should be celibate!" Lightning danced in the air. Good, he got my message. I got up and noticed something very strange. Camp was no longer visible just vastly empty and not a single sound poked it's way out of the barrier. For all I know, some one is laughing their ass off on the other side and I would be none the wiser. Dear gods, my body hurts.

Making my way around the border I finally reached the sea. Only my dad wasn't here. Maybe his option was time sensitive? I don't know, might as well wait a couple minutes. Sitting in the soft sand as the waves danced with the shore. The sun entering the horizon like the ocean was a gate to paradise I waited.

"You ready to go?" That didn't take long. I got up and looked at Poseidon.

"Of course, I can't wait to see everything there is to offer." I was in a giddy mood and couldn't stand still. I was raring to go. My dad just grabbed my hand and lead me into the ocean, smiling with his pearly whites. Once I got to my waste we stopped moving and the water in front of us began to turn as our ride exploded the surface with grace. Four strong Hippocampi lassoed in front of his chariot in reins that were decorated with gorgeous pearls and other precious metals. Each Hippocampi wore bluish green tinted armor on their top halves carved with intricate designs. Their helmets, a beautiful shade of blue didn't deter from the armor. Only with precious stones decorating the linings of the helmets. The chariot itself was the same color of his eyes and lined with gold and silver, also designed with previous battles that were hard fought. It looked like they were moving all on their own.

Poseidon guided me to the back and let me step up, then got on himself taking the reins and snapped them. All the time not even muttering a word. Just smiling. With so much speed and power I nearly fell off the back, luckily dad got my back, literally. We rode over the top of the ocean so nimbly I didn't feel any bounce or rocking. I was so awestruck, I was gaping like grouper. Snapping the reins one more time we dove down with more precious than any submarine and so fast that if I were anyone else, I would have died from the change in pressure.

We sailed underneath the water and I couldn't get enough of it. The salty water rushing past my face as we rode the currents to wherever. I didn't care, this was amazing. I can't believe I almost passed this up. I got so lost in the sensations of the sea, the pure sea, I was caged in joy. The intangible feeling of bliss gave way to a whole new feeling as I saw what we were approaching.

Atlantis, the capital city of my father's kingdom. It felt just so different from either Hades or Zeus, I began to wonder if they were even brothers. All three just so incredibly different from each other but, shared the same blood. Atlantis was as big as the whole city on Mount Olympus, with wide courtyards and columned pavilions. Even though it was night, that didn't harbor anyone from strolling through. Twenty or thirty buildings made of abalone, white but gleaming with rainbow colors. Fish, octopi, squid, you name it, dart in and out of the windows from merpeople's house. The gardens are full of exotic sea plants and coral colonies, with luminescent jellyfish drifting about like Christmas lights. Luminescent fish and squid joining in on the light up fun.

A horn blew, signifying the return of the king. I laughed to myself out loud an began to wave at the crowds gathering. I didn't make out any one as we sailed on by and towards the palace. Oh my, the palace. The Palace of Atlantis was a glorious mansion made of pearl, sea stone, and abalone shell. The paths were lined with glowing pearls, the doorways huge, and the roof has a big open deck that had guards and a couple others standing on top. That's where we were heading. Making a bit of a circle we glided our way onto the deck of the palace.

Poseidon's throne sat on top and made up of the most indistinguishable corals. A mosaic on the floor shows an exact map of the palace grounds and the surrounding ocean. Again, being lost in my own mind I didn't notice Poseidon getting off until he called me. This place is just so overwhelming! Walking right up behind him, I was spinning and twirling around just soaking up very little bit I could. I've never seen anything like it!

"Percy?" Snapping my head back my dad already stepped to the side, showing two merpeople. One of them was a well built male, had the posture of high importance and a face void of emotion. His features very similar to Poseidon's and also looked young. Early twenties or so. Key word looked. He also had two tails instead of the ones with only one. The other merperson was female. She dressed in a simple white gown, wore her hair pinned back in a net of pearls and silk, and used a circlet of polished red crab claws across her brow. She has dark mocha-like eyes, black hair, and an energy around her that radiated a gentle kindness. She reminds me of someone back home. "I would like for you to meet these two. Amphitrite, my wonderful wife. And my son, Triton."

"I am terribly sorry, this place is just a bit overwhelming." I bowed in front of them as a sign of respect.

"There won't be any of that here. Please rise." Amphitrite asked/told gently. I rose and looked at them both in the eyes. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you young Percy."

"The pleasure is all mine. I never thought I would get the chance to sea this place, let alone have a chance to stay for the upcoming future. It's truly an honor. If only my moms could see me now." I said that last bit somewhat quietly but, Poseidon still caught it.

"Mom?" He asked slightly surprised. I guess he still has no clue.

"Uhh more like four actually and a lot more siblings." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. This felt weird.

"Let's take this conversation inside, I'm sure there will be plenty to talk about and plenty of time to do it." Amphitrite calmly guided us to the inner portions of the palace.

As we walked Poseidon asked once more, "So moms?"

"Yea, they managed to saved me and raise me for the better part of my life." I figured they'd guess saving me from what. "They are something special, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them." That's the truth.

"I'll have to thank them personally for doing such a fine job." Poseidon said pleased. "What were they like, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That's easy. Naseae was actually the first one I met. She is very kind and has a lot of patience, always dealing with my shenanigans. She was probably the most motherly out of the four. Asea was very strict and would only accept the best from me. She also had a soft side when she wasn't drilling me into the ground. Kyrene was fun and would always join me in our childish fun. After she overcame her fear of kids, I know I had nothing to do with that. And finally Amphite, similar name, she tended to be stiff at first but, later laughed louder and longer than the rest of us." My smile continued to grow as I continued to talk about them. I then quickly hopped over to my friends and how we always got in trouble with the most stupid situations and finally ended on Phoebe. My best friend. She's so gonna be jealous.

"They sound lovely." The Queen stated. I honestly thought she would hate me or ignore me but, she is really kind. Even though I just babbled for a little while.

"Sorry for going on so long. I just get like that sometimes when I talk about them."

"Yet, you haven't even mentioned Khione." Poseidon mentioned. Suddenly the Prince and Queen stopped, not even bothering to turn around. "How do you know her?"

"I accidently ran into her after I got lost up in Quebec I believe. Then she took me up into her suite and asked me a whole bunch of questions. Actually we asked each other questions and from there she adopted me as her brother." I don't see what's the big deal.

"You made peace with the Goddess of Snow!? For centuries she has had nothing but, hatred and rage to all demigods and even us! How is this possible?" Triton blurted out and swung around to look me in the eye.

"Why does she hate you guys? I mean, I understand demigods but, why you guys specifically?"

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding." Amphitrite spoke this time. For some reason I doubt it was just a misunderstanding. I'll just ask Khione and my dad at a later date. This definitely has my curiosity.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I just gave her what she wanted." It was that simple.

"What _exactly_ did you giver her?" My father said with a little edge in his voice.

"Amphitrite, Triton, I believe you might understand this more than others. All she wanted was to have some recognition, as all minor gods and goddesses want. I didn't over look her or anyone else for that matter, I cared enough to remember and not pass them over like a cheap rag."

"Are you calling my _wife_ and _son_ minor beings? That they don't get the attention they deserve? They are _my_ family, they have the entire sea to back them up!"

"And yet, not a single being I came across, human or not, ever speaks of those two. They only have eyes for the King of the Sea, the Great Poseidon. That's exactly my point. _They_ are overlooked. Which is why I made it my mission to reach out to every one I could... Even the children that were left behind."

...

...

"That's ma boy!" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a death hug. One second he seems angry and the next he's ecstatic. "I always knew you were something special! But, never would I have thought that you would take it upon yourself to go this far!" Though that last bit sounded a little rough. I'm sure he means well.

"I like this one." I caught Triton speaking in-between my father smothering me. Amphitrite looked very pleased and held her arms to her chest.

"You truly believe in your mission? That you can do it?" She asked.

"No curse nor anything could stop me." I managed to say through my father's arms. That was not the sorta welcome I was expecting, I thought it would a lot more to warm up to them. Maybe I'm just overthinking all of this. Father finally let me go and it looked as if Poseidon was struggling mentally to say something. What could possibly bring him so much trouble?

"Now I would like to have a word with my son. Alone." Poseidon didn't leave room for discussion and the two saw his seriousness and promptly left us alone. Poseidon waited a moment then turned back to me. He walked past me and further into the corridors of his home. I followed and we entered a huge bedroom. Open windows and beautiful corals and pearls decorated this room. It reminded me of a penthouse suite. I was blown away from the details and aesthetic of the room, I hardly noticed he sat down on the bed. Something was definitely off about him, "The fates can surely be cruel."

"What do you mean?" I still stood.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen to someone if they chose to break their oath on the Styx?" I wonder where he is going with this.

"They would die. More likely Lady Styx would come collect their souls and burn them in her river. They would cease to exist. A fate worse than death." Poseidon didn't like the sound of that because he dropped his head lower and brought his hand to his chin.

"Yes, that's how it is for you mortals. What about us gods? What would happen to us?" I never thought about that, or learned it for that matter.

"... I don't know. Doesn't it vary from god to god? The myths were never really clear about this. Gods wouldn't swear on the Styx unless it was absolutely necessary. I have no clue."

"Since we can't die, in the waters of the river of Styx if any gods were to take upon an oath and should they happen to break an oath, they had to experience a severe penalty: they were forced to drink from the river and had to suffer one year without ambrosia and nectar, the food of the gods; after that time, it was prohibited to the oath-breaker for further nine years to attend the meetings of the other deities. Banished from divine societies. I'm sure you can figure out why gods wouldn't dare break such an oath." Yea, pride. Even now you weren't willing to admit it out loud.

"Is this about the Big Three oath to not bare any more children?" Poseidon nodded his head, "What are you trying to say?"

"Zeus drank from the river and suffered a year without the food of the gods. That was it for him. No banishment. Nothing. At first I was furious and thought he schemed his way out of his retribution... It wasn't until Thalia was turned into a tree that I began to understand his punishment. His penalty fell on her. She lived in pain and agony." That doesn't make any sense!

"How did it fall on her!? She didn't do anything!" This is utter bull.

"I'm sure the fates made a couple exceptions." Oh gods.

"A couple? Dad what do you mean?"

"...I didn't..."

"Didn't what!?"

"... I didn't have to bare any part of my incarceration. Not the Styx, food, or banishment..."

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke! You're joking! I don't- This can't be happening! Why me!?" I was growing hysterical.

"I'm sorry son. I wish it were me."

"Why would you tell me this!? What good could possibly come from you telling me that the _Fates,_ the literal fates have it out for me personally!?"

"So you know. Know that this is my fault. So you have me to blame for your misfortunes." I wanted to. I really did. However, it wasn't right. He didn't deserve the blame.

"My life is-has felt like it's constantly going down hill. One damn battle after another, always something else to fight, something else to survive, something else to go after. I almost died more times than I could count and you're saying that some all powerful hags are playing with my lifeline?" I don't even know what to make of this. Thalia had a hard life and is now suffering as a tree. Yet, Zeus was still punished. But my dad wasn't.

...

"I- I don't blame you..." I told my father. I really don't.


	18. Chapter 18

** Triton's POV: **

I have never been one to ease drop on somebody else's conversation, until now that is. This mortal definitely caught my attention and continues to do so. First he was presumed to be dead for twelve years and managed to stay under the radar of the gods that entire time. Not counting that little hiccup he had with Artemis and her band of man haters. I was caught off guard when she thought it be pertinate enough to bring to the council instead of dealing it with herself like she tends to do. Secondly, his actions during his quest lead me to believe he was mentally ill. What person actively chooses to undermine the gods and do it with such boldness? Those stunts earned a little bit of my respect, only a little. That lead me to following them and wondered what my father had to say that was so important it had to be done alone. Which lead to my last point, it was the discussion I just overheard he had with my father.

I didn't even question why Father didn't seem to undergo the same punishment as other immortals. Time has a different concept to us, I thought he dealt with it and it just passed by and he didn't want to talk about it. It's been so long since the last time an oath was broken from anyone. Now knowing that my father got off free from any retribution and having it fall on his mortal son, I wonder what horrors he has been through and what the future holds for him?

Even so, he is taking it better than I would've thought. He sure is a peculiar little one. I best get going before I make habit out of these actions. It wouldn't be a good image for the Prince to have as son of Poseidon. Swimming back to the throne room, there awaited my mother with a blank look on her face. That face doesn't hold good things for me. "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Of course, who do you take me for?" I responded confidently.

"I have never seen you lose anything. What changed?" She asked tilting her head a little and giving a sly smile.

"It was nothing, I just had a misunderstanding on my part."

"...It isn't like you to take such strong inquiries about your half-brothers." Damn, she already knows.

"I would hardly call it strong, he just stands out. It's nothing to loom over or fret about."

"Yet, you did something that is completely out of character for you. Listening to other people's conversation? I thought that was beneath you?" How does she already know all this?

"That's not what happened. I walked by and just so happened to catch a bit of conversation. Nothing more." I tried to reason out but, her face told me she wasn't convinced.

"If you say so. I must say that he is quite the interesting boy. There is something about him that is unlike any hero I came across." I nodded in acknowledgement. I know what you mean mother, I felt the same thing. Appearing back in the throne room was Poseidon, alone. His mistake was no where to be seen...

"Did I miss something?" He asked like what I just heard never came up.

"Nothing at all dear. Where's the boy?" Probably second guessing every decision he's made up to this point.

"He is getting settled in his room, I'm sure he'll be joining us in the morning. We have a lot more to discuss about his accommodations and what is to be done while he is here with us. Now if that is all, I would like to have some things prepared for the boy in the meantime."

"I do have one thing, what did you guys have to talk about behind closed doors?" She always knew when to get straight to the point. I looked back to father and he gripped his trident tightly. A sign that he was frustrated and had plenty on his mind. Of course he does, he just dropped a nuke of information and that poor boy and now has to deal with it. So, why not let us in on it?

"It's nothing to worry about."

"That's utter bullshit." I blurted out without thinking. Of course that caused the two of them to look over at me questioningly.

"What was that?" Poseidon said in a tone that told me I better answer quickly or else.

"I over heard you two talking and clearly it was big enough to freak the kid out. What makes him so special compared to your family?" Again I didn't think my words through.

"You listened in!? That was supposed to be private, I told you it was supposed to be _alone_." Poseidon spoke in a strong tone.

"Poseidon! Triton! That's enough!" Amphitrite jumped in before things could've gotten worse, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to know what that was all about." She always had a way with words and always could get the two of us to calm down. I guess it's in her nature. Poseidon calmed down and deeply sighed.

Then he spoke, "Like I said it's not something for you to worry over. Just something else for the life of a demigod. I'm sure he can handle it." He wasn't budging.

"Triton do you have anything to say?" Amphitrite asked as soon as he was done. I glanced back to my father and his expression didn't change. Though I'm sure he would like for me to keep quiet.

"No, nothing at all. It is like he said." I said.

"Now let's put this matter to bed as I have some things to take care of." Poseidon said and we all agreed. Who knows when this boy's luck will run out. Deciding to call it a day, we all went our separate ways. Poseidon went to make arrangements awfully quickly and Amphitrite decided to go to her own personal garden. As for me, I didn't know what to do. Maybe go for a swim, that always helps me. What's done is done.

* * *

Coming back from my refreshing swim that took all night I came back as the sun hit the underwater castle and reflected it's beauty for miles upon miles. Always a sight to behold. Even from a distance I got the sense that something wasn't entirely alright. It could be my father getting upset about over the rumors that old monsters were beginning to stir up. Those were only rumors however. I made sure myself. Getting closer, there was a lot more movement happening inside that never came from a thing as trivial as a rumor. Something was definitely up. Arriving inside the Palace I was met with chaos.

Guards and spirits were dashing through corridors on high alert looking through every room and every accessible spot they could think of. It hasn't even been a full day and the kid already has everyone freaking out. What could he possible have done? I swear if he decided to prank some one it better have been worth it, otherwise I will be the one to beat him senseless. He's a prince for crying out loud! Maybe he should act like it. What imbeciles raised him to act out in such a way?

I marched towards the throne room and opened the door. Amphitrite sat in her seat with her legs crossed and her arms in her lap, normally that wouldn't be out of the ordinary but, the constant tapping of her foot was a sign of unease. That was a rare occurrence in of itself, don't tell me she already cares what happens to the boy. I doubt it, she only met the brat yesterday. It must be something else.

Poseidon was in the middle of the throne room pacing around with his arms behind his back. He faced lacked all emotion except seriousness. "What appears to be the matter?" I asked getting their attention.

"Where have you been?" Poseidon asked with the slightest hint of hope laced in his voice.

"I went to clear my head. That's all." I replied almost immediately.

"Percy... You haven't seen him have you?" He asked.

"No, what has he done?"

"It's what he _hasn't_ done. We can't seem to find him anywhere. I thought perhaps he was with you, maybe showing him around, seeing as both of you have missed breakfast." He answered back.

"Why would he be with me?" It's truly a mystery.

"You said you liked him, what else were we to assume?" Amphitrite butted in.

"I said that because of his will and mission. It's admirable. What do you mean he missed breakfast? It's not difficult to miss the dining room."

"At first Percy was a little late so, I went to check up on him in his room. Once there, I found no sign of him anywhere. Maybe he got lost, maybe not. Either way, I sent out every one to search for him on the palace grounds just to be sure. So far there hasn't been a single of him." Seems a little overboard for the Ruler of the Ocean.

"That's not possible. How long has it been since you started your search?"

"About thirty minutes..." And he still is in hiding? That long in the heart of my father's kingdom? "I'm sure he'll show up soon, it's only a matter of time." Poseidon dismissed the Queen and I. But, I could tell he was growing more worried with every passing moment. It isn't like the kid could simple vanish into thin air. He left the guards and sea spirits to continue their search...

However the young boy's whereabouts were never found. Even after hours of searching and expanding it to the city. No coral or fish was gonna be left unturned. Poseidon even wanted them to go from door to door and search the entire place, from top to bottom. Even I began to get suspicious. No one should be able to vanish for this long. Father continued to grow worried and asked for every bit of news anyone could get their hands on. None of which helped his unsettled stomach as most of it wasn't pertinent to the lost boy. Even I was asked to look for him.

As I scanned the crowd in the open streets of the capital I realized that I could see no sign of him from this level. I started to move amongst the families, my eyes darting more wildly with each passing second, noticing any child with a glint of skin, hoping that he decided to explore the town. I have never failed my father before and I don't plan on it by losing this child now. Then I began to call his name, getting ever louder, until many heads were turned in my direction. I had their attention. I might as well use it. "Has anyone seen the Prince wondering through here? The Prince that showed up last night?" I yelled, my voice expelled in a commanding voice, "He's about this high," I said, gesturing with my hand. The sea of blank faces stared back at me. Murmuring began to spread through out the gathered crowd and they had no clue about the boy. "Please notify us if you have or get any news!" I shouted into the growing crowd and went on my way. Now the city was searching too.

I went back to palace and started in his room. Running through the list of places Percy could be in my mind, checking off the ones I had already searched. As I gazed around the room, it now had the look of a place that had never been touched. As if he was never here. Only one spot on the bed that some one clearly sat on. Then it occurred to me that you often find things amidst the obvious, and I set about the task with a sort of meticulousness that was quite uncharacteristic of me. As I sifted and sorted my eyes were constantly on the look-out for any gleam of something, anything off, that might be part of the reason that Percy's gone. By the time I cleared every spec of the room I was in something of a short-temper, having turned up nothing but, the spot where some one sat.

The fact there is nothing, is something. Just up and disappeared. This could mean two things; he left on his own and wanted time to himself or something took him. But what could do that? No one can enter this realm unless they have my father's permission. It is the law of the gods, it cannot be broken. Which leads only the first option.

What do I know about him? Mostly talk from other beings of mythical relation, nothing personal. Let's see, he lived his entire life in the wilderness and managed to keep hidden from the goddess of the hunt for three or so years. All the while understanding and fighting off myths. Clearly he knows how to hide his tracks well, otherwise he'd be dead or dying right now. Also he is intelligent enough to stay hidden and avoid trouble that would catch other's attention, minus the Artemis hiccup. Then there is his defiance and flat out calls pointing at the flaws that even gods are capable of. That defiance is going to make this even more difficult. It's almost like he himself is a myth that popped out of the blue.

All signs point out that we won't find him unless he wants us to. That doesn't bode well for me. I told father that I would find him and bring him back. It is critical that I do so. To prove myself.

I don't believe he has the know how to hide in the palace, if anything he would go back to what he knows best. Running and hiding through the natural landscape, covering his tracks as he goes. Question is, what direction will he be heading? Swimming to the upper balcony of my home, I needed to scan the horizon. From the looks of things he'd either go through the coral forests, which will have a ton of eye witnesses and spectators, or towards the mountainous landscape in the other direction.

The best option is the mountains but, he's proven multiple times that he won't always go with the obvious. Hmmm best head back into town and ask yet again for information. Swimming down with incredible speed I landed in the city center. A open market with a statue of the royal family present in the center of it all. Walkways of the softest sand and the basalt lining them. Talking to the vendors, I gained nothing from half of them. We've been searching all day and the sun was beginning to set. Swimming up to one of the older vendor stations, I asked again, "Have you seen anyone that fits the description of the prince wandering through here? It would most likely be late last night or early in the morning."

"Nothing comes to mind. It was all ordinary. Just a sec, let me get my father. He might know more." He walked further into his station and I could hear murmuring coming from within. Next thing I know, an older merman came up and I asked him again.

"Hmm there was something... I came out here and began setting up early like I would do any other day. However, as I was getting things up and ready at the back, I saw someone dash past. In the direction of the corals outside the city limits." It's not much.

"What did it look like?"

"Smallish and I don't recall seeing a tail on the lad."

"Lad? Was it a boy?"

"Definitely a male. But, like I said it was someone moving fast. Sorry if I wasn't more help." The old merman said. If only he knew how helpful he actually was.

"Don't worry. You've helped plenty." I must report back to Poseidon, he is gonna want to hear this. First, I should check if anyone saw what the older gentleman seen. Going from tent to cart, I was met with nothing.

Getting back to the palace I met up with Poseidon in the throne room. He still had that troubled look plastered on his face and continued to pace around. Amphitrite looked like she hadn't move a muscle. "Father, I've brought news." I knelt in his presence.

"Have you found him?"

"No but, I came across a lead that may be him. A vendor saw a blur dash by but, only managed to catch a glimpse. A smallish lad and he doesn't recall seeing a tail... What would you like to do?"

"... I want you to find him, do what you must to bring him back. I don't care what it takes... I lost him once and don't plan on a second time." I nodded and got up. Using my powers, I willed the water to propel me in near impossible speeds. The water moved around my limbs in swirls, creating a buoyancy and sense of freedom. I made the turn in the direction of the coral reef. In the water I have little worries, just freedom and my duties - it was me and the cool water. I guess this is how all of feel us feel in the freedom of the sea. I moved with robotic precision but organic fluidity, stroke after stroke nailed to perfection as my twin tails propelled me forward. Arriving in seconds after leaving.

Trying to not waste time, it would be better if I get this done sooner rather than later. My father tends to get attached to his children very strongly and when he loses them, he becomes inconsolable and depressed. When he lost Sally and thought he lost Percy, it was one of the worst times. Hurricanes and tsunamis plagued many parts of the of globe for months on end until Amphitrite finally managed to calm him down. He truly loved her. That is indisputable.

Using my powers and skills, I scanned and asked for any bit of information available. Safe to say that most of it was useless and didn't help my case. Maybe the vendor was wrong. What if Percy decided to do a fake out and head in the other direction? Continuing my search, my eyes caught something unnatural among the coral. A couple small fragments of coral were broken and among them a shred of clothing. Someone definitely came through here and was in a hurry. I followed the minimal tracks available further.

Even more pieces... Then nothing. That isn't right. He must be somewhere around here then. *Gasp* I heard and knew I had him. Following the barely audible gasp I rounded on a hole in the coral. Invisible from above and well hidden among the surrounding structures. "Very clever Percy, very clever. ut you should've known that I would have found you sooner or later." He didn't respond, "Come on, father is worried. It is time to head back... I have permission to do whatever it takes so don't try me boy." I was getting sorta frustrated. Getting closer to the entrance I peeked inside.

Dodging a sword, I got back and took out my own trident. What does he think he's doing? Crashing through his little hideout, he sent coral flying everywhere as well as sand and dirt, providing him with cover. To bad it won't work on me. Diving straight in I met his blade and caught his hilt. Yanking upward I caught him off guard and he let go of his weapon. Very dumb. Spinning around, I knocked him on the head with the butt end of my trident. Or so I thought. It should have knocked him out but, I felt movement underneath. Yanking my trident forward I was met with a light headbutt, not impressed. Let's see how you like this! Headbutting him back he let go and I pointed the three prongs at his throat. One move is all it would take. I thought he would be a better fighter. Guess not.

The sand and everything began to clear up giving me a clear view... "Who in the Hades are you? You aren't Percy! Where is he?" I spitfired with a bit of anger in my voice. This was not Percy. Just some short and barbaric spirit wasting my time.

"Haha like I'm going to tell you." The man answered. I pressed a little harder and his blood began to seep.

"You will answer me as Prince of the Sea. Or the wrath of my father will fall upon you and all those you hold dear." That was not a threat.

"That's if you remain in power." He replied smugly.

"What was _that_?" I pushed, not having it.

"You shall know soon enough. Things are beginning to stir and there is nothing you can do to stop it. This was nothing more than a formality." He said. I just had about enough of- His blood began pouring out, pooling around and his eyes rolled back into his skull. He drove himself into my trident and killed himself with my weapon. Straight through his throat. He'd rather die than answer me.

Father must know.


	19. Chapter 19

** Third Person POV: **

A week has passed and still not a single sign of Percy's whereabouts were gathered. Every single has lead been chased down by the stubborn Prince of the Sea with no sign of giving up. It seems as if Triton has traveled across the entire ocean in an attempt to track down any knowledge on Percy, no matter how obscure the information may have been. From the whispers of Lobsters in the middle of the Atlantic to the rumors of monsters lurking in the Mariana Trench. So far it was all for naught. It is like the boy has simply vanished from the face of the planet. Triton was still following his father's orders.

Amphitrite didn't sit idly by and watch the world spin on it's axis, no, no. She called and communicated with her sisters and other water spirits chasing down leads on land. She was attempting to try and find Percy's mothers but, since he left so little information on their physical location, she has turned to chase rumors. Perhaps he decided to break his banishment and live with them. She doubted it however. This time, her husband asked her to look for him. Practically ordered. It's not like she wasn't going to help but, the extent of her reach would have been less if it weren't for the King of the Seas.

Poseidon was in a pinch. He had an ocean to run and ancient laws forbade him from going out and interfering with Percy's life. Since Poseidon has no clue where he is or what he is doing; he doesn't want to risk another punishment falling on the boy. For now however, he's deciding to figure out what was going on with the news Triton brought him a week back. Things were stirring and Poseidon knows that. What he doesn't know is how big it may have gotten. So, he must keep an ear to the ground and be on the lookout for threats. Pieces have fallen and he is attempting to know where they lie and to what they connect to.

No word of Percy's absence managed to find the it's way towards his mothers' ears and they were beginning to grow worried. They knew that Percy would always find a way to reach out and mention that he is alright. Never has he failed before to get the word to them, even when he was at deaths door. It has grown into quite the concern. Naseae even tried to reach out and send out word to see what she would get in return. So far, nothing.

Now the snow goddess on the other hand, didn't hold it together as well as the others. Khione wasn't the type to hide her angst and even gave threats because they wouldn't give any information on where in god's name he is. She knew where Percy was going to be staying and has requested numerous times to be let in by Poseidon but, he didn't think it was the best idea. It wasn't like Percy to _ever_ not check in. Plus her being a goddess and all gave her special privileges over his banishment status. Namely, it didn't affect her all that much.

* * *

Poseidon sat on his thrown with his symbol of power in his main hand as he began contemplating what went wrong. The last conversation he held with his son wasn't a pleasant one and Poseidon thought if that was the straw that broke the camels back. From just watching his quest he knew that his younger years have been rough. It's extremely concerning about what he went through and now that Percy knows that the Fates old his life tightly, it questions what Percy might try to do.

He did stand up to the gods, what makes the Fates any different for a naïve child? "We will find him. I'm sure of it." Amphitrite entered the throne room and took her place in the seat next to his.

"How? No one has seem him or even knew he existed for twelve years. Now he just up and left without a words acknowledgement. Our fruits of labor didn't yield anything. It's been a week and we scoured the oceans and have found nothing. Just things that didn't exactly give any more pleasant news." Poseidon replied.

"We'll keep looking. It isn't like he disappeared off the face of the earth." She tried to reassure him. She knows how he must feel.

"I know. It's just that this is the second I lost him... But this time I know he's out there and not in Hades realm. What if he doesn't want to be found?" This time he has a point.

"That is entirely up to him but, I don't think that is the case." She said with a smile.

"Why's that?"

"Did you even see how excited he was to be here? How he would around with a lopsided smile that brightened the room? He WANTED to be here. I bet he wanted to explore every inch of this place when he got the chance. He is still a child. He still has that sparkle, it hasn't vanished like all the other demigods. Surprising given what he went through." She finished and a flash of light lit up the room surprising both Amphitrite and Poseidon.

"Indeed it is." Something like three voices spoke in unison.

"Lady Fates!" Poseidon shouted in surprise. "What brings you here?" Poseidon asked with as much respect as he could muster. Three extremely old hags stood in front of the King of the Sea.

"Your son- We have big plans- Yes, plans for his future." The three of them spoke in parts. "It is in his destiny." The last thing was said together.

"What are you talking about? Where is my son?" Poseidon was growing more and more frustrated.

"We took him- He's with us- We have him- After you told him- We grabbed Percy- He plays a very important part." Always cryptic.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with my son?!" Poseidon was growing angry.

"A quest- To save- Very soon."

"What quest? Why did you take Percy!? I want my boy back!" He knew they held power over his son and didn't like that they were going to be toying with his life. Percy shouldn't have to go through such things in his already dangerous life.

"Of course, but first- His prophecy.

_Two shall take the journey of the lost and_

_To find the cure of the weakened soul._

_An enemy to reappear arises_

_It's up to the brothers to dwindle the masses._

_Finding themselves in a land unmapped_

_A single choice must be made._

_Answers held with the ones who hate._

_To be late means death awaits._

The fates finished speaking and disappeared into the evening light without answering Poseidon's questions at all. Poseidon immediately rushed away and towards the room where Percy was supposed to be staying. Not even bothering to dwell on the prophecy that was given by the three Fates themselves. That was not a matter that could possible be kept secret, Poseidon just hoped that the Olympians would notice just yet.

Passing guards and spirits with haste, he sensed that someone was in that room. A small smile found it's way towards the mouth of the Sea King. Slamming the doors open there lay Percy sound asleep. He was glad. Calling off the search for his son the moment he realized that Percy was no longer in any danger. Smile with his usual pearly whites he simply stared at the boy. Until his smile disappeared when he got a single that identified an emergency meeting up on Olympus.

Placing one his most trusted guards by the door Poseidon told him to keep watch over the boy and that _nobody_ is to enter unless given permission by himself, Amphitrite, or Triton themselves. The guards name was Nerio and he has served the King for countless years. Longer than anyone else and with more experience under his belt he was held in high regard by the Royals. Nerio had even gained their respect though he doesn't let that go to his head. He is as humble and loyal as they come.

Flashing to Olympus, Poseidon was the last one to appear out of the twelve. And of course Hestia who always tended to the hearth that blazed in the center. "So good that you finally decided to join us brother." Zeus spoke signaling the beginning of the meeting and silencing all other conversations. "Now care to explain yourself?"

"In what regard?" Poseidon answered with slight koi.

"Don't play dumb. You just got a visit from the three which hasn't happened in countless centuries. Why?" Athena spoke. This got many of the gods and goddesses present to murmur amongst themselves.

"I don't know." Poseidon spoke the truth, he never got an actual answer. Not like the fates ever gave clear answers in the first place. Mostly just riddles or bits and pieces that only made sense after they got what they wanted.

"BuLlShIt! I want the truth and you're going to give it to us!" Zeus shouted in a white hot rage that filled the room with the scent of ozone and static.

"That is the truth! Surely you must know that whenever they do reveal themselves it's never with a clear picture given out. Or have you forgotten the last time they flashed into this very throne room?" Poseidon was met with silence from the King of the gods. Again murmurs and side conversation sprung about. Zeus hasn't forgotten and doesn't want a repeat of the last disaster.

"Sooo what did the old hags actually do?" Apollo jumped in already having an idea of what it might be.

"A quest..." The throne room busted out in a fit of confusion and slight fear. The Fates are not to keen on giving such things in person. It must be of great importance... Or a god is involved.

"What kind of quest? Who are the members? What must be done? When? Where?" Questions were shot sporadically all directed at the poor ole Poseidon. He couldn't even get a word in as they kept on jumping to conclusions and theories. It took about half an hour for them actually let him speak. Overall it was giving him a migraine.

"My son alright! It is a quest for my son!" This got more than a few of them to shut up.

"Percy? But didn't he just finish a quest over a week ago?" Hera, the Queen of the gods, asked. She never spoke or cared a once a demigod was involved.

"Woah she spoke." Apollo whispered to his sister who nodded back.

"Since when did you ever care about a demigod?" Aphrodite question Hera.

"Respect. He has earned mine." It was clear that she wasn't gonna go any further with this discussion and sealed it with one of her signature stares. "Now, why Percy specifically?"

"Who cares! It should be one of my children to go and not that brat of the sea. What makes him sooo special?" Ares really wanted to belittle Percy but, it is doubtful he knows what that word even means.

"I believe it is because of the great prophecy. He might very well be the one it's talking about. It makes sense that he would get more and more involved in situations of the Greek world." Athena quickly answered Ares. "What else did the Fates say?"

Poseidon sighed and repeated the Prophecy. Knowing that Percy was involved in yet another quest so soon after his last makes the sea turn in with anxiety. Demigods can barely survive one quest let alone two. And this time he is going to only have one person by his side to aid him on his journey.

"I knew it!" Apollo jumped out of his seat and shouted.

"What could _you_ possibly know?" Artemis sorta sassed back at her dunce of a brother.

"The prophecy, I knew it! It just appeared in my head a short while ago with those words exactly. As god of Prophecies it must be new because this is the first I'm hearing this." After this all the entire meeting went into the crapper. Nearly everyone fighting over the most obsolete details about whether or not they are going to be a part of this. It was basically a shouting match.

All Poseidon wanted was to go home, but alas he was stuck with his so called family that was going to drive him crazy. The meeting went well into the night and it seems that there is no end in sight for the old sea dog.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I was drooling over the nice fabrics that covered my new bed. Can I even drool underwater? Apparently so. I peeked around the room and found out that I had company. "Sorry! I didn't mean it! I just sorta fell asleep and musta found a reaallly comfy spot." And it feels like I've been got a really good nights sleep. That never happens.

"It is quite alright Prince Percy." The guard elegantly said. No matter how many marine creatures or horses I meet, the whole prince business never stops. It puts a weird feeling in my mouth.

"Uh-huh... So do you mind telling me what time it is? I don't want to miss breakfast." Oooo breakfast sounds absolutely delicious right at the moment. I feel like I could an entire buffet and still have room left over. When was the last time I had a hearty meal? Maybe that Canadian diner that served those really thingies. I can't remember what they're called but, damn were they good.

"Of course. It is five past midnight." The guard answered. That doesn't seem right, I know I fell asleep after that, maybe around three in the morning. So how did I sleep for an entire day.

"You serious!? Does that mean I missed the food?" The guard chuckled a little and shook his head side to side. "Oh thank goodness!" I shouted and slapped my hand over my mouth. People are probable asleep and here I am shouting. "Wait how long have I been out for?" The guard suddenly got a nervous face and stood straight up.

"A week, sir." The guard answered.

"No wonder why I feel so refreshed... Do you know why?"

"You're not gonna freak out, sir?" He asked.

"Eh, I see no point in it." I shrugged and put a small smile on my face.

"You were taken... But you shouldn't fret, Poseidon searched everywhere and sent others out to bring you back safely, sir." This isn't anything like last time I was kidnapped. Then again it was a couple years ago so I don't have anyone to blame but, myself.

"I'm guessing they were successful all things considering." I'm alive which is good.

"Not really, sir." He answered back.

"What do you mean?"

"No one found you or brought you back. Or no one under your father's orders. You simply vanished and reappeared back in your room. No one knows who or what brought you back except Poseidon and Amphitrite and possibly Triton, sir."

"Ooookay. I guess I should just go and ask them." I hopped off my bed and began to walk to the door. As I was about to be out of the door the guard, I should really learn his name, stopped me with his spear.

"I can't allow you to leave. I was put here to keep watch and not let anyone enter unless it was given permission, sir."

"Look... What's your name? I can't keep calling you guard in my head."

"Nerio, sir."

"And can you please stop with the sir business? Just treat me like you would anyone else."

"Of course, sir." I mentally facepalmed but, let it slide. I doubt he will change.

"Then can you call them here or something? Say that it is urgent and I need an audience with any one of them. Please?" I don't want to get in the way of his job right now. Lord knows I could but, honestly I'm all for a break right bout now from all the hectic demigod life things.

"I'm sorry but, I can't leave my post, sir." He wasn't gonna budge. That is admirable.

"Ugh fine. I guess I'll just ask myself." I went back over to my bed, laid down on my back, and began to pray to them. Some one is bound to answer or I'm gonna get ignored. However, I doubt it is the ladder. Whatever happened in the past week must have been a huge deal and apparently I'm at the center of it. Again. The fates really do love messing with me. I wonder who took me this time. I owe them a sucker punch to the jaw.


	20. Chapter 20

**Percy's POV:**

I didn't have to pray long. Amphitrite decided to answer me in a split moment. She told me to wait in my room and I did as I was told. I have a feeling that whatever happened in the past week, it'd be better to get some answers. I do have a brain and was taught to use it. Now is one of those times. I waited patiently on my bed and made idle chat with Nerio for about five minutes. Just random things that popped into our minds. Mostly about things that happened during my mysterious disappearance.

Amphitrite appeared at the door along with Triton dressed in their normal wear. "Nerio do you mind waiting outside the door? We have a lot to discuss." Amphitrite patiently told him.

"Not at all. If you need me just ring." He bowed slightly before preceding out and shutting the door behind him. Immediately Triton and the Queen made their way over to me and I did the first thing that popped into my head. I bowed even though they said I don't need to and then let them sit on the unnatural comfy sheets. Neither commented and expressed serious faces.

"Percy, whatever I tell you must not leave this room under any circumstances also I ask that you stay quiet until whatever I finish up. The both of you. Understood?" I nodded and looked over at Triton nodding. It seems that he isn't in the loop either. "Good. Percy the reason you went missing is because you were taken but, not by anyone ordinary, no. It was the three Fates..." I know we weren't allowed to speak so we sat in stunned silence as we gaped at her. When was the last time they ever interfered directly? "I don't know why she took you or why for so long but, they decided that _you_ Percy were apart of yet another quest...

_Two shall take the journey of the lost and_

_To find the cure of the weakened soul._

_An enemy to reappear arises_

_It's up to the brothers to dwindle the masses._

_Finding themselves in a land unmapped_

_A single choice must be made._

_Answers held with the ones who hate._

_To be late means death awaits._

"That was the prophecy that was given. Now your father was called to Olympus for a meeting about the events that transpired. Which he hasn't returned from. However I did get a hold of him and we decided on something. You will train and learn under the watchful eyes of... Triton." Amphitrite waved over to her beloved son.

"What!?" Triton lunged out of his seat. "I have better things to do than look over this brat!" Aww that hurt me right in the feels.

"No you don't. You will train the boy and I will make sure you do otherwise you'll deal with me." She replied with a deathly still smile that caused Triton to shake within his twin tails. I don't even wanna know. "Now that that's that, any questions?"

"Yea, I do. The prophecy said _brother._ As far as I know I don't have a brother so, who is it that I'm going with?" It was a valid question in my mind at least.

"We aren't sure. Only time will tell. Anything else?" How helpful.

"How long until I set off for this Fate sanctioned quest?"

"We aren't sure on that either. The Fates only mentioned that it would be soon. For them it could be anything from a week to a couple years down the road." Also very helpful considering that being late means death.

"Not to sound rude but, is there anything you do know?" I really didn't want to sound rude but, having a quest that mentions death puts things into a certain light.

"Only that you must prepare. I guarantee that this will be extremely difficult." That sounds lovely. "Remember nothing leaves this room under any circumstances. You will begin your training tomorrow at five A.M. sharp in the training arena." She made her way out of the room and left me with the company of my good friend Triton.

"Just like old times…" I mumbled to myself. I thought no one was gonna hear.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Triton spat as if I hurt his pride. I really should work on my mumbling skills.

"I used to train everyday from sunrise to sunset under the guidance of my mothers. This just reminds me of those days is all." I shrugged it off and stretched my limbs out. They were stiff from, you know what.

"Weren't your mothers human?" No one ever asked that.

"Not at all. They were Naiads which is also how I got so proficient with my water powers." I demonstrated by creating a current from within the room. Nothing to big just enough show what I was taught. It held the strength of a small river and I accidently knocked some things over. Dragging them across the room.

"Whatever." Is all he said as he swam out of the room without being even a little bothered by my little show. I sighed and went to pick the small table and coral up. It wasn't much but, I guess it's progress. Being a child of your father's secret lover definitely has some drawbacks but, I'm gonna push past that. So for the rest of the day I lounged in my room and played around with my powers to pass the time. Poseidon didn't return so there's that and Nerio kept to himself mostly. It's mostly that I didn't want to say anything and he respected that, got a lot on my mind. I guess the break will have to wait.

So I went to bed sorta early which of course lead me to having a dream.

_I was sitting in front of the Poseidon cabin in the middle of the day as other kids were going about their daily activities. The same basalt structure I remember but, this time it was cracked all around the foundation. Like a concentrated earthquake only around this specific building. Getting up off the floor I walked inside however, nothing was out of place. Just more dust collecting over the drawers and beds that never seemed to be occupied. The lonely life of a child of the Big Three. I walked over to the back end of the cabin and stopped. On queue an earthquake hit and rumbled pushing and moving everything out of place. I watched as everything crumbled around me, trapping me inside the desolate cabin. Yet, the happy cheers and laughter outside didn't cease._

_Turning my head back around a crack appeared in the wall a that lead to a pitch black hole that let loose a cool draft. No other choice except forward. Squeezing myself through the tight fit space, the landscape slowly mangled and changed into the hull of a ship. The curved wooden planks creaked and screeched against the pressure of the sea. Crawling around on the lower decks of a ship. It was too dark too notice anything other than I the swaying of the ship from side to side as it traveled forward. I love the perks of being Poseidon's son, I can tell exactly where I am on the ship and where to go. Sneaking around and trying not to get caught was a lot easier than expected. I mean I couldn't find anyone even in the dark. Just a bunch of rats, rations, and gunpowder._

_"Land Ho!" I heard the distant call from crows nest. At this point I didn't care about being seen, I rushed up with still no sign of anyone anywhere and burst onto the upper deck. Quickly scanning the deck I realized... it was abandoned. And docked. Snapping my eyes up, the ship was sailing under the command of pirates. Which means that they are probably pillaging and plundering right now. Running to the starboard side of the ship, I caught my breath. A paradise surrounded by an ocean so vast it merged with the clear blue skies. On the island itself, a five star resort, soft sand beaches, lush palms, and beautiful trees that held an assortment of fruits and flowers to much to pinpoint._

_My amazement was short lived however. A whistle pierced though the skies with such speed, I couldn't catch a glimpse of what it was. Instead the bow of the ship exploded and caught fire. Eating and cackling away at the majestic ship with such lust like a long lost love. Jumping overboard into the shallows bubbles coiled around my body. Pieces of charred hull and burnt sail smacked against the surface as more explosions tore their way across the decks. Splinters which held such velocity, they shot through the water like bullets._

_Propelling back to the surface, I no longer saw the paradise of an island. Instead I floated in the lake of Camp Half-Blood. The camp was overrun with monsters chasing and picking off demigods who feared for their lives. Others who held experience charged with weapons and armor raised against the onslaught of deadly beasts. The entire camp was lit in a flame that roared and destroyed the lives of many nature spirits and anything that was unlucky enough to get caught in it's path of annihilation._

_I looked to the top of the hill and saw a somewhat older looking Annabeth crying while clutching of what I'm guessing was left of Thalia's tree. The pine rotted and utterly wilted, it only served for fuel for the fire. While Chiron was nowhere to be seen as his kids suffered. Jessica lay unconscious and blood soaked on the ground gasping for fresh breath. Clarisse along with whatever demigods capable of fighting stood their grounds until slowly one by one they fell to the hoard. Grover was nowhere in sight. What's happening?!_

_I was frozen in place and watched the events unfold. I couldn't move, shout, or use my powers._

_The camp boarder should have prevented this. Why didn't it?..._ _Am I supposed to prevent this?_

With a shock I jolted from my bed upright. What in the Hades just happened? I know that demigod dreams are special but, that felt very strange. Grabbing at whatever breath that will hold. Looking at the clock, three A.M. I watched as minutes passed until it was four thirty in the morning and my first day. Nerio still stood guard and opted to follow me.

Now where was the training area I'm supposed to be at? Wandering aimlessly, I knocked and opened doors at random which lead me to the kitchen, bathroom, another bathroom, dining room, the kitchen again and other bed rooms. So, after the fiftieth door I finally reached my destination. At exactly five o'clock. Lucky me. Oh and Nerio didn't say anything to help just giggle behind his helmet while I made a fool of myself.

Opening the door wide open it was exactly what I expected. All the while it all being underwater. In the far left corner was lifting equipment that was very modernized along with a track right next to it. The right contained whatever weapons and armor a warrior could dream of and a fridge filled with Ambrosia and Nectar. Now that is handy. In the middle was an open arena that the only thing separating it from everything else was a big square of sand. No wall, or fence, or rope. Plus a couple of dummies off to the side. And right in the center was good ole Triton. "If you'd stop gawking, I'd like to start with a bit of sparring. To gage where you're at. That is if you're up for it." Ohhh is Triton trying to taunt me? How cute.

"Taunts won't work on me Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" Triton questioned like it wasn't obvious.

"Yea, you have gills don't you? Gill-Bert. Don't worry you'll grow to love it." I think that was pretty clever.

"Funny but, I'm not some monster you can make fun of to death." I didn't even get a twitch of the eyebrow from him.

"Make fun of!? I would never! I'll have you know that I have plenty of friends with gills!..." I tried to keep a straight face but, that just lead me to snort a couple of times. I even got a light chuckle out of my sparring partner.

"Heh. Go and choose your weapon of choice and armor." Spoil sport.

"I've already got everything I need." Taking out the average ballpoint looking pen I flicked the cap and instantly got the bronze sword glistening. Riptide. Next, I got the flute from my pocket and hung it around my neck. Since my bow broke I'll just have to resort to these two things in a one on one fight with a god. I better keep my dagger secret just in case.

"Your funeral." Extending his own arm out, the water shimmered before a trident appeared in his hand. Slamming the butt end on the ground, I was watching as if the water was condensing into shape of ancient Greek armor. Covering his torso and head with a sword strapped to his side, leaving his twin tails exposed. I may need to rethink the idea about armor.

"Woah, fancy." Triton smirked beneath his helmet. I stepped onto the sand and with no warning Triton appeared right in front of me with his trident aimed at my naked torso. I barely got my sword up in time to hold back his incredible strength, one hand on my hilt and the other on the flat of Riptide. The three prongs barely nicking my skin. I grit my teeth as I struggle to keep him from turning me into a shish-kabob.

Falling onto my shins his trident slides past my face slicing a bit of my hair off. Quickly acting, I twirl my sword and attempted to slice him in the gap of his armor. However, I only met metal with metal. Using his other hand, Triton only half drew his other sword to block me. Damn. Not wanting to get in an uncomfortable situation I used my powers to swim away. "That wasn't half bad Percy." I chose to stay silent and try to read his body. He stood in a defensive position and was ready for me.

I know if I make a move I'll be at a disadvantage but... Clearly he doesn't know me all that well. Bringing my flute to my lips with a single hand I swiftly began playing a tune. Triton was no fool and read me like a book. Charging me within a split second, he tried to force me to stop playing by repeatedly stabbing me. Perfect. Letting the pipe go, I now got him off the defensive.

Blocking and deflecting as best as I could, I was still slowly being pushed back. We are both sons of Poseidon but, _he_ is a god in his domain. "Ah, I see you're beginning to realize it." Triton casually spoke, like he wasn't having any trouble. Kicking up a little sand as a distraction I had no other choice but, to bring out my dagger. Grabbing it in a reverse grip, I charged through the sand. Without trouble Triton caught Riptide by the hilt mid swing with his free hand and ducked under my dagger. Using his weapon he brought it behind me and whacked me behind me knees, making me fall down. It stung like hell. Locking my legs in a kneeling position Triton's trident was now stuck. I rolled back and kicked my hand free from his grip and landed upright, losing the chance to take his weapon.

Triton pushed forward and I threw my dagger. Only to bounce harmlessly off his shoulder. Triton lunged forward however I locked his trident with Riptide I now got a free hand. Bringing my left hand over my head I opened it slightly and dropped the temperature of the water in the form of a second sword. Swinging downward I tried to overpower Triton, to no avail. I was gritting and struggling while Triton looked as calm as a mid summer evening. Kneeing the butt end of my swords I set us free and began fighting feriouscly.

Using both my swords I arced Freezy downward and caught his trident. With Riptide I stabbed at his armor. Expecting this the Sea Prince brought out the sword strapped to his hip and swiped Riptide away. "You might actually give me a workout, Percy." Twirling his Trident to the floor, he trapped Freezy and slapped my in the chest with one of his tails. Leaving me with only one weapon. Those things really pack a punch.

"Yea? I expected more." I replied and ducked under his sword while forming a second Freezy and sliced at his forearm. I didn't get him per say but, I did cut the strap and made that armor piece float to the ground. He looked genuinely shocked at my doing.

"Impressive but, I'm done playing around." Sidestepping his first strike I blocked the second with Freezy which shattered on impact. In a slight daze Triton uppercut my jaw in and smacked me in the backside with the length of his favored weapon. Smashing into the sand he lifted my head and put his sword to my neck. "Do you yield?" Not by a longshot.

Using my control over water, I let loose a powerful current that whipped up the sand which gave me the chance to water travel to the other side of the arena. With riptide in my hand I silently charged. Jumping into the floating sand I got knocked back by someone else's hydro-kinesis. "That's enough!" Triton shouted from within the veil of sand.

"Aww I was just getting started." The truth, I never thought I would have to fight a more powerful version of myself. He is really good.

"I wanted to gage your prowess and I gotta say... You've impressed me." Suddenly the veil of sand fell and settled on the floor like a fight had never occurred. There stood Triton, no longer wearing his protection, nor having his weapons. "Keep using tricks like that, you might actually have a chance. However, there are still things you could vastly improve in. Everyday, from now until your quest, we will spar. After all, this is the best way to fix what you lack in."

"I don't mind. I do have a question though," He nodded giving me the yes I wanted, "I fought Ares so, why does it seem like... I don't know how to put it."

"Why does it feel like you won by a mere chance and not like it was a true fight?" He hit it right on the money. "He played you. Probably doing what I did and gaged your abilities. Trust me if he got serious, you'd be nothing by a spec of ash right now. However, I don't know how far he was pushed." Triton said seriously then excused himself. He called it a day and said that this was the only easy day that he would give me. Figures. Going to the practice dummies I began just practicing while letting my mind loose.

I was being played, not by Ares. Kronos. He tested me. I don't know what to make of that. Now the question is, how screwed am I?

I wonder how everything is going back at camp? Jess and Annabeth were pretty upset and I still haven't seen Grover. I really do wish he's out there chasing his dream of finding Pan. Not only that but, I swore I was gonna help the unclaimed so, how am I supposed to do that from here? Maybe I could ask dad to let some people crash in my cabin since it isn't in use. There isn't much else I can do without actually being at camp. Then there's Jess, I promised to help and that doesn't seem plausible at the moment either.

I'm upset that I can't get back there until Zeus decides to overcome his ego and let me live my life. This isn't bad though. I did get to meet my father, although our conversations have been a bit on the short side of things. And Triton is a bit stiff and Amphitrite... I don't know what to make of her. She seems sweet, though Triton _is_ scared of her in some aspect.

Ugh, and then there is Luke and his misguided view of overthrowing the gods. I have to start somewhere, the question is where and with whom? There isn't a doubt in my mind that he is trying to recruit monsters and other possible allies who have been wronged or overlooked... Dear gods, that is a long list. I'm gonna need to reach out to friends and see if they saw that bastard of a Luke.

…What of Piper? What will she think if I just stopped writing entirely? She is practically my best friend at this point, even if we met only a few times. In all honesty, she and I have a sort of relationships that isn't like the one I have with Phoebe, or Grover, or even Khione. She reminds me that there is such a thing as normal out there. Don't get me wrong, being raised knowing full well what is out there in the not mist covered world is great and all. Add to the fact that I'll mostly likely die when I turn sixteen is a fun twist over a demigods already expected short life... Talking with Piper just... makes all of _that_ just melt away. It is nice to once in awhile forget the inevitable doom of my life. I never had _normal_ per say. Piper is as close to normal as I'm gonna get.

I didn't even read her letter which... Khione has! ' _Khione!... Heyyy Khione!'_

_'Percy!? Where in the Hades have you been? Do you have any idea how boring my life has gotten since you left? I was left in the company of my brothers for crying out loud.'_

_'I'm sorry to hear about that but, I need you to do something for me.'_

_'Not until you tell me what happened.'_ So I told her that I was kidnapped and given a quest to accomplish sometime in the future and that I was gonna be training until that day comes. _'Oh, you should train with the powers I've given you.'_

_'What powers?'_

_'Really? You don't remember when I told you about a little surprise when you became my brother? Ah, it doesn't matter. Just practice.'_

_'How am I supposed to do that when I have no clue what I should be practicing in?'_

_'Figure it out. I'm not here to babysit you.'_

_'Fine, fine, whatever, now about that thing I want you to do. Can you give me the letter Piper sent?'_

_'I don't see why not. Do you have one for her?'_

_'Not yet, I've been sorta busy. Thank you by the way.'_

She didn't respond and I wanted to see if I can figure out how I'm supposed to train with her powers. Stopping my mindless slash and stabbing I sat on the soft sand of the arena. Wait, should I really be doing this out in the open? It would awesome to have a trick up my sleeve should the need arise. Water traveling out of the room and somewhere open but, near by and without anyone in the vicinity. I sat in the sand and extended my hand outward.

Ok, she is the goddess of snow so it should be related to something about snow and cold. Extending my arm out I thought and concentrated about the feeling Khione left me with whenever I visited. Trees, posts, lakes loomed into my vision, then vanished, swallowed in white. A horizon of a blank canvas that I was made to paint on with what she gave me. Not only snow but, ice. Icicles dangled from the shadowy skeletons of trees, each one like an ominous sword of Damocles. The river, frozen solid, was covered with ice so thick that it showed reflections as clear as a mirror of the heavy, grey sky. The memory of a chill breeze slicing through the air seemed to whisper "ice... ice... ice..." I wanted to repeat it.

Not just in making a sword but, around me. Chilling and cooling the surrounding area through exertion. Feeling that slight tingle in the tips of my fingers I opened my eyes... and sure enough there were tiny pieces on snowflakes floating in my hand. I wasn't much but, it was a start. That should be enough for today, I don't want people to freak out that I'm gone.

Returning to my room. I noticed an unopen envelope on the foot of my bed. I don't know how she got it here. Khione isn't allowed in Poseidon's realm for some reason.

Ripping open the side of the envelope I reached in and took out a folded piece of paper. Just a regular piece of paper that I kept from getting soaked. Unfolding the letter I began to read.

_Heyyaa Percy!_

_Writing dear has a weird feeling don't ya think? Well, at least it does for me anyway. So, you wouldn't believe what happened to me. I was walking around and saw this cool looking car and was curious about it. Walking up to the guy I asked him if I can have a looksie inside and without hesitating he said yes! Can you believe it? Yet, that still isn't the best part! I asked if he would let me take the car for a test drive and again said yes! I've never driven a car before and hit the back end of the car in front me right away. I guess the guy was embarrassed because he called the cops and me and had the audacity to say that I pickpocketed him and stole his car! Thankfully, Dad's assistant came and got me out of trouble, no harm done. Also, lately he has gotten more and more distracted with work and can barely make any time for me. I know how busy he can be but, sometimes it feels like I'm being ignored. And his assistant is probably the worst person I have ever met in my life! She never let's anything slide and even told me once to stop distracting my dad. My dad! She is a complete jerk. I heard talk about sending me away but, I think that is only a rumor. Well that's basically what's been happening in my life. How bout you? How has traveling across the U.S. been going for ya? What about finding other family friends? I remember you told me about some one that was really into rainbows. Let me know next time you're in town, I would love to catch up in person. Your life seems like a blast compared to mine. Please write soon!_

I sat on the mattress and smiled. We don't write much to each other but, it's nice. Scuffling for a piece of paper and a pen I began writing my own letter.

_Sup, Pipes!_

_Really? I thought your life was great compared to mine! I'm always moving and causing trouble it seems but, it isn't anything I can't handle. Actually I may have pissed off the wrong people and caused myself to be banned from a place I really enjoyed and made friends at. Whoops. But I don't think it's going to stay like that for long-_

In a sudden combustion of flames, my paper no longer existed and was reduced to a smoking pile of embers. Underwater. My paper blew up in flames underwater! Holy crap! I can't even write Piper!? Oh, come on! This is completely stupid!

 _'Hey, Khione! I need a favor!'_ If I can't write her then I'll just ask Khione if she is willing to do it for me. Probable just about finding my dad and living with him for awhile and meeting a whole new part of my family. There isn't much else I can say.


	21. Chapter 21

**Third Person POV: (A Year Later)**

Percy has grown in the past year, now thirteen years old and standing and weighing well above the average kids his age, Percy felt accomplished. Ever since he started he fought countless battles with Triton and can now hold his own against the Sea Prince. Quite a feat considering that Triton is an extremely skilled fighter and well adept with his prowess over the sea. At this point, Percy has refined his connection with the sea to such a degree that he can make and control a storm at will for short periods of time. An impressive feat for someone so young and eager to protect those he cares about.

Considering that Percy also trained in secret, this gave way to a whole new world of hidden talents and skills. Percy has slight authority of all things snow, cold and ice. Meaning that he can manipulate it and use is as an extension of himself. It being to a small degree and only when it is available. However, he can make a light flurry happen within five feet of his person and drop the temperature at this point in his private training. This impressed Khione, with a lot more time and practice he could perhaps make a blizzard and readily make ice or snow with nothing more than a simple thought. Though she believes this will only be achieved in the distant future. Who knows, Percy may surprise even himself with his capabilities.

Percy even sent out messengers to see if he can get word about Luke or Jessica's parent. Even about unclaimed kids back at camp. He even asked a naiad if she'd be willing to keep me updated on camp. She was more than happy to obligate. Percy now knows that Annabeth went back home for the school year and Jessica left as well. Grover on the other hand was no where to be found. A rumor claimed that he was on a good lead for the god Pan. Good on them, Percy believed. As far as he was concerned all was well and normal up until about a few weeks ago. No word has came back since then.

Not only has Percy improved with his prowess's but, he even managed to break sown those pesky mental barriers that Amphitrite and Triton kept up around the demigod son of Poseidon. It wasn't easy. Amphitrite, no matter how many smiles she hid behind, she couldn't get over that a living, walking sign of her husband's betrayal lived in the same home as her. Every glance and chat reminded her that Poseidon cheated and loved another woman. It hurt and crushed her heart. She knew it wasn't Percy's fault but... she couldn't help but, feel that it was his fault. At first that is. Love and hate are the same train, only in forwards or reverse gear. So if one wants a new relationship, one must first disembark onto the platform; only then can a new train arrive. Percy's overall positive soul slowly opened her ears to listen and lead to something else. A fresh start is the weirdest thing, as if everything that happened to this point in time, was a prequel to what comes next. It feels as if that book closed and a new one opened, appearing one word after the other, yet slowly, as if they have a calmness the first volume never possessed.

Now she sees Percy in a whole new way. That feeling she got when she first met Percy, Amphitrite now realizes it was a sense that Percy was not just a hero but... the embodiment of a true hero. The hero works from a sense of love and duty, a desire to protect others, a willingness to take on suffering if it keeps others safe. They use their aggression for noble purpose; they develop self control and an ability to do the harder thing when it is the right thing to do. To find the light in the darkness instead of choosing to snuff it out. Take on all the bad the world has to offer for the sake of others. Plus he's funny.

The way they act around each other, some would think they were close friends. And they'd be right.

Sharing an exchange of blows with someone has the same affect as looking into someone's soul. Triton saw the hero inside Percy but, that wasn't enough. Every single so called hero has a flaw and Triton had to find Percy's. Yet, the only thing he could find was loyalty. An unbreakable loyalty that Triton could only admire. Triton was cold and only looked at Percy as a trainee. However, over the long months of fighting and talks Percy brought up, it started to feel more like he had a brother. Sure, a brother is pain. Annoying. Rude. A dick. Even regretful at times. That's a given. Yet, they hold a relationship that isn't the same as parents or sisters. Something Triton couldn't predict yet, subconsciously wanted.

They are brothers. A relationship where blood doesn't determine anything. Triton has him covered, like Percy's got his back. An accomplice. A co-conspirator. Never would Triton have thought that he would choose to act like a fool for the sake of fun. Percy wouldn't hesitate to die for Triton. They are the same soul, split in two, and walking on four legs. Not really but, that's how they felt. If Triton helps Percy's boat reach the shore, then Triton's own will reach too. Because they are one. If one dies, then the other will lose a part of themselves. They both are killers. Either can kill for the other, and kill others for him too. It has turned into a bond that is much thicker than blood. People might ask, like some did. But does it ever matter? Being the one in power, or not being? Either way, when one brother is in question, then there has to be no question. Brothers till the bitter end and beyond.

Percy went so far as sharing thoughts that plagued him since he first knew he might die at sixteen. Even told him the stupid things like crushes and things alike it. He found someone else to confide in.

Poseidon on the other hand, was kept extremely busy by matters of the sea and his family. The Fates really stirred them up.

** Percy's POV: **

Standing with Riptide firmly grasped in one hand and a spear in the other, I kept an eye on Triton as we circled each other. At the same moment we smiled and charged towards the center. Round fifty or something today alone. Extending my arm with the spear, Triton ducked underneath and sliced up with his sword. This gave an opening at my midsection but, using my control over the water I expelled poor ole Triton away from me. I threw the spear with all my might and it soared at my dear brother. Using his own trident and heightened reflexes he knocked it away easily.

I rushed forward with my dagger, slid underneath his sword, and attempted to stab him in one of his tails. He swam over my strike and Triton brought his trident above his head and thrust it down on my chest. In a swift action, I brought up Riptide and barely blocked the prongs from penetrating my skin. Knocking it aside, I kicked up with my legs and landed with the grace of a swan. Now standing firmly, I kicked at his ribs however, he brought his arms up in an x and blocked the majority of it. Damn. I really hoped that would do something.

Triton immediately grabbed my ankle and flipped me over his head and smashed me into the ground, full force. The water was knocked out of my lungs and I coughed up a little saliva. Picking me up once one, I kicked him with my other foot across his helmet covered head. It hurt like hell but, he let me go. Triton didn't let me recover and instead of using his trident, he opted for his sword and thrusted at my thigh. I slapped his sword with mine and together we danced with swords as our partners.

I slid at Triton and mid slide manifested a frozen sword. Triton parried Riptide expertly but, I wasn't done. Spinning on my knees like a propeller I kept up my assualt and caused Triton to focus on defense. While still spinning I jumped high into the end a spun kicked Triton square in the jaw. I didn't relent and began punching Triton in the nooks of his armor. Triton was tough skinned and gladly grabbed both of my wrists and headbutt me in the nose. My bro even managed to slap me with his twin tails across the face without letting go. Blood trickled out of my nose. In an attempt to free myself yet again, I kneed his chest... It didn't work. Plan b, as he came in for another headbutt I ducked and used all my weight and fell on my back. The momentum carried him over me and as he was directly above I kicked him with both my feet and let myself free. I sidestepped a wild strike and jumped back a few feet.

This little breather didn't last long. The both of us jumped right back into it with our weapons of choice. My Riptide. His Trident. Every single slice, stab, or lunge was blocked or parried. Every sidestep only gave a little relief. I kept my strikes more wild and unpredictive to keep him guessing and always on the defensive. It didn't always workout however, it stood up well against Triton's more calculated and trained approach.

"That's enough boys." Amphitrite called from the edge of the arena. When did she get here? We have been fighting for well over an hour. Damn, it doesn't even feel like it was that long. "Poseidon is back." I capped riptide and rushed out of the room with great speed.

"Hey! We don't even know who won this one yet!" Triton called out from behind me but, since Poseidon is back I want to know some things before he is called off again. No hard feelings. Whenever he is around, I never have the chance to talk. Poseidon is always busy but, this time excuses just won't do.

I bolted through the halls with only the sound of my bubbles floated to the ceiling indicating I've past. I felt like a blur of color as I approached the throne room. Smashing the doors open, I scared the crap out of a couple guards and caught Poseidon. He sat leisurely on his thrown and smiled. "Hey dad. Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. Finally. What brings you here? Other than unhinging the throne room doors." He stretched a bit.

"I've been meaning to ask you some things. These questions have just been eating away at me for a the longest times now."

"Of course. I am free for a little while. What's been eating at you?" He leaned slightly forward in his chair and gave me his undivided attention.

"Ok first off, what's the history between you and Khione?" He frowned a little but, I bet he knew I was gonna ask this at some point.

"She uh bore a son. One of mine and in fear cast him into the sea. I saved the boy and put him in the care of Benthesikyme but, as you can imagine. Her doing didn't sit too well with me." That was a very short answer.

"Ooookayyyyy… That's it? I mean that sounds horrible but, look what she has done for me. I'm not saying to fprgive or forget but, she has changed. Maybe giving her a shot isn't such a bad idea... Anyway, my next question. When mom died, you had to know that I was still alive? Right?" I just don't understand how he couldn't possible know. It doesn't make any sense.

"... I didn't know. When it happened, I felt like a part of me was ripped away from me. At that moment I just knew she wasn't going to come back. I wanted to beg to Hades to bring her back but, I knew it was for not. I even watched her die from this very room. Hovering over you protectively but, in my heart I knew those claws pierced right through her and into you. I felt death approach the both of you. As it turns out I was wrong. Thank the heavens for that. I don't know what came over me but, I just couldn't bare to watch you suffer so I stopped looking. I grieved for a long time and lived in regret. I second guessed so much after that. Why didn't I do more? Why didn't I save you? Why didn't I? So many questions loomed over in my head. I thought you died and told every one that is was so. I even checked myself, every one I spoke to gave a clear answer. No one survived." I stared into the distance, past the horizon. Seeing how Zeus reacted when he realized I was alive. My moms made the right choice. I'd be long dead if it weren't for them.

"I see. Ehum, last question. What was she like?" I barely remember her. I remember a smile and tears with a beautiful face. That's about it. Poseidon glowed when I asked. I bet he was waiting for me to ask.

"Like you wouldn't believe. She could see through the mist and that's was how we first met. In Montauk. Sally was a strikingly beautiful woman with a smile as warm as a quilt and sparkling blue eyes that change of color in the light. Her kindness knew no bounds and never once did I hear her badmouth another being in all existence. She always put other's before herself. Her passion lived with the power of a raging hurricane that never died. She would rather work hard than take my proposal of living with me under the sea. Plus she had a rebellious streak, that quite obviously was passed down to you. It wasn't in a bad way either. Sally believed in taking control of her own life and rejected the offers of others to solve her problems. No one else could control her. She chose her own destiny and chose to do it in her own way. I believed she could only die because she let death take her. I still do. Sally possessed just the right combination of compassion, strength, and beauty. She was one of those rare mortals who could connect spiritually with a god as an equal, being neither terrified of deities nor greedy for what they can offer, but to provide them with true companionship... You two are very similar. I am proud that you took after her. You are spitting resemblance to Sally Jackson." Poseidon told me in a soft voice. By now I had tears build up in my eyes. She sounds absolutely amazing. Jackson... Hmmm.

I excused myself and Poseidon didn't stop me. Thank you dad. So, I slowly strolled back to my room. Laying down on my bed my thoughts turned towards my mother. I only remember bits and pieces of her.

If I stop to dwell for even a fraction of a second my face is wet with tears. They roll silently into my cracked lips, salty and cold. I can never fathom why the Fates would give me someone so good only to snatch them away so soon. I know she is safe in Elysium, loved and warm, but I can't reach you there. It's a cruelty that the sun continues to rise, to welcome in each new day devoid of your laughter or even your grumpy complaints and sarcastic commentary. I want to hear you snort at something stupid I did or hold me in your arms lovingly. I want to do so much with you. Yet, my most recent memory of you is a smile as you protect me from the hungry grasp of death. I hardly remember you but, the thought of you dead still aches my heart. Always sneaking up on me in my quiet moments. If I forget, that is the greatest insult against someone as perfect as Sally. Now that I know more, how she chose to live, how she won't let anything or one define her, how her life was her own. I can't tarnish that. I won't.

I was fairly exhausted after a long day with Triton. And laid down for a nap. Bad idea.

_(AU's Note: This first portion of the dream is similar to First dream that in Sea of Monsters. Grover is in trouble and asks for Percy's help. But before he can say anything else the dream changes. I apologize for this but, I'm fairly busy. Hope you understand.)_

_My dream shifted to where I stood in front of a man.He appeared to have a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin. He was wearing nylon running shorts and New York City Marathon T-shirt while jogging, an outfit similar to a mailman's when delivering mail with a pith helmet which sprout wings, and a suit. He carries a cell phone which keeps buzzing. He has been wearing sport winged shoes, sorta mix_ _between ancient Greece and modern. Though he has a furrowed brow, his eyes got steely cold, and his facial expression hardened. "You could have handled Luke in a different way. Now he is in trouble. I hope you can save him. Truly save him."_

_"What do you mean?" Hermes?_

_"He is in a dark place. I can't interfere directly but you should know this. He isn't what he used to be. Please save him." With that simple message he waved his hand and everything went dark. I can't believe gods do this, be vague and expect the world in response._

I woke up to knocking at my door. Who could that be? Sliding out of my bed, I pushed the door open and it was the Naiad I asked to look at camp for me. "Hey. How are things at camp? Three weeks is quite a bit of time." I spoke, I was curious how things were going at camp.

"I know it's just that... Things aren't looking good."

"What do you mean? What's going on!?"

"An intruder got into camp and uh- well- you see- Thalia's tree has been poisoned." My eyes grew wide. Who would do such a thing!? How could someone do such a thing!?

"How?"

"I'm not sure. But that isn't all. The gods need someone to blame and they are turning their fingers at Chiron. Some say it's because of his father but, I don't believe he could do such a thing. Not only that but, the replacement is ruining the camp. He's more of a tyrant than a leader. And it seems that... The camp boarders are weakening. The poison on Thalia's tree must be destroying the magic that kept the barrier up. Soon the camp will be overrun by monsters. I've seen them gather. And whoever the new guy is, he isn't doing anything about it. If something isn't done soon, I'm afraid that there will be no camp to return to." I just stood there shocked still for a minute. Not moving and barely breathing.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Can you go back to camp and tell them to hold off the monsters. Tell them I will find the cure and I will be back. That is a promise." She nodded her head and swam away. "Triton!... Triton! I need you!" I called through the halls with a booming voice. No time to waste and I'm not gonna wait for the Fates. This is happening now.

"What is it?" He appeared out of thin water.

"We're leaving. We can't afford to waste any more time." I starting making my way out of the palace and Triton walked beside me the entire time. Not behind. Next to.

"Mind telling me where we're even going?" I can't believe he's changed so much in just a year.

"The quest has begun. Are you ready?" I asked in all seriousness. If anyone was going to accompany me, it would be my brother. He simply smiled. That's the thing he didn't have to say anything. I don't even know why I asked.

I realized something when dad talked about mother. She lived her life according to her will. Now what would that make me if I didn't do the same? I'm destined to die and have a miserable life. Nah, that just won't do. They say I have five years left? Pfft, I'm going to make it fifty. I _won't_ die at sixteen. I _won't_ be swayed. I _will_ protect my friends. I _will_ make my own destiny. _Screw_ the Fates. _Screw_ the designated path. I _am_ my own person. This is _my_ life. I am Percy _Jackson_.


	22. Chapter 22

** Percy's POV: **

I strutted out of the palace with absolute confidence. It began blossoming deep within me consciousness. This is confidence hard-won yet deep, anchored in the true self that is always safe at our core. It is that which grows in within, purging that which was born of fear, clearing the way for love to grow, to take up every aspect who I am. This is-

"Do you even know where you're going?" Triton piped up, knocking me out of my self proclaimed moment.

"Gods damn it!" I just realized that I'm going in no particular direction.

"That's what I thought. Come on, I have an idea where we should start." Triton said and patted me on my shoulder. As he got in front of me, I crossed my arms and sighed. Damn I felt like I was in the zone.

"So, where would that be?" I asked as we stood in at the front gates of the palace.

"Camp Half-blood." I did a double take.

"Care to share? You know I'm banished from that place." Shouldn't we just go, we are on a time crunch.

"I know. But we don't know is what we're looking for. Finding out what the poison is, would help us find this cure. Per say." I should have thought of that. Triton grabbed my shoulder and teleported into the bay that held the camp. That was felt much faster than my own type of travel. Triton and I swam to surface with haste. As we broke the surface, I was met with nothing in particular. I looked and saw no demigod or spirit alike strutting about. Not even a sign of camp that I'm one-hundred percent certain is there, just a hill with an empty strawberry field. The only thing I noticed, was a flash, of something shiny in the far distance. And the unnatural look of a massive pine. I squinted my eyes and I gasped. It was as if the ground held veins that pumped magic into and around camp. However, the pine wasn't giving. The usual vibrant green liveliness of Half-Blood Hill was drained into a hollow brown. Slowly making it's way down, and further towards that; which is invisible to me. Thalia's pine was dying.

I swiveled my head to Triton and he clearly saw something I didn't. Holding a stern look, he gripped his trident with both hands and sighed. "This doesn't look good."

"What is it?" If course it can't be anything good.

"The camp is under attack and the border can't hold off what's coming for much longer." Triton spoke in a monotone voice.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Listen Percy. I'm a god and as such, I can not interfere with the affairs of a demigod in this instance. You however can." Honestly the ancient laws are utter bull crap.

"How?"

"Once the boarder breaks you'll have you're chance to save your friends. The magic won't be able to hold you back any longer. While you do that, I will head to the tree and see what I can do. Don't take long however. We must figure out where we need to go for this quest."

"Great. I'm just wondering, what will I have to beat?-" The sound of the barrier shattering grabbed my attentiveness. I immediately saw what I was gonna be dealing with. "Never mind. The Colchis Bulls, how lovely." We raced towards the shore and as the barrier broke, I saw camp within the cracks and the alertness of all who were housed there. The Colchis Bulls, made of bronze, breathe fire, have extremely hot skin, with little weaknesses, and none that I know about. Easy peasy.

I saw campers in armor rush the two metallic beasts without hesitation. See, that's courage at it's finest. While, the younger ones scrambled around in fear. That's nothing to blame.

At this point I got onto the shore and sprinted at the bulls while uncapping Riptide with my right hand and created a frozen sword with my left. "Don't get too close! Fire from a distance!" I shouted with authority as I sped past many campers who eyed me like I was a lunatic. To be fair, I was a half naked boy running towards emanate danger. And I was not gonna take heed to my own words. Does that make me a hypocrite? Maybe. But, dying today won't be doing anyone any good. Especially since it's going to get a lot tougher from here on out. Best be alive and ready to fight tomorrow then unprepared and dead today.

The campers halted and held there shields up with spears at the ready. While they stopped, campers who were good with bows stood behind them, attempting to find chinks in the fire breathing bulls. The bulls on the hand, were shooting their flames at everything around them. It seemed like they wanted to turn everything to ashes. And I mean everything.

I'd like to think I'm pretty fast because I reached them in a moments notice. "Try and keep one busy! I'll go after the other one!" I ordered as I hopped over the shield holders.

"Is that Percy!?-" At least a couple shouted before I focused entirely on the Colchis Bulls that were threatening the only safe heaven for us demigods. Yea, that won't slide on my watch.

Heading for the one on the right, I tossed my frozen sword at the armor plated beast with all my might. It shattered on impact and created steam where it hit. I knew it wasn't going to do any damage but, now I got it's attention. I slowed down and came to a complete halt, Riptide pointed towards the floor as I stared it down. In retaliation the bull roared at the sky on it's hind legs and landed with a thud, clearly pissed. Smoke blew out of it's nose as it huffed and puffed readying to charge. It stiffened it's hind legs and pushed off with it's horns pointed at my exposed chest. Waiting for the bull to get as close as possible, I stiffened my legs. I waited until the absolute last moment before I used his head as a spring board and cleared the unexpecting automaton. I felt the heat sting my feet but, I can't worry about that.

With the force of my kick off, the bull's head crush the dirt beneath it and rolled to a stop. I didn't waste any time and needed to make sure he couldn't get up. As soon as I was within a few feet, the bull whipped it's head around and blew fire at me. With instinct the only thing keeping me alive, I fell onto my stomach as the searing heat singed the skin on my back. Rolling to the side, I swung Riptide at it's neck only to bounce harmlessly off. Alright, plan b.

As the bull got back on it's feet, I did the same. Only now, he's treading on my turf. I stomped my foot onto the ground, which caused the surrounding area to shake and cause a mini earthquake. That lead to the bull falling back down and giving me ample time to find a weakness. Or so I thought. The bull was clearly in distress and since I doubt it knew what to do, it started spewing flames every which way. Giving me room to with and no chance to get in close to disable it. Keeping up the earthquake was draining me pretty quickly since it wasn't something I was accustomed to. Thinking, I can't use water because it'll just turn to steam and leave everyone blinded or hurt because of the quickly heated water. Damn it, I don't want to use it yet, I have no choice.

Concentrating while keeping the earth shaking was a hard task but, I needed to get water here. Feeling that all too familiar tug in the pit of my stomach I called the water of the lake forth and gathered it above the squirming bull. I didn't need much, maybe about a bathtub full to accomplish what I need to.

With the water gathered I let go of my control and watched as the water drop onto the unexpecting bull. As expected, it exploded into a valley of steam that covered a part of the hill. Perfect... With a solid connection to the steam, I could sense the squirming cow within it and trudged towards it. It no longer spewed flames which was just an added bonus.

Standing next to the bull, I placed my hand on it's side and went to work. Taking a deep breath, a small breath of cool air escaped my mouth. With immense concentration, I channeled Khione's power through my hand as the metal began making the switch from hot to cool. This may take a couple minutes, good thing I have cover. It isn't just about making snow or ice, it's also about learning to cool what is already hot. After all that what it means to get cold. I watched as the bull's movements slowly dwindled down to nothing more than small spasms. The whole bull was covered in a thin layer of frost.

Good, now I need to find a way to disable it... Maybe the mouth? That's usually a weakness in most beasts. Hopefully it's the same with an automaton. I had Riptide in hand and got to it's mouth. In a loud shout, I penetrated through the weakened hull of the bull's mouth and disabled it from doing anything else. Can the Hephaestus kids do something with this? I bet Charles can.

I don't want anyone to see my cooling handy work and defrosted the bull. That's one down, one to go. Swiping my hand, the air cleared and gave me a clear sight of the situation going on with the other's. The bull was littered with arrows and small dents from the campers. It looked like a pin cushion. The archers were spread about far more, probably tp avoid it charging or it's flames. Smart, someone is using their brains. As it's attention was focused on the Apollo kids most likely, it didn't register someone coming in close to finish it off.

Clarisse, who knew how to give a war cry, charged head first like a maniac with her electro charged spear. The Colchis Bull began opening it's mouth but, Clarisse attacked first. She skewered the bull straight through it's artificial skull and zapped it into oblivion. Damaging whatever was inside and left it a steaming pile of celestial bronze. That's awesome! "Way to go Clarisse! I knew you guys could do it!" I shouted as I jogged over, still very impressed. I guess I was worried for nothing.

"Prissy!? What in the Hades are you doing here? How did you even get in!?" Prissy? Where did that come from? Ah it doesn't matter.

"I came to help! But it looks like you guys got things here covered."

"Of course we do! We don't need the likes of you to watch over us!" She shouted.

"I can see that. Plus I'm not gonna be staying here for long. The barrier will repair soon and as you undoubtedly know I'm not even allowed to be here, let alone talk to you guys." I wonder when Dionysus is gonna show up and kick me out.

"How did you even get in?"

"The barrier broke and I walked in. We just needed to find out what the poison is so that the quest can get under way." I kept looking around, hoping that my friends would show up.

"Quest? What quest? None of us heard anything about it." Someone else asked while murmurs stirred up. Oh yeah, a crowd has gathered.

"Not even I'm sure but, the first clue is the poison. After that-"

"Percy!" Some shouts were heard from the crowd and I couldn't forget those voices. "You're alive!?" They shouted as they made their way towards the front end of the crowd.

"More or less. It's great to see you guys." I said as Jess and Annabeth came into my line of sight. They both wore their orange camp t-shirts and slightly torn jeans. They surely have grown in the past year or so, I wonder what they have been up to.

"Likewise. We're just glad that you haven't died seaweed brain. What brings you here? Was your banishment lifted?" Annabeth got excited at the end even though she tried to hide it. She failed. I opened my mouth to speak but, I didn't get the chance to.

"He's on a quest! Yea, and he took down one of the bulls all by himself!" It sounded like they were trying to retell the story but, with so many voices it was nothing but gibberish. I am glad to see that they are as lively as ever. Even though there are a couple faces I still haven't seen.

"Quest? What quest?" Jessica asked over the chorus of conversations that continued to dwell all around us.

"That's exactly what I said! Hey! Every one shut it!" Clarisse chimed in, not satisfied with my answer. It wasn't much of an answer anyway. After her little outburst the crowd went still.

"I didn't have a clue before but, now it seems it's a quest to save camp... Don't worry though, it's explicitly dangerous and it's on a time limit. No biggie." Now the silent went to an extreme. I'm being totally forward about it plus they know what quests are like. This shouldn't be a real shock.

"How are we not gonna worry after what you just said!? And you're doing it alone!?… No, this time I'm coming." Jessica ordered, pointing her finger at my face and looked at me like saying no was not an option. She was actually serious...

"No."

"No? Why in the Hades no?!"

"Technically I'm not even supposed to be here. I am not even sure why a god hasn't showed up and given me the boot. And do you really think I wouldn't bring anyone else along if I could? It's not that I don't trust any one of your skills, it's just that the quest won't allow it. Lest you die." I wasn't kidding. The prophecy said two brothers. That's it.

"What do you mean by anyone else?" Nice, Annabeth caught on.

"I have only one other person to accompany me... and I trust him with every fiber of my body." The campers looked around, thinking that he was among them.

"Well, spit it out. Who is it?" Jessica asked, with a little edge in her tone.

"My brother..." I was expecting a lot more shouts, questions, and straight up outbursts but, all I got were opened mouthed campers who stared. It was just plain creepy having that many eyes on you at the same time.

"What do we have here?" Some stranger's voice asked from beyond the crowd and from my angle I could tell he wasn't well liked or thought of. With the rolling eyes and concerned looks portrayed after he spoke. Oooo, this is interesting. Who could be so hated that even the voice irritates them to core? After, some pushing and shoving the guy appeared. Well I wouldn't see he was a guy, per say. He was pale thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. He has blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly-cut gray hair. He looked more like a mannequin than an actually human being. "I thought I told you to leave the bulls alone. If it weren't for whatever you did, they would have just left."

"Who's the moron?" I asked Annabeth while pointing my thumb at the skin suit.

"Moron? I'm Tantalus, and for that you'll do dishes tonight." So this is the guy the replaced Chiron with? This should be easy.

"Oh you're Tantalus! I've heard so much about you, what could a man of your prestige be doing in a place like this?" I swiveled on my heel and spoke with so much sarcasm, it seeped into the ground we walked upon. "Oh wait! It doesn't matter because you're simply the fool who wallows around like a pig around any scraps that catch your eyes. You see Tantalus, you won't be here long and I bet you undoubtedly want to make people to suffer as much as possible while you're here." I walked up to him an uncapped Riptide. I placed my foot behind his heel and grabbed his collar throwing him down. Then I placed Riptide to his throat and continued, "But just so you know, if I hear any more about your sadistic tyranny I have plenty of ideas to give to Hades about worsening your punishment. So, sit back and leave the camp duties to the cabin councilors, kay? I'd hate to add another mouth that lead to that wee brain of yours." I pressed a little to get my point across and somehow he became even more pale. His skin is basically glass at this point. After letting him go, he cowered away to the Big House.

"Woah." Jessica breathed, "Remind me not to ever piss you off." Many heads nodded in agreement.

"It's all in the eyes." I told them while shrugging. _'Are you ready?'_ Triton telepathically asked me.

_'No. But, i don't have a choice.'_

"Soooo, a brother?" Annabeth nudged my shoulder with a slight smile.

"Yea, I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Her smile vanished. It was nice while it lasted.

"You're leaving already?" I was asked from multiple people. I started walking off towards the beach and waved a small goodbye. Not for good though.

"Yep! But, I have no intentions of staying gone! Look after camp while I'm away! Oh and my cabin is open for extra room if need be! I still haven't forgotten!" I shouted as the distance grew. Things should be looking up for them now.

* * *

Swimming down to the sea bed, I saw Triton waiting with a smirk on his face. "What's with the smirk?" It looks creepy on his naturally stoic merface.

"I've good news and bad news. Which one do you want?" Like that is even a question.

"The bad." I like ending on a good note.

"I have no idea what the poison is, it seems the poison is highly potent and there isn't anything conventional remedies would do." That doesn't bode well for us.

"Okay. What about the good news?"

"Since it seems to be a very rare concoction, there are few places where a cure is bound to be found." Now the question is where to start.

"...The Sea of Monsters." Something Grover mention in that dream of mine is nagging at me.

"What? I mean it could work but, where did you come up with that idea?"

"I had this dream and Grover was in it. Apparently he is in a bit of a pickle and made an empathy link with me because he thought I would be able to help him. He said that he found it, the reason why so many Satyrs go missing on their journey's to find Pan. Or at least he had an idea. Something draws Satyrs in and they never make it out. Plus as he was being chased, there was a voice behind him that kept shouting about nobody. Like it was a name or something. Then it hit me just now, Polyphemus was tricked by Odysseus who went by nobody. This explains the journey of the lost and a land unmapped. And there is no way in hell I'm just gonna let Grover become some giants lunch. He's my friend." I finished speaking and I could hear the gears turning in Triton's head.

"Then by all means let's go. We'll just have to be even more careful."

"Why? It's in the sea, we'll be fine."

"Yea a sea of monsters. Monsters that hold a grudge for people like us. This won't be easy." Fantastic. Another one to add to the list of many dangerous. "Also there are only two entrances and we won't be able to go from underwater. Which means we need a boat. I can't wait to sail my own ship."

"Like that one." I said offhandedly while pointing at a cruise liner above our heads that was a couple miles from where we swam.

"I don't see why not." Triton said.


	23. Chapter 23

** Percy's POV: **

The cruise liner was absolutely massive! And it is only getting bigger as my brother and I approach it. At this point the sun is setting and we plan on getting on once the lights passes the horizon. Since we assume it is filled with passengers, it will be a better idea to get on during Artemis riding the moon in Nyx's domain than relying on the mist to maybe protect us. I mean I know it's strong but. what if a clear sighted mortal sees us? I don't want to deal with that right now. Plus it isn't like we're actually gonna take them into the Sea of Monsters, we're just gonna ride it as close as possible then take a life raft in. Either through the Clashing Rocks or the Straight of Scylla. We haven't decided it so, we'll make do with what we can.

As my brother and I approached the ship I've gotten a taste of how big it really is. It was easily ten stories tall and had dozens of other levels that shared bright lights that lit up the portholes and decks with ease. It even gave us a clear sight of the name, Princess Andromeda. How ironic. The last person who had that name was saved by the person I'm named after. And is the only person who got a happy ending. I wonder... Is that the reason I got my name? I can never be sure, with her being gone but, I'd like to think that's why. I may have a rough start, however this isn't the end. Not even close.

The ship also had a huge masthead attached to the bow. A three story women wearing a white chiton, sculpted to look as if it was chained to the front of the ship. Young, beautiful, and flowing black hair. Scared out of her mind. That was Andromeda, no doubt. "Percy." Triton said in a tone of warning. Not at me but, at the ship.

"Got it." We knew what we had to do. Enter at different spots and find our way towards each other while gathering info on the way. It isn't full proof but, this mythological figure is no mere coincidence. Triton decided to try his luck from the rear which means I get to start from the princess.

Over the crash of the waves against the hull, I used my control of the sea and lifted myself up to the main deck of the cruise liner. It took a hot second but, once I landed without making a single noise something felt off. I didn't even need to find a spot to hide. It was completely desolate. Not a single sign that there were people aboard. No murmurs, sounds of plates or glasses, nothing as much as a squeak of a floor board. I tried to pry every door open I came across with no luck.

The even stranger part was that the cabin themselves were as silent as death himself. It's hard to understand that this ship has no passengers and even more so when I can't hear someone snoring when they should be asleep. This is a ghost ship...

Since it seems that the doors leading down below are a bust, the might as well hit the upper decks. I went past the pool, putt-putt, climbing wall, and even a restaurant yet, nothing.

However that dangerous and eerie feeling that kept creeping up on me hasn't left. I don't like this. Not one bit.

I ran into Triton on one of the upper decks, "Anything?" I asked him.

"Nothing good. I can sense a bad presence but, other than that this ship seems abandoned. How'd your search go?" So he felt it too. Good, at least I'm not going crazy alone.

"Same. I didn't see nor hear anything which is quite strange considering the size of this place."

"Agreed. For now let's just find some place to rest while we guide the ship in shifts. Are you up for it?" I smirked at his stupid question and punched his shoulder.

"Of course I am. Who do you take me for? This'll be a breeze." I think.

"Gotcha. In that case I'll take first watch." Technically he doesn't need to sleep so I don't see why not. I nodded my head and went into pool to take my long awaited nap. To bad I was sent right into another nightmare.

_Again, for what seemed like the thousandth time I was standing on the edge of entrance to Tartarus. Again, I was met with the same steely laugh that across the chasm. 'Wellll if it isn't the young hero. No doubt trying to save those precious little friends of his.' The voice was like a blade scraping across a marbled floor. And worst yet, I couldn't move or shout to shut this man up. 'Go on, keeping playing the part of a hero. Maybe once you lose, you'll begin to wonder if any of it is worth it? If being a slave to those pesky gods is worth it. Tell me, do they care? Or is this all just to make sure they stay in power? Am I worse than they are?' His laughter filled the cavern and then the scene changed._

_This time, I was in a separate cave. The prison that Grover was kept in. This time though he was in a panic trying delay the cyclops that held him. 'Percy please hurry!' He desperately called out. Though this time he was heard. The cave's foundation shook and a cry came from the other end, 'Who was that? I heard you talking!'_

_'It wasn't anyone. Just myself. I promise everything will be ready in a jiffy.' Grover quickly stumbled out._

_'How long is that?' I swear he's a moron._

_'A little over a week.' Quick thinking there buddy._

_'No! There have been too many delays! You've got one week.' With that final shout he vanished behind a massive boulder and Grover was losing time. I looked him dead in the eyes and gave a simple gesture. I'm coming to save you, no matter what._

I awoke to a slap in the face and Triton standing above me with a grin. "Come on you really need to check this out." He pulled me up and I realized the sun was already out which means it's morning.

"What's the point of shifts, if you don't use them?" Seriously, I thought we had an agreement.

"Get over it. Nothing happened during the night but, now there is quite a lot going on." I saw senior citizens, couples, and kids all lined up in a precise fashion waiting for breakfast. Crew members were tipping their hats and greeting passengers like one normally would.

Then it got strange. Nobody asked who we were or how we got on or shown any sign of suspicion that were suddenly appeared out of thin air. Not only that but, every sentence seemed rehearsed entranced. "No wonder it was eerie last night. Everyone is in a trance." Triton agreed with me. What's really going on? After wandering around for a couple minutes we saw our first monster. A cyclops smashing his face into a plate of breakfast next to a couple who were way too interested in each other.

Triton looked at each other and just shrugged. Right now, it'd be better to not put the lives of mortals in danger. "Four more joined yesssterday." Clearly a Dracaena spoke to someone else. We didn't even bother to hide, if there are this much monsters we couldn't just let them be on their merry way.

"Yesss, he drawsss to the causssse." The other spoke with glee.

"The cause that is surely to lose." I turned around and uncapped Riptide within a second and Triton materialized his trident.

"Intruderssss!" They shouted in a high pitched squeal alerting every one on board that we were here. We could have stopped them but, my brother and I needed to let loose. We haven't had a good fight since our little expedition east. Once they were done shouting we severed their heads from their bodies with ease and watched as they were turned to dust.

In a moment's notice we were surrounded by Cyclops, Dracaena, Hellhounds, Agrius, Oreius, and Empousa. And sadly enough there were a few demigods in their ranks. "Brother, I think we may have a problem." I told him sternly.

"What would that be?" Triton asked back in an equally shared tone.

"It seems that we are being underestimated." I lightly laughed then formed a sword of ice in my other hand.

"Is that so? Then let's make things perfectly clear. Shall we?" Triton twirled his trident and slammed the butt end on the deck floor. Immediately the waters from the pool stormed towards us in a flash flood. It knocked over and tossed about half the monsters overboard in an instant. This gave us plenty of room to charge with no worry about something stupid happening. Triton charged the brother bears and I went for the demigods. Which was only about four but, that is only what I can see.

I ducked underneath the first sword and hit the back of one of their knees, making them fall into each other. That was easy. Before getting the chance to get up and fight back I knocked them out. Sadly, I can see why they chose this side. However, that is all the more reason to bring a real change to this world. I'm not gonna kill them.

My instincts kicked in and I jumped high into the air avoiding a couple spears and a bent sword. I spun kicked and nailed two Dracaena in their faces, easily dazing them. Once I landed I brought both of my swords up and blocked a slash from a hellhound. In this moment I decided to look towards my brother and dear gods... He was decimating the bears and any monster unlucky enough to get close to him was turned to dust.

I spotted a sneaky Empousa and lobbed Riptide towards it face as it jumped at Triton's back. Triton didn't even flinch as he continued to fight every monster in his path. Though the bears got scared off, it didn't stop my brother from reading every move carefully and attacking accordingly. He never got a speck of dust to touch his flawless technic.

I, on the other hand, kept ducking, weaving, and hopping like a maniac. With every slash or stab I was caked with another layer of dust. They tried being smart and used mortals as shields but, it didn't take. We were skilled enough to take them by surprise. I would grab their attention and Triton was stab them. Or vice versa. They didn't know who to focus on and that was their downfall. They had the numbers but, that doesn't mean anything if they can't decide on who to attack first. It didn't take us long to reach the Stateroom, which was probably where the leader was set up. As we reached the door it was opened from the inside...

"Luke..." I glared at his figure.

"Percy... Do come in." He politely gestured. What's his plan? I wanted to raise my sword against him but, Triton placed a hand on my shoulder which meant wait. I sighed a little and capped Riptide while melting freezy. The room had windows carved along the black wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. I loved the view of the green sea melting into the horizon but, now wasn't the time to get cozy. A Persian rug covered the floor, two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room with a canopied bed in one corner, and a mahogany dining table in the other. The table was loaded with an assortment of junk food as well as some hefty looking meals. It looked quite nice until our attention was drawn towards the thing in the back.

On a velvet dais lay a ten-foot-long golden casket. A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying in anguish. I squinted a little and couldn't help but, think one them looked like me. Even though the sun was gleaming, the room felt cold.

"Isn't this nicer than my old cramped cabin?" Luke spread his arms proudly despite the fact that the numbers of monsters on this ship dwindled in comparison to what it was. He's changed. Now he wore a buttoned down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His hair was clipped short and he no longer had that crazy beam in his eye the last time I saw him. I noticed his scar and subconsciously placed my hand on my side. The spot where my own star shaped scar was placed. Triton nudged my shoulder and it pointed me in the direction of his weapon, propped against a sofa. "Ah, I see you noticed Backbiter. Part steel, part celestial bronze. Quite an astonishing piece of equipment if I do say so myself. But, that isn't why I let you in here. Sit." He waved his hand a couple chairs scooted towards and being the polite person I am, I sat down along with Triton.

"So how do you like playing the villain?" I asked and Luke was still acting like his stuck up self. He didn't seem to take it and made himself comfortable on the one of the sofas. He even propped his feet up on a coffee table.

"Percy, how does it feel surviving a year of banishment? I was gonna take that opportunity to hunt you done and see if you were gonna join us but, it seems that you found a little loophole. You must feel quite pleased with yourself hiding in your father's palace and making buddies with _him._ How are your moms doing? I can't help but, think they are deadly worried about you." I know he's trying to get under my skin.

"I can't help but wonder what Thalia is feeling right now. You know, after poisoning her. The shame, pity, and dishonor you bring upon her."

Luke snapped, "I didn't bring dishonor! The gods are to blame! They dishonored her! If she was alive, she'd stand by my side!"

Triton leaned slightly forward in his chair, "You really believe that, don't you? In that case you know nothing of Thalia Grace. Or her upbringing." Triton said with supreme confidence.

"Who are you to say such a thing?! You don't understand anything!" Luke shouted back.

"We understand that you became the monster that demigods are born to fight." Triton again stated. I love how he doesn't mince words.

"The both of you are nothing but, blind against the abhorrent things the gods have done. What good have they done? If someone were to stand against them then they were cursed or tossed aside like it was nothing. The Olympians are rotten to the core, the west is rotten to the core. And the two of you are choose not to see it. Join me! Your prowess is beyond compare. We can make a new world." Luke stood up like he rehearsed the speech countless times in front of the mirror.

"We aren't blind. In fact, I wanted to learn everything the gods have done. From the good to the straight up evil or even petty. They aren't the best but, you have chosen to fight for the wrong side." I told him.

"Annabeth knows better. She'll see reason and join us. That camp you're so fond of will be overrun within a month by monsters. Demigods will be hunted to extinction or forced to join us. You can bet on that... Do you really want to be on the losing side? I have friends at camp and more will be joining us. You will beaten from both sides. Though, I believed more would be willing."

"I am not worried about them. Are you sure that the demigods you've recruited are on your side? I doubt you have any idea of what I've been up to the past year. Oh, and Annabeth... I have complete trust in her." I could see the shimmer of doubt fade past his face.

"You are nothing but, a pawn, in the gods' games. Do you have any idea of what's instore for you when you reach sixteen?... Join us! You'll have everything you want and more! My friends are powerful, Percy. No more dread or dying friends."

"I'm ready to die. Are you?" I don't really _want_ to die but, for the sake of others? No doubt. "Oh and one last thing. Your father still cares about you." Before the discussion could continue Triton and I jumped from our seats and lunged forward. We flew right past Luke, who was frozen stiff and through the wall behind him. We landed on the deck and our instincts were correct. Every monster was gathered around the door that we entered through. I doubt they would've planned on something as ridiculous as this. "It's been lovely. But alas our time has come to an end. Don't go being a stranger now!" I shouted back.

Triton and I just continued to laugh as we ran to the nearest life boat with monsters nipping at our heels. Triton and I slashed at a couple ropes holding a a raft in place and watch as it plummeted to the sea. "Ha! You're trapped!" A cyclops beamed as if we were.

"Oh no what ever shall we do?" Triton and I said asked in a stale voice. Before we quickly laughed it off and fell backwards into our domain. Arrows and javelins were thrown or shot at us, too bad their aim isn't as good as they thought. Splashing into the clear waters we swam back up and flew into the undamaged raft. "Ready?" Triton asked as we began concentrating.

"Yep!" The two us focused on our control of the sea and synced it together. Before they knew what was happening, a massive wave hit their starboard side and knocked them off course. All the while shoving monsters overboard. Next we focused on the propeller and caused it the malfunction as we pounded it with water. It wasn't going to move any time soon. We hope.

You may be wondering why we didn't kill Luke right then and there. The truth is, I want Annabeth and Grover to be there with me, when we prove that he was on the wrong side.


	24. Chapter 24

**Triton's POV:**

After that little fiasco on the Princess Andromeda we needed to get out of there fast. As a less concentrated attack of javelins and arrows continued to be tossed at us, I sat down and concentrated on getting us out of here. I used my hydro kinesis to take control of the surrounding sea to give us a nice current to ride on until we reach the Sea of Monsters. All the while Percy lifted a wall of water over or behind us as the monsters didn't relent on a futile attack. Stupid is as stupid does, I guess.

As we continued to gain distance through the open waters, the Andromeda became nothing more than a speck in the distance before disappearing in a lapse of waves. Even being who I am, it is hard to gauge how vast the ocean's grasp really goes. Yet, my father is the king of the oceans. No wonder mortals from all beliefs tend to fear or steer clear of it. To most, it is an endless desert filled with the unknown. And it terrifies them. It's quite a shame that mortals are so blind to the beauty that is the sea. Despite that, I wouldn't have it any other way. Mortals tend to taint whatever they can get their hands on.

"We should call Annabeth and tell her what's going on with Luke. As well as perhaps contacting Chiron as well. With his experiences and tutelage maybe they can find a way to overcome what's heading their way." Percy spoke up. He's been silent for quite some time, always thinking of ways to help his friends and other's first. Mother was right.

"Absolutely. How do you plan on doing that?" I asked even though the answer was quite obvious.

"With my good friend Iris, of course! Now all we need is a rainbow." How is it that Percy made friends with the goddess of the rainbow? I can never figure it and he hasn't told me. Granted, I haven't asked yet. From my spot on the raft, I watched as Percy waved his hand and caused a fine mist to form in the wake behind us. A pretty rainbow appeared and Percy called into it. "Hey Iris! Can you do me a solid and show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood." That's shocking, not only does he not formerly call out Iris but, he also doesn't even throw in a drachma as payment. Seriously, what did he do? Annabeth shimmered into existence and she was concentrating. "Hey wise girl!" Percy shouted gaining her attention. Her eyes shot towards us and gleamed.

"Percy! Is everything all right? Why are you calling?" She sort of questioned but, I could tell she was happy that Percy was alive. It seems even more so that he called her.

"Everything is fine on our end. I called to give camp a heads up and to prepare for things if such things take a turn for the worst. By the way, how are things holding up with the border." I could tell that he worded his sentence carefully and avoided talking about Thalia's pine. I bet for her sake.

"Attacks are slowly coming but, it isn't anything we can't handle. What do you mean give us a heads up?" Percy was about to answer when someone else popped into the screen.

"Percy!? Why on earth are you calling?" I believe that that is the girl named Jessica. She seems polite.

"Hey Jess! I was just getting to that," Percy took in a deep breath then continued, "It seems that Luke has put forth some plans to destroy camp. Even going as far as being the one to poison Thalia. I don't know what his next step is going to be but, that is all the more reason to be ready for something huge. Seeing that we aren't going to be there, that means you won't get any help from us. So the best thing I can do is make sure you guys have enough time to get ready." Percy wouldn't let them butt in which got the message to be short and packed full of information.

"Luke did all that!? I-I..." Annabeth tried to say but, failed.

"You can count on us. Please be careful." Jessica calmly said while putting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She kept opening and closing her mouth yet, nothing would come out.

"You too." Percy finally acknowledged and waved his hand to cut the message. He sighed then looked at me, "The whole thing about Luke and Annabeth is strange but, I believe it would be worse if I hadn't said anything."

"Do you see me complaining? I trust your judgement." I told my brother. It's true that I trust him.

"I'm glad to hear that, now..." Percy waved his hand yet again and formed another rainbow, "Hey Iris! Can you do me a solid and show me Chiron, The Trainer of Heroes." Chiron came into existence and he was accompanied by other centaurs who were ravaging themselves in an all out party. Crashes and shouts were the only things that were heard coming from his end. "Hey Chiron!" Percy had to scream over all the noise.

"Percy!? Are - aware that - banishment is - affect?" We couldn't catch every word but, he does have a point.

"Yes I am! But I have no choice! There is something huge planned and I need you to get to camp! Please!" Percy sounded desperate as he begged for help.

"I can't... Some - needs - held responsible."

"Then let it be me! Listen, if what I think is going to happen happens, then we are royally screwed. Above all else you are needed now. Trust me, I'll make sure no punishment will befall on you." Percy continued to beg. Chiron stood in silence as he pondered Percy's idea as the chaos behind him continued to wale.

"I'll do what I can." Chiron swiped his hand and cleared the message. It wasn't a promise to help camp, nor anything else that sounded too reassuring.

At the pace that we were on it would take a couple of days to reach the Sea of Monsters. So, all we can do is sat back and relax while our ride takes us. Of course idle chat was common between us however, it wasn't more than small spurts of conversation that took our minds off the quest. I'm still a god and even though I am part of this quest, I can't interfere with my godly powers too much. I basically have to dwindle it done to the level of a demigod. A strong demigod. Like Percy for instance.

My brother and I sat in silence as we continued on our journey to the Sea of Monsters. I don't actually remember the day or time I started calling him my brother. Somewhere down the line we began to get so engrossed in each other's lives that calling ourselves anything other than brothers didn't sound right. I practically know everything there is to know about him. Even that little crush he has on a certain someone. Though there are still secrets we keep from one another. It isn't out of distrust or anything, more like there are some things that we just don't need to say.

I guess now is as good a time as any, "What did you do to get in favor of Iris, the goddess of the rainbow?"

"It's actually a pretty funny story. It happened a few months after I met Khione...

* * *

**Percy's Flashback:**

_I was wondering around in the fog soaked woods with no real heading somewhere. My exact bearings were lost to me. I'm sure i could figure it out but, I like the sort of freedom this unknown brings me. So basically I was doing the same thing as always. Yet, strangely enough I felt that sooner or later I would find another minor god or goddess. I don't know how to explain it but, it just was a strong feeling. Maybe I really am going insane..._

_Anyway as I continued my trek through the woods, I came across a dazzling sight. Through the mist there came a startling band of colors hung in the sky. I sniffed at the moisture laden air unsure if the scent of dense foliage and the leaf litter of the forest floor as a bad thing or not. As a precaution I withdrew my bow and edged closer to the apparition. Was it a sign of welcome? It was so hard to tell. I've come to realize that if something doesn't seem natural, it probably isn't. The shades were a full bloom and drew me closer to the endless mirage of colors. Another sign that this may be a trap for those unfortunate enough to come across it._

_However, my subconscious kept nagging at me, saying that this is harmless; to lower my weapon and just wait and see. So far, it hasn't made a wrong call. My gut, I mean. It made it easy to choose what comes next. I put my bow away but, kept my guard up. You can never be too careful in this world I was born into._

_I carefully looked around and came up with nothing. As obvious as it may be, I don't believe that this is actually a trap of some sort. Or I'm gonna die a gruesome death while pondering what went wrong._

_Screw it. I walked towards the wondrously beautiful rainbow and simply gawked at it. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" My eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets because she appeared out of nowhere. So, this is what the other side feels, when i pop out. I should've known because I do that thing pretty often. Standing right next to me was a women in her late teens or early twenties. She had olive-colored skin, long black hair, and warm brown eyes. However, the thing that caught my attention the most were the golden wings of a butterfly. In a mash of inky blackness and flaky gold; intricate swirls cascaded in an endless glory. Yet, it looked so delicate; just one touch and it would fall apart._

_"It's magnificent." I mentioned as my eyes still followed her wings. Finally, it clicked. Free spirited, warm brown eyes, olive skin, long black hair and of course her wings. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow." I knelt down because I held a lot of respect for. She gave me a chance to talk to my family._

_"I see you recognize me. Tell me, who am I?" I got confused. Was she asking me about her duties? Or about her story? No, I think she asking me the same way Khione asked me. A way to show recognition as a minor god._

_"I don't think I can string enough words together to quite explain who you are. Even though you're now seen as a messenger like Hermes, you don't hold the same recognition. Yet, you do so much more than he. For instance, you travel to the three realms of the big three delivering messages and continue to do so much more. And yet again, there are no shrines in your honor or a sacred animal for you to behold. That is part of the reason I came looking for you." I stood up from the ground and looked her in the eyes._

_"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side._

_"It's not only you. I am going around trying to find all sorts of gods and goddesses that have been degraded to the status of minor. Even though, you are far from such a title. I'm going to make sure that every last one of you gets honored. And I'm going to make sure that none of your children are left to die because of their parents... Was that too cheesy? I feel like that was a little cheesy." She laughed a little, an honest laugh. I smiled because of that._

_"No. That was wonderful. I do have to ask why? Why go through the trouble?" She asked sincerely._

_"...Why not?... I want to and it's the right thing to do. You deserve it." I honest to god didn't have an ulterior motive. In my mind, it's simple. Lady Iris smiled kindly at me._

* * *

**Triton's POV:**

"That's it? Where's the funny?" I wasn't expecting something so simple.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' She was the first goddess I met after Khione. I don't think you realize just how nervous or scared of messing up I was. Part of me thought that if I screw up now, then any other chance I got was gonna end up the same. After laying my heart out, we talked a lot and she still gives me advice every now and then. Plus she was kind enough to wave her fee and let me talk to whomever. You may think 'that's it' but, to me it was the first step to something much bigger. Anyway, it got easier after that." Percy said in a tone of slight aggression.

"All I'm saying is that I was expecting you walking blood soaked with a blood red sword and collapsing. You wake up and she heals you which then causes you to flip out- I thought it would be more action packed, considering all your other stories. Plus you said it was a 'funny story.' Where is the funny?" I could use a good laugh.

"I only said that because I didn't know how to describe it. A lot of people do it." Percy was getting even more... How do I put it? Angry? No. Anxious? No. Aggressive? Sort of.

"Wait. What do you mean it got easier?" Who exactly did you meet? How far along have you gotten?

"I was gone for three years between camp and leaving my home. Did you really think Lady Iris was my last?" He sounded a little cocky but, I know he doesn't have cockiness in him. If anything it would be pride for his accomplishments.

"So who else-" I was cut off. The unmistakable sound of rocks clashing against each other became the only sound over the endless desert of blue. I'm glad that we got here so soon. The powers of the sea are really something to behold. In the distance I can make out the dangerous task ahead of us. At this point, I'm beginning to wonder if this was the better option.

Over the course of history it was known as the Symplegades and caused an untold amount of wrecks of ships that tried to pass through. Numerous amounts of Greeks fell to the clashing rocks. It was only until Jason and the Argonauts that it seemed impossible. They used advice from Phineus in the form of a dove and timed it perfectly. The Argonauts only managed to lose part of their backside. A feat that no one before them could accomplish. Now it's our turn.

"Percy! It's do or die HAhaha!" I shouted and laughed as we continued our approach.

"When is it anything else!? HAhah!" Percy shouted back. Percy always thought that we were insane or getting there. Finally, I understand where he was coming from. When our lives are on the line it seems that our deaths are nothing. We'd gladly go through the worst of it so that other's won't. Even if it means that we go through it alone. Good thing we don't have to.

As we closed in, we ran into our first problem. The waves caused by the constant smashing were making a straight path hard to accomplish. Good thing we're sons of Poseidon and theses waves mean nothing to our prowess. Percy and I outstretched our hands and placed our palms facing the water beneath us. Our concentration calmed the water with such intensity it looked like glass. The only thing that broke the mirage of clarity were the ripples left after the rocks smashed against each other.

Now that we made it smooth and clean enough to get through, we commanded the water to propel us forward. We timed it perfectly. The front end of the life raft was kicked above the water like a speed boat. The smiles that forcibly slapped themselves on our faces never gave in. The rocks in front of us smashed as once more within five feet of the tip. The Symplegades opened in a quick fashion and we sped on through without leaving any piece of our handy little raft behind. A feat that hasn't been accomplished before.

We made it through, "YYYEEESSSSS! AALLLRRIIIGGHHTT!" Percy and I hooped and hollered. It was quite a joyous occasion. Even though I'm a god, it still feels good. In a way Percy reminded me that there are plenty of ways to happily engage in some things that are incredibly simple for the likes of gods. It would have been easy to get us through with my powers but, I was looking forward to a challenge, as small as it may be, that got me pumped up.

Our momentum carried us further into the land of the lost with no trouble. Yet, Percy and I kept up our celebration with such volume that it could be heard from miles beyond. We hugged and smacked each other's backs as if we just beat Kronos himself. WE didn't intend to stop screaming with joy and I could feel our feet disturbing the ground around me. Percy kept this up until he was utterly exhausted and sluggishly sat down on one of the seats. "That was awesome. I'm curious what comes next." Percy breathed heavily. I, too, am curious what this quest will bring forth.


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy's POV:**

I can't believe it! The fact that we accomplished something sooo difficult, made it all the more amazing. To think that just two people, on a life raft nonetheless; made it through the Clashing Rocks. A feat that hasn't been done since Jason and The Argonauts. Also minding the fact that we have powers. Still, we kept on our celebration until I fell from exhaustion and had my voice go hoarse. Triton was a different story all together; I doubt a _god_ would get tired over something like that.

It was nice and calm for the next few hours which; began to grow unsettling. Even in the vibrant beauty of the setting sun. I don't exactly know what it is about the sun rising or setting that gives me the chills but, it does. It's not even the bad kind of chills; it's more like the chill that bring excitement. As far back as I can remember I've watched the sunset and woke up early enough to watch the sun rise. Not only that but, whenever the stars begin to float in the endless domain of Nyx... I don't really know what it is but, it makes me feel at ease; if that makes sense.

I know that Artemis carries the moon across the sky and if she so wished could easily find me lying awake in the dead of night. In fact, I don't know how she hasn't found me or tried to kill me. Even after I managed to run away the first time and got myself an arrow because of it. Which remind me that I need a bow... Anyway, the years after that made me live in a constant state of alertness. I doubt that my skills alone are enough to have me avoid her for so long. Still, that got me having a sneaking suspicion that someone in the divine realm has something to do with it. I don't know who it is though.

Well damn, did I get way off topic or what?

This is the Sea of Monsters so, I should be more careful on having my wonder. Especially on things that make no sense now. Hmmm, I wonder... I stared across the horizon and squinted my eyes against the fading light. "What are you thinking Perce?" Triton is the only person I actually let calling me that.

"There are supposed to be a few islands in the Sea of Monsters, aren't there?" I asked knowing full well what the answer is going to be while still squinting off into the distance.

"Yea... We've sailed for a few hours now, quite fast I might add. Do you see something?" He asked while peering over my shoulder.

"I think... there might be an island. Way off on our starboard side... It almost looks black... However, it's hard to be sure with the light fading." I spoke slowly because I wanted to be sure.

"Then let's go and check it out. If your dreams are true then Grover is also on some island around here with a key piece of the quest. Too bad we don't have a clue as to what is though. Plus, I think he'd appreciate it if we crashed his wedding." Triton said and I chuckled a little.

"There's no doubt about that. I just hope we can make it there in time to stop him from making the worst decision of his life... It looks to be really far off so, I doubt we will make it before morning." Triton smiled a little after I spoke.

"You should get some rest then, you know, because I have no need to sleep." I have a feeling that he was bragging.

"Were you just bragging? Oh my gods! Who are you and what did you do to my brother!?" I sarcastically commented and before he could say anything I continued, "I can't believe I got to witness such a glorious occasion! Nerio will be so delighted to hear this." I teased.

"You better not! I have a reputation to uphold! Or do you want me to spill the details about your crush to him?" Is Triton attempting to black mail me?

"Hey! I told you that in confidence!" I hollered while pointing my finger at him.

"Yea and I will confidently tell him." Triton smugly replied.

"If you do, I _might_ just accidently let a little something slip about what happened to the painting in his room." I winked back at him.

"You wouldn't..." Oh yea?

"Try me." I leaned towards my brother and he did the same... "HHAhAHHahhhaaa!"

"HAhahhHhaHha!" Suddenly we both burst out in laughter. We won't actually tattle on each other but, the banter we have is fun. Plus if Nerio found out then both our heads would be in deep trouble. Triton was the first to settle down and once again told me, "You should rest. It'll be awhile."

After I stopped heaving I took in a deep breath and calmed down, "Yea I know. Goodnight Gilbert." I said swiftly.

"Goodnight Guppy." Triton replied just as quickly. I really hate that nickname. Good thing we made an arrangement long ago that we only call each other that in privacy. I really do love our stupid banter.

Slowly I began to drift off after finding a comfortable spot in an uncomfortable raft. Yea, it's a skill and pretty damn good one.

...

The thing about dreams is that sometimes I am graced with having a normal one. Well, as normal as it can be. Actually scratch that, there is nothing normal about a Hippocampi having human legs with the voice of a sassy Hades. Or the deal about a hippy Clarisse. And dear gods don't even get me started on the unicorn! I swear, that even things such as _normal_ dreams don't even exist. Not for me at least. I was glad to wake up and escape that freak show... Well, I was sorta glad because things were just getting good.

Anyway, I began wiping the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see how much progress we made. I think we did pretty good. The raft was no longer moving.

About a five hundred feet in front of us was a volcanic island that expelled lava. The flow then had meandered black with vivid red cracks, lazy like treacle. I'd watched it while scanning every inch of it. There was no sign of plant life anywhere, let alone any other type. I never even knew that there was an island quite like this here. However, this the Sea of Monsters is hard enough to explore without being killed. Also, this place doesn't exactly have a pamphlet or a tour guide to help us out. "I think we just stumbled across something." Triton said in a firm tone.

"What do you mean?" I tried to remember what islands there were here but, I couldn't figure out which one this was.

"I believe that this might be the rumored forge of Hephaestus... I don't actually believe it." Triton answered shockingly. I stared at the island with wide eyes. It is a well known fact that the god of Forges tends to keep his forges' locations hidden.

"I thought having a forge here was simply a rumor." I quietly whispered.

"I thought so too." Triton whispered back.

"Do- do you think we can spare a glance?" I still whispered.

"I don't see why not. I doubt we'll get another chance to see the inside of his forge." Triton mumbled.

"Damn straight. Plus, it might just give a clue about where to go. Don'tchya think?" I cleverly reasoned while still keeping a hushed voice.

"Definitely. We'd be stupid if we didn't check all possibilities. And we aren't stupid." My bro was right.

"Alright, it's settled. We're going into the probably booby trapped and dangerous forge because it is vital to the quest." I smiled because this means we're finally getting somewhere... Then it hit me like an unexpecting salmon getting caught by an eagle. "Uhh why are we still whispering?" I asked while glancing over at my broseph.

Triton taught about it then spoke, "... I don't know. Let's get going." Now he spoke normally and before I knew it he dived into the water and nearly at the shore. I shook my head and commanded the waters to move me forward. In only a moment, I planted the boat about twenty feet from the shore and made my way to good ole Gilbert. He stood on the ashen shore with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. "I win."

"Only because I had to park the boat."

"Excuses." He scoffed.

"Shut up. Now that we're here, where's the door?" Triton shrugged, "Great. Looks like we're splitting up for now. If you find something, let me know by crashed a wave or something. If I find something, I'll pray to make things faster. Got it?" I told him even though it was plainly obvious. "Oh and one more thing... How bout we make it a little more interesting?" I teased.

"Do continue." Triton waved.

"What ye say about a race?" I asked with a touch of piracy in my voice.

"Ooo and the prize?" I actually didn't think about that.

"...Who knows? We'll figure it out once I win." I mentioned with full confidence.

"How about the same as usual? Loser must prepare the winner dinner." Most wouldn't think this but, Triton is one helluva cook even though gods don't eat the same food as us. He also says that my cooking is comparable to his. Which is why the loser usually cooks dinner, we think the other's food is simply too good to pass up. "Oh and I'd be delighted to know what you'd be preparing for me tonight. Care to clue me in?" My damn brother thinks he's going to win?

"I can't because you don't stand a chance against me," Triton scoffed, " Ready... GO!" I shouted and we sprinted off in different directions. Triton went left and I went right. Our reasoning was that we'd doubt that he'd place it in the most obvious place on the island. The crater at the top just seemed too good to be true for an entrance to a place as grand as one of Hephaestus Forges'. So, our best bet would be checking every nook and cranny on the lava covered island.

My eyes felt like it didn't know how to blink at that moment as I was awe-struck by what my eyes witnessed. In front of me was a place filled with the unending grains of ashen sand, as if the whole island was made out of blacken sand so fine it clung to my feet with every step. How can you possible hide a forge hear? Shimmering blue waters that sparkled in the presence of the sunlight encircled the island. Blackened spouts of rough shaped lava rock spread out all around the island, with patches of different colors such as a murky brown to an almost void darkness. In a distant, was a horrifying lavafall that looked like a sheet of molten velour swishing down, its edges hemmed with whipped-black lines. The island had a variety of different landscapes; from sugary fine sand, to the bleeding rocks, to the jagged seams that crawled close to the active lava rivers, and everything in-between.

After peaking in every crevice and getting as close as my body could take it to the lava, I decided to screw it. To the crater it is!

With expert balance and calculated footing, I trudged towards the peak of this dangerous beauty. However, I miscalculated one tiny little detail. The higher one makes it up, the more dangerous it gets. There are more holes and pits that I could possible count, each with molten rock flowing beneath heating the stones above it. That was where it began to hurt. I thought that if I just jumped on that one rock I would be safe but, it turns out that my vision was blocked by a jagged rock. And behind such a rock was a gathering pool of molten hotness.

The pain isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burns around my foot. Everything feels scolded and, move or not, I'm in more pain than I could have ever imagined was possible. A bullet would be a mercy right now. The instant my foot touched the rock, I felt a sudden explosion of cold throughout my nerves. Which means that my nerves were probably being over loaded. The sizzling of my own flesh burned with such intensity I could almost taste it. It was terrible.

Every thought that blasted through my skull, every sensation, and every pain filled grasp only lasted less than a second. My body reacted on it's and flopped backwards and away from the danger. Almost immediately I was met with a different sort of pain. My body crashed into a jagged outcrop of rocks and sliced my back open. The wounds didn't feel deep but, I could feel my blood oozing out. Slowly. It might seem that things went from bad to worse but, the crash was a relief. It caused my mind to focus on something else. A distraction from the near unbearable feeling in my foot that still throbbed. Ever have it that when something hurts so bad you feel you heartbeat pulse through spot with a harsh intensity? Yea that was what I was feeling in my foot. The slight distraction had left and now the pain doubled. Stupid hot rock.

I began getting up and forced myself to ignore the pain. After countless situations from my past it was pretty easy. Now all I need is some water and and a new path to the top.

Once I carefully made it down to the shore, I felt instant relief across my body. The wounds began healing up and it reminded me of something. The scar on my side. A wound that never truly healed. Even after so many years, touching the skin left a strange stingy sensation. Strangely enough, it only hurts when I think about it. Who knew scars could act in such a way? I didn't. To be fair it is the most notable and most eye catching of the ones on me. Sometimes risking that injury is the only way. Or as part of my philosophy; it isn't fun unless their is a risk of injury. It may sound stupid or even insane but, what's the point of living if you can't have any fun along the way? Truth be told it has put me in some unwanted situations however, looking back at it; I have no regrets.

Who knew I would get so deep from a burn wound? Ahh it doesn't matter, best get back to the top and find a way into the forge. This time I should be just a tad more careful.

It wasn't extremely steep but, the way the land was created doesn't make the trip up any easier. So bouldering it is.

After an hour of scaling and leaping from spot to spot I just about reached the summit. And boy is it hot up hear or what? Even for a son of Poseidon who can generally stay cool. Plus that little extra prowess from Khione sure does help.

Once I reached the top I peeked over the edge. At first glance there wasn't much except for a narrow path leading down to a cave on the other side. No lake of lava just a lava tube leading further into the mountain. Huh, I guess he really would put in somewhere obvious. _'Hey Triton, I found a cave at the top of the summit. I guess that means I win.'_

_'Is that so? Cause I'm also looking at an entrance and it's located beneath the island. I guess that means that it's a tie.'_

_'God, I hate ties. Well let's head inside and we're bound to run into each other sooner or later... Wait a minute! Since when can you talk back!?'_

_'Now, I guess. It was just a hunch.'_ Triton finished off which means he's probably already going exploring.

I jumped over the ledge and slowly made my way across the narrow walkway. The farther I went down the more the walls grew more slick and the higher they climbed. It wasn't a straight decent but, immediately after entering the path curved left. After another hundred feet or so, it was taller than a god in his or her full size. My only light was the dim red and orange glow in between random cracks appeared beneath my feet. I was so distracted with the lay out that I slammed face first into a wall of some sort. "Son of a..." I hollered while holding my scrunched up face with both my hands. "That hurt." When the pain subsided, I looked up and saw what I ran into.

The celestial bronze gate was fashioned to look antique but the hinges were undoubtedly new. Of course it could have been rehung but it's making bore absolutely zero marks of machine tools that I undoubtedly wouldn't even recognize in the first place. The walls around were plain obsidian, or so it appeared. So why a new gate? I scanned the stone walls for inconsistencies and at first I saw none, just the mastery of a master blacksmith. But then I just caught a familiar noise, a small motor, like one used in the automaton of the annoying bulls that got into camp.

I couldn't see a handle or a lever so how am I going to get in?... I know!

I planted my feet firmly into the ground and began concentrating heavily on my earth-shaker powers. It might be sealed with some magic but, I could probably form a crack big enough to fit through on the edge of the gate. From the looks of it the walls are plain enough to where it should work to a small degree. Let's just hope that it works.

I slammed my right floor into the ground and tried to focus where the destruction should be. This is hard enough on it's own to control but, aiming it is a whole other level. It's not like you can simply aim an earthquake and keep it from wreaking havoc around it. Though I don't have much of a choice. The ground began to vibrate and the wall slowly cracked. Slamming my foot once more, I did the same as before. Just now a bead of sweat formed on my forehead. Damn this is tough. The crack only grew slightly this time.

Alright, time to take it up a notch. This time I jumped high into the air and as I came down I smashed into the floor. The shaking nearly quadrupled my last attempt lasted a few more seconds. The crack became a tiny crevice with a smidge of light shining on through. A well deserved smile graced my lips although my sweat began dripping all over.

One more. I jumped one more time and repeated myself. It continued to grow and now was big enough to fit a small rodent. I was beginning to breath with more intensity.

One more. I could now clearly the room inside. My body was beginning to ache.

Just a little more. The hole was beg enough to fit a a big raccoon or something. Now I fell down to one knee as my body tried to recuperate.

Again! My body could fit but, barely... Sure I can do an earthquake but, damn... Controlling such a force is exhausting.

Last time! I put all I've got into the last leap and watched as the hole gave in. Now I can finally fit with ease... I want to sleep.

Not yet. Sleep only when you're done.

I slowly crawled my way to the hole and with each step my vision began screwing with me. It looked like the hole was getting smaller. Hah, I must have exhausted myself a little too much because now I'm seeing things... No, I swear it was bigger. Now that I stood at the crevice I made it was indeed slowly putting itself back together. And it was getting faster. Shoot. I guess it's now or never.

I began squeezing through the hole and once I got through, I looked back and found no trace that any damage had ever been done. Swinging back around, I finally got a good look at the rumored forge of Hephaestus. Marble columns lined the walls which at one point were probably white nevertheless, they were now covered in soot and grime. Nearly everything was covered in some layer of coal or soot. At the far end was the main blasting furnace with glowing red hot coals and tools in buckets surrounding it. Directly in front was a stereotypical anvil and massive hammer for blacksmithing. Lining the edges of the cavern were celestial bronze gears turning and working other machines on their own. What I found unique was the water being pumped directly from some piping that I could sense carried fresh water. Somewhere along the water's journey it was made fresh and no longer contained salt. Unlike back at camp that had a water wheel. This system was much more advanced.

I could even see a few chimneys and vents that carried the smoke to the surface. It was totally awesome. Yet, there was always something more. Some areas were dedicated to statues while others were only for weapons. The weapons were hung on a wall and it was reserved for the clearly masterful pieces. They ranged from strange shaped swords to spears and war hammers. Every type of weapon I ever heard of and others that were unknown to me were displayed here. While the less than desirable cluttered wagons and buckets. I walked over and picked one of them up... I couldn't see anything wrong with it but, Hephaestus clearly chose to discard it for a reason.

I turned my head to the right and saw a strange assortment of bows. Crossbows, longbows, and even compact bows. I really want one since, my last one broke. I walked over to it and honestly none of them stuck out that much. A couple were made from pure celestial bronze that naturally would have some tricks barring the fact that that isn't me. I could pick any one of these and make it work but, I'm no thief. Still, being without a bow for so long has me itching for a new one. I practiced yet, they didn't suite me. It's almost like fighting with a sword other than Riptide. It doesn't feel natural.

Turning my head to the left, I saw the holy motherload of armors and shields. Roman, Civil War, World wars one and two and from era dating back centuries. Again, they ranged from nearly every era and radiated a certain power. Never have I wanted to wear any type armor more, until now. Sadly, I'm going to have to leave empty handed. So I resumed my wandering.

There were tables and on them were blueprints and models dispersed over them in a careless manner. Sprawled across the floor were numerous inventions that lay only half finished, with pieces that jutted out and sparked. I'm not gonna touch any of that. I don't want to accidently get decapitated or worse.

I spotted a door hidden behind a column and made my way towards it, careful not to touch anything. It wasn't much to look at after the awe inspiring inventions and weapons; just a simple wooden door with burn marks on it. Once I got to it I was happy to find a door handle. I grabbed the door and began to pulled... I pulled way too hard and the door smacked me square in the jaw. I fell over and yelped as I crashed into a few automatons. "Sorry about that." I heard the ever so distinctive apology of Triton. He stood leisurely at the door and I could tell he was holding in some laughter.

"When did you get here!?" I shouted with a hand on my jaw.

"Just now."

"Did you find anything?" I asked whilst wiping my jaw for blood.

"So so much. I didn't even get to see it all." Triton looked across the room I was in, "But nothing like this. No wonder you were taking your sweet time. Let's se-" The moment Broseph stepped through the door an ear splitting alarm rang through out the forge. Red lights screamed from the ceiling warning of some intruder. Apparently my breaking the wall didn't cause to happen; somehow. I clasped my hands to my ears trying to dampen the sound but, it barely did anything. I stood up and ran towards Triton who was doing the same thing as I was.

I chose not to see what he had in store for intruders inside his own forge and opted to run away. I remembered the time at the water park and that was a trap. Now how bad would it be if someone literally broke into his, home away from home. I didn't wait to find out. Triton must've known and ran right next to me. The alarms were beginning to give me a headache because of how loud they were. I didn't even want to risk dropping my hands and hear it full volume. Although I had to.

I had no idea where I was going. Triton took lead and starting turning into random corridors as we ran. Even though the alarm was still blaring, I could make some distinct sound following us. If there is one thing I learned from running away, it was that you should never look behind you if you're being chased. Not until you're absolutely certain that you aren't being followed. Just keep running and running until you reach safety. Looking back only slows you down and causes you to panic and once panic settles in you make mistakes. The tunnel curled away coldly into infinite dark, the light that showed the rough walls dwindling as it snaked away

We bolted and careened against the things behind us. We were being chased, no doubt. Triton and I darted into an unexpecting hallway and dashed on. A surprising flash caught us off guard for a second but, we recovered. As we continued to flee, my instincts flicked something that was thrown. I don't know what it was but, I'm not finding out. I felt as if we were flying through the endless maze of hallways. For some reason the sound of a four legged creature galloping eerily crept up on us. We must hurry. A decline appeared and we plummeted lower and plunged deeper into the mountain. I did my best to propel onward but, my body was still exhausted from before. Somehow it felt like a race. Triton rammed into a door as we ran and rushed on through. Something random sailed over heads and I only noticed what it was when we passed; an arrow. Now Triton and I scampered or scrambled trying to drive off their aim. Scurrying was our best option. We had to be careful because even a single shove can be deadly. We had to be aware of the other's movement to not hinder the other. Triton jerked to the left and I barely skimmed the corner before skipping over a rock. Once more Triton smashed a door and soared past a lave pit. Speed was our best and only option. In a narrow corridor we spun past a trap that sprung above our heads. Just keep sprinting. Our strides were long and our leaps even longer. Occasionally we'd swat at something above us or swerve past an automaton in front of us. I didn't need to swing my sword because I just couldn't risk it. I saw Triton duck and did the same just as a hammer swooped in from above. If we trip, we die. Abruptly an arrow whizzed past my face and cut a tiny part of my hair.

We ran for a couple minutes until Triton suddenly turned left and we reached a pool at the bottom of a fifty foot drop. Triton didn't even hesitate and leaped down. I followed and dived in right behind him. As I entered the water, I could make out a daylight at the end the cave and forced the water to push me forward. I closed my eyes and the tug in my gut was the only notifier that I was moving forward.

As the sunlight reached my irises through my eyelids I snapped my eyes open and followed my brother to the little life raft that was parked a fair distance away from us. Triton new where he was going and we reached the little boat in no time at all. With the power of the sea behind us we rocketed our way away from the deadly island. We just kept going until we were no longer could see that trap filled horror house.

I was way too happy to back on our little raft. So happy in fact, that I kissed the benches we were sitting on. "..." I have no idea what Triton just said.

"WHAT!?" I screamed while rubbing out my ears.

"I SAID THAT WAS CLOSE!?" Triton shouted back in the same manner.

"OH OKAY!... I THINK WE MAY HAVE WASTED A WHOLE DAY!" I still screamed. The constant ringing in my ears just won't go away.

"I DON'T THINK SOO!" Even though Triton is yelling, I can barely make out what he's saying.

"WHY'S THAT!?" I howled while my pinky was dug in my ear canal.

"BECAUSE OF THIS!" Triton took out a piece of paper that looked like a shipping manifest. I leaned over and saw the name on it. Because of my dyslexia I couldn't make out most of it but one name clearly stood out. Circe. Of course! She's good with magic and stiff which means she may have the cure we're looking for!

"ALRIGHT! I GUESS THIS WASN'T A WASTE AFTERALL!" I wailed and Triton nodded his head back at me. Now we have a real destination for this quest. One where the answer we're looking for might just be there. We're going to see Circe.


	26. Chapter 26

** Percy's POV: **

Now Triton and I lay spread eagle across the couple seats on the part of the life raft that remains because _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to forcibly ask for directions... It was me, I don't know why I thought it would work.

So here's what happened.

The thought process was that since we're sons of Poseidon, the monsters here would be a little more laxed with us. It was a fair to think that, I mean every animal associated with the sea that I ran into generally wanted to help me. Granted, they weren't actually monsters so perhaps that is on me. Anyway, when I saw a giant Sea Serpent I took the chance and jumped into the water. I know, great idea and what could possible go wrong?

Everything. Everything went wrong all at once. The first thing was that Triton kept trying to warn me before I did the stupid. And by the time I jumped into the water he had given up on reasoning with me. He just laid back and watched me screw up royally. But, once I hit the water; that's when everything blew up in my face. Did you know that certain species of Sea Serpents like to move in pods and decimate ships together? Me neither. So as I gracefully dived in, I was shocked to find about six ginormous snake fish baring their teeth. They had long fins running down their backs and glistened blue and green. And boy did they look hungry.

I couldn't even get a word out before they turned and snapped their massive jaws at me. Of course most of them missed but, one nicked my arm and I felt the affects right away. Even in the water. I felt nauseous, hot, and my insides were screaming like the alarms from the forge. Poison, man do I hate poison. It was strong but, good thing I was in the water and the affects didn't last long.

There was no way in Hades for me to win against all of them by myself. So I did the logical thing and brought my brother into it by swimming back to the boat. I broke the surface and flew out of the water and hollered at my relaxed brother, "INCOMING!" He shot right up an looked around. Triton didn't notice anything and for a moment I believed that they didn't follow me. Only a moment.

The water began boiling, not really, all around the little wooden craft almost throwing Triton off balance. I floated in the water close to the raft and sensed constant moving below my feet. That's never a good sign. The sea exploded ferociously and I lost sight of my dear brother. How sad. My vision was blocked by a mass of coiling sea serpents. I couldn't do much except dodge and prick the monsters while I avoided their nasty teeth. At some point I ran up a spine to one of their mouths and impaled it's tongue vaporizing it instantly. Next thing I know, I'm sliding down one of their backs and crash into the sorry excuse of a boat.

Once Triton noticed I was on board he raised his arms and sent a tidal wave at the remaining monsters. It only dazed them but, it gave us plenty of time to ride our way to safety. Or so I thought. The danger noodles kept chasing us and once I realized we weren't making any head way I helped guide the boat and we shot off leaving them in our mist. I should not have provoked them.

Truth be told, I only realized we were sailing half a raft after a hundred or so miles... Would it even be called a raft? If anything, we might just be on some drift wood.

Anyway, that's where we are at the moment. We are exhausted and are just letting the current take us wherever it takes us. So currently, that's why we're dozing off watching the clear blue sky. Just until we get our strength back. I swear the those long faced legless lizards drained me more than I care to share.

"Go on say it." I sighed. It was bound to happen soon so might as well get it over with.

"Say what?" Triton responded without even moving.

"The 'I told you so' part." I didn't even have the energy to add air quotes.

"Alright... I... think I see an island." He dragged his words out.

"See? That wasn't so hard.- Wait what?" I sat up a little sore.

"An island numb-nut." Triton answered back without missing a beat.

"That was uncalled for." I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Dude just look in front of you." He lazily mentioned while waving in the direction I should look. I glanced at it with squinted eyes; first thing I noticed was the flock of birds. Not just gulls but, I'm talking about birds of paradise. It looked like they were thriving on this... Spa plaza? Right in the center was a mountain. The buildings were made out of white marble that glistened in the sun. Windows gave peeks inside the stunning architecture. In contrast was the blue water that took over nearly everything. Terraces climb up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by waterslides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. There are all kinds of tame animals like a sea turtle napping on a stack of beach towels and a leopard stretched out asleep on a diving board. Seals and other marine animals that enjoyed a good sunbath sprawled across the milky sand beaches. The shores were dotted with palm trees and coconuts.

From our stranded position I could make out the liveliness of citizens and couldn't see a single male among them. Girls and women alike took in the summer sun on expensive looking white furniture while dozing off to the background noise of the television. The harbor was filled with ships from nearly every century dating back hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. Plus a place to hold airplanes and helicopters. What's it with gods and goddesses collecting things? I don't honestly get it all that much.

Triton and I didn't even bother trying to redirect our drift wood away from the chick filled plaza... It's not because we're perverted but, because we think we found where we're supposed to go on this wild quest. So, we slowly drifted our way via the paradise island.

Once the wood slapped itself against the sand, Triton and I rolled off of the broken raft and faceplanted into the water. With a sudden emergence of energy we stood up and walked to the lady holding a clipboard at the top of the beach. We didn't rush and basically half-dragged ourselves not caring all that much. "Welcome to C.C.'s Spa and Resort!" The lady pleasantly greeted us. Out of all the outfits I'd suspect in this place, a flight attendant wasn't one of them. But she did pull off the business suit very well. It worked perfectly with her makeup and her hair pulled into a ponytail. Even her smile was pretty.

"Hi and thank you." Triton and I greeted back evident that we were tired. The moment we were in reach she grabbed our hands and guided us towards the resort.

"Is this your first time with us?" The lady inquired while still maintaining her high spirited attitude. Gilbert and I decided to stay silent and play along for the time being. I love that we could basically read each other's minds and form an insane plan to go with it. It's fantastic. "Now, now. Don't be like that. We are here for you." She answered after a moment of our silence. It sounded super cliché. Before we moved any more she stopped and turned around asking the same question. This time we shook our heads indicating that it was. "I see..." She quickly jotted something on her clipboard. "In that case I think it would be appropriate for a complete makeover for you two gentlemen." Gilbert peeked over at me and I did the only thing I could do. I shrugged. The way the island and everything was formatted clearly screamed TRAP! But hey, we are here for a reason. "Seeing that we have two gentlemen here. I believe C.C. would like to have a word with you before the luau this evening." She said with a warm smile. Spinning on her heals she continued on her previous path.

A luau sounds pretty good right about now.

I left my hands at my sides while we were guided through the spa. The air smelled of fresh flowers and fruit. The more I thought about it the more I just wanted to lay down and let them take care of me. Too bad I kept my resolve all the way through. The terraces I spotted from the ocean were now heavily decorated and the fountains moved entirely on their own. Almost like they were alive themselves. "Do you think I could do that?" I whispered to my brother.

"Maybe if you had a brain." Triton picked on me. I knew he would say that.

"Dude... I would slap you across the face right now if we weren't the presence of ladies." I warned him while slightly glaring.

"I know. Which is why I said it now." Triton hushed back.

"I'll just slap you later." I promised back at him. We kept on moving past pools and like I noticed earlier, it was only women. All of them looked generally young as well. I could tell some of them drank grown up juice while others had herbal tea or even smoothies. Some read books or magazines and others lounged on chairs or flipped through channels on the plasma TV and not a single one looked bored. It was basically suited for anyone. Except men.

As we climbed the flawlessly crafted staircase in the direction of the main building, I heard singing. Not just any singing but, singing that reminded me of my family. Not the camp one. Well, them too however, this was more about my moms. It was super similar to the way Nasaea would sing. Like the lullaby she would sing to make me go to sleep. It was soft and carried itself across the island.

A minute passed and I just realized that I was humming along the tune. Still, I didn't stop. It reminded too much of my moms and I _do_ miss them a lot. It's been a year since I myself spoke to them. A full year and I thought that by now I would get to see them and help those at camp personally. Khione always kept me updated and them likewise. It sucks but, I want to hear their voices and give them a hug. Maybe even have a family dinner. That really sounds swell right about now. I can even begin to somewhat taste it.

I couldn't make out every single word but, it was about the moonlit night, the colors of the sunset but, mostly about magic. Magic... It can be super annoying.

We waltzed right into a giant room where the whole back wall was mirrors. These mirrors, reflected the front of the room which was basically one window that overlooked the lush island and open seas. The furniture was nice and on a table in the corner was a cage. I squinted my eyes and noticed it was filled with rodents of some sort. I get it now. I glanced at my bro and he flicked his head towards the direction of the singing.

She seemed to be relaxing on one of the sofas next, to a fully finished tapestry that shimmered like I was watching it with my own eyes. Not just a picture, like I am physically there. It reminded me of that one waterfall I spotted when Khione tossed me into Hawaii because _I needed a break._ Well, that was her reasoning at least. I do have to admit that it was amazing and I can't wait to go back.

My eyes shifted over to the woman and she was even more beautiful than the tapestry. She had long black hair braided with threads of gold and peircing green eyes. She wore a silky black dress with shadow figures running through the seems. "I see that you two boys have finally arrived. Triton. Percy. My name is C.C." She introduced herself standing up.

"Were we expected?" Triton asked as she walked over to us, eyeing us carefully. She looked at Triton and his regal form and seemed to expect better from him. Once she did a one over on him she turned to me but, her expression was absolutely blank. I couldn't get a read on her.

"Well of course my dear! Your friends mentioned that you were here and were bound to show up at my doorstep." I began to grow worried because the only ones that I could think of that knew we were here were and that he was Triton was Luke. Did he beat us here? No... That shouldn't be possible. Maybe they are in league with each other? Then who's here?

"What friends?" I finally asked.

"Oh you don't know? Hmm, it doesn't matter at the moment... Hylla if you would be so kind as to get your sister and come back as soon as possible with their friends." She requested to the lady in the business suit. "It would seem that I've got my work cut out for me." The lady nodded her head and made her way out of the room. Once, Hylla was her name, left the room C.C. grabbed both of us and lightly guided us to the wall of mirrors.

"So what now?" Triton mulled.

"What else!?" C.C. chirped, "A full make over! And in order to that, one must realize that they aren't happy with the way they are." She finished saying by tapping our shoulders per word. Then she aligned us in front of the mirrors.

I had no idea what she was going on about and by the looks of it, neither did Triton. I could see she was peering at us from behind and not a moment later she snapped her fingers. A sky-blue curtain rolled over the mirror and began shimmering in the light. "What do you see?" She whispered directly in my ear and I couldn't help but, feel awkward.

It started changing colors and it began rippling into a reflection... I chuckled slightly and couldn't stop. Soon it turned into full blown hysterics and I fell to the floor grabbing my stomach. Triton followed my lead and even began snorting. "Is-Is this some sort of j-joke? HahA!" I continued my laughing fit. "It's just a mirror!"

"What!?" C.C. shouted in dismay. She stared down the mirror and whispered, "I don't believe it." Instead of showing what she thought would be our perfect selves, there was a basic mirror that reflected us as is. Triton was dressed in Atlantean warrior clothes. Which consisted of long greenish pants and a plain blue shirt that would normally be worn under his fancy armor. His skin tone was perfect and he held perfect posture. I, on the other hand, wore ragged black shorts with a my pen and flute in my pockets. I was shirtless and shoeless and my hair was a mess. My sea-green eyes with that icy blue ring around the edge reflected perfectly.

Triton and I caught our breaths and stood up, "L-look, it's simple. We love the way we are and if we were to change it, then we would no longer be who you see before you." Triton told her while trying not to laugh again.

"B-but you can always do better!" C.C. tried to reason.

"Well that's a given. But, right now we are doing the best we can. Which is why we came to you." I told her.

"Oh?" We clearly got her attention.

"It's no mystery who you are and what you planned to do with us... That is why we came here to ask for your help." Triton chimed in.

"If you know who I am and what I'm planning to do, what's the point?" Circe reasoned getting slightly annoyed.

"The people we care for are dying and we need a cure. My friend came to this sea and says he found it. The thing is we don't know what _it_ is. If it even is the cure. He's on the same journey that other Satyrs took but, somehow he managed to stay alive. Our best bet was to come here. So please, can you help us?" I tried to ask and reason with her.

"That still doesn't answer my question." She replied quickly.

"The tree guarding the camp of half-bloods was poisoned but, we don't know what the poison is or where we can even find a cure. Unless we find someone that dabbles in certain arts and has exclusive inventory because if it... You're a sorcerer and a powerful one at that. Our point is we don't know where else to go." Triton jumped saving me from blabbering.

"So you came all the way to the Sea of Monsters to see little ole me? Even though I can change you into a shrew with the snap of my fingers?" We nodded in response, "I've got to say you got some guts."

"So does that mean you help us?" I asked, with a hopeful tone.

"Why should I? What would get out of this?" This, this is why I don't like dealing with deities all that much.

Triton opened his mouth to say something but, I cut him off, "I'll owe you one favor. Anything you can think of that I'm capable of doing." Triton went wide eyed however, didn't say anything in response.

"Anything? You do realize the magnitude of your words do you?" I could tell she got hooked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I responded firmly.

"Make it two favors and you have a deal." She bargained. I can't say no. If I do then who knows when we'll get another chance or answer. I can risk it however, it won't be a guarantee and at the moment that is something we need for this quest.

"...Deal. On one condition, it doesn't go against my values in life." I finally answered. On the condition I set I wasn't going to budge.

"Swear it." She pushed.

"What?" I asked knowing full well where she was going with this.

"I want you to swear it on the Styx so that you don't back out." She stepped one step closer to me and the smell of her perfume was damn near overpowering.

"I swear on the Styx to owe Circe any two favors she asks of me as long as I'm capable of doing so and it is in within my morals."

"Percy!" Triton shouted into my ear, "Do you have any clue the type of deal you just made!?" I didn't answer. Instead, I opted to watch Circe.

"Good. Now for your first favor-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"No. First you help us then I help you. You got your way, now it is our turn." I just made a deal that could end very badly. I'm not just gonna let her push me around.

"Fine... Let me see it." I nodded towards my brother and he sighed in frustration. He wasn't happy and that is understandable.

Fishing out a vile from his back pocket he tossed it to the sorcerer, "Here." Circe caught it with ease and then walked over to a table and set down the vile carefully.

"Now let's take a looksie." I wondered what she was up to but, before I could walk over to Triton grabbed me by the shoulder and swung me around. I came face to face with him and he was steaming. Next thing I know, he punches me in the face and blood starts dripping down from my nose.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? She can ask you to do anything and you'll have to comply. What were you even thinking?" Triton scolded and I couldn't but, feel that I let him down.

"I was thinking that we don't have much time. Who knows how bad it is with my friends? Or even if they're alive. So far on this entire quest we've got no guarantees and this is the only one we got. We can't let this chance slip through our fingers. What would have done if it was _your_ home on the line?... I made a choice." I just had a feeling this was the right one.

Triton sighed in defeat and made his way back to Circe and I followed closely behind. "From what I can see, there is nothing I can do personally." Circe casually mentioned. My heart fell. "However... it isn't completely a lost cause. If you can make your way to the island of Polyphemus you might find what you're looking for."

"And that would be?" Triton asked impatiently.

"The Golden Fleece..."


	27. Chapter 27

** Third Person POV: **

"What in the Hades do you mean the 'Golden Fleece!' It's been lost for- I don't even know how long!" Percy shocked even himself with his tone.

"It's really quite simple boy," Circe shot him an irritated glance, "That is the reason why your Satyr friend is here. Is it not?" Percy didn't how to to respond so, he opted to stay quiet. "To put it in layman's terms, the Fleece expels an aura or smell that draws Satyrs towards it. It has something to do with Pan or whatever. And has the capability to cure any living thing. Or did you forget that tidbit of information?" Circe teased at the end.

Percy couldn't believe himself. After all the stories and myths drilled into his head and even experiencing a couple himself, he felt like an utter fool. The answer was so obvious that Percy couldn't believe how much trouble he could have avoided if he only remembered. Now he's in debt to a goddess who loathes men. "Of course that is only one option. I could come up with a cure if you would give me the time. However, it seems that you boys are in a hurry." Circe stood from her seat and made her way over to the door. "Now I would appreciate it if you leave with your friends before I do something... Outlandish." Circe opened the door calmly.

Percy tapped Triton's shoulder and nodded towards the window that overlooked the whole resort. As they walked to the amazing view Percy began by saying, "Look I'm sorry... I didn't see any other way at the moment. Now I'm in some serious debt." Percy more or less mumbled to his brother.

"*Sigh* It's fine. Let's just get the Fleece and get out of here as fast possible. We can not afford to waste any more time." Triton breathed out as they overlooked the lush paradise. Triton wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright but, that is never the case for a demigod. Especially in Percy's case. That boy has been through so much in his short life and still manages to put on a smile and a goofy attitude for the sake of others.

"It's not fine and you know it," Triton didn't respond to Percy, "Who knows what she'll want from me. Now no matter how I look at it, I can't see anything good coming from this." Percy continued to mumble. In truth, being in debt to someone like her never turns out well for the hero involved. Even after Percy placed that clause in his deal, there's no telling what will happen to him. For all he knows she might find a loophole and use that against him. It has been done in the past.

"What do you want me to say? That you're an idiot? That it was the only call? That it had to be done?... I can't say any of that because I don't know what I would have done myself. However, I can tell you that you won't be doing this alone. I've got your back. Don't you forget that." Triton turned away and walked towards the door. Leaving Percy a moment to dwell on his own thoughts.

"I can't forget." Percy spoke to no one in particular. With that, Percy following Triton to the door. He didn't look up as he approached his brother. Percy only watched his own feet as they quietly made their way to the open frame. It was strange how the silence followed him like a shadow. Next thing Percy knew he hit something hard and his mind raced for a moment. _'I swore there wasn't a wall there.'_ He thought as he rubbed his nose. The thirteen year old looked up and saw that it indeed was not a wall but, his brother who stood in the doorway without moving. "What gives?" Percy asked and decided to peek around his back. "Oh..." Was the only thing that left his mouth. A moment of silence passed before all Hades broke loose.

"Percy!?" Annabeth, Jessica, and Clarisse shouted in unison. Although Clarisse's sounded more like Prissy and an insult.

"When in the hell did you get here?!" Everyone shouted all at once pointing accusingly at the other. The three girls exchanged a quick look and grabbed onto Percy before quickly starting to drag him away. Not wanting to be left behind Triton followed but, didn't say anything. The only thing he did was take a glance back and saw Circe nodding her head at the group. Hylla and her sister understood what she meant and also followed a short distance behind the demigods. "Well it's been nice but, we wouldn't want to over stay our welcome!" Jessica shouted towards C.C. Percy thought they looked suspicious and before they could go any further he shook their hands off of him. He wasn't going to go on until he figured out what they were planning. It was a bit short notice but, Percy doesn't like being out of the loop.

"What is going on? Because I'm not moving until we know." Percy pressed slightly. Again the girls shared a glance.

"We don't have time to explain. We just really need to get out of here. And fast." Annabeth answered. Percy went wide eyed even though he didn't know what they planned. Whatever it was, it was going to be chaos. Triton on the other hand looked indifferent at the moment. The younger boy turned around and saw Hylla closing in on them along with some one else. Thinking on his feet Percy started rushing up the stairs. "What are you doing!? We should go!" Annabeth shouted reaching her arm out only to grasp the paradise air.

Percy didn't respond and just kept going until he caught up with the Hylla. "Listen and listen fast. Something dangerous is about to go down. I don't know what it is but, it's no doubt going to happen soon. Warn whoever you can. Find a ride and get off the island as soon as possible. Take her with you and don't look back." Percy quickly said in short bursts before turning around and speeding down the stairs. However, before he could get any where Hylla grabbed his shoulder.

"How do I know I could trust you?" She asked while grabbing her sisters hand. She heard all the stories about men and what they are capable of from Circe herself. She genuinely needed to know.

"That's up to you." Percy didn't know what to say so that was all he _could_ say. Hylla nodded her head and let him go. Percy took the chance and decided to jump down the stairs by skipping a few each jump. It took barely anytime at all and before they knew it Percy was already back with them. "Let's go!" He wasn't about to be questioned and shot passed them. Triton smirked a little and began copying his brother. Annabeth, Jessica, and Clarisse just swiftly made their way down the stairs without all the theatrics. It was much safer yet, a lot slower.

By the time they got down, Percy and Triton already picked out a docked ship. It went by the name _The Queen Anne's Revenge._ Oh the history of that vessel was quite something. It held the vintage looks of a pirate ship and was under the command of none other than Blackbeard himself. _Was._ Percy and Triton could hardly contain their excitement. They could even command the ship to their will without outside help.

Clarisse, Annabeth, and Jessica barely had enough time to jump off the dock and onto the ship before it began pulling away under the command of Poseidon's sons. Just as their feet had touched down on the vessel they heard the undeniable voice of Percy, "Mizzenmast!" He shouted and in an instant the ship was ready to sail. Ropes tighten, the canvas unfurled, and the old wood creaked beneath them. The only thing the girls could do was hold onto the railing and hope not to fall overboard.

The ship lurched forward and the group of five were well on there way into the dangers of The Sea of Monsters. Every command called out was perfect and in sync. Not a single call was wasted. Now they were plowing through the waves with wind swept hair and a soft sea spray caressing their faces. For the sons of Poseidon this was a definite upgrade from their previous accommodations.

With Circe's island well behind them Percy and Triton made their way from down from the helm smiling. Triton quickly shifted into his royal persona when he got into view of Annabeth, Jessica, and Clarisse. He did have an image to uphold after all. But, on the inside he was a giddy child. Only Percy knows this though.

Percy skipped towards his friends in high spirits and they were looking fine. Mostly. Jessica looked a little queasy and couldn't seem to hold her balance all that well. She relied a lot on the railing. "Hey, are you doing okay Jess?" Percy quickly asked after noticing her discomfort.

"Peachy." Jessica mumbled a second before she dry heaved.

"Clearly." Clarisse mentioned under her breath. Percy knew what just to do in this situation though.

He walked up to her, "I want you to look at the horizon and carefully inhale and exhale slowly. Think of nothing else but, your breathing. And maintain eye contact with the horizon. It may take a couple minutes but, it should ease the discomfort somewhat." Percy directed in a calm voice. She nodded her head and followed his directions to the letter. While she was doing that he turned around to face Annabeth and Clarisse. He crossed his arms then spoke, "Well... Aren't you going to explain?" He wasn't accusing them or anything. However, it may pose a problem in the future.

"You really thought we were gonna let you do this alone?" Annabeth asked with some irritation in her tone.

"I'm not alone. And did you guys forget that I'm banished from contacting any of you?" Percy rebutted.

"Of course not! But after seeing you a year later and having another quest on top of that we couldn't just let you do this on your own. And what about Grover?" Annabeth continued.

"Like I said, I'm not alone! Am I going to have to repeat myself again?" Percy uncrossed his arms and waved them towards Triton behind him. That didn't seem to take. He also neglected to comment on his goat friend.

"Are you sure that you still even banished? I mean we're here now and nothing has happened." Clarisse decided that now was a good time to chime in.

"Don't you dare jinx us! And for all I know the whole banishment thing is broken. But, that doesn't mean that things can't get worse because of it." This wasn't a good time to test the gods' patience.

"Whatever." Clarisse scoffed then turned her back on the sea boy.

"Seriously how and why are you guys even here. Especially you Clarisse. I thought you hated me after what I did to your dad." Percy pried.

"I still do." She scoffed yet again.

"Percy you would have... done the same thing if it... was one of us... Why's it such a big deal?" Jessica barely managed to say in between her breathing.

"Did you guys even think what would happen if I didn't come back? The camp needs you." Percy tried to reason.

"It also needs you..." Jessica breathed out in almost a whisper.

"*Sigh* How'd you guys even figure out I was even coming here? Actually forget that. Tell me everything instead." Instead of continuing that small argument, Percy shifted the conversation back to the start.

"It actually happened right after you left.-" Annabeth started telling the story.

_"He's not seriously on another quest? Is he?" Jessica asked worried. 'If it's going to be anything like the last one then he definitely will need help' she thought._

_"It would appear so." Dionysus popped from out of know where, "Good thing he left when he did or I'd have to give him a very painful reminder." The god of wine said with a slight twinkle in his eyes._

_"Do you know anything about it?" Annabeth asked. He would have to know._

_"Of course but, I don't care enough to share." Dionysus mentioned while he was cleaning out his ear._

_"Why not!? He could die for all we know!" Annabeth had the guts to scream before she realized who she was talking to. She slapped her mouth shut and looked down at her feet._

_"Listen girlie, I wouldn't fret over it. He will either finish the quest or we'll never see him again. I'm hoping for the ladder. The amount of commotion he's caused on Olympus is giving me a headache. And that is something I can live without right now. I swear, if I here one more word about that stupid sea..." The god of wine spoke without any real interest in his words. He had no real reason to care all that much anyway. "Anyway, I should get back to the councilor. Something has him spooked." He left in a breeze of grapes and a faint smell of whine._

_The campers dispersed to their normal duties which only left Annabeth, Jessica, and a cheerful looking Clarisse to their thoughts._

"That's when I figured out where were we needed to go. Jessica managed to convince her dad to lend us a ship under the condition that she gets the glory. Except we ran into some trouble trying to pass through straight of Scylla... The ship didn't make it and we drifted to C.C.'s island. Anyway that's the short version." Annabeth retold her story in quick bursts of ands, or, with the occasional but.

"I have a feeling that you aren't telling us something." This time Triton spoke up and this was the first time the gals got a good look at him.

"Ohm yea... Before we left, we ran into Hermes on the beach. It looked like he wanted to help but, all he did was give us some vitamins and..." Annabeth caught her voice and didn't want to go on.

"And what?" Triton pressed. He wasn't all for keeping information from others.

"He mentioned Luke... Hermes told us that Luke wasn't himself and that we should save him... I could save him..." Annabeth whispered. Percy thought this over and thought back to his encounter of the Princess Andromeda. He didn't really seem like himself.

"What about the vitamins? What were those for?" Percy can worry about Luke later. If a god gave them something like those vitamins then they must be used for something useful.

"When we got to C.C.'s I actually thought you were turned into a hamster. I thought the vitamin would turn you back and switched it out from their normal food. Turns out I was wrong. Whoops..." Jessica forced out. Instead of scolding them Percy began giggling and before he knew it he started laughing. His energy was contagious and soon enough everyone was laughing or trying to hold it in. Those who tried to hold it began to snort like pigs every once in awhile. Before long they caught their breathes and Jessica pointed at Triton and asked, "Who's the lug?"

"That lug is my brother. Jessica, Annabeth, and Clarisse I would like you to formerly meet Triton. Prince of the Sea, Heir to Poseidon's Thrown." Percy casually threw out. Triton stood tall and extended his hand to greet the frozen demigods. Even after a couple minutes they were still frozen stiff.

"A god?- Your brother's a god?- Oh my gods!" Annabeth stuttered. Clarisse turned around with a mouth so wide that a whole swarm of flies could fit in easily. Jessica threw up.

"Sorry bout that. *Heave* That wasn't because of you." She muttered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you and Percy wasn't exaggerating." Triton calmly told her. When they heard that Percy mentioned them they grew curious. Who wouldn't be?

"Like what?" Annabeth tried to sound desperately uninterested but, they all knew the truth.

"Only what'd you expect from Percy." Triton answered but, it really wasn't answered per say.

"Not to seem rude but, we have no idea what to expect from him. In fact we barely know the punk." Clarisse spoke this time, "Other than rumors and the little information he shares, he's an enigma. I don't even really know what happened on his last quest. The smartass won't share." She pointed towards Annabeth.

"Wait a just a minute! What rumors?" Percy was shocked to hear this.

"You're telling me you don't know? Dude you showed up one day, saved me, beat the minotaur, went on a quest, and brought back Zeus's master bolt in maybe a weeks time. Then you were banished from camp. The demigods don't know what to make of you at all. And now you showed up from out of the blue and were on another quest to try and save camp. You've even gotten a nickname from the younger residence that's made it's way around. You Percy, are Camp Half-Bloods Guardian Angel." Jessica ranted while trying to hold the contents of her stomach.

"If it were anyone else from camp, they'd do the same. I'm not special... Just a bit different." Percy attempted to be humble. He really does believe that if it came down to it, they would do the same thing. They've known each other for far longer than he has and have created relationships far stronger because of it.

When it comes down to it Percy feels like stranger at camp. He hasn't known them for long at all. He's the type of person people wouldn't normally take time out of their day to notice. He could be sitting there for several minutes and other's would be completely oblivious; it isn't noticeable until a brownish blur to the left came back as a registered shift as he crossed or uncrossed his legs. Movement like rustlings in a hedge, furtive, the shadows in the night, almost not there. One instant he doesn't exist; the next he's standing within arms reach. In most aspects Percy's like a specter who won't go noticed until he wants to be.

Even after his promises and one Hades of an impression, that's all the other demigods can go off of. It's not like he's one of them. He was raised different. He knew the dangers before anyone else. His family was different. Everything about him is different. If nothing else Percy is an outcast. That's not a bad thing. However, it tends to bring up questions and nicknames like 'The Guardian Angel.' It's safe to say that Percy feels flattered.

Being different wasn't a bad thing for him. Percy is Percy and Percy is fine with that. Plus it's not like he's actually alone. The Sea Prince has moms, a dad, sisters, and even a brother. Normal was never a part of his forte but, that doesn't mean he wants at least some normal in his life. "So is no one gonna tell me what happened on your quest? Or am I just gonna be left in the dark here?" Clarisse snapped Percy out of his thoughts. "And while you're at tell us what you've been doing on this quest so far."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway-" Percy then went along and told her the story about his first quest. A tale of valor and stupidity that seemed to come right out of a fiction story. He never mentioned his sister's name or anything personal because it didn't sit right with him. After finishing off his wondrous tale of near death he finished off by saying, "and that's how we ended up here."

Clarisse didn't know what to do so she sat down. Jessica began stuttering under breath and didn't look consolable at the moment. Triton, who already heard this story, smiled a tad bit after rehearing the adventures of his insane brother. Annabeth on the other hand, looked downright pissed at that seaweed brain. She didn't want to believe that he would be stupid enough to owe favors to a goddess who loathed men and was downright crazy. "Percy! Of all the stupid-" She blurted out so that the whole world could hear. Annabeth then continued to rant and rage on about Percy's decision using every word in the known vocabulary.

Percy knows what he did. And her barrage wasn't doing anything other than annoying the hell out of him. So, he stood up and cut off Annabeth mid rant, "I think I'm going to go take nap. If we run into trouble or anything, let me know." Percy stated before making his way below deck and finding a hammock to lay on. True to his words, Percy tried to fall asleep.

Back on the top deck, "What in the hell!? Does he understand the gravity of the situation he's now in!?" Annabeth shouted to the remaining members. None of whom answered. Until Triton came to the rescue.

"More than you. He's probably beating himself because of it... Now if you'll need _me,_ I'll be at the helm." Triton glared at her for a split second before moving over to the helm.

Their thoughts were blank. What a strange occurrence. Normally their thoughts were twisting and turning; suffocating them with their whispers. But, now it was a blank canvas before they all decided to go below deck and get some shut eye. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy's POV:**

I hit Morpheus's realm with a bang.

_I recognized this place. It wasn't where Grover was being held but, I was here recently. I was in the same room as that creepy sarcophagus aboard the Princess Andromeda. This time I was free to look around and I saw the clever little exit Triton and I made. Except the monsters did a very poor job in patching it up. There were holes all over it which let the light of night into the otherwise dark room._

_The next thing that happened was a shift in the atmosphere. The shadows swirled with voices constantly melting into each other. It would change from a man, to to a girl, to a grandma. The sounds wouldn't stay the same. These were the spirits of the dead who were left behind. 'Beware. Ploys, deceit, traps... Don't fall... Like we did...' They whispered as the shadows stroked against my bare skin. They just kept repeating it over and over and over. It felt cold._

_Other than the bad patch job, the golden sarcophagus was the only source of light in the room. It had a faint golden glow. The whispers fell silent as a shrill laugh cut through the room. A laugh that, sadly, I was all too familiar with. It crept up from below like He, himself was crawling back out of Tartarus. 'What a pity that you can't stop me.'_

_Damnit, I should've done this when I had the chance. I stalked the golden sarcophagus uncapping Riptide. The light from my blade battled the rich glow for dominance. The ghosts stormed through the stateroom whispering warnings. Just a couple more feet._

_I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I inched closer. I must destroy the contents of that box. I must destroy Kronos. I must... I was a foot away but, my feet wouldn't budge anymore. My arms began to feel heavier with each passing moment... "Well Seaweed Brain?" I wasn't sure who I was expecting but, it definitely wasn't her. She wore punk-style clothes with silver chains on her wrists that lightly clinked. She had short spiky black hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy blue eyes, and a spray a freckles across the bridge of her nose. She stood a few feet behind me._

_"Thalia?" I barely managed to say. I thought she was a pine._

_"Well? This isn't the time to get cold feet now, is it?" She rolled her eyes. I shook my head and agreed with her. I formed another sword in my left hand. Thalia tapped her wrist and her chains transformed; flattening and expanding into a grand shield. It was silver and bronze, with the devilish face of Medusa protruding from the center. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Medusa was here. It held a very special power. Any one with even a speck of sanity would turn away and flee at the sight of it. I however, am not a sane person._

_Thalia drew her sword and began to advance. The shadows parted from the vicious aura of her shield but, wouldn't stop pestering with warnings. She stood next to me and we removed the lid. It fell to the floor with a loud thud and for a moment nothing happened. My eyes were glued to the contents. "No... It can't be." Thalia's voice trembled and her lipped quivered. From beyond the depths of the ocean Kronos's laughed so loudly I thought we hit an earthquake. "NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice broke and small droplets of tears cascaded down her face. In an explosion of shimmering golden light, we were engulfed._

My eyes snapped open and I was still lightly swinging in my hammock. "What in the hell?" I don't even know what to make of what I just saw. It doesn't make any sense. There is no way that that is what's gonna happen. It just can't be. Maybe it is a trap like the spirits kept warning?

The creakiness of the stairs alerted me to someone approaching. I waited a second before Annabeth's head popped from the level above, "Oh good you're awake. Triton wanted me to call you up. Says that we are getting closer and that you should hear this." I had no idea what she was talking about it but, it seems important. And when Triton wants some one to see something it usually means that you should.

I unconventionally rolled out of the hammock and flopped onto the ground with a solid thud. It didn't hurt so; making my way above deck; Immediately I was swamped by a mass of fog. It was pretty damn thick and, made the our vessel look more like a ghost ship. However, I could still make out what's going on around me. It's not much but, still.

The girls were sitting around the mast and whispered amongst themselves only to stop when they caught sight of me. They could gossip all they want for all I cared. It doesn't matter because there are a lot more important things to worry about right now. Like saving Grover from a hungry cyclops and saving camp as soon as possible. Which is basically one and the same at this point.

I stepped up the stairs and saw Triton focusing on past the ship and further into the mist. "Don't you hear it?" Triton asked with a hint of concern but, mostly glee. At first I didn't, then I shut my eyes and tried to target the sound. Past the creakiness of the wood. Past the slapping of the waves. Past the murmurs of our friends. And further into the mist that swallowed presumably swallowed us whole, it smothered the browns of the deck, and the white of the sail. It leached out their color, turning everything the same stony grey as a rock.

"Yea... The Sirens are calling." I smirked when I heard their lovely voices. Their music was something truly to die for. Literally. But, at this distance the enchantment has little to no affect on us. Especially because one of us is a god and the other isn't stupid. And I'm not a god. "So? What's the plan?"

"We're going straight through. We can't afford to waste anymore time taking the long way around." I couldn't agree more.

"Alrighty then. I'll go warn the others. Don't want any mishaps now do we?" Triton nodded and I walked back down the stairs towards Annabeth, Clarisse, and Jessica. They still sat around and didn't do much. I honestly didn't expect anything else from them. I mean, not to put a damper on their abilities but, I still don't understand why they even came. I guess I should be glad that I'm not doing this alone. "Hey! I just came to give you guys a heads up. We're getting pretty close to-"

"The sirens. We know. It's wasn't that hard to figure out." Annabeth cut me off.

"So you know the drill. Get ready and plug your ears with anything you got. I can't have you guys going insane on me, now can I?" I joked a little but, they didn't even smile. I sighed and turned around.

"Actually, we had a different plan in mind." Annabeth again spoke and gained my attention.

"And what would that be?" I asked as nicely as possible. I had a faint idea though.

"We want to hear them..." Jessica mumbled only loud enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking I didn't hear them right.

"It is said that they sing the truth about what you desire. Things that are so deep within your subconscious that you yourself don't realize. That's what makes them so enchanting and deadly. And it makes you wiser. It'll make all of us wiser. We can't pass this opportunity." Annabeth reasoned even though I gave up caring about half way through.

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't want to hear a song that turns anyone crazy and deranged. Sounds like a blast." I told then with heavy sarcasm, "Just don't blame me when things go awry."

"What? You don't want to know your deepest desire?" Clarisse butted in very quickly.

"There's a reason why it's buried deep... It may show something that hurts a lot more than than you realize." Not only that but, I'm worried about what they are gonna show me.

"So you aren't going to help us?" Jessica asked.

"I could do many things to try and stop you but, there is no doubt in my mind that you have something you know that I don't. Like a secret knife or a trick that gets you out of knots. You know, something that I have no control over." I told them plainly while shrugging.

"Is there anything you can do? I want to know but, I don't feel like dying over something like this." Jessica asked. I don't know what they want yet, they clearly are willing to stake something in order to find out themselves. Or maybe it's just a girl's thing.

"I can try something..." I was trying to be mysterious but, they weren't having it.

"And that would be?" Clarisse asked getting more and more irritated the more I was in their company.

"Throw you overboard of course!"

"Uhm you may have missed this but, we don't want to DIE!" Jessica shouted while giving her attempt at a glare.

"Nah you misunderstand. I can put you in a dome of sorts as we mosey on by. I also control the thickness of the water to only let a certain volume get in to make sure you don't actually go completely deranged. That way you don't escape and get impaled like the so many other's before you." It wasn't that hard to come up with. Also in this way, I can actively keep an eye on them.

"That can theoretically work... What's the catch?" Annabeth thought long and hard about it. No doubt trying to find other options. Also with her being a daughter of Athena she will definitely have a plan better than mine. Sadly considering the time we have, I don't think any think else would work as well as my option.

"Ahh the catch... Since I'll basically be controlling everything, I may or may not get a glimpse at what your deepest desire is." Not even a second passed at they grew flustered. I don't blame them, I wouldn't want some one snooping around my mind either. Last time wasn't pleasant...

"Alright. But if you tell anyone what you saw, I swear that you will never see the light of day again. Understood?" Annabeth tried to threaten me. It was more adorable than frightening but, I agreed. I can actually see where she is coming from. She still kept eye contact with me. Was it out of fear?

"Actually I'm out. I don't feel comfortable doing this anymore." Jessica spoke up.

"Same and I don't want Prissy over here any where near my mind. I'd rather die." Clarisse was a bit over dramatic. However, Annabeth still wouldn't look away from my face. I guess this is really important to her. More so than I gave her credit for.

"Well let's go then. We should be getting pretty close now." I told the only person who was now willing to stake their lives. In my opinion it's foolish. Yet, she is still willing to go through with it. I'm gonna give her props for that.

I guided Annabeth to the rear of the _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ while I plugged my ears with some wax from below deck. I doubt it is very sanitary. I really shouldn't be talking because I've lived outdoors nearly my entire life. Anyway without any warning I picked up Annabeth bridal style and I swear just before I threw her over she had a splash of a blush across her cheeks. She screamed all the way down. I think. I didn't actually hear her because of the plugged ears and all.

Before we were too far away I used my powers over the sea and forced a current to follow us with Annabeth in the center of it. Next I guided the sea water to form a dome around her partially sunken body. I swear she is gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let her drown and I doubt she'll have the power to fight off a sea current. Soooo there is nothing to worry about. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.

That is until I saw the coast line of the Siren's island. It held shattered pieces of glass, rotting wood from older ships, torn up seats from airplanes, and fiberglass just floating around. I couldn't actually see the coast cause of the thick mist. This actually made me grow a little nervous... No. I have complete control over the situation so there is nothing to worry about.

From within the bubble I could feel Annabeth trying desperately to swim and fight her way out. She tried and failed to do anything within her power to get free from me.

I remember hearing a saying that curiosity killed the cat but, people always forget the second half. It's just as important. Curiosity killed the cat but, satisfaction brought it back. I understood that Annabeth wants to know. She's a daughter of Athena after all. It's basically engraved into her DNA to seek out wisdom. She wants knowledge and as a daughter of the wisdom goddess it can lead her down a dangerous path. The least I can do is make sure she doesn't walk down that path alone.

Not only her but, Grover, Jessica, and the others from camp.

Triton was controlling the ship and we were flying by the Isle of The Sirens. For a split second the mist cleared and I caught a glimpse of the Sirens. They were basically vultures with the heads of humans that constantly shifted. I saw my moms, Triton, and Poseidon before they vanished into the fog.

A shock went through my system and I no longer was standing on the deck of _The Queen Anne's Revenge._ I saw exactly what Annabeth saw. Clear as day. Three people were having a perfect picnic. I don't recognize the place but, it was a forest surrounded by skyscrapers. Maybe New York? I don't know. I saw Mr. Chase and Athena casually having a conversation while getting ingredients for a sandwich. Next to them was a young... younger Luke.

It's exactly what you'd expect from a perfect dream. A beautiful sunny day, warm, and... just perfect. They were laughing and having the time of their lives. It was great until they saw Annabeth Then it got even better. Their features grew in delight and called her over. Hugs and kisses all around. One big happy family. Like Luke was never an enemy. Like he was still her friend.

Yet, that wasn't all. The city was the city but, it wasn't. It was grander and better in every aspect. And right then I knew Annabeth redesigned all of it in her image.

She did everything she wanted. Savior. Reunited. Happy. Redesigned. A perfect world. And she was the center of all of it. It revolved around her.

I somehow snapped out of it and saw that we cleared the island. That was interesting to say the least. I jumped into the water and jetted towards Annabeth in a hurry. I dropped the dome and saw streaks of tears running down her face. I grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I didn't- I didn't-" She stammered.

"Shhhhh, it's okay... It's okay." I tried to comfort her. Annabeth buried her head into my shoulder continued to sob. That vision must've really hit her hard.

I willed the current to take us back to the ship and willed it to rise. Once we were level to the ship I stepped onto the wooden hull with Annabeth and put her down. I unplugged my ears and didn't even catch a faint sound of the Siren's song. I felt that Annabeth needed some privacy but, before I left, "I saw... I just wanted to let you know." I told her and slowly turned to make my way to the front of the ship. By now the fog was nothing more than a distant tickle. I felt relieved. I hate watching my friends go through something like.

"I was wrong..." She said.

"What?"

"I was wrong. I don't believe the Sirens show you your deepest desire... They showed me my fatal flaw." This got my attention, "My fatal flaw is hubris. You saw that too, didn't you?" She asked feeling slightly embarrassed I bet. I did notice how everything was done by _her;_ how she was in the center of it all. I waited a moment and she continued, "Do you ever wonder what the world would be like if we started over? If it wasn't so messed up? Perfect. I wonder about that all the time. I wonder if I could do better. Better than anyone. Better than the gods." She went on to say while hugging her knees.

"If I ran the world... Man that would just be awful." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Which worked because I got a small chuckle from her.

"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw." She scoffed slightly.

"Trust me, you're the lucky one between you and me," I mentioned while turning around and pointing towards my back with my flute, "This is what I got because of it." I gestured towards a jagged scar that ran from my right shoulder to my the middle of my back. It was about an inch wide and was rough to the touch. It was pretty old but, you wouldn't be able to tell from just looking at it.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked surprised. I could say something ridiculous to get out of this. Or say something that is vague and be done with it. But, after basically trespassing into her mind I feel as though I owe her.

"~Sigh~ Personal loyalty. That's my fatal flaw." I can trust her. I know that much.

"Oh..." She whispered. Yep, I misplaced my loyalty and now, I have a permanent reminder of that. It isn't anybody else's fault other than my own. I know that and will live with that until the day I die. Maybe when I'm up for it I'll tell someone about it. It still hurts though.

"Percy!" I heard a shout from my brother Triton.

"Sorry. I should probably see this what's up." I didn't want to pass off as rude. Yet, this part of the world is no place to get caught off guard. Something was up and I needed to see it. Otherwise Triton wouldn't sound so urgent.

"It's okay... Thanks." Annabeth responded and I could feel she was being genuine. Not like when you ask someone about their day and they say fine when it's really not fine. I raced across the deck startling Jessica and Clarisse who just so happened to throw a boatload of insults at me as I passed. Get it? Boatload? Ha! Classic. Anyway, as I scampered across the starboard side of the ship I caught a glimpse of the path ahead of us.

You'd expect the lair of a notorious Cyclops to be a destroyed piece of land with bones and carcasses. But, that wasn't even close to the case. Even from my dreams I imagined a horrid smell inside a cavern that of rotting meat. And don't get me started on the place Polyphemus goes in order to dispose of his bodily waste. I don't want to believe that Grover was stuck in a gods awful place.

Dear gods, Grover! It's been days since the last time I heard from him. Even the empathy link Grover placed between us has done nothing to reassure me. It was like a constant nagging in the back of my head of anxiousness and fear. My dreams were of no help to find him.

Now the island in front of me was saddle shaped. The hills were forested in a lush canopy of many different hues of green. The beaches were white sanded and were refined to perfection. There were flowery meadows that roamed the beauty of the island. In between the saddle was a chasm with a rickety bridge. This was the only sign of anything monster related. Animals happily grazed in the lush environment. That was until a flock of sheep caught wind of an animal to close to pass up. Like piranha they gorged themselves of the helpless creature.

Next to the chasm was giant oak tree that rustled to the passing winds. Singing it's song to the heavens. The oak showed it's beauty with a golden earring fluttering in its branches. Even from this distance I could feel power radiating from the Golden Fleece. It almost felt shameful to take away the beauty from this island as it faded back it what it once was. Almost. But, my friend is stuck their and I need to save him. I can't let anymore of my friends die.

"Woah." I heard behind me and noticed the gathered crowd of five. "So what's the plan?" I was asked from someone. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Jessica who asked.

"You guys are going to find Grover and save him. I don't care how it's done but, once you do I want you to return to the ship... and set sail as soon as you arrive." I cut off any argument because they weren't supposed to be here in the first place. Add to the fact that the quest was to get the Fleece. If my brother and I could make a big enough distraction to have them sneak in and save one of our own, it wouldn't get them involved with the quest. That way the quest is still only the two of us. Anymore and they would surely die. That is NOT going to happen. Not if I can help it.

Triton and I are going to go for a different approach. One that won't be so subtle.

"What about you and Triton?" Annabeth finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Us? We're going through the front door." Triton spoke up and smirked at the task ahead of us.

* * *

**Sorry that there is no fight seen but, I promise that the next chapter will have one. Hope you enjoy.**


	29. Chapter 29

** Third Person POV: **

The island before them was another obstacle with it's fair share of death and heartache. It actually was a mere illusion of paradise. One that for countless centuries has driven many Satyrs to an early rebirth. One that had a reputation to take and take without giving anything back. Polyphemus used it's power that was too similar to Pan in a way that only a monster would. A trap that was nearly indistinguishable to the fate a moth would have as it flew towards the embers of their demise. Once used for good things that healed the unhealable, cured the incurable, and as a symbol of hope, was now nothing more than a beacon of death. Countless Satyrs who without a doubt wanted to protect that which they cared for.

And those that cared for them never got to know the truth. Never did they get the chance to say one final 'goodbye' or 'I love you'. The only thing they could do was imagine and dream of the day they come home and tell their tail. One day passes and then another followed by hundreds and hundreds of more. Each day brought dread and fear. Perhaps they can move on, never forget, yet move on. Perhaps not.

Many Satyrs dared to take the journey and treated it as a mission. Maybe even fulfill the dream of finding Pan and save the wild, the true wild... Just maybe.

Was it in vain? It was never in vain. Each journey, each mission, each destination brought them closer to Pan. Yet, it was always snuffed out and stomped on. Thus was the fate of those brave enough to travel here. Brave indeed.

That there is the reason that Grover has managed to survive even though many others died. It could be luck or it could be centuries of deaths that warned and steered him down the right path. It was he that found the Golden Fleece. Not Percy, nor Triton, or anyone else for that matter. It must've hurt seeing it, the Fleece. The journey is long and dangerous yet they manage to survive and find an aura.

A beautiful, wild aura.

It wasn't foolish to compare it Pan. It was strong, wild, and free, all things that Pan was. But when they see it, it isn't a god. It isn't _their_ lost god. It must hurt knowing that they were so close, yet so far.

Who came and who died? What lives did they live? Who did they leave behind? The bones may be thought to be nameless but, that's not the case at all. They had lives and chose to be a part of something great. Yet, no one would know that. The only thing that can be done is putting a stop to it all. A stop to the needless slaughter of Satyrs with enough bravado to last two lifetimes.

These thoughts reverberated through Percy's head as he watched the island before him. The deed of getting the Fleece may be one thing but it will give far more than that. Satyrs won't fall and the campers that Percy was thrown away from, get to fight another day. Getting the Fleece away from Polyphemus will leave a domino of goods in it's wake.

It was up to them to finish this. Percy and Triton steered the vessel around and parked _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ on the cliffside of the island. From here it was up to the girls to get Grover. All they had to do was climb up get him and climb down. No biggie. Percy and Triton on the other hand jumped off the pirate ship and swam around to the soft and warm beach, opting to take the direct approach up.

Clarisse was the first to jump onto the sheer cliffside followed by Jessica then Annabeth. They've done enough mock climbs with their own lava wall that this should feel like a breeze. 'Feel' being the key word in that statement. Back at camp if they fall they can get up and try again. Not to say it's easy in anyway, but out here they only get the one chance.

Thus was the sad reality that struck them hard. A reality check that decked them in the mouth.

Clarisse had to be extra careful. The rocks were not entirely stable and would crack and fall under the pressure they held. Small pieces would crumble dusting the air and endangering her comrades. If the dust were to get into their eyes it might as well be over. Or if a rock hit the a fate similar to the Satyr would befall them.

Their finger nails dug deep into the cliff's edge. It was nearly two hundred feet straight up and it wasn't going to be getting any easier. All they could was hug the wall like it was a final goodbye. Their forearms burned and ached as they struggled to maintain a proper hold. They know the proper way to climb and it still tore the fibers in their limbs. Shoulders ached, back stiff, and legs shaky.

It felt exhilarating. Adrenaline pumping out of fear of making mistakes. One wrong move and it will all be over.

As Clarisse reached high above her head she finally grabbed hold of the finish line. In one swift move she pulled herself over and huffed out a breath. She checked her hangers and noticed a couple blisters and some blood on her nails. Not too bad.

Now that she was up she peaked over the edge. What she saw utterly terrified her to her core. Jessica was struggling and the fear on her face was evident that she was running on fumes. Jessica was shaking. Sweat poured down her face and stained her fingers. In a desperate attempt Clarisse reached out and called to her.

A new found hope seeped it's way on her features. She was gonna make it. Just a little more... With one final push Jessica latched onto Clarisse. Clarisse started dragging her friend up.

The timing couldn't be worse. An almighty roar from the Cyclops Polyphemus caused the island to tremble. Jessica lost her footing as her hand began to slip. Annabeth was clutching a little handle with a single arm as she too was dangling for dear life. After a moment the trembling stopped, melting the fear right out of them.

Clarisse was strong, one of the strongest. To her, Jessica was a small pencil weight. Easy-peasy. Pulling her up was a synch... Except she didn't count on losing her grip. She didn't anticipate how weak she was gonna be after the free climb or how slick Jessica was. It's not something that can be planned for. In these type of situations it blamed solely on luck. Luck that Jessica didn't have much of.

Jessica didn't even have time to scream. Annabeth in desperation to save her friend reached out with her free hand and grabbed what she could. Unfortunately she grabbed Jessica's shirt and she swung into the cliff-face. Annabeth's arms crashed into the wall and it went numb. Only out of sheer will could she hang on.

Jessica was in a tight spot. Her shirt was tearing and she couldn't find a spot to latch onto. 'There!' She thought as she reached...

*SNIP* The shirt tore and Jessica began freefalling. She widened her eyes in shock, and she was falling. Her perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only her and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow her whole. Her hand reached out, kissing the sky, grasping the endless crevasse of blue. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in the air, her eyes set on her friends.

Clarisse did the only thing she could and reached out in vain, mouth agape. It shocked her system still.

Annabeth was hurting with tears streaking her face. She didn't want to believe this was the end. It couldn't be the end for her, could it? She hugged the wall for dear life. Something that Jessica couldn't do.

For those precious seconds we were suspended in the air, limbs flailing, mouths agape. Every thought about life and death raced through the demigod's mind. Every little detail about her old family and about the summers they spent relaxing on a lake. To the new family she made at camp. To the promise made about her family. True to Percy's word, she wasn't an outcast yet still unclaimed. It hurt never knowing that side family. She doesn't even blame him.

Her life flashed before her very eyes. She thought she saw parts of the future, parts where she was happy, sad, and with the love of her life. It felt like some sort of sick joke that the Fates pulled, 'This could have been your future, sucks doesn't it? It sucks that this is the could have been. Did you enjoy it thus far.' That's what she thought the Fates were nagging her about. Yes, it wasn't a bad life. She has regrets, they always do. But it was a good life, a strange one, but a good one.

Then nothing...

Annabeth and Clarisse didn't hear anything. Not a scream, not a splash, just the deafening silence. The terror etched into their minds. The worst possible luck in the worst situation.

They had to keep moving, if not then it would be for nothing. All of it would be for nothing. Annabeth closed her eyes with tears rolling down in waves. Clarisse was shell shocked and still had her arm stretched out. Her eyes were glazed over as soon as Jessica slipped from her grasp. A moment passed and the daughter of Athena made the first move. She began to climb with three times as much care as before.

When she was closing in, Clarisse snapped out of it and drifted over to her. This time she let both her arms down as once she had a firm grasp on she tugged and pulled with all her might.

Once they reached the top they crawled away. Not wanting to overlook the cliff and get away from it as fast as possible. Both of them wanted to sit and wait, wait until they processed what just happened. Yet they couldn't afford to. It sucks, it hurts with an unimaginable hurt. It would hurt more if they stayed. Loss is the side of loving they never warn you of... that should you loose a loved one your heart is buried in part with them. When the dirt hits the wood it buries your soul too. There is no coming back, and so the world becomes as if it is made of shadows and every breath feels hollow in the chest.

But it would add to their hurt if they weren't able to save Grover. So they _must_ continue. Cause the world will keep spinning with or without them. They have no word on Grover which means the worst has already happened or may happen. "Come on..." Clarisse solemnly said as she dragged Annabeth to her feet, to which she begrudgingly went along with.

"Yea..." Annabeth answered in a barely audible whisper. In all happenstance this sort of thing is common amongst demigods who venture out in the real world. It's the sad truth that demigods have to live with every damn day of their miserable lives.

So they got up an looked around them surveying their surroundings. Somehow after all the unluckiness they experienced Annabeth and Clarisse found themselves above the cave entrance. Yet it didn't feel like luck. What they saw caused them to gasp from shock. Below them was a badly injured Grover laying unconscious next to a pot of boiling water. "Should I wait for friends or should eat?" Polyphemus began wondering out loud, "I am hungry but, if wait then more food... Wait." He managed to decide on which was good.

It meant they still have a chance. The two of them began making their way down without alerting the giant Cyclops. It was strange because they had to hardly hide themselves. Polyphemus was practically blind in every aspect. So they got down with no trouble whatsoever.

A sudden commotion with the piranha sheep alerted Polyphemus about something, "Friends!" He shouted with glee skipping away with glee.

The two girls took the opportunity and swiftly made their way over to the sleeping Satyr. Only when they got closer was his condition actually analyzed. He was utterly beaten and bruised. Not only was his skin and unhealthy faded color; he had a gash across his forehead with dry blood. Even though it was dry, earlier it dripped over his eyes and made a strange mask over his face. Luckily it seemed that nothing was broken. So for the most part his injuries were pretty minor.

Finding it safe to move him Clarisse took Grover which was completely out of character for her. Her thoughts were, 'Maybe I can actually save him.' It hurts. When will it not hurt?...

The next question was how are they going to get down? A brilliant idea popped into Annabeth's brain. It came with risks but, it was going to be their best bet getting down safely and quickly. As they followed the direction of Polyphemus they came across a rackety bridge... and across the bridge were Triton and Percy giving Polyphemus a run for his money.

Annabeth didn't want to go back down the cliff and considering Percy and Triton were taking the straight up approach, it meant a short window of getting down the island. Polyphemus would be distracted and that's what she was counting on. She trusts Percy.

From the distance they were at they saw a storm brewing above the two sons of Poseidon. The winds picked up and shook the bridge and stretched the limbs of the oak holding the Fleece. It began growing at a rapid rate and it even started to drown out the three of them. The winds whipped their hair and clothes with vigor. If this is what it's like from way over here they didn't want to know what it was like with The Guardian Angel.

This was their chance. Annabeth made precise cuts on the ropes which would only snap under a certain pressure. "Let's go." Annabeth instructed and began running down the island they were on; completely avoiding the bridge. Those cuts were the backup plan in case things went awry. Clarisse was right behind her with Grover on her back; a strange sight for those who actually knew her.

With Polyphemus having his own issues, they made excellent progress getting to _The Queen Anne's Revenge_. It was right where Percy and Triton said it was going to be. Things began to finally look up for them. The only strange thing was the slight vibrations beneath their feet and the sea acting up.

Once on the ship Clarisse took Grover below deck with Annabeth following closely behind. One of the rooms however, was occupied.

They weren't expecting to find this... She was carefully laid and cared for... Arms crossed... A small smile among her lips... She looked like she was taking a simple nap... Like she was going to wake up any minute... Jessica looked fine.

This was the straw that broke the camels back. They broke down... completely.

_-To Percy and Triton-_

The wind blew across the sea with a powerful passion, scattering old remnants as if they were the leaves of fall and banging the cliff as if they were its chaotic drum beat - the marching band of one without fingers or hands.

The beach stretched out alongside the water, these constant waves chattering with the sands like long lost friends. And in this wake it gives the chance for life, for the rock pools to refill. Those briny waves come as rain to a dessert, a gift never repaid, as it always is with nature... the strong give, life thrives... and so it goes on.

If they hadn't known any better they would have thought that this was simply too easy; waltzing onto the pristine shore with no trouble like that. Of course they actually knew better and put up their guard in an instant. If they past was anything to go by then this was clearly a trap. Or a warning. The calm before the storm if you will.

Triton decided to be the one to take the lead as they jumped straight into the lush undergrowth of paradise. After the never ending lights of the blinding sun, Triton and Percy underestimated the utter blackness of darkness in the woods. In Triton's mind the trees would be black trunks against a bluish charcoal sky, the path would become deepest brown and the sunlight would find it way through the few cracks the canopy allowed. Hadn't every painting of woods at night been like that? Even though it was the middle of the day today; its warm rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above. They decided to keep walking along, the twilight they had mistaken for night had passed rapidly. It could be no blacker in a coffin, six feet under and piled with dirt. Percy began to breathe the cool air more rapidly. The darkness pressed in on him from all sides and his body screamed for him to keep an eye out; his instincts screaming to be prepared. He sank to his bottom on the damp earth to look for trails and paths. He didn't find anything so both of them pressed on.

The massive undergrowth put a damper on their progress. With each carefully placed step, a new window of light seeped towards them. The warmth of the sun caressing their skin. And as they seemingly approached the edge of the darkness a thought pierced Percy's skull like a bullet. _'Save her! Save Jessica!'_ A woman's voiced cried out.

"Jessica!? Who are you? What do you want!?" Percy shouted and did the only logical thing; he turned back.

 _'Please just just save my daughter!'_ The feminine voice pleaded. Daughter? All rationalized thoughts left and he sprinted away.

As Percy leaped and bound from branch to branch, something he was very familiar with, Triton called out to him, "Percy! Percy, wait!" Triton tried to catch up to him but, it was futile. His voice was fading behind his brother. Percy has had a lot more experience; at this point it was basically second nature to him. All precautions and thoughts of traps flew out of the younger son of Poseidon's mind. He only cared about saving his friend. All Triton could do was hope that he would make it in time. In time to help his brother.

Percy burst through the trees and ended up at the beach they started out at. He didn't even need to think about his next move. Percy dove into the sea commanding it to propel him like a jet. There isn't a chance in hell that he's going to to be late this time. It doesn't matter if it's a trap because he _will_ overcome it. And he isn't alone this time. One thing struck him and it was the fact that the feminine voice sounded urgent... like she cared.

Waves come, transient yet always there, rising, falling. They scatter the light, the hue of the water ever changing yet always familiar, always blue. How could he fail to love them as they dance inward to crash on the pebbles? How could he fail to appreciate the salty air or the cold caress of the breeze? They are stalwarts of this ocean-side life, present and passing, always the same and never. Once upon a time he would indulge himself in such thoughts about his other half but, not today. Not right now.

As Percy reached the girl's climb point he pushed at his limits. The sight set before him scared the living Hades out of him. There, suspended a hundred feet in the air was Jessica.. falling. Time slowed to a near standstill. There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. No clouds drifted in the sea of blue above. No water dripped or flowed. Not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even Percy's own breath seemed to die as soon as it left his mouth. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed my senses became heightened. He felt like the prey even though no predator could be detected. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out.

In that stillness she scared Percy. Perhaps it is the sunlight making her skin so pale, of the lack of wind letting every hair hang without movement, Percy is not sure. Jessica wouldn't even blink, just kept her eyes on the sky above her as if it whispers secrets to her.

Percy tried to come up with a way to save her, slow down her fall, steady her, anything! But, anything he came up with was quickly tossed out. His mind was racing a million feet per second and he didn't know what to do... No matter the plan, it would be too late. They all need time and that is something he doesn't have. At the rate Jessica was falling it would be like hitting concrete. Not to mention the rocks and and other dangers.

In a last ditch effort of coming up with something Percy shot himself out of the water in an attempt to catch her or slow her down. Without any time to calculate the force he took a guess. Will it work? He doesn't have time to think like that. But will it? It has to! Cause if it doesn't then it means- it means... she will die. Percy can't allow that to happen. He wasn't numb to the dangers of trying to do this. One second late and it's all over. One second early and it's over. Any deviation from perfection meant it was over.

The worried son of Poseidon reached out... He was gonna make it... He was gonna make it... His momentum ran out early, early enough that he could only watch her. And he too began falling down. Not before his arm was merely a foot underneath Jessica's back. He was so close. But he was no son of Zeus, he couldn't control the air or sky and help. Any attempt to raise the sea would be futile.

Percy could only watch, watch as his friend plummeted with him. "Jessica!" Percy wanted to scream and maybe just maybe she can turn around and reach him. However falling has a way of distorting time and space. Before he could even pronounce the J in her name his back splashed down; a split second later so did Jessica. Her lifeless form sinking in the abyss.

For a second Percy couldn't move; flashbacks threw him back to his first failure. "...Percy!" Triton's voice pulled him back towards reality. Percy shook himself out of his stupor and gently grabbed Jessica... He dissociated from the world and next thing he knew he blinked and held Jessica bridal fashion on the ship. With Triton standing next to him glumly.

No words spoken, nothing _can_ be said. Well nothing that would alleviate the hurt grasping at Percy's heart.

Percy took her below deck and willed her dry. He gently placed her down, caring for her like she was brittle glass. Staring down at her features he grew mad, how could she be smiling when he- he... was late?

_To be late means death awaits_

The last line of the prophecy. He thought it meant something else. He thought it meant the fate of camp. Not her. Gods why did it have to be her!? He didn't even fulfill his promise!

"Percy... It's not your fault." Triton comforted him.

"Thanks. But you're wrong. I was warned and I still wasn't here on time. Even the prophecy warned us." As much as Triton comforted, it didn't help his aching heart.

"Us, don't forget that. This is on me as well." Triton believed he was held accountable as well. Why wouldn't he?

"Only if that were true... Jes-... Jessica's mom warned me. That's why I came back." Triton didn't know what to say to that. Sure he could deny it all he wants but, a god's warning is never to be taken lightly. A moment passed, breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

"If that's the case then you know there wasn't much you could do. The Fates planned this well before, don't think for a moment that the blame is placed solely on you." The Fates again. Why does it seem like they just love making Percy's life as miserable as can be? "Cause if you do I'll beat you until you're a pile of chum and give Leslie the royal meal she's been craving." Triton threatened after a moment passed. Oh, Leslie was a Great White that sometimes got a little too playful. All's good though. "Now get your head out of your ass or this won't be the only the death you'll deal with." He just has such a way with words.

Percy absently nodded his head. Triton was right, there is a whole lot more at stake if they just left it as is. "Let's go. Today is the last day this island takes anything else." Shiver's ran down Triton's spine when he heard Percy's tone, rage. Suddenly Triton saw something in his brother that crippled any doubt in his mind. Not that he had any but, if he did then it would have vanished.

His eyes.

Percy's eyes glowed a robust green as his powers began channeling through his core. His eyes were a dazzling sea-green shade. The kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. That churning- passionate green that the ocean turns during a storm. That color of the forest after it rains. The color of the tadpoles making ripples in the pond. That green color that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. And looking into those eyes, Triton could see it. And he knew that he could.

In contrast with the life giving green, the icy blue ring told a different story. Triton never wants to be on the opposite side of his glacier stare, the one that knew no warmth and never shared loved. That's what was saved for the truly despicable. The rim around his eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit. A never ending threat that dug to the soul. Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in passion. Looking into his eyes he could hear the creaks of a glacier falling against the shore, an unstoppable force decimates anything in it's way. It glowed blue; a frost that swept a landscape ruining crops- a light rich crystal, with specks of wild colors here and there. One look from that gaze felt the same as the cold grasp of Death- petrifying, cold, unfamiliar. The rims spoke that kind of truth.

One last look gave the impression that the sea-green was vulnerable to a hostile takeover of the myriad of frozen blues...

The caution they held before was thrown out the window. Every step Triton took, the sea turned in turmoil and shook in accordance with his mirrored mood. The waves were wild horses, rearing up before crashing down onto the beach, pounding the sand with their white foam hooves.

The moment Percy's feet made contact with the ground, the immediate area tremored in anticipation. Trees that weren't rooted in solid were dragged out of the soil. Rocks crumpled, leaves fell, animals ran, and the fearsome cannibalistic sheep were knocked off balance. Perfect.

There wasn't going to be any wasted time. "Polyphemus!" Percy shouted over the ruckus the boys created as they neared the oak with the Fleece. They could take it and be out of there with none the wiser. However the brothers agree that Polyphemus needs to pay. Make him pay for all the loneliness and heartache he caused, pay for the deaths, pay for the mass grave he calls his home... pay for Jessica.

A minute passed and the Cyclops strutted out onto the bridge beaming for the prospects of more food. Even from across the gap, the milky eye was unmistakable. Dull, simple, nothing significant about it all compared to the storm of emotions Percy held firmly onto. "So food has finally arrived!" Polyphemus roared with laughter as he looked around with near-sightedness. "Guess Satyr was good bait after all!" That did it.

Something in Percy snapped and subsequently as it did in Triton. "You're going to die." Triton promised as his emotions bubbled to the surface. Out of the reach of consequences they drew their weapons. A storm began to brew accompanied by the gale that had pushed the one eyed monster back. They recalled the creaking of the wood as the relentless wind battered and tore at the branches of the majestic oak. The wind was as loud as a powerful jet engine and had all the mercy of an enemy gunner who has you trapped in his sights. Here come the drops heavy and hard, falling from a sky of a dark sheet. They come altogether and yet as pioneers. And though the battle has yet to begin all three are soon quite wet.

Polyphemus was first to make a move and swung wildly in the general direction of the brothers. Somehow he hit it right on the mark forcing Percy and Triton to roll out of the way on either side. Triton aimed his trident and threw it at the monster's shoulder. As it soared, Percy with his nimbleness, leaped onto the cyclops arm charging straight at the beasts face. The trident stuck inducing a cry of pain, preceding any other action on the giants behalf Percy tore the trident from his flesh.

In the monster's frenzied state he swatted Percy of him, flinging him across the field. It didn't have nearly the intended affect because Percy flipped mid air and landed in his feet. In Percy's haste he ignored the hiss of pain in his ribs and ran back to his brother's side. It seems that this wasn't go to be as easy as they hoped.

Triton materialized his armor as he dodged a swipe. He saw his trident stuck in the ground at the monster's feet, now or never, he ducked under a another swipe and somersaulted right into his weapon of choice. It felt good having it in his hands. Polyphemus saw the boy underneath him and thought he had the edge. Launching his knuckle straight down, it felt like a sure victory.

Oh how wrong he was. Triton position his body under the three prongs and waited. Flesh made contact shredding the one eyed freaks knuckles to the bone. The momentum carried with vigor leaving untold damage. Polyphemus cried out and withdrew his arm. in the act of kicking the sea god. Triton didn't get the chance to dodge as he was punted in the same direction of Percy.

The same course of actions took place leaving the two bros a good distance away from their target. "Pathetic." Percy mentioned while spitting a drop of blood from his mouth. Despite the distance and roar of the wings, Polyphemus heard them.

"Pathetic? Only you two are pathetic! Even more than that Satyr!" The beast taunted acting like he just took a shot of adrenaline. Disregarding his bad eye sight, the cyclops began picking up pieces of the island and chucking them with untold accuracy and precision in an unrelenting firestorm. Flying like bullets, Percy and Triton began dodging with absolute fluidity in their motions. If that wasn't enough, they began making headway slowly but, surely.

Once they were within fifty meters Percy glanced over at his brother with a knowing look. Triton took this as a sign and prepared himself.

With a chunk of rock the size of a school bus held above the Cyclops' head Percy timed his next move exactly. Just before it Polyphemus made the motion to throw, Percy stomped his right foot onto the ground and caused a minor earthquake to shake the island. It wasn't all that big, nevertheless the giant lost some of his balance and the boulder toppled over on his own head.

Triton took the chance and sped up to the knocked over Cyclops hoping to not give it a chance to stand back up. The first move he made was to try and cut his Achilles but, Polyphemus was a lot more resilient than first thought. He kicked Triton away and got right back on his feet. Percy was already on the move when the monster decided that he had enough. He walked over to the Oak and snapped a massive branch off.

A terrifying thought zapped it's way into Percy's skull. For that split second he began to wonder if Polyphemus was willing to risk his golden opportunity to settle this quickly. His thoughts were settle when he caught a glimpse of the shimmering Fleece waving in the storm. On the other hand, Polyphemus began waving the tree branch around wildly smacking everything in his vicinity.

Triton barely had anytime to dodge and jump back in order to get out of his range. _'Now is as good as time as any.'_ Percy thought whipping out his flute. In order for this to work Percy needed to calm down and get in close. "Triton! Give me a sec!" Percy called out, his voice carried across the field while running.

Triton glanced back and nodded. He knew the perfect way to get the monster's attention, taunts. Every insult he could think of he dished out forcing Polyphemus into a fit of rage. Which leads to mistakes, like letting Percy get a breather.

The winds began to calm down and the rains turned into nothing more than a drizzle. The monster completely ignored anything and everything that wasn't Triton, which is how Percy got in close. He brought the flute to his lips and played a soft melody, the first song his moms taught him. It didn't have a giant bang like some other's but, it did it's job. This specific melody caused the target to grow sluggish and weary, not actually go to sleep. Since the song only had a singular job, it was very effective in causing most monsters to grow sluggish.

Thus the perfect opportunity. The branch that Polyphemus swung grew heavy in his hand and with one last strike his breathe grew heavy. Triton took the opportunity and dashed up his slung arm with his trident extended in front of him. One leap from his shoulder and he drove the three prongs all the way passed his milky orb of sight.

Dust rained upon the battered battlefield letting the two brothers catch a breath. Sending that beast back to the depths of Tartarus. A fitting end.

Only that wasn't the end...

Percy put his flute away and climbed the tree. A simple climb really but, a climb nonetheless. He grabbed the Fleece and for a moment it felt heavier than he anticipated and nearly fell out. "Holy!" Percy yelped before getting a hold of himself and safely falling. "Let's go." Percy told him while throwing the fleece over his shoulder.

_-A few minutes later back on the ship-_

The boys arrived and found a sobbing Annabeth and a hidden Clarisse as well as an unconscious Grover. That's good, not the unconscious part but, the part that he's now safe. They guessed Clarisse didn't want to be seen in her state. So they were off.

Percy took a glance back and no longer saw the illusion of paradise but, a mound of dirt. It seemed fitting.

The prophecy was right however, to be late means death awaits. The death of Jessica. Thus making the journey back a long and solemn one.


	30. Chapter 30

**Percy's POV:**

The ship ride back home was shrouded in an unbearable silence as we neared the shores of West Virginia... Sort of. I was completely fine with it and so was Triton. Clarisse went below deck, something about sending a prayer to her father or something like that. It seems she was gonna deal with it her own way and it looked like she needed some space. I understand people need their own time and cope differently.

I just wish that we weren't in this situation to begin with...

It hurts, your death stabbed a dagger in my heart twisting it to pieces. The hurt is a spider web, intricate, yet strong. I know in time it will pass and the sun will regain its warmth, but the joy from my heart is gone. I cannot cry, cannot grieve for you, cause if I do I'll fall into the web. You gave me a chance but, it was I who failed to follow through with it. I was never going to let anything bad happen to you... ever. Remember when I took it upon myself to take care of you after I saved you life? When I said I saved you so now it's my responsibility to make sure you're ok? Yea... I did phenomenal, didn't I? But now you'll never know, never find out the answers you so desperately wanted or experience life. A good normal life, perhaps...

"Hey, Annabeth... How are you feeling?" I heard the not so quiet whisper from Grover across the deck. Again.

"The same as the last time you asked... How about you?" They had gone over this conversation a thousand times. I don't mean any disrespect but, after asking the same thing over and over it kinda gets on your nerves. Sometimes all people want is knowing someone is there. Not the constant ramble of repetitive conversations.

"...I'm more concerned about those two at the moment." Oh?

"What do you mean?" Annabeth tentatively asked. She spared a peek before looking back at her old friend.

"Just look at them," Annabeth glanced over at us as discretely as possible, "I can't read them. Their emotions I mean, it's like they placed a marble wall and that's the only thing I'm seeing. I can't read a wall. Even with the link, I can't get anything out of it." Maybe you shouldn't. I don't like my privacy being spied on.

"Why'd you even make the link with Percy when you knew he was banned?" Now it seems like the conversation is getting somewhere. I have a feeling that Annabeth doesn't want to talk about it and relive again. I sure don't.

"I was on an island in the middle of the ocean. I-I thought I had no other choice..." Grover finally went into a low whisper, "And please don't get mad at me but, he and I- well- he's my best friend..." I smiled a big ole smile, on the inside of course even though I don't think I deserve it, "You and I are close but, his connection with the wild, his confidence in me, and the strength to push me forward honestly was just something Luke, you, and... Thalia... just didn't give. I'm not saying we're not friends-"

"I understand," Annabeth cut in, "I can't quite explain it either but, there is something about him that just... It's like his nickname, The Guardian Angel. You may not see or hear him but, he's always there." I don't deserve that praise. Especially now.

They are putting me on top of this pedestal with full confidence. They are even giving me their trust and loyalty... Loyalty. That's not something I deserve or can give out. My loyalty has been reserved for a select few. My family, Triton and Khione. Yep, not even my own father is on the list or any campers for that matter.

After misplacing my own loyalty, I find it hard to give it to others. But that's a story for another time.

There are lots of folks who can talk the talk, but show me a man who walks the talk - then I have trust, then my loyalty is to them, then I have faith in him because that language is not spoken but lived. That's how Triton and Khione gained it. I don't care what you say, I'll watch what you do. That doesn't mean I won't love you or be your friend, but then it is I that will gently lead you and not the other way around. Show me my err and the roles reverse. You don't have to be perfect and neither do I, we learn together, catch each other, hold more ideals than we can live up to - yet keep walking even though all say the dream is only a dream. Dreams can come true, just dream the right one in that language and know what it means - strong hearts, brave souls, complete and healed minds.

So far, I have been disappointed. Luke, his spies. Yea, I know them...

"Hey," Triton nudged me slightly, "We're here." I looked in front and a faded outline of the coast was surely there. Which meant...

"You know the quest isn't over. Not until we get it _all_ back to camp." I tried to convince him but, I guess I was just delusional.

"You know I can't stay. I have duties to get back to, you know as a god?... Eh, don't worry about it. We'll see each other soon enough. I've got complete faith in you guys." Triton stepped onto the railing and before he jumped he looked back at me, "Oh and get your head out of your ass. It won't do any good." A small smile on my face was his cue and he jumped. I walked over and stared down but, he already disappeared into the blue abyss.

I watched in longing. I want to go home. I ache when I remember I can't. It sucks knowing that can't go home.

I want the familiarity of my moms. For me. I want to come home and get a hug; because gods know I really feel like I need one. Feel the warmth you've given me.

I'm thirteen for crying out loud! I don't want to deal with this ache.

You've been there since the beginning. You worked hard. You fought for every step; even if it wasn't always in the right direction. You wanted me to fly and now I've crashed. I ache. Broken heart and healing soul. I ache to think that this is as good as I can be.

You'll always be there for me. Even when I'm not.

Sometimes it becomes a source of guilt. If I'm not there, what's to stop them? If anyone noticed, I'm worried about what's gonna happen next. I've been heartbroken before. For that, sometimes I am glad. Glad to know that I can deal with it. That's is the _only_ thing. I just want some time with my moms.

Now Jessica and I won't be meeting each other.

If we met, if we spoke; what would you think of me? That's what scares me the most. Sometimes I'm left wondering if it's better we don't meet. Maybe it would be better if I let you fade from my life, back out of it like you were never there.

But I can't let go... Won't let it go.

Did you have regrets? Cause I know I do. Is that truth or my wish? My instinct is that it's true. But in the same thought I don't know if we would agree. The same thoughts or feeling but with a different approach? Now I'll never know.

The ache won't fade. Not from Jessica, not from my moms. It. Just. Won't. Fade.

"Incoming!" A clear and very obvious Clarisse war cry shouted across the ship. I scanned the horizon and at first I didn't see anything but, then a glint of ship was spotted on the starboard side. It was still a ways away but, it was gaining on us.

"Of course this had to happen! Right when Triton leaves too! Can't we ever catch a damn brake!?" I shouted in frustration at nothing. Maybe it was at the Fates.

"Percy what are you talking about?" Annabeth called out as she jumped onto the bridge followed by a shaken Grover and a happy looking Clarisse. What else would be expected of a daughter of the war god.

"The Princess Andromeda!" Clearly they had no idea what I was talking about by the look of confusion, "That's Luke's ship! He's coming after us!" The look of pain spread their faces because he _was_ one of them. It was especially prevalent on Annabeth. She was the closest to him and he just threw that away over a selfish vendetta. "We're leaving!" I ordered while taking command of the ship in order to reach the shore fast.

"And then what? I doubt all of us can out run them on land." Annabeth made a fair point but, I already had something in mind.

"Not us, you guys." I could already hear their voices of denial even before they spoke.

"Percy we're not leaving you! That's the whole reason we came here for! So that _all_ of us can make it home together! What about the quest!?" It was nice to know that Annabeth still cared. Even Grover was adamant at leaving me alone. Clarisse didn't care if I was alone, I bet all she wanted to do was prove herself. Not today however.

"There is no quest! It was over as soon Triton left!"

"What are you talking about!? You still need to bring the Fleece back to camp and save it!" Clarisse butted in. I was glad she did because I really thought that Annabeth was gonna go off on me.

"Not according to the prophecy! It was over as soon as Triton and I slip up!"

"What even was the prophecy?" Grover managed to ask between glares from Annabeth and myself.

"*Sigh* Like other's it isn't good.

_Two shall take the journey of the lost and_

_To find the cure of the weakened soul._

_An enemy to reappear arises_

_It's up to the brothers to dwindle the masses._

_Finding themselves in a land unmapped_

_A single choice must be made._

_Answers held with the ones who hate._

_To be late means death awaits._

That was what my brother and I were dealing with." What we went through proves that prophecies should never be taken at face value, "No where does it say we are the ones to bring it home, nor does it say how any of it is accomplished! Our best bet is to throw Luke off of our trail so that _you_ guys can protect _your_ camp, while I lead him on a wild goose chase."

"What in the Hades do you mean _our camp!?_ It's just as much ours as it is yours! Just stop it with all this nonsense and get this done together!" Grover pleaded.

"No, you don't understand! That ship is an entire cruise line filled to the brim with monsters and if it manages to catch us you can say goodbye to your home."

"It's your home too! Why can't you understand that!? And if it is that bad we would a much better chance if we stick together!" Annabeth argued. This wasn't going anywhere.

"I haven't seen my home in years! I want my banishment to be over, I want things to go back to the way it was! But, from where I'm standing right now, I won't get to see my family again... Or get a chance to get back to camp. Just let me do this for you guys." This is the only thing I can do, they may not understand that but, that's the truth. I don't know how else to describe it but, they looked hurt.

"What about when you got to camp not so long ago? Or the fact that we're right in front you of you right now, talking? This just proves that your banishment isn't all it's cracked up to be." Annabeth, clearly desperate tried to find the loophole to all of this.

"Trust me, I've tried wrapping my head around it too... But, the only reason I'm not a pile of ashes right now is because the gods need me. They need me to save camp because the Fates declared it. That's what this is all about. When this is all over, my banishment won't be lifted. In fact, I doubt you'll ever see me again. So, let me do one last thing for you and get you guys home safely." I used to think I could change the way things are but, I can't. I was dumb enough to grab the sliver of hope when I entered camp only to have it ripped out and stomped on right in front of me. I seriously hate the Fates.

"B-but Percy-" Grover started looking like the worst thing was about to happen. Damn it, this must remind him of Thalia... But this is the only way.

"No buts! We have no money, the cruiser is gaining, and there is no way in hell I'm letting Jessica's death be in vain! You got that!?" I raised my voice even though I didn't want to.

"We could work something out, anything! Come on Percy! We did nothing last time and I'm about to let that happen again!" Annabeth shouted in desperation.

"As much as I appreciate this, there is nothing you can do." Faster than her eyes could follow I lifted her up bridal style and threw her overboard. The more we argue the more time is wasted. I heard the sudden screech from Annabeth and the undeniable splash against the cool sea. She kept screaming curses and I couldn't blame her.

"What in the Hades Percy!?" Grover yelped as her ran over to the railing and looked overboard. I'm sorry Grover. In the same fashion I threw him overboard. I didn't even want to look into the sea where my friends floated.

"Clarisse," I spared a glance at her and an understanding passed in between us, "Get Jessica, I'll get the Fleece. Then come back here and I will transport you guys as close to camp as possible." She only nodded and quickly dashed away. I didn't have to move far because the Fleece was wrapped tightly around the mast. Anywhere else risked losing or misplacing it. And we can't have that now, can we?

Clarisse appeared back above deck carefully carrying Jessica in her arms. From the way she was carried it almost seemed like the two of them had a strange friendship between them. "So how are you planning on doing this?" She asked.

"You guys get in the water and I'll transport you to a puddle, pond, river, or lake on land. Depending on how far I can make you go, may or may not leave me utterly exhausted." I draped the Fleece carefully over Jessica and got one last look at her. She looked like she was sleeping.

"This is a completely retarded plan, you know." I didn't need to be told that twice. This was a long shot but, our only shot. The only shot that was a guarantee of them of them getting back alive...

"I know," Clarisse was about ready to jump off when I began again, "Get them to camp safely, you got that?" She didn't respond and hopped off with little grace, splashing into the sea along with the Golden Fleece and Jessica. Who was held tightly.

I sighed heavily and sat crossed legged on the wooden craft. Ignoring the shouts from those below. Focus on the a destination, on any destination, yet also focus on my friends as well. For as a broken atom cannot make a whale, broken focus cannot get them anywhere. So fix yourself in body, brain and soul. Do the inner work to be able to stand alone, focus on all the skills I need in order to get them away from here in one piece... then disassemble and water travel. For when I am whole I am the the focal point my friends need, the one who can guide them, save them, support them, and remain sturdy myself, already understanding how to lead a balanced will. Let them become one with the water to the degree I am comfortable with. So, what I'm saying is, my absolute attention is required as I throw myself out and find a destination for them. So they can have more support. Thus you become safe, moved by someone who has the best interests of others at heart.

I reached out and found a small lake, about four-hundred miles away. Probably about one-hundred or so miles away from camp. That's good.

I felt my connection with the sea strengthen as I mentally grabbed hold of Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, the Fleece, and Jessica separately but together. In an odd sensation it felt as if I threw them through my connection with the sea. All the waters touching and leading to one another. In an instant they were no longer here.

The moment they left my energy became nonexistent. In that moment I felt like my entire body has become liquid, no longer solid, just barely holding on to the humanity I have. Maybe I am going insane... I can't even make sure that they arrived at that lake. I heard a creak and a crash, maybe I am going insane...

I collapsed backwards as the darkness threatened to take me. It was a futile tussle of conflicting thoughts. I don't want to sleep, not yet. I just spent every ounce of my strength getting them away and I'm not ready to go down without a fight. My second voice chastises me, the longer I lie here on this cold hard floor the more chance of sleep I have and the better chances I may have. But I know that between now and the opening of my eyelids are nothing more than time passed. Six hours will feel like sixty yet I'll rise in an unknown amount of time, just as exhausted as I am now. Who knows what will happen? I certainly don't. Then I'll put a drunken fight, giving them an opening and probably ending me right then and there. That is if I'm lucky. I can't be the only one who has gone through this. I wonder what I'll wake up to? That is if I wake up at all. Who knows how Luke will deal with me this time? Either way it sucks; "live today, fight tomorrow" now there's a slogan that probably could have gotten me out of this. But who knows?

I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.

...

...

A sudden jerk and a cold slap dragged me back to the land of the awake. My eyes snap open suddenly and take in every inch of lights in high definition yet, completely foreign. My ears catch the relentless prattling of shuffling feet and drowned out conversations while my eyes adjust. I thought I was gonna be exhausted but, the adrenaline pumping through my veins gave birth to new life. How long was I out? A kick to my ribs brought everything to focus, I kept my mouth shut while the pain scissored it's way deeper.

I began feeling myself, minding the pain, and to notice to everything. I was tied up, on the aft deck, in front of the swimming pool, monsters around me, demigods in armor, the bear twins, and Luke. Oh joy...

"So where is it?" Luke mused probing around with his sword. I know how it looks and I should probably say something but... I'm stubborn, "The Fleece? Where is it?" I remained silent and that earned a slap across the face. It wasn't even from Luke., just a lackey. I paid no attention to Luke, I glared at the demigod engulfed in armor too big. He flinched and backed away, good move.

"Wrong move kid." I liked saying kid, even if he was older. I doubt that though.

"What was that!?" He attempted at sounding threatening but, it came out as a squeal.

"Stay here, you die. Simple as that, even _if_ you win," His gears were turning, "But, if-" A punch to the gut shut me up, the air in my lungs has left the building.

"Don't be difficult Percy, just tell me where you hid the Fleece and I'll be on my merry way." Luke smiled. It would have been convincing if I didn't know the guy

"Are you stupid?" Yea, great plan. Let's antagonize the villain who has me tied to a chair surrounded by monsters, "Cause I think you're stupid."

"Just. Tell. Me." Luke dug deeper with his sword, blood slowly began seeping out from my abdomen.

"Use your brain Lukey. I wasn't alone last time but, now?..." His face redden when the realization came to him. Albeit a little slowly.

"You... You wouldn't!"

"But I did. Now you're here," I saw the sun wasn't out and knowing how resourceful my friends may be, they could very well be at camp by now. That is if they started moving as soon as I dropped them off, so to say, "with no time. I could just see the Fleece hanging gracefully at camp." I smirked, the pain began subsiding.

"Humph, this could have been done very simply but, just had to make things complicated." Why wasn't he freaking out? Gods damn it! "Agrius!" Luke commanded. Without another word spoken the bear man hobbled below deck. Luke started pacing and as he did he grew more and more impatient. He started cursing in Ancient Greek, none of which I care to repeat.

I'm a genius... or they are just plain stupid, leaving me in front of a pool that sprayed mist. I'm gonna go with a tad bit of both. I mentally called out to my good friend Iris. _'Please do me a solid and show me the Olympian Council and camp, I'm begging you.'_ I prayed. I don't even know if they care enough to watch. But, I have to try. "Listen here mister villain, you're completely moronic idiot for doing what you did."

"What was that?" Luke glared. A shimmer played behind him and I needed his attention on me.

"All I'm saying is that you made it completely obvious," I flexed my body and felt the rope tighten, so they used plain ole rope on plain ole me? How sweet, "Getting rid of Chiron? That was amateur. Getting a freak to replace him? Tacky. Oh and the worst of all?" With every ounce of strength I had I struggled with the ropes and chair. In one last push I snapped the chair with the ropes sliding right off of me, a bit dramatic for my taste but, it works, "You poisoned Thalia." I drew Riptide and stared my opponent down.

"And what of it? If she were here, she'd be on my side after everything that's happened," Luke drew his own weapon, "So put that little toy away and be a good little prisoner.

"No. Just tell me why? What do you have to gain from all of this? Why would _you_ of all people destroy your family over petty revenge?" I got him now. If looks could kill, Luke would stab me right through the heart.

"I'm doing this for them! I just needed Chiron out of the way in order to waltz right into camp. And the replacement? Ha! That was purely luck! Now Thalia? That was necessary... To drag you out of hiding and get you to see reason. Don't you understand what's at stake? But, that's besides the point. After I was done with the Fleece I would have let you have it. It would cure that elder python venom right up." I love it when they babble about their plans.

"Of course you would. Kronos definitely needs it. However, you just let all that slip through your fingers." I nodded my head behind him. He turned and paled significantly. Sitting their through an Iris message was the twelve mighty gods sitting in their high thrones. While in a split screen was the dining hall of camp staring in shock about what just unfolded in front of their very eyes.

In act of pure rage Luke swiped away the message and glared daggers at me. "Kronos was right... You're an unbelievably erratic weapon and need to be replaced. Luke blew an ear rape of a whistle, a sign that got the deck doors to smash open circling me with about a dozen more enemies. "You are going to die here tonight."

"Not likely." I formed another weapon in my arm and waited for them to make the first move. Before anyone could make a move, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a flying horse. It was the first pure-black Pegasus I'd ever seen, with wings like a giant raven. The Pegasus mare bucked and whinnied. Kicking a few monsters in the face as it made it's way over.

"Until next time..." Luke declared walking over to the cursing bronco. A dirty mouth on that one.

"A leader never runs from a fight unless they're scared. Is that the message of the oh so great Kronos Army? Pathetic." I antagonized. In this moment he couldn't afford to look weak, not after his plan was so neatly thrown out the window just now.

"I'll make this quick." He decided. His own sword, backbiter I believe, was a foot longer than my own. Unless he knows how to use it, it won't matter. Its blade glinted with an evil gray-and-gold light where the human steel had been. Truly masterful craftsmanship. Add to that the shield he just obtained.

He couldn't waste any time and lunged first. I sidestepped easily and even though I woke up not too long ago, I still did good. Not great, but good. I tried kicking his midsection but, his shield got in the way. One shove and I was on my back. Cut me a break, I'm still tired. I rolled backwards narrowly avoiding a stab to my ribs and pushed up with my hands. Once on my feet I counterattacked with Riptide only to have it knocked to the side by his shield. I saw an opening an swung with my other sword barely scratching his forearm.

Luke was relentless and lunged one more time at my thigh. If it hit, I'd be done for. Slapping it away with my Freezy, I did an overhead swipe towards _his_ head. See how much he likes that. Anyway, his shield stopped me short. I really hate that shield.

I jumped back and looked around me. I could probably keep Luke busy for awhile but, everyone else was looking a bit skittish. Ready to jump in at any moment, that wasn't a good sign. I trust them not to jump in as much as I trust being in Zeus's element. So, not at all.

Any moment and I'll be swarmed, I could tell. The drooling mouths, hungry eyes, beasty moans, and the hatred forced upon the demigods. Any moment and I will be swarmed. I need to get out.

My heel was on the edge of the pool and I got a sudden idea. Distractions are simple when I'm around. I just need to have a non-discrete diversion for just a moment. Typically they look soak their focus on me, heads at an unnatural angle while they absorb the salacious details, lips twitching upward as I was put into a corner. That's all I need, their focus placed solely on me. Forget everything else but, me. Super easy.

I concentrated on my connection with the water, in one swift motion I drained the pool. I must've have looked like a crazed lunatic by the looks on _their_ faces. Utter shock and fear drowned out any arrogance or thought of victory. Cause I was gonna leave here alive.

The water smashed into the first line giving me a chance, a chance to escape. But, how? How!? The water? They probably have a plan for that. So how!?

One quick once over and I saw the black steed kicking and whining against all the excitement. ' _Please help me. Please! And I'll help you!'_ I mentally talked to the horse, pleading him to help.

 _'Well alrighty then. Hop on!'_ I couldn't believe it was that easy. I sprinted pass the disoriented monsters and demigods leaping high into the night sky, kicking the bear twin right in the face. His fingers slipped from the reins which seemed uncomfortable on the horse. I brought out Riptide and sliced the reins right off and hopped onto his plain back. _'Ahah! Freedom!'_ The horse screamed.

His raven wings spread and flapped with a resounding whap! Lift off...

_'Where to boss?'_

_'Boss? What's that about?'_

_'Ah nothing. The names blackjack.'_

_'Percy Jackson.'_

_'So where to?'_

_'Long Island.'_

_'On it.'_ That was that conversation, short and sweet. I think I just found a friend. My ride was pleasant, forgetting the doom over my head as I entered Zeus's domain. Long, quiet, sweet.

...

...

...

I told Blackjack to take a couple days, lord knows that after the excitement we just had, that was a great plan. Soaring barely over the wilderness for long periods of time just melts the stress right out of me. Even Blackjack relaxed the freedom he had. To go where he pleases, fly as he pleases, absolute freedom.

We touched down next to Thalia's Pine, just one last look is all I wanted before I'm gone. Blackjack stayed for a moment, before flying off and leaving me with a message. _'If you need me just call.'_ I love him.

I watched him sore off just like that. Ugh, I need to relax.

I laid back with my back against the pine, feeling myself take a deep breath for a while before coming letting it out. In the distance there was the chirps of birds, but far away enough it was calming. I thought of my family, then my friends just over the hill. The hill that I can't see over or in to. I guess the Fleece has been working hard. Just last week that thought would have sent me worried the hell of me. But Triton swore that switching off for a bit would do me the world of good and I had to agree. I closed my eyes and drew in a lung full of the woodland air. I let the sound of birds fill my ears instead of the ticking of clocks. Here ten minutes was a long time and so the day stretched out like a small eternity. I couldn't stop bad things happening in the world even if I tuned into the news twenty-four-seven, it could only make me more anxious, more fearful. In my quiet contemplation I could think about love, the people I cherished and what was right with my life. I felt like destiny's whisper was in the trees. Once found, this happiness would be easier to find again...

"Ugh..." That was strange, did I hear something just now?

I stood up and walked around the Pine. For some reason my chest tighten and my breaths shortened. Why though? A couple more steps and I froze. It was _her._ Older but. it was _her._

"Thalia..." I whispered.


End file.
